Tu amor, mi dolor
by BlackStarr18
Summary: AU: Elsa lleva mucho tiempo ignorándola por miedo a que ella descubra sus sentimientos. Pero no importa lo fría que sea con ella, Anna jamás se ira de su lado. Elsanna (el Rated puede cambiar a M)
1. Elsa

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

_Atención, si lo que ustedes buscan son muchos besos y muchos abrazos, están en el lugar incorrecto. _

_Rated T pero puede cambiar a M_

* * *

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE TE ESCAPE LA PELOTA DE ESA MANERA?!- grite.

Los Snowking, mi equipo de futbol favorito, iban empatando contra los Gladiadores. Lo peor es que fue un gol absurdo, mi madre hubiera atajado esa pelota con los ojos cerrados. No quería que mi equipo empatara con ese grupo de tontos. Las cosas no pueden estar peor.

-¡Elsa!

Maldita sea ¿Para que hable?

Cerré los ojos y golpee mi cabeza contra mi cama.

-¿Qué?- le respondí, con la esperanza de que no tuviera que moverme.

-Baja enseguida.

Refunfuñe y me levante con mala gana. Mientras caminaba para ir hacia la puerta mis pies se enredaron con la ropa que estaba en suelo y caí al piso. Demonios, en verdad este no era mi día. Solo al ponerme de pie me di cuenta de lo desordenado que estaba mi cuarto. Parecía un nido de rata, estaba todo oscuro, ropa tirada por todos lados, cds, libros y la única luz era la pantalla de mi televisor. En algún momento iba a tener que limpiar todo este desorden o sino tendría que soportar los regaños de mi madre y eso es lo último que quiero. Mi estado tampoco era el mejor que digamos, llevaba un pijama de color azul que solo tenía estampado una pelota de futbol soccer y estaba manchado, y aunque tenía el pelo atado a una trenza igual estaba despeinada. Mierda, soy un desastre.

Salí de la habitación cuándo sentí la molesta voz de mi madre llamarme otra vez ¿en qué momento se volvió tan pesada?

Camine hacia las escaleras pero no pude bajarlas ya que quede inmóvil.

-Oh, cielos- balbuceo mi madre para sí misma llevándose los dedos hacia sus ojos, al ver mi estado.

Yo apenas hice caso al comentario, estaba más concentrada en la bella joven que estaba a su lado. Me sonroje al oírla reír ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuche ese hermoso sonido?

-Está bien señora Cold- dijo la joven pecosa y cabello pelirrojo-, nos conocemos desde los cinco años, la he visto en peores condiciones.

Bueno, al menos ella era más sensata que mi madre.

-Lo sé, Anna, pero ya no sé cómo decirle que tiene que poner a lavar ese piyama. Elsa- dijo sacándome del trance en el que estaba-, los padres de Anna salieron y su hermana no está, como estaba aburrida en su casa decidió venir aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Desvié la mirada para que no notara el rojo de mi cara.

-Me da lo mismo, si no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- respondí secamente.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi habitación. No me moleste en ver cuál fue su reacción, aunque estaba segura que borre esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. De seguro mi madre se disculpó por mí y le dijo que había tenido un día difícil.

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza. Después me acomode en mi lugar en el piso y apoye mi espalda contra mi cama para continuar viendo el partido. ¡Maldición!...iban dos a uno, los Snowking iban ganando, habían cobrado un penal y Steve Tomson, mi jugador favorito, se había lesionado ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?... ¿Por qué tienen que interrumpirme en la parte más interesante del juego?

Soy una estúpida, lo reconozco. Anna es mi vecina, mi compañera de escuela y mi amiga desde lo cinco años. Es dulce, amable, divertida, cariñosa, tierna y hermosa. A los quince años empecé a tener sentimientos por ella. Nuca se lo dije, y no pienso decírselo. Había tres motivos: Uno, tiene novio; dos, mis padres no lo aceptarían y tres, Anna era de alta sociedad y sus padres tampoco me aceptarían. Todo el tiempo trato de alejarla, soy cruel y fría con ella. Lo hago porque tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos se salgan de control. Pero no importa lo que haga, Anna permanece a mi lado, me sigue sonriendo, me trata bien y me sigue hablando, aunque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que intercambiamos palabras, creo que fue hace una semana o un mes, no estoy segura.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamo mi atención.

Por favor, que no sea ella. Que se haya ido. Que sea solo mi madre que viene a regañarme.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-Soy yo- la voz de Anna era un pequeño susurro apenas audible, parecía la voz de un niño pequeño- ¿puedo pasar?

¿Qué harás? ¿La dejaras ahí a fuera con tu madre para que le recalque todos tus defectos?

-Pasa- le dije después de cerrar los ojos, soltar un pesado suspiro y tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Casi no escuche cuando la puerta se abrió, Anna entro lentamente, pasándose la mano por el cuello, y la cerró. La mire de reojo, ella tenía la cabeza agachada. Cuando la levanto para ver a mi dirección volví mi atención al televisor. Note un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto tímidamente, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que estaba jugando con una de sus trenzas, enredando sus dedos en la punta de su cabello rojizo.

-Miro el partido de futbol, los Snowking juegan contra los Gladiadores- respondí sin mirarla.

-Oh ¿tú eres fanáticas de los Snowking, verdad?

-Sí.

Me lleve la mano al labio para contener la palabrota que amenaza con salir por ver al idiota de Peter Anderson errar un gol tan estúpido.

-¿Puedo verlo contigo?- la voz de Anna me trajo a la realidad.

-Sí, solo trata de no molestar.

Maldito engendro del demonio que eres, Elsa, trata de ser aunque sea un poco más amable.

-Puedes acomodarte en mi cama si quieres…o puedes usar la silla de mi computadora. Acomódate donde quieras.

Anna decidió sentarse en mi cama.

Fin del primer tiempo, comerciales. No tengo escapatoria, ella probablemente querrá hablar conmigo ahora, a menos que le interese un comercial sobre las pastillas para el inodoro.

-Escuche que tu equipo pasó a las semifinales- me hablo Anna.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunte sorprendida pero aun sin mirar atrás.

-Sí, Kristoff me lo dijo.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, su novio es el capitán del equipo de básquet.

-Oh- me limite responder.

Se hizo un largo e incómodo minuto de silencio.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?- me pregunto.

-Bien, tengo buenas notas. ¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?

-No…la última vez que hable contigo fue en tu cumpleaños y lo único que pude decirte fue "feliz" porque te fuiste antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Wow no imagine que había pasado tanto tiempo, mi cumpleaños es en el verano y ya íbamos a mitad del año escolar. Cielos, soy una persona horrenda.

Anna es un sol. Tiene millones de amigos, podría haber llamado a cualquiera de ellos para divertirse, hablar y reír. Pero no, ella decidió estar aquí contigo, soportando un ridículo partido de fútbol, del cual, probablemente, ni siquiera sepa quién va ganando, y tú la tratas como si fuera una basura. Solo tengo que ser buena, solo un poco, sin que se noten mis sentimientos. Ella no hizo nada para que tú te enamoraras…O bueno, sí, pero no lo hizo con esa intención.

El segundo tiempo del partido ya había comenzado pero yo me puse de pie para mirarla.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- comente.

Anna volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa. Era como ver a un niño feliz por abrir sus regalos de navidad. Que yo le hable de esa manera después de mucho tiempo para ella era todo un logro.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí.

* * *

_Bueno, si quieren que la continúe avísenme._


	2. La bicicleta

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde. Aún no abrochó mi camisa negra, me faltaba mi corbata y, mientras saltaba por la habitación, buscaba mi zapato, tratando de colocarme una media. Termine resbalando con lo que buscaba y caí de espalda.

-¿Estas bien, hija?

-Sí, papa- conteste pasándome la mano por mi cabello rubio.

-Apresúrate, o llegaras tarde de a la escuela.

-Gracias papa, eres tan informativo- le dije irónicamente.

-Cuida ese lenguaje jovencita.

No tenía tiempo de discutir con él, por suerte mi madre no interrumpió la conversación. Me puse mis zapatos y termine de vestirme. Salí corriendo de la habitación mientras me ataba la trenza que llevo siempre. Apenas tuve tiempo de comer un puñado de cereal y tomar algo de leche. Para aumentar mi mala suerte, mi auto estaba roto así que solo tenía tres opciones. Una, caminar. Dos, ir en bicicleta. Tres, armarme de valor, cruzar en frente de mi casa para ir a la enorme mansión y pedirle a Anna que me lleve en su lujos auto BMW Z4 de color azul. Preferí la segunda opción.

Saque mi bicicleta del garaje, le quite el freno al mismo tiempo que acomodaba mi mochila sobre mi hombro. A la velocidad en que pedalee no tarde en llegar a la prestigiosa escuela Weselton, un enorme edificio al estilo gótico de color gris con techo rojo, adornado por árboles, arbustos y césped bien cuidad. La entrada tenía enorme escalera con dos leones de piedra. En síntesis, una horrenda escuela donde la mayoría de los estudiantes eran idiotas y todos usábamos el mismo espantoso uniforme de camisa negra, corbata, pantalón, o pollera en caso de las mujeres, de color rojo.

Me detuve en un estacionamiento que era especial para las bicicletas. Baje de ella y le coloque la cadena de seguridad para que no me la quiten. Sentí a dos chicos burlarse mientras lo hacía. Gire hacia donde estaban para darles una mirada de muerte. Las sonrisa de los dos se fue apagando y ambos salieron corriendo como unos niños llorones. Me limite a girar mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela. Camine por el pasillo, esquivando a la muchedumbre que iba hablando de cosas que no me interesaban.

No era muy popular en la escuela, la gente me conocía como la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino y nada más. No es un deporte que se alague mucho, solo era admirada por los pocos que veían los partidos. Pero yo no jugaba por ser popular o ser la mejor, jugaba porque era el deporte que amaba, me importaba un bledo si fue creado para hombres.

Merida, mi mejor amiga, en realidad segunda porque Anna es la primera aunque creo que si sigo comportándome así con ella dentro de poco ya no lo será, estaba esperando en mi casillero. Era parte de mi equipo y de no ser por ella quizás no tendría amigos.

-¿Que tal el fin de semana?- me pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera abrir mi casillero.

-Igual que siempre- comente sacando mi libro de física y cerrando el armario-, con la diferencia de que Anna vino a mi casa anoche.

-Uii ¿Y qué ocurrió?... ¿Se pusieron salvajes?

-Cállate- dije disparando mis cejas hacia abajo, demostrando mi enojo.

Merida se echó a reír. Ella era la única que sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Anna. Era buena escuchando y sabía exactamente que decirme cuando me encontraba mal.

-Hablando de Anna, ella se asoma y parece que quiere hablar.

No necesitaba saber más. Sin mirar atrás y sin decir una palabra tome la muñeca de Merida y la arrastre conmigo lejos de ahí.

-Sabes, algún día vas a tener que decirle lo que sientes.

-Sus padres me mataran y ella tiene novio- le recordé.

No vi su expresión, pero puedo asegurar que ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos al salón de clases y obligue a Merida a sentarse a mi lado. Mis otras dos amigas, Mulan y Kida, no tardaron en ocupar los bancos que estaban atrás de los nuestros. Ellas dos también formaban parte del equipo, Kida era defensa y Mulan era arquera. Eran buenas chicas, aunque algo rudas, y también valoraba la amistad que tenía con ellas, con la diferencia de que no sabían que me gustaba Anna.

Nunca fui muy sociable. Cuando empecé a apartarme de Anna, me quede sola y como Merida noto que no tenía a nadie afuera de las practicas, se acercó a mí para tratar ser mi amiga. Lo admito, al principio no quería saber nada pero luego termino convenciéndome, ya que ambas adorábamos el mismo deporte y además éramos fanáticas de los Snowking. Merida termino presentándome a Mulan y a Kida, tampoco fue sencillo sociabilizarme con ellas. Sin embargo ahora las cuatro somos buenas amigas y, honestamente, creo que no puedo pedir más.

La clase del profesor de física me resulto muy pesada, aunque entendía lo que explicaba. Mi mente termino en Anna, ella estaba detrás mío ahora mismo. Anoche ella se quedó hasta que termino el partido, se fue porque le mentí diciendo que aún tenía tarea que hacer. Necesitaba verla, mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos. Trate de resistirlo, pero al final no pude aguantar por más tiempo. Voltee hacia su dirección y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me di cuenta de que ella me estaba viendo. Anna me sonrió a medias y me saludo levantado su mano. La temperatura de mi rostros fue aumentado, gire antes de que se diera cuenta.

El día fue largo, pero al final pude sobrevivir como siempre. En la hora de descanso me termine escondiendo en el patio escolar detrás de un árbol, con Merida y las otras chicas. Cuando me daba cuenta de que Anna quería acerarse me apresuraba a moverme. Así era lo mismo todos los días, así sería hasta graduarme.

Al final del día, fui por mi bicicleta para regresar hacia mi casa pero, cuando llegue al estacionamiento, no la encontré allí. En vez de estar en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar, la encontré colgada arriba de un árbol. Esto damas y caballero, es un ejemplo de lo idiota que puede ser la gente. Seguro tuvieron que haber sido esos dos niños llorones que asuste esa mañana, se las debieron ingeniar de alguna manera para romper la cadena y subir la bicicleta hasta allá arriba.

-Al demonio- exclame levantado las manos al aire.

No iba darles el gusto de que me vieran hacer el ridículo para bajar la bicicleta, vendría por ella más tarde, sin nadie que pudiera verme. Las dos últimas horas no las compartía con mis amigas así que estaba sola. Como no tenía más opción, decidí caminar.

Mis padres no estaban cuando llegue a casa, supongo que les surgió algo en el trabajo, casi siempre era así. Mejor, tendría la casa para mí. Me saque mi uniforme y me puse una rema negra con un copo de nieve y un pantalón verde de los wallabies. Baje a la cocina, donde me hice un sandwich y luego tome mi celular para marcar el número de Merida. Mientras, me acomodaba en el sofá que estaba en frente del televisor.

-Hola- tatareo del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola- salude dándole una mordida a mi alimento- ¿estás ocupada?

-No ¿por qué?

-Unos idiotas colgaron mi bicicleta arriba de un árbol ¿podrías acompañarme a bajarla?

Antes de contestarme, Merida soltó una carcajada

-Elsi, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

-Deja de reírte ¿me ayudaras o no?

El sonido del timbre de mi casa interrumpió la conversación.

-Merida, te llamo luego, hay alguien en la puerta.

-Okey, avísame cuando vas por tu bici.

Me puse de pie, colgando el telefoneo, y camine hacia la puerta. ¿Quién era el imbécil que molestaba a esta hora?

Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando vi a una pelirroja con pecas, el pelo enredado, lleno de hojas y algunas ramas, el uniforme manchado con tierra al igual que sus rodillas, la corbata mal atada, con un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, una mochila colgaba a un costado de su hombro y venia con una bicicleta de color gris.

-Anna- eso es lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

-Yo hum...vi que la dejaste porque te la colgaron y la baje.

Mis puños se tensaron, no podía creer que se haya tomado la molestia de bajar mi bicicleta del árbol.

-No tenías que hacerlo- sonó como una reprimida, como si en verdad no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Anna bajo la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

-Yo igual quise hacerlo...

No lo digas Anna, por favor no lo digas.

-Solo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta.

Maldición, lo dijo.

Me miro con esos ojos turquesa, los cuales yo no podía resistirme.

-Pasa- le dije soltando un suspiro-, déjame ayudarte con esa herida que tienes.

Tome la bicicleta y me hice a un lado.

-Acomódate en el sillón, iré a guardar esto y luego iré por un botiquín.

Ella hizo eso y yo fui al garaje maldiciendo en voz baja. Aproveche ese momento para mandarle un mensaje a Merida, contándole lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no tardo en contestar.

"_¿Quieres que contrate a un grupo de cantantes para que los acompañe en su velada?_"

"_Vete al diablo_" le respondí.

No me contesto, pero estoy segura de que en estos momentos se estaba muriendo de risa.

Relájate Elsa, solo la ayudaras con su herida y luego se iras. Tienes que aguantar.

* * *

_Es todo por ahora, espero saber su opinion :)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz T3T_

_Guest: Jeje gracias por comentar. Honestamente, a mi me gusta la verdadera Elsa, la de la película, la que todos conocemos XD. Y no te preocupes, seguiré subiendo, aunque tarde un rato._


	3. Muñeco de nieve

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Ya tercer capítulo…wouw creí que tardaría un poco más, disfruten :3_

* * *

¿Por qué te estas tardando tanto Elsa? Anna lleva unos veinte minutos esperándote. Pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero verla. Sé que no podre controlarme en cuanto nuestras miradas se crucen, y no soportaría la idea de que ella me vea como un…como un monstruo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? me comporto como un monstruo siempre que la veo.

Aferre mis manos más al botiquín y salí de la habitación en al que me encontraba. Anna estaba de espalda, sentada en el sillón moviendo su pierna, no sé si porque estaba nerviosa o porque estaba aburrida. Se dio vuelta cuando escucho mis pasos. Me detuve y coloque el botiquín en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado.

-Ten, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para tu herida- me quede parada unos centímetros cerca de donde ella estaba-. Puedes usar el baño si quieres.

¿Qué? Intento controlarme, no sería bueno que fuera yo la que le curara esa herida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo una expresión con la cara que no pude descifrar.

-Solo tardare un minuto- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el botiquín para luego irse al baño.

Mi celular sonó justo en ese momento, era Merida.

-¿Qué?- pregunte de mala forma.

-Cálmate Elsa, solo quiero saber si está todo bien.

-Bueno, Anna está en el baño y pienso decirle que se vaya cuando termine.

-Amiga, eres peor que la directora De vil cuando te lo propones.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tratarla? No sé qué más puedo hacer.

-Dile la verdad, idiota.

-No me estas escuchando- afirme entre dientes.

Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Te dejo, luego hablamos.

Anna hizo más rápido de lo que pensé. Se había puesto una gasa en donde se lastimo, justo en su mejilla izquierda. Ella dejo el botiquín en la misma mesita que estaba al lado del sillón y se acercó más a mí.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por traer mi bicicleta.

Se hizo silencio, Anna esperaba que yo le dijera algo y la verdad es que no sabía qué. En realidad, si lo sabía, solo que no tenía idea de cómo expresarme. Tengo que ser directa, después de todo, mi idea es alejarla. Sin embargo, no pude decir nada, ya que ella me interrumpió.

-¿Con quién hablabas?...no es que tengas que decírmelo, es decir…no es de mi incumbencia…es que tuve curiosidad, yo solo…Mejor olvídalo.

Oculte una sonrisa detrás de mi mano. Adoraba cuando se ponía así, era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella.

-Estaba hablando con Merida- conteste sin dar muchas vueltas.

Note una expresión de enojo por escuchar eso.

-Oh cierto, olvide que eran buenas amigas.

Anna no se llevaba muy bien con Merida, estaba enojada con ella porque pasábamos más tiempo juntas. Merida lo sabía por supuesto, pero jamás dijo nada, prefería mantenerse alejada para no armar estruendo. Aun así, eso no evito que me molestara. Además de alejarme de Anna por miedo a que descubra mis sentimientos también me aleje de ella porque se había hecho amiga de algunas personas que no me caían muy bien, entre ellas su estúpido novio.

-Oye, puedo llevarte en mi auto mañana si es que aún no tienes el tuyo.

-No, gracias, ya arregle con Merida y ella vendrá a recogerme- mentí, lo que fue un gran error porque eso hizo que Anna se molestara aún más.

-¿Tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo?

-¿Cuáles el problema? Ya había arreglado con Merida antes de que llegaras con mi bicicleta- le replique con otra mentira-. Ella no es el lobo feroz o la mala del cuento, Anna.

-Pues no parece, desde que estas con ella a mí ya no me prestas atención. Siempre es ella, siempre que trato de hablar contigo te vas con ella.

-Es mi amiga…

-También lo soy yo- me interrumpió, con los ojos empezando a cristalizarse. Coloco la mano donde estaba justo su corazón- yo también quiero ayudarte…podría ayudarte si tan solo me dejaras a hacerlo.

Hice mi cabeza a un lado y apreté mi mandíbula.

-Anna, creo que ya debes irte- me negué a mirarla, ella espero a que lo hiciera.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería saber más nada paso por al lado y se fue. Yo por otra parte corrí hacia mi habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, y me metí en la cama, ocultando mi cabeza debajo de la almohada para que no me escucharan llorar, aunque no había nadie en la casa.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Los copos de nieve caían del cielo ese día, pintando de color blanco las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Era invierno y yo salía de mi casa con un traje de nieve de color violeta, emocionada por ir jugar. Tenía tan solo cinco años, y me acababa de mudar a esta ciudad. Corrí hacia un parque con la esperanza de hacer nuevos amigos.

Desgraciadamente, todos los niños del lugar me vieron como si fuera una especie de marciano y se burlaron de mí. Termine quedándome detrás de un árbol, con la cabeza oculta en mis rodillas, llorando como la niña que era. De pronto siento golpe algo húmedo y frio detrás de mí cuello, la sensación dura solo unos minutos. Levante la cabeza molesta por la broma solo para darme cuenta de que había una niña pecosa con un traje de nieve de color rosado, el cabello atado a dos trenzas, mirándome de forma divertida mientras fabricaba algo con la nieve.

-¿Quieres venir a jugar o tengo que arrojarte otra bola de nieve para que lo hagas?- pregunto riendo.

Me sonroje ante lo que me pedía, pero aun así no me levante. Al ver eso, ella se rasco la cabeza, extrañada por mi reacción. No se dio por vencida, así que se acercó a mí saltando de alegría.

-Ven, vamos jugar- extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Al principio lo dude pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo hiciera. Agarre su mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Sin decirme nada, ella me llevo hacia lo que parecía ser un montículo de nieve.

-Bien, ahora estoy haciendo un muñeco de nieve y es más divertido cuando se hace de a dos o con más personas, pero ya que somos las únicas solo lo haremos de a dos.

Ella se agacho para seguir trabajando, yo por otra parte me la quede mirando como si no entendiera lo que tenía que hacer, aunque en realidad si lo sabía. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la pecosa.

-Te ayudare- proclamo tomando mis manos y hundiéndolas en la nieve, luego las volvió a levantar-. Ahora la colocaremos aquí- puso la nieve que estaba en mi mano en el montículo en el que ella estaba trabajando antes-. Ya está ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es darle forma de una bola, después tenemos que hacer otras dos de distintos tamaño así tendremos el cuerpo del muñeco y por ultimo buscaremos algunas ramas y piedras para hacer los brazos y la cara ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta. Trabajamos en silencio durante un buen rato y finalmente nos detuvimos a admirar nuestra "obra maestra". La pelirroja aplaudió de la alegría.

-Quedo bonito… ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Mi nombre es Anna ¿Y el tuyo?

-Eh…E-Elsa.

-Elsa, bonito nombre ¿quieres seguir jugando?

-Si- dije con una sonrisa.

Había empezado como un mal día pero cuando conocí a Anna se había transformado en el mejor día de mi vida.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Me levante de la cama para secarme las lágrimas. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, así que salí al balcón. Tenía una vista perfecta que daba al cuarto de Anna y ahora ella estaba mirando por la ventana. Escribió algo en una hoja y lo levanto, en letra grande decía: Perdón.

Di media vuelta, con los ojos entre cerrados, para dejarme caer otra vez sobre mi cama. No lo soportaba. Si fuera tan sencillo, si alguien me garantizara que ella no se espantara de mí cuando le diga la verdad, si me dijeran que mis padres lo aceptaran. Anna quería a Kristoff, ella era diferente a su lado, la hacía sonreír de una manera que yo jamás podre.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué esperan para el próximo capítulo?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios :) _

_Gues: Soy mujer, y si, puedo ser algo cruel cuando me lo propongo. Elsa es genial en todos sus aspectos y con todas las actitudes que tenga._


	4. Fútbol

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Les estoy agradecida por sus comentarios :), son sensacionales chicos._

* * *

El silbato del entrenador Oaken sonó justo cuando le estaba dando un pase a Merida, eso quería decir que la práctica había acabado. Oaken nos indicó con el brazo levantado que nos arrimáramos a él. Todas las que usábamos el uniforme de fútbol, que consistía en una remera dividida en dos colores, rojo y negro, con el escudo de nuestra escuela bordado en nuestro pecho y también el número, en mi caso el diez, de color blanco en nuestra espalda y un short negro con rayas rojas en los costados, también con nuestro numero en color blanco bordado a un costado en la parte delantera, nos acercamos al entrenador.

-Bien muchachas, es todo por hoy, creo que si seguimos así el próximo partido será pan comido.

-Si, además, cuando vean el toro que resulta ser Elsa, posiblemente se rindan enseguida- bromeo Kida dándome un golpecito con el codo.

Yo me sonroje y me pase la mano por detrás de la cabeza. Normalmente prefiero no llamar la atención, pero, si el equipo necesita de mi apoyo o algún concejo, estoy para ayudarlas. Todas tenían plena fe en mí, este era nuestro último torneo y luego iríamos a la Universidad. Lo lindo seria ganar el campeonato antes de irnos, así seriamos historia en la escuela. Aunque creo que no importa hacer historia o tener la copa, creo que lo importante es dar lo mejor y poner todo nuestro esfuerzo.

-Las veo en el próximo entrenamiento, recuerden estar en perfecto estado.

Reímos por aquel comentario. Mientras mis compañeras se dispersaban para ir por sus cosas y marcharse, yo fui donde estaba el entrenador, que estaba de espalda en ese momento.

-Entrenador Oaken.

Él se dio vuelta al escuchar el sonido de mi voz.

-¿Si, Elsa?

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más si no es mucha molestia.

-Oh, bien, si así lo quieres no hay problema, solo recuerda guardar la balón en el gimnasio. No entrenes demasiado, no quiero que te descompongas.

-Descuide, solo quiero patear un rato al arco.

Oaken solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se giró para seguir con los suyo antes de marcharse. Merida se acercó a mí con su bolso colgando en el hombro.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No- conteste al mismo tiempo que recogía el balón de fútbol con mi pie-, es que solo quiero estar unos minutos a solas para despejarme mientras practico mi deporte favorito.

-Está bien- me sonrió a medias-. Por favor, llámame si necesitas hablar.

-Descuida- solté una leve risa-, posiblemente lo haga.

Ella asintió conforme con la cabeza, se marchó.

Pase el balón a mi otro pie y con él lo eleve al aire para luego golpearlo con la rodilla y pasarlo a la otra, así sucesivamente. De vez en cuando elevaba el balón más alto y lo recibía con la cabeza, o con el pecho. Disfrutaba como el viento chocaba contra mi cuerpo mientras hacía esto. Sonara tonto, pero cada vez que jugaba con el balón de esta manera me sentía menos estresada, podría decirse que hasta libre. Mi mente se centraba en golpear el balón con mis piernas, no pensaba en lo que pasaba con mi vida en general. Estuve así por un breve momento hasta que deje que el balón rebotara en el suelo para luego patearlo justo al arco. El balón choco contra la red y cayó al suelo, rebotando unas pocas veces y luego se quedó quieto.

Sonreí con satisfacción, era imposible cansarme de esto. Corrí hacía el arco para recoger el balón con mi píe y empecé a repetir el mismo juego. Mi concentración se rompió al escuchar unos aplausos, el balón cayó al suelo y yo voltee hacia la tribuna. Mis mejillas se tornaron de color rojo al ver a cierta pecosa de ojos turquesa sonriéndome ampliamente. Eche mi cabeza abajo y me pase la mano por el cuello ¿Hace cuánto llevaba ahí?

Anna tenía puesto su uniforme de gimnasia. A diferencia del mío, su uniforme consistía en una remera roja con bordes negros y un short negro con rayas blancas en los costados. Ella bajo los escalones de la tribuna lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

-Eso fue increíble- me alago colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Hum...gracias.

-Recuerdo que de pequeña te enfadabas porque ese truco no te salía, pero veo que ahora lo manejas como toda una profesional.

Mi rostro se fue tornando más rojo. Me había olvidado eso, el balón solía irse para otro lado cada vez que intentaba recibirlo con la pierna o el pie. A veces me encaprichaba y dejaba todo a un lado, convenciéndome de que jamás lograría ser una gran jugadora. Reí, porque cuando creía que estaba todo perdido Anna llegaba en ese momento para darme palabras de ánimo. Me decía que nada estaba perdido, que solo necesitaba un poco más de practica...Que tiempos, en verdad era una niña caprichosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me atreví a preguntar, con mi atención en el balón que pasaba de un pie a otro.

-Yo, eh...quería verte...Es que salía justo de gimnasia y vine corriendo porque creí que tu practica había terminado, y vi que si...pero luego me di cuenta de que aun estabas aquí y te vi tan entretenida con el juego que pensé que quizás no debía molestarte, así que preferí dejarte y solo mirar. Entonces metiste el gol y, bueno, no pude evitar aplaudir- se rasco la rodilla con el empeine del pie, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Yo hacía fuerza para no reírme.

-¿Y porque querías verme?- seguí cuestionando, suponiendo que quería hablar por la pequeña confrontación que tuvimos.

-Hemm yo...vi lo que intentaste hacer esta mañana.

Nuevamente se rompió mi concentración y casi pierdo el balón de fútbol. Me detuve, pero aun así mantuve la mirada baja.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Estaba conversando con mis amigas esa mañana en la escuela, hablábamos sobre el entrenamiento y lo que teníamos que mejorar. Me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando Mulan saco el tema de la Universidad. Yo ya sabía en donde quería estudiar, y dentro de poco tendría que hacer los trámites para que me aceptaran. No tenía miedo a que me rechacen, le tenía miedo al cambio. La Universidad quedaba en otra ciudad, lejos de mi hogar, y, aunque a veces eran un dolor de cabeza, admito que iba a extrañar a mis padres. No solo eso, a pesar de que la quería lejos de mí, iba echar mucho de menos a Anna. Me considero una hipócrita por eso. Pero bueno, el corazón actúa por razones que la razón no entiende.

Anna... hacia dos días que no hablaba con ella por la ridícula pelea que tuvimos. Ella, como era de costumbre, me enviaba mensajes a mi teléfono para tratar de solucionar las cosas y yo como siempre no le respondía, y la evitaba cada vez que quería acercarse a mí para hablar. Vaya, yo sí que se complicarme la existencia.

Moví la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras y justo la vi. Anna estaba bajando con una enorme caja en sus manos que tapaba todo su rostro. Mi corazón casi estalla, ella había perdido el equilibrio, y estaba cayendo por las escaleras. Sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas, había perdido la cordura y me consumió la desesperación.

-¡Anna!- grite, sobresaltando a mis amigas y llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes.

Corrí hacia las escaleras con la idea de que iba atrapar a Anna antes de que cayera pero antes de poder agarrarla Kristoff ya la había tomado del brazo y había tirado de él para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el chico preocupado.

-Sí, muchas gracias Kristoff- contesto Anna sonriéndole, y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Eso me rompió el corazón. Mis ojos querían humedecerse, pero me resistí. Esta no fue la peor parte. No, claro no.

-¿Que intentabas hacer Elsa?- se burló un chico tratando de contener la risa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos en el pasillo comenzaron a reírse, a excepción de mis amigas que se quedaron preocupadas. No tolere más las risas y huí de ahí tan rápido como pude, seguida por Mérida y las demás.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-Quería agradecerte por intentar ayudarme- me dijo dando un paso hacia adelante-. No debieron reírse de esa manera, sé que tratas de ser buena amiga.

Amiga, solo eso Elsa. Ella te ve como su amiga y nada más.

-Sé que siempre te estoy molestando y que te hago enojar muy seguido.

¿Molestarme? Oh Anna, deja de torturarte de esta manera.

-Sí, solo intenta ser más cuidadosa para la próxima.

Una vez que dije eso di media vuelta para seguir con mi juego. Sorprendentemente, en un rápido y ágil movimiento, Anna me arrebata el balón y se quedó delante de mí. Parecía que me estuviera desafiando con la mirada que tenía.

-Genial- comente en un estado de shock.

Anna elevo el balón y lo recibió con la pierna, luego lo paso a la otra y al final lo dejo caer al suelo para pararlo con el pie.

-Gracias, es que solía entrenar con la que ahora es capitana del equipo de fútbol cuando era pequeña- bromeo.

No pude evitar reírme. También había olvidado que Anna se la pasaba ayudándome a entrenar, no imagine que ella había mejorado y tampoco la veía muy apasionada por el deporte. Trate de recuperar el balón pero Anna me esquivo antes de que pudiera quitárselo. Ella esbozo una sonrisa desafiante y yo también. Cuando trate de recuperarlo otra vez, nuestras piernas se enredaron. Ambas reímos mientras luchábamos por el dominio del balón.

-Dame el balón- le pedí entre risas.

-No quiero- dijo Anna arrastrando las palabras.

Mientras seguíamos bromeando, Anna coloco sus manos en mi hombro y yo en sus brazos. Por accidente resbalo y caigo al suelo con Anna arriba de mí. Ella se echó a reír, pero yo fui otra historia. Me puse muy nerviosa, ella estaba muy cerca de mí, sentía su respiración en el cuello, sus piernas se habían enredad con las mías y mi temperatura comenzaba a subir.

Abruptamente la empuje hacia delante, Anna cayo sentada a la vez que yo apoyaba mis rodillas contra suelo y evitaba mirarla. Mi corazón, latía tan fuerte. Inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca, me temblaban las manos, mis dedos se habían entrelazado con el césped de la cancha y estaba a punto de enloquecer. Quería lanzarme a ella para quedar encima y después besarla desesperadamente. Me contuve, con dificultad, pero me contuve.

\- Perdón...

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- la interrumpí levantando la voz.

-S-si yo...no lo volveré hacer...-dejo escapar un suspiro- perdóname.

Me puse de pie, las piernas me temblaban, rogué porque no se notara tanto. Ella también lo hizo.

Con algo de valor logre mirarla.

-Solo...intenta no hacerlo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- le dije aun con enojo.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Recogí el balón con mis manos, que aun temblaban, y me dispuse a marcharme.

-Espera- pidió Anna.

Me detuve pero no voltee para verla.

-Además de agradecerte, quería pedirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Me...me gustaría que tú y Kristoff hablaran en algún momento. Él es mi novio desde hace tiempo y tú eres muy especial para mí...

-Lo pensare- intervine tratando de que no se diera cuenta del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Seguí mi camino sin comentar otra cosa. ¿Hablar con Kristoff?...Eso ni soñarlo. Ella y ese niño rubio llevaban de novios hace poco más de un año. Cuando empezaron a salir, Anna me pidió en más de una ocasión que lo conociera pero yo siempre me las ingeniaba para no hacerlo. No podría soportar la idea de estar con ellos dos a solas mientras se besaban, se abrazaban y se decían cosas cursis.

Cielos, ahora si no veía la hora de irme a la universidad.

* * *

_No olvides de comentar :3_


	5. La cena

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Quinto capitulo y espero que les guste. No se porque pero creo que me mataran._

_Una cosa, por ahí ya se dieron cuenta pero por las dudas lo digo, los padres de Anna son los padres de Rapunzel y ellas dos son hermanas._

* * *

-¡¿Como que los Summers vendrán a cenar?!- cuestione aun con incredulidad.

Mis padres y los de Anna eran muy buenos amigos, solíamos juntarnos a cenar muy seguido cuando éramos pequeñas. Anna y yo pasábamos prácticamente todo el día juntas, era de esperarse que surgiera una amistad entre nuestros padres.

-No entiendo de que te sorprendes hija- comento mi padre-, esas cenas eran común entre nosotros.

Sí, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, quiero a Anna lejos de mí. Además, desde que la deje de lado, esas cenas se habían extinguido.

-Pero quede con Merida para ver el partido de fútbol en su casa con ella y con mis otras amigas y además, después, íbamos a salir.

-Oh vamos Elsa- me regaño mi madre-, Anna también es tu amiga y puedes ver el partido aquí. Saldrás con tus otras compañeras cuando termine la cena.

Me dieron ganas de patear el suelo y refunfuñar.

-Bien- dije encaminándome hacia las escaleras para prepararme- pero le diré a Merida que pase por mí a las once.

-Doce- decreto mi madre.

-Once y media y es mi última palabra- exclame dándome vuelta para encararla.

-Está bien- acepto mi madre elevando las manos hacia arriba. Evidentemente no tenía más ganas de discutir al igual que yo.

Subí arriba, busque ropa en mi habitación y me metí directamente al baño. Deje que el agua caliente chocara contra mi cuerpo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra la pared. La imagen de Anna se apareció en ese momento. Recordé la cancha de fútbol, su cuerpo pegado al mío y por supuesto su aliento rosando mi piel. Mi temperatura comenzaba a subir, y no era por el agua, no solo por todo mi cuerpo sino también en mi parte más íntima. Mis piernas empezaban a torcerse, apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula... ¿Qué te ocurre Elsa? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Las imágenes de Anna, su belleza, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su rostro, sus pecas... ¡Todo me estaba enloqueciendo!... ¡Contrólate Elsa!... ¡CONTRÓLATE!

Reemplace el agua caliente por el agua fría, pensé en el partido, en la universidad, en cualquier cosa que me sacara a Anna de la cabeza. Poco a poco mi temperatura fue disminuyendo hasta que logre soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Anna, definitivamente tú me vuelves loca.

Después de pasarle un mensaje a Merida para decirle como nos íbamos a organizar baje a la sala. Usaba una camisa al estilo militar, arremangada hacia los codos, que tenía el logo de un águila con un escudo que decía "_Motor Cycles, Harley-Davidson"_ en la espalda, un jean blanco y botas de combate de color negro. Tenía puesto un reloj negro y un collar con una pequeña piedra brillante, roja, que tenía la forma de una gota de agua. Mientras mis padres hablaban sobre unas cosas para la cena yo me recosté en el sofá y tome el control remoto para encender el televisor. Fui cambiando los canales hasta encontrar el que transmitía el partido, acomode uno de mis brazos sobre mi estómago y el otro lo coloque sobre mi frente.

Estaba mirando el juego pero mi concentración estaba en lo que casi ocurrió en el baño. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, los frenos estaban fallando.

Casi me sobresalto al escuchar la risa de Anna en la puerta de entrada. Al parecer se reía de un comentario que dijo su hermana Rapuzel. Me mantuve seria y me centre en el partido.

-Hola Elsa.

-¡MALDITA SEAS PEDAZO DE...!

Me tape la boca enseguida. Antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos pude divisar una expresión de tristeza en Anna.

-Humm...si, yo...olvide que no debo molestarte cuando vez el partido. Yo...estaré en la otra sala con mi hermana y los demás.

Oh Anna, no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía al idiota de Peter Anderson... ¿Cómo es posible que un jugador como él estuviera en el equipo de los Snowking?

Me golpee la frente varias veces con la palma de mi mano. ¿Que acaso Anna no tuvo suficiente con lo que paso la última vez? Supongo que no porque de lo contrario ni se me hubiera acercado...De todas formas, esa no es excusa para tu comportamiento. Lo peor es que de seguro después le tendré que dar explicaciones a mi madre.

Seguí mirando el partido mientras mis padres, los de Anna, ella y su hermana hablaban. No estoy segura, pero creo que mi madre hizo algún tipo de comentario acerca de que siempre estoy pendiente del televisor y de la computadora y que casi nunca presto atención al mundo que me rodea. En el transcurso de los minutos del partido escuche muchas risas, excepto por una, la de Anna. Trate de pensar que era porque los comentarios de los otros no eran graciosos y no por mi reacción.

Mi madre me llamo para cenar al terminar el partido. Fui al comedor una vez que apague el televisor. Ya todos estaban acomodados en la mesa, el único lugar que estaba desocupado era uno que estaba al lado de mi padre y que también estaba en frente de Anna. Ella estaba al lado de su hermana. Excepto por ellas dos, nadie se dio cuenta de que había tomado asiento.

Ahora que la veía mejor Anna llevaba un suéter fuxia, pantalón jean azul oscuro y zapatillas blancas. Su hermana por otro lado, llevaba una remera, escotada, mangas largas de color blanco con rayas azules, pantalón rojo y botas blancas.

Esperábamos a que mi madre trajera la comida. Los adultos tenían una estrecha conversación mientras yo jugaba con el tenedor, los ojos entrecerrados fijos en algún punto del plato. Una servilleta hecha un bollo me regresa a la realidad cuando es arrojada en mi cabeza. Escuche la risa de Rapunzel y de Anna en ese momento.

-Perdona- se disculpó Rapunzel-, es que tenía que bajarte de las nubes de alguna manera.

-Yo trate de evitarlo- dijo Anna- pero no me escucho.

-Oh vamos ¿dónde dejaron su sentido del humor? Ustedes dos se la pasaban siempre haciendo bromas en la mesa cuando eran niñas y también recuerdo que a veces íbamos a jugar al patio o algún lugar de la casa...Oh, también había veces que solían dejarme de lado y se iban solas a quien sabe dónde a hacer alguna locura.

Anna me sonrió tímidamente, como diciendo que no estuviese mal que lo hiciéramos en ese momento. No íbamos a ningún lugar en particular, solo íbamos a jugar a mi habitación donde armábamos una especie de carpa con mis sabanas y juntábamos un montón de almohadas y así podíamos sentarnos, contando historias ridículas y de vez en cuando tenía un chocolate para antes de la cena. ¿Hacer eso ahora, después de lo que había ocurrido mientras me duchaba?...Olvídenlo.

-Creo que estamos algo grandes para esas cosas- comente.

La sonrisa de la bella pecosa cayó en ese momento. Me destrozo por dentro pero sabía porque lo hacía. Note como Rapunzel negaba con la cabeza, evidentemente ella era ese tipo de personas que no consideraban ciertas cosas infantiles por un determinado motivo.

Mi madre llego en ese momento con una enorme olla en sus manos, había preparado su famoso estofado de cordero. Fuimos pasando los platos de a poco y luego empezamos a comer. Fui ignorando todo lo que ellos hablaban hasta que mis oídos captaron una conversación que no pude evitar escuchar.

-¿Así que ambas están de novias?- pregunto mi madre a las hermanas Summers.

-Oh si, Eugene es mi nuevo novio, Eugene Fitzherbert, estudia conmigo en la universidad.

Rapunzel era dos años más grande que yo, estudiaba leyes, ya que su madre y su padre, además de ser empresario, eran unos abogados exitosos y tenía que seguir sus pasos. Anna también iba a estudiar leyes y en la misma universidad. ¿Quieren la verdad? No, a ella no le gusta esa carrera, ella quiere seguir algo relacionado con la publicidad y la fotografía, sin mencionar que también le gustaba dibujar. Lo sé porque ella me lo había dicho, me lo dijo antes de que yo empezara a tener sentimientos por ella. Pero claro, ella no se atrevía a contárselo a sus padres.

Rapunzel tenía unos días libres en la universidad, es por eso que se encontraba aquí en estos momentos.

-El joven Eugene es un hombre muy bien educado- argumento la madre de Anna con aire de superioridad, llevándose delicadamente un pequeño trozo de carne a la boca-, también lo es el joven Bjorgman.

Tenía que mencionar ese apellido.

-¿No es así Anna?

-Oh si- respondió sonrojándose levemente ante la pregunta de su madre-, él es muy dulce y cariñoso. Creo que no puedo pedir a alguien mejor.

Apreté con fuerza el tenedor tratando de reprimir la tristeza que acababa de invadirme.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Elsa?

Levante la cabeza en dirección al padre de Anna, que había hecho la pregunta.

-¿Tienes algún pretendiente o hay alguien que te gusta?- siguió cuestionando.

¿Quiere la verdad? Casi tomo la virginidad de su hija en una cancha de fútbol.

-La verdad es que Elsa no nos ha venido con alguna de esas cosas- respondió mi padre, cosa que realmente no necesitaba ya que a mí no me daba vergüenza admitir que no tenía novio, por no mencionar que solo amaba a una persona y esa persona estaba delante de mí en estos momentos.

-Elsa se la pasa todo el tiempo en la casa o bien sale con sus amigas, sobre todo su compañera Merida- hablo mi madre, lo que también creí innecesario.

Se escuchó un tenedor raspando violentamente contra el plato. Miramos a Anna sorprendidos, ella había hecho eso y se había sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento- se disculpó-, es que no podía cortar la carne.

-Oh, no- se alarmo mi madre-, espero que no esté dura.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡NO!...Quiero decir, no esta dura, yo tuve problema para cortar este pedazo, eso es todo...el estofado esta exquisito.

Dude que fuera la carne la razón por la que Anna haya raspado por accidente el tenedor contra el plato. Considerando lo que paso la última vez que estuvo en mi casa, cuando me trajo la bicicleta, deduje enseguida que se había puesto así por Merida.

-Cambiando de tema- declaro la Sra. Summers-, Elsa, Anna nos contó que tu equipo de fútbol llego a la semifinales, eso es genial.

¿Anna le había contado eso?

-Si- me apresure a decir antes de que mi madre o mi padre hablaran por mí-, es genial.

-Me alegro por ti- siguió hablando la mujer, tomando con sus finos dedos la copa de vino-. ¿Sabías que Anna participara en la final del torneo de equitación?

-No.

-¡Pero si te lo dije!- intervino Anna.

-¿Lo hiciste?- pregunte como una perfecta estúpida.

-¡Sí!- contesto frunciendo el ceño de tristeza, lo que me destrozo.

¿En qué momento fue? ¿Y qué es lo que estaba haciendo yo?...Oh cierto, la estaba ignorando y debió habérmelo dicho cuando cayó ese día de sorpresa a mi casa. Grandísima imbécil que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo.

-Hum creo que lo olvide- comente rascándome la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

-No, no es cierto, no me estabas escuchando... ¡¿Hasta cuándo me tomaras por idiota?!- exclamo enojada, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Demonios, esto ya estaba empeorando y mis padres, los de Anna y Rapunzel ya nos miraban preocupados.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó. Pude divisar en mi reloj que eran las once y media, agradezco la puntualidad de Mérida.

-Mis amigas ¿puedo irme?

Mi madre rodó los ojos, la de Anna soltó una pequeña risa. Obvio, ella no podía decir nada porque estoy segura de que sus dos hijas eran iguales cuando tenían invitados.

-Bueno, hicimos un trato, puedes irte.

Empuje la silla hacia atrás, saltando de la mesa, y, tomando mi chaqueta de cuero negra en el camino, corrí hacia la puerta. Merida estaba vestida con una camisa verde, una chaqueta de cuero negra parecida a la mía, jean azul y botas largas color gris.

-Hola- saludo- ¿Estas lista?

-¡Larguémonos!- conteste.

-¿Anna?- pregunto tratando de contener la risa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La tome de la muñeca, cerré la puerta de mi casa detrás de mí y corrí hacia su auto. Dentro de él estaban Kida y Mulan en el asiento trasero. Merida conducía y yo iba en el asiento de acompañante.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebí?- pregunte.

Mis amigas me miraron extrañadas por la pregunta.

-Creo que fue para tu cumpleaños- respondió Mulan rascándose la cabeza-, pero no fue en exceso.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Okey- hablo Merida poniendo en marcha el auto- ¿A qué lugar vamos?

-El patito modosito- dije.

Todas reprimieron una risa.

-¿Amiga, que ocurrió en esa cena?- interrogo Kida. Por supuesto que lo sabía, le conté todo a Merida por el mensaje que le envié y ella se los dijo a las demás.

-Nada.

La respuesta no las convenció, pero ellas respetaban mi espacio así que no insistieron. Necesitaba perder la conciencia para no pensar en la cena, en lo que acababa de ocurrir. En el trayecto todas hablaban alegremente excepto por mí, yo miraba mi propio reflejo en la ventana y al mismo tiempo divisaba las luces de la calle. "_¿Hasta cuándo me tomaras por idiota?"_...la pregunta de Anna picaba mi cabeza, no la consideraba ninguna idiota. Lamento enserio no haber prestado atención cuando me dijo de su torneo. Pero ella no podía hablar, ella solo sabía de mi torneo de fútbol porque su tonto novio se lo había dicho. No voy a seguir pensado en ella, no ahora. Ahora solo es momento de pasar el tiempo con mis amigas.

Bajamos una vez que Merida estaciono el auto enfrente de la discoteca que tenía el enorme cartel de un pato con el nombre. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, había luces de todos colores, un pista de baile, varias mesas para sentarse y una barra. Por lo genérale era un lugar donde la música no era muy a la moda y algunas personas no eran muy amigables. Pero yo no venía para hacer amigos, venia por otra cosa y mis compañeras lo sabían. Venía por las bebidas fuertes. Ellas se fueron a bailar entre la muchedumbre dándome el espacio que tanto necesita. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaba en la barra, apoye mis codos sobre ella y al final puse las manos en mi cabeza. Un hombre gigante con cara de pocos amigos, cabello oscuro y barba se me acerco, limpiando un vaso con un trapo blanco.

-Vladimir, dame de tu cerveza más fuerte- pedí.

-Imagino que no conduces ¿Verdad?- me interrogo, dejando el vaso a un lado y colgándose el trapo en el hombro, mientras apoyaba un brazo en la barra.

-No, no conduzco. Por favor, que sea una jarra grande.

Y así empecé a beber, un jarra detrás de la otra. Poco a poco el mundo empezaba a darme vueltas a causa del alcohol recorriendo mis venas. Enloquecí y grite cuando escuche la canción _Numb de Linkin Park_ sonar en el lugar. Me levante de mi silla, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y fue hacia la pista de baile para enredarme entre la gente. No tenía idea de a donde se metieron mis amigas y tampoco sabía si estaban en la pista o sentadas en alguna mesa. No me moleste en buscarlas debido a lo atolondrada que estaba. Una chica pego su cuerpo contra el mío y me sonrió de manera depredadora... ¡Rayos, es tan sexy!

-Muy bonita- comente.

La chica se rió pero apenas pude escucharla porque la música estaba muy fuerte. Rodee su cintura con el brazo y si pensarlo uní nuestros labios. La extraña abrió más la boca para que mi lengua tuviera mejor acceso en ella y paso su mano alocadamente por mi rostro. Fuimos retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo choco contra una pared. Ella empezó arañar mi espalda, rasgando la tela de mi camisa, lo que me hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa, y el beso se hizo cada vez más salvaje. Comencé a empujar mis caderas contra la de la chica y recibí un quejido lindo como respuesta.

* * *

Deje escapar un gemido mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no recordaba mucho de lo que paso anoche. Tenía la garganta seca y aun sentía el gusto de la cerveza que Vladimir me había servido...Sí que era fuerte, maldición. Estoy peor que la vez que mi primo Olaf me llevo a una fiesta de uno de sus raros vecinos.

Recorrí con mis ojos el lugar y trate de acostumbrarme a la luz del día. Esta habitación, la reconocía, pero no era mía, ni de Merida, ni de Mulan, ni la de Kida... ¡Oh no! No. No. No. Esto no puede ser... ¡ESTOY EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ANNA!

* * *

_Okey, tratare de ver si puedo actualizar este fin de semana. Quiero renovar para ustedes rápido ya que la próxima semana retomare mis deberes en la universidad. _

_BrenBren: Bueno, espero que esto haya calmado un poco tus ansias. Me agrada saber que te estoy entreteniendo, gracias por tu comentario._

_Catalinaelsanna: A mi también me encanta una Anna celosa xD. Siéndote sincera, no quiero ofender a nadie, soy adicta a todas la parejas jeje. Gracias por comentar, saludos._

_Porfa, deja tu comentario, así me haces feliz._


	6. ¿Que paso anoche?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Sexto capitulo, se que les prometí subir el fin de semana pero surgió un imprevisto. Bueno, como dice el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca. _

* * *

Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos. Esto está mal, muy mal... ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? No solo eso ¿Qué paso anoche?

Estaba en la habitación y en la cama de Anna, aun tenia puesta la ropa del día anterior. Anna no estaba aquí, y tampoco en el baño que tenía dentro del cuarto. Tenía que irme cuanto antes, necesitaba llegar a mi casa de inmediato y tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido. Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Qué paso con mis amigas?

Salí de la cama y me arrastre por el piso para buscar mis botas. Me las puse apenas las encontré y recogí mi chaqueta que estaba en el piso. Esperaba que nadie me viera salir, si el Sr. o la Sra. Summers me veían me interrogarían de inmediato y yo no sabría que responder y posiblemente los sirvientes y Rapunzel también querrían saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco quiero encontrarme con Anna porque todavía me acuerdo de la cena y como reacciono ella al enterarse de que no la había escuchado cuando me dijo lo de su torneo. Camine hacia la puerta del cuarto y, antes de siquiera poder poner la mano en el picaporte, esta se había abierto dejándome ver a una bella pelirroja con pecas y de ojos turquesas. Anna cerró la puerta detrás de sí y apoyo su espalda contra ella, todo esto sin romper contacto visual conmigo. Tenía puesto su pijama, se trataba de una remera blanca con el dibujo infantil de un oso y un pantalón rosa, lo que la hacía ver encantadoramente sexy.

-¿En qué pensabas?- pregunto. Obviamente no supe que responderle- ¿Crees que no voy hacerte algún tipo de cuestionamiento aunque logres salir de la casa evadiendo a todos?

-Honestamente no recuerdo nada- dije en mi defensa.

-Dudo que hayas olvidado lo que paso en la cena.

Elsa, estas atrapada.

El silencio cayo en el lugar, como de costumbre ya me estaba incomodando.

¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices? ¿Por qué no le dices que nuestra amistad se terminó y que la quieres lejos?...Porque no me animo, soy cruel para alejarme de ella y menospreciar todo lo que hace pero no soy tan cruel como para pronunciar esas palabras. Ni siquiera la merezco como amiga.

-Lo lamento- hable al fin y con sinceridad-, lamento no haber escuchado cuando me dijiste de tu torneo. Me siento feliz por ti porque puedo imaginarme lo mucho que te esforzaste para llegar tan lejos y espero que sea quien sea la persona con la que tengas que competir en el torneo logres ganarle.

Anna soltó un pesado suspiro antes de bajar la cabeza. No paso mucho tiempo para que la volviera a levantar, dedicándome una débil pero cálida sonrisa. Quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que no la merecía, que simplemente no debía tener tanta compasión de su parte.

-¿Iras?- me pregunto, aunque sonaba como si me lo estuviera pidiendo.

Me pase la mano por el cuello y torcí el labio. ¿Qué excusa tengo? Posiblemente, estoy segura, de que vaya a mi partido de fútbol a pesar de que no se lo pidiera. Pero esa no era una razón suficiente. Si voy a ir, seria para apoyarla así como la harían todos sus amigos que estarían presentes. Esos amigos que me consideran extraña, que me miran con recelo cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos y de Anna, los que posiblemente no me dirigirían la palabra y los que murmurarían preguntas como _¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Qué acaso no tiene un grupo raro de amigos?...etc, etc, etc._

_Ella está esperando una respuesta, Elsa_. Dile algo, algo para no herirla más de lo que ya lo haces.

-Creo que iré si no tengo algún compromiso.

Eso pareció convencerla pero en el fondo parecía algo triste. Supongo que quería que le dijera _"si, iré con mucho gusto"._

-¿Podrías decirme como termine aquí?- pregunte como para tratar de evadir el tema y además enserio quería saber que había sucedido conmigo anoche.

-Bueno, no sé en realidad que es lo que te impulso beber hasta emborracharte pero lo único que puedo decirte es que vi tu amiga Merida cuando te bajo de su auto.

-¿Como a qué hora llegue?

-Como a las tres de la madrugada. Yo había salido con Kristoff y otros amigos y justo las vi cuando llegaban.

-¿Porque simplemente no de dejaste que Merida me acercara a mi casa?

-Porque quería ayudarte...y además tenía ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, aunque sea solo un poco.

No sé quién será, pero tengo la sensación que hay alguien ahí arriba en el cielo que se está burlando de mí y le encanta verme sufrir.

-Anna yo...-recuerda, trata de no lastimarla tan solo por esta vez- agradezco la ayuda pero...no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes? No me gusta la idea de despertarme en una habitación ajena y en una cama que no es la mía, aunque sea la tuya.

-Está bien, no lo volveré hacer.

Bueno, todo solucionado, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con Merida para que me explicara qué es lo que se le cruzo por la cabeza cuando decidió dejarme con Anna. No quiero siquiera pensar en las cosas que dije, o hice... ¿Dije? ¿Hice?...El beso... ¿A QUIEN BESE ANOCHE? Pudo no ser real, aunque lo parecía. ¿Y si bese a Anna? No, imposible, ella no podría estar actuando de esta manera en estos momentos y además no era ese tipo de chica que hacían las cosas que me hicieron anoche.

-¿Anna, que es lo que hiciste una vez que me trajiste aquí?

-Mis padres no saben que te embriagaste y me encargue de avisarle a los tuyos de que te quedaste en mi casa, si es lo que quieres saber.

Eso me dejo tranquila, pero no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Pero...dije algo extraño?

-Si con extraño te refieres a decir cosas como _"Soy una idiota" "me voy a volver loca" "esto me está matando",_si lo dijiste- contestó cruzándose de brazos

-¿Solo eso?... ¿Y de casualidad no hice nada raro o incomodo?

Anna medito un poco, su mirada estaba en el techo y movía los labios de forma pensativa.

-No, excepto que estuviste dentro del baño vomitando poco más treinta minutos y luego te quedaste dormida en el suelo, así que tuve que arrástrate hasta mi cama.

Eso último me incomodo bastante, y no era solo por hecho de que me haya visto vomitar.

-¿Tú donde dormiste?

-Ahí- apunto hacia un acolchado de una ventana, la ventana que tenía una perfecta vista hacia el balcón de mi habitación. Había una almohada y unas sábanas desacomodadas, evidencia de que si había dormido toda la noche en ese lugar.

Me quede más tranquila. La sola idea de pensar en Anna y yo en la misma cama me tortura.

-Ya debo irme- declare colocando las manos en mis bolsillos.

Camine unos pasos hacia delante con la idea de salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, hasta que sentí unas manos tomar de mi brazo. Me gire para ver a Anna.

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?- me pregunto, suplicándome con los ojos.

Abruptamente, me zafe de sus manos.

-Por favor, no me toques- pedí.

-Lo siento.

-No puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Se decepciono, claramente tenia las esperanzas de que me quedara. Quisiera quedarme, de verdad que quiero, pero no puedo. Si algún día encuentro el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento quizás me quede, siempre y cuando ella me acepte. O bien, quizás me quede cuando mis sentimientos por ella desaparezcan.

-Puedes salir por la puerta de entrada si quieres- indico Anna, abrazando su estómago- mis padres no están y los sirvientes y mi hermana no dirán nada.

Le agradecí con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza antes de salir. Camine por un pasillo, baje las escaleras, luego camine por otro pasillo y baje otras escaleras que daban justo a la entrada. El único que logro verme fue Kai, quien me saludo amablemente haciendo un gesto con la mano. Cruce la calle para llegar a mi casa, no vi a nadie. Fui a la cocina para ver si encontraba a mi mama o a mi papa, no estaban, pero vi un mensaje escrito en un papelito, pegado en la heladera, que decía: _Elsa, salimos de compras_. Ya que estaba ahí, y tenía hambre, saque la leche que estaba dentro y después busque de uno de los estantes que estaba al lado una caja de cereal, también un cuenco de porcelana blanco y abrí un cajón de abajo y a un costado de la heladera para sacar una cuchara.

Coloque todo en la barra de desayuno, me senté en una silla. Primero puse el cereal en cuenco y luego la leche. Hundí la cuchara en él y la lleve a la boca. Marque el número de Merida luego del segundo bocado.

-Mmm...¿Hola?

Wouu parece que no fui la única con una noche loca, apenas reconocía la voz de Merida de lo afónica que estaba.

-Soy yo ¿Te sientes bien?

Escuche un bostezo y ruido con la boca.

-Sí, pero de saber que tú y las otras dos se embriagarían de esa manera no me habría ofrecido como conductor designado.

-Espera ¿Llevaste a Mulan y a Kida a su casa ebrias?

Los padres de Mulan y el padre de Kida eran más exigentes que los míos. Si se llagaban a enterar de que sus hijas se embriagaron explotarían de ira.

-No, están aquí conmigo, profundamente dormidas.

-¡¿Oye, porque no me llevaste a tu casa?!

-Quería hacerlo pero tú, aun en el estado en que estabas, querías ir a tu casa a toda costa...Ni siquiera me dejabas conducir.

-Está bien, pero... ¿En qué pensabas cuando decidiste dejarme con Anna?

-Échale la culpa a tu amada Anna, no me dejo en paz hasta que consiguió llevarte a su casa. Pero admito que me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando despertaste en el cuarto de esa chica.

-Eres una idiota.

Merida se soltó una risa. Puedo darme una idea de cómo se puso Anna cuando me vio con ese estado. A veces me sorprendía la paciencia que Merida tenía, Anna no solía ser muy amable cuando hablaban las dos. Imagino como la trato anoche.

-Elsa.

Solo al escuchar mi nombre me di cuenta de que Merida había dejado de reír.

-Hablando enserio, tienes que decirle a esa chica lo que sientes.

-Merida, ya te lo dije, tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda llegar a pensar...y mis padres también, sobre todo ellos.

-Ellos te aman.

-Eso quiero creer...- mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- Siempre les estoy causando problemas, puedo pensar en cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren.

-Eehh, no llores. Todos los padres pueden ser algo exigentes, quizás ellos al principio puede que se molesten pero estoy seguro que cuando lo piensen mejor te aceptaran tal cual eres. Sé cómo te sientes con respecto a tus padres, no solo yo, Mulan y Kida también te comprenden. Todas tenemos nuestros problemas, debes hablarlo porque no estás sola. No te sientas sola sabiendo que todas estamos en una situación más o menos como la tuya y...oh vamos, deja de llorar.

Llore con más fuerza, trate de evitarlo pero no pude. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mi boca estaba oculta detrás de mi mano y mi cuerpo temblaba. Era verdad, ellas me entendían, sabían cómo me sentía. Merida, su madre la quería, estaba orgullosa de ella, todos los días se encargaba de demostrárselo, pero en el fondo quería que su hija fuese un poco más femenina, que use vestidos, que vaya de compras con ella y que tuviera un guapo novio. Merida se enojaba por eso y discutía a menudo con su madre porque ella quería vivir su vida a su manera. Mulan, sus padres quieren que se aferre a las tradiciones de su familia, pero ella no quiere saber nada, ella quiere dedicarse al deporte y tiene que jugar al fútbol a escondidas porque si se enteran ellos le dirán que ha deshonrado a su familia. Kida, es hija única, no tiene madre y su padre es un importante hombre de negocios que está siempre pendiente del trabajo y casi nunca se ven. En más de una ocasión Kida le había pedido que fuera a un partido de fútbol solo para verla jugar pero jamás lo había hecho y eso la molestaba. Por lo que me dijo, había días que no le dirigía la palabra.

Ellas no son las únicas, estoy olvidando a alguien más, alguien que resulta ser una de las personas más importantes para mí, Anna. Como ya he dicho antes, sus padres le tienen la vida hecha, tiene que estudiar leyes en la misma Universidad que su hermana, y que ellos habían estudiado antes, tiene que casarse con un buen hombre con un gran futuro, como lo es Kristoff, y luego tiene que ocuparse del negocio de la familia. Ella tenía que hacer todo lo que sus padres le decían, no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Quieres que vaya para tu casa cuando estas dos despierten?

-Eso me gustaría- dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Bueno- aunque no lo pude ver estoy segura de que ella había sonreído.

La escena de la noche anterior, donde estoy besando a la chica desconocida, apareció en mi cabeza.

-Antes de que cuelgues ¿Bese a alguien anoche?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo la extraña imagen de una chica besándome como una salvaje.

-Elsa- dijo después de unos segundos de vacilación-, no te lo tomes a mal pero creo que la cerveza que Vladimir te dio es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Créeme, eso ya lo descubrí esta mañana, pero ese beso se sintió muy real...-sentí calor en mis mejillas- hasta asombrosamente irresistible.

Merida suprimió una risa.

-¿En qué momento dices que fue?

-No lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que fui a la pista de baile y esta chica se pegó a mí y así no más la bese y ella correspondió con gusto- comí otra cucharada de cereal.

-Mira, anoche te vi todo el tiempo sentada hasta que decidí hablar contigo. Estabas completamente en otro mundo y decías cosas incoherentes, me levante solo una vez para ir al baño cuando pasaron una horrenda canción, luego volví y me quede todo el tiempo contigo hasta que nos fuimos.

¿Era posible que en el periodo de tiempo que Merida se fue al baño una extraña se haya sentado a mi lado y me haya dado un corto beso que yo exagere a causa del alcohol? De ser así, estaba más loca de lo que creí.

-Tengo que colgar, te veo luego- dijo ella.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje a un lado. Utilice la cuchara un rato para jugar con el cereal. Estaba confundida, había una duda comiéndome la cabeza, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor no lo considere importante, a pesar de que todo ya había pasado no me siento en mi sano juicio y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es relajarme un poco. Tal vez, cuando Merida venga ya no tenga más dudas y no me sentiría tan confundida.

* * *

_ Siento que los capítulos sean algo cortos. Les pediré algo de paciencia, no se si conseguiré subir la próxima semana, tratare pero no estoy segura. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia!  
_

_Trato de responder siempre que tengan dudas._

_ChrisMth:__ ¿Belle? ¿Te refieres al personaje que aparece en la película la Bella y la Bestia, tiene una fascinación por los libros y esta explotando en Tumblr como pareja de Elsa? No, la verdad no tenía pensado en ponerla. Más que nada porque la he visto en algunas historias, todas son geniales, y yo quiero probar otra cosa, con otro personaje, que me gusta mucho. Espero no decepcionarte por eso. _

_No olvides comentar :)_


	7. Después del torneo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Cap siete chicos _

_por favor **¡****RECUERDEN!: el Rated puede cambiar.**_

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, una semana había pasado desde que desperté en la habitación de Anna después de haber bebido en exceso, juro por lo que más quiero que no volveré a hacerlo. El equipo y yo estábamos en la cancha de fútbol de mi escuela alrededor del entrenador Oaken, que tomaba asistencia. Nos estábamos preparando para el partido contra la otra escuela.

-Kida- menciono el hombre.

No hubo respuesta. Mire a su dirección, ella estaba totalmente distraída, veía a la tribuna buscando a su padre. Me sentí mal por ella cuando soltó un suspiro de decepción, él no había venido como de costumbre. A pesar de que nunca la vio jugar, Kida aún tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento su padre se presente. Mis padres no estaban, pero ellos me vieron jugar varias veces y sé que no se perderían un partido a menos que tengan algún compromiso que no hayan podido dejar.

-¡Kida!- volvió a llamar el entrenador.

Kida despertó de su trance sacudiendo la cabeza y se apresuró a levantar la mano.

-Aquí.

Oaken asintió e hizo una marca en su anotador con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-Merida.

-Aquí- respondió ella levantando la mano.

El entrenador volvió a asentir y nuevamente hizo una marca en su anotador.

-Mulan- no hubo respuesta- ¡Mulan!- Oaken levanto la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido para buscar a la jugadora con la mirada.

Mulan era la más importante de todas, era la arquera, una de las mejores y la sub capitana. Las del equipo empezaban a desesperarse, siempre se ponían así cuando uno de nuestros jugadores no estaba presente.

-¡ENTRENADOR!

Mulan venia brincando, intentaba ponerse su botín y llevaba su gorra entre sus dientes. Tan pronto logro acomodarse su calzado ella corrió hacia nosotras, colocándose la gorra negra en la cabeza. A diferencia del resto del equipo, el uniforme de ella era una remera gris de mangas largas con rayas de una gris más oscuro bordada en ellas y un short con rayas, pero blancas, también bordadas al costado.

-Presente- dijo una vez que estuvo a nuestro lado-. Merida, estamos estudiando en la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo.

Para ser más clara, Mulan le dijo a sus padres que iría con Merida a la biblioteca para estudiar, era una excusa suficiente para convencerlos. Mulan no solía traerle problemas a sus padres, es por eso que confiaban en ella y no dudaban en que iba a la biblioteca un sábado a la mañana.

Una vez que todas dimos el presente fuimos a la cancha en nuestros respectivos lugares. Los de la otra escuela llevaban un espantoso uniforme de color amarillo. Está bien, el nuestro no era precisamente el más bonito pero era mejor que ese. Ahora era momento de decidir quién sacaba primero. El árbitro se colocó en medio de mí y de la capitana del otro equipo. El hombre nos mostró una moneda plateada, cara yo, cruz la otra capitana. Lanzo la moneda al aire, la atrapó con una mano y luego la golpeo contra el dorso de la otra. Salió cara, lo que significaba que yo sacaba primero.

El árbitro se apartó y toco el silbato. Tome el balón para darle un pase a Merdia, que era la otra delantera. Ella corrió hacia delante, yo le seguí el paso al igual que los volantes de mi equipo y por supuesto las jugadoras del otro amenazaron con quitárnoslo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Había tres cosas que amaba con locura; El fútbol en primer lugar, el chocolate y por ultimo andar en motocicleta. Mi madre se alteraba cada vez que me subía a mi moto. Mi padre también pero no podía decir nada porque el también hacia los mismo cuando tenía mi edad y digamos que la dejo cuando conoció a mi madre. De hecho, la motocicleta que uso era la de él y con algo de dinero que logre recaudar trabajando y vendiendo algunas cosas que ya no usaba hice que la reparara un mecánico. Quedo como nueva y juraría haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de mi padre cuando la vio. Ellos y yo acordamos que usaría la moto si iba con la protección indicada, manejaba con cuidado y si llegaba a tener un solo accidente o una sola multa me la quitarían. Tampoco podía llevarla a la escuela, eso era por una mala experiencia que mi padre había tenido con sus compañeros, nunca entendí bien que fue lo que sucedió. Menos mal que no le dije lo de la bicicleta en el árbol.

Después de nuestra conversación telefónica Merida llego a mi casa con su motocicleta. Entendí de inmediato que ella quería que diéramos un paseo para despejarnos un poco y luego podríamos tener una larga conversación. Nuestro plan era ir al lago, siempre íbamos allí. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, relajante y no había mucha gente. Para llegar fuimos por una ruta asfaltada alrededor de un bosque. Íbamos por el mismo carril, yo adelante de Merida.

Estacionamos las motos cerca del rió. El suelo estaba cubierto de piedras y aunque eran duras era bastante cómodo para sentarse. Merida saco dos botellas de agua de su mochila y arrojo una a mi dirección. Hubo alivio en mi garganta al sentir como el líquido bajaba sobre ella.

-Bueno- dijo Merida una vez que se sentó junto a mí- ¿qué sucedió con ustedes dos?

Le dije lo que ocurrió una vez que desperté en la habitación de Anna, detalle por detalle, cada frase, cada expresión, no saltee ningún momento.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en...decirle lo que siento.

Merida me miro sorprendida.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Veinte minutos del primer tiempo, íbamos cero a cero. Una jugadora del otro equipo ya estaba acomodada en nuestra área y pateo al arco pero no llego a entrar porque Mulan la atrapo justo a tiempo, cayó al piso en consecuencia de eso. Ella logra ponerse de pie y mira a cada una de nuestro equipo. Yo estoy libre así arroja el balón a mi dirección. Lo Recibo con el pecho y cae a mis piernas. Veo a una de mi equipo libre, cerca del arco, y le doy un pase para que luego ella corra hacia la portería del otro equipo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto.

Recogí una piedra del suelo y la arroje al agua.

-No- respondí envolviendo mis piernas con los brazos.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres decírselo?

-Tampoco lo sé. ¿Sabes? Ella me confunde a veces. No entiendo porque se acerca a mí, no entiendo porque insiste en ser mi amiga.

-¿Y qué harás si ella no siente nada?

-No me cabe ninguna duda que me romperá el corazón.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Me acorralaron tres jugadoras del otro equipo, tenía que mirar quien de mis compañeras estaba libre mientras me las ingeniaba para que no me arrebataran el balón. Logre captar a una de ellas libre, Meg. Me corrí a un lado y se lo pase. Una vez que recibió el balón, Meg marcho hacia delante a toda velocidad. Dos del otro equipo la perseguían para quitárselo pero ella estaba a una distancia difícil del alcanzar. Vio a Merida a un costado de ella, entonces le dio un pase seguro. Apenas atrapo el balón Merida lo pateo al arco. Gol.

Se escucharon los gritos de los fanáticos presentes y los de mi equipo, que junto con ellas fuimos a abrazarla.

El silbato del árbitro sonó para indicarnos que el primer tiempo había acabado. Salimos de la cancha, felices porque el partido iba a nuestro favor por el momento. Me senté en el banco con las demás, tome mi botella de agua y bebí de ella. Merida se acerca, cansada por correr demasiado.

-Espero que aún tengas fuerzas para el segundo tiempo- bromee riendo.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, soy de acero amiga- tomo su botella de agua para beber de ella.

Casi se ahoga cuando Mulan la abraza por detrás. Kida no tardo en unirse a nosotras.

-Amiga eso fue brillante, ya estamos en las finales.

-Momentito chicas- aclaro Merida sin molestarse en distanciar a Mulan-, esto no termina hasta que se termina y todavía queda el segundo tiempo, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Ooohh- se quejó Mulan- se positiva, vamos a ganarles.

-¡Mulan!- escuchamos una voz masculina llamándola.

Mulan se separó de Merida para abrazar a su novio y luego plantarle un beso en los labios. Su nombre es Shang, es un chico simpático y me cae bien, pero hable muy pocas veces con él, eso era por mi falta de sociabilidad y porque Mulan tenía una serie de reglas, el momento con sus amigas es con sus amigas y el momento con su novio es con su novio.

Ahora que los veía así recordé a Anna. No sabía si había venido, no me atreví a mirar a la tribuna. Merida se aproximó a mí, sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¿Ella está aquí?- le pregunte.

-Sí, y hasta hace un rato estaba mirando a nuestra dirección.

-¿Esta sola?

-Creo, no veo a su novio por aquí. Pudo haberse levantado o no vino.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de los nervios. No estaba segura de que iba decirle, tampoco sabía cómo comenzar. Vamos Elsa, se valiente por una vez en tu vida, vela después del partido y díselo. Merida apretó con fuerzas mis brazos, seguro ya se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. El silbato del árbitro sonó, otro motivo por el cual ponerme más nerviosa, solo quedaba el segundo tiempo y después tendría que hablar con Anna, sin importar el resultado hablaría con ella.

**_FLASH_**_ **BACK**_

Las dos decidimos caminar a orillas del río. Estaba pensando en que sería lo más correcto, si decirle a Anna mis sentimientos primero o contarle a mis padres lo que estaba pasando. No es algo que pueda decir tan fácilmente.

Está bien, Merida sabe que me gusta Anna y que por lo tanto me gustan las mujeres. Pero no es que un día decidí levantarme y dije "_hey, voy a decirle a Merida que me gustan las mujeres". _No, la verdad es que no fue así de fácil.

Cuando me entere que Anna se puso de novia con Kristoff quede devastada. Solo lloraba, estaba deprimida y me enojaba por cualquier estupidez. Merdia estaba muy preocupada por mí y quiso ayudarme. En ese momento yo necesitaba hablar, expresarme, decir lo que me pasaba para quitarme el peso que tenía encima, así que explote y se lo dije. Ella, como era su costumbre, me escucho sin interrupción. Pensé que se alejaría, que me diría que lo que yo sentía estaba mal, pero no fue así, solo me propuso una abrazo amistoso. Y vaya, lo necesitaba demasiado.

-¿Tu qué piensas? ¿A quién debería decirle primero acerca de mis sentimientos, a Anna o a mis padres?- pregunte.

Ella no respondió enseguida, lo medito un buen rato hasta que soltó un suspiro.

-Mira, sé que soy yo la que te dice siempre que debes confesarle tus sentimientos pero...pero tampoco quiero que salgas herida de alguna manera.

Ella no quería verme sufrir si Anna me rechazaba. Sonreí con ternura ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya hecho amiga de esta chica antes?

-Aiii eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones- dije en tono burlón.

-Cierra la boca- rugió entre dientes.

Me reí y pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para atraerla hacia a mí. Para aumentar más su enojo pellizque sus mejillas.

-Increíblemente dulce- seguí burlándome.

Ella me empujo y solté una carcajada aún más fuerte. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba a pesar de todo, quería reírme un poco después de lo que paso.

-Ya, hablando enserio ¿Que harás con Anna?

¿Por qué tenía que terminar mi diversión tan pronto?

-Por el momento, creo que estoy decidida a decírselo, después del partido de fútbol. Pero...si por una de esas casualidades algo me lo impide, seguiré esperando hasta estar realmente lista.

Merida volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

-Muy bien, soy tu amiga, por lo tanto mi deber es apoyarte, hagas lo que hagas.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Treinta minutos del segundo tiempo, ya nos habían anotado un gol e íbamos empatadas uno a uno. Aún podíamos ganar, no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, tampoco mis compañeras y por supuesto nuestras oponentes no pensaban en quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Corrí hacia su portería pateando el balón, tres jugadoras de remera amarilla estaban pegadas a mí y tuve que darle un pase a la primera jugadora de mi equipo que vi. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad para anotar, las defensoras se acercaban a ella y tenía otras jugadoras detrás, así que tuve que adelantarme para pedirle que me devolviera la pelota.

Mi compañera pateo a mi dirección. Como el balón iba alto tuve que saltar para recibirlo con la cabeza. Me sorprendí por ver a una jugadora de remera amarilla delante y de repente siento su codo chocando contra mi estómago. Ella recibió el balón mientras yo caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

Quede sin aire, todo me daba vueltas, mis parpados se sentían pesados y tosí violentamente. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Note los pies de dos o tres jugadoras a mi alrededor y que Merida estaba discutiendo con las del otro equipo.

_Vamos Elsa, no te rindas, tu equipo te necesita_. Con dificultad logre ponerme de rodillas, una de mis manos estaba en mi estómago y la otra apretaba con fuerza el césped de la cancha.

Sentí unos dedos aferrarse a mi cabello e involuntariamente mi cabeza se levanta hacia arriba. Me encontré con unos ojos turquesas llenos de preocupación. Trate de hablar pero la tos me gano de ante mano.

-Reacciona- me dijo queriendo ocultar su preocupación-. Por favor, no te rindas ahora.

-A...Anna.

Ella me sonrió débilmente pero aún estaba preocupada. Empiezo a respirar normalmente y el dolor se desvanecía, trayendo consigo el alivio.

-Heyy... ¿Te sientes bien?

-Es...me duele un poco- me esforcé por sonreír-, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¡Se acabó, si no sales en dos minutos tendré que echarlas a ambas de la cancha!- exclamo el árbitro enfadado.

Ya me parecía muy raro que estuviéramos tan tranquilas. Anna aparto sus manos para que las dos pudiéramos ponernos de pie. Sentía algo de dolor pero podía continuar, un buen jugador no se rinde así de fácil.

-Ya me siento bien, mejor ve a sentarte.

Anna asintió no muy convencida. Con ella ya lejos el árbitro vino a mí.

-¿Puedes continuar?

-Si- respondí.

Él árbitro levanto la mano y toco el silbato.

Me dieron el balón para que pudiera dar un saque. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el partido terminara así que tenía que pensar rápido para armar una estrategia o si no iríamos a penales para ver quién gana y eso es lo que menos quiero. Merida y Meg estaba en una buena posición. Podía darle un pase a Megara para que se lo diera a Merida y si corría hacia la portería ella me daría otro pase y así podría anotar sin problema.

Solo tengo una oportunidad, así que no puedo fallar y mucho menos con Anna observándome. El silbato sonó, indicándome que debía dar el pase ahora. Sin perder tiempo patee el balón hacia Meg, tal y como lo supuse ella se lo paso a Merida y yo ya me adelante. Tan pronto Merida me devolvió el balón como lo supuse corrí hacia la portería. Una de las rivales me perseguía, la misma que me golpeo antes, pero no iba a dejar que me alcanzara esta vez y mucho menos iba a dejar que me hiciera daño. Iba a anotar...iba a anotar por Anna. Incluso ya con las piernas cansadas no pensaba detenerme.

Me acomode, dirigí mi pierna hacia atrás y luego patee hacia adelante. El balón voló a la portería, esquivo a la arquera y golpeo la red.

-¡Gol!- gritaron mis compañeras.

Sonreí ampliamente con el corazón acelerado de felicidad. Ganamos, habíamos pasado a la final. Merida me abrazo por detrás y paso su mano por mi cabello. Seguido de eso el resto del equipo se lanzó hacia a mí, arrojándome directamente al piso.

El entrenador vino hacia nosotras riendo con fuerza, las lágrimas de alegría caían de sus ojos. Por eso las chicas se levantaron para animarlo a él, de paso me dejaban respirar.

Mire a la tribuna con una sola idea en la cabeza, pero entonces mi corazón, que hasta ese momento estallaba de alegría, se rompió en dos. En realidad, sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda. Ahí estaba, Anna, besando a su novio con una sonrisa mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban sus mejillas.

No pude soportarlo, los gritos de felicidad más esa escena que mis ojos captaron me estaban alterando, y salí corriendo. No me di cuenta si alguien me vio o no, tampoco le di importancia.

Llegue al vestuario, exhausta. Me rasque la cabeza con violencia solo para tratar de quitarme esa escena que quemaba tanto ahí como en el corazón.

_¿Enserio crees que ella siente algo por ti?_ _Solo te quiere como su amiga, y si hace lo que hace es solo porque quiere de vuelta tu amistad. Si ella está aquí con Kristoff es porque quiere que lo conozcas así como te lo ha pedido cientos de veces..._ _¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES METERTE ESO EN LA CABEZA?_

Solté un grito de frustración y golpee una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez uno de los casilleros del vestuario para descargar toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento, llorando como la perdedora que era.

-¡Elsa!

Pare, solo para ver que la que me hablo fue Merida con el rostro lleno de preocupación y detrás de ella estaban Mulan y Kida con la misma expresión. Sacudí la cabeza, como si eso me ayudara secar las lágrimas, y después volví a dar otro golpe al casillero. Gotas de sangre que provenían de mi puño pegado al armario de metal cayeron al suelo. Caí de rodillas sintiéndome agotada. Mis amigas se agacharon para ayudarme. Sentí pasar su mano por mi espalda

* * *

Después de un largo rato ya todos se habían ido. Mis otras compañeras de equipo sintieron curiosidad porque me fui sin decirles nada y porque mi mano estaba lastimada pero como sabían que yo era alguien a la que no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal decidieron no preguntar. Merida tuvo que hablar con el entrenador para que no se preocupara, mintiéndole cuando le decía que todo estaba bien.

Solo quedamos Merida, yo y Kida. Mulan quería quedarse pero le dije que se fuera porque sabía que ella le dijo a sus padres que regresaría en tal horario y si no lo hacía tendría que responder a varias incomodas preguntas.

Merida y yo estábamos sentadas en una banca del vestuario. Ella se tomó la molestia de vendarme la mano mientras yo la observaba hacer su trabajo con el rostro inexpresivo. Kida por otro lado estaba apoyada contra uno de los casilleros mirando su pie que se movía de un lado al otro, seguro se estaba preguntando qué fue lo que me ocurrió.

-Ya está- informo Merida apoyando mi mano en mi pierna-. Sanara pronto.

La herida de mi mano tal vez sane pronto, pero dudo que la herida de mi corazón lo haga.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero- hablo Kida que ahora me estaba mirando-... ¿qué les parece si vamos a algún lado como para celebrar? No tiene que ser algo grande, creo que una sodas estarían bien o puede ser unos helados...-inmediatamente se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose por la idea.

_Ella solo trata de ayudarte ¿Cómo pretendes que te entienda si tú no le dices lo que sucede?_

-Creo...creo que una sodas y unos helados no estarán mal- respondí con voz apagada.

Tanto ella como Merida sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡Elsa!- se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada del vestuario.

Mire hacia el frente y mis amigas se voltearon para ver a la persona que menos podía ver en estos momentos. Anna estaba con una mano levemente cerrada cerca de su rostro y parecía algo tímida ante nuestras miradas.

-Mejor las dejamos solas, te esperamos afuera- dijo Merida poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia delante, evitando todo contacto visual con la recién llegada.

Me puse de pie una vez que quedamos solo nosotras dos.

-Eeh...yo...yo quería saber si podíamos hablar y me quede esperándote pero no llegabas y...- puso cara de horror al darse cuenta de mi herida- ¿Elsa, que...te ocurrió en la mano?

Hice un amague con el brazo cuando vi que quería tomarla. Ella hundió su cabeza en sus hombros llegando a la altura de sus orejas.

-Lo siento, olvide que no puedo tocarte. Es que...bueno quería saber si...

-Lo que me haya pasado es cosa mía y no es de tu incumbencia- le interrumpí.

-Pe-perdón.

_¿Por qué te disculpas? deja de disculparte, no tienes que seguir disculpándote._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte.

-Yo...solo pensé que quizás podríamos hablar.

-Lo lamento, pero quede en hacer otra cosa.

-¿Y crees que puedes venir a mi casa después de que te desocupes?

-No...No estoy segura. Ya vete de aquí, solo pueden entrar las jugadoras y casi haces que me expulsen de la cancha lo que me hubiera costado el partido y no quiero que ahora me regañen por eso... ¿Está bien?

-Si- asintió con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza-, su...supongo que te veré en otro momento.

Abrazo su estómago y luego giro para retirarse. Yo levante la cabeza, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás.

No puedo decírselo, aún no estoy lista y por lo que acabo de ver aún no es el momento.

* * *

_Para ser honesta chicos, aún falta para que Elsa le diga sus sentimientos y no crean que las cosas estarán fáciles. _

_Otra cosa, no esperen que regrese enseguida. Apenas me empece con los trabajo y ya me siento agotada, así que les pediré que esperen un poco._

_LalalainLalaLand: ¡¿QUE?!...No pienso hacer nada de eso, lo anterior lo hice para lo que viene después. Pero desde ya te digo que posiblemente Elsa se comporte como una idiota en más de una ocasión. _

_ElsannaRulz: Eeeeeeeee muchas gracias :D. Perdona la tardanza, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda._

.94 y ChrisMth: A su tiempo iré respondiendo sus preguntas, se que la actitud de Elsa molesta pero deben entender que en parte ella también esta sufriendo. saludos a las dos :D

Deja tu comentario.


	8. En una cancha de basquetbol

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Lamento la demora, les dejo el capitulo ocho. Gócenlo. _

* * *

Otro día de escuela había terminado. Después de despedirme de mis amigas me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento para buscar mi auto ya arreglado y regresar a mi casa.

-¡Elsa!- me llamo una voz masculina.

Levante la cabeza impresionada. Ningún varón me hablaba, siempre los evito, excepto por mi padre, mi tío y mi primo Olaf. Pero esa voz no era ni de mi primo y mucho menos la de mi papa o la de mi tío. Di la vuelta para ver quien me hablaba y no supe exactamente cómo reaccionar. Se trataba de Kristoff. Vestía su lujosa chaqueta roja con mangas negra del equipo del básquet. Tenía su mochila colgando de un hombro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Hola- saludo amablemente.

-Hola- correspondí.

Era la primera vez que este chico se me acercaba, y era la primera vez que me hablaba, por lo general siempre estaba con sus amigos o con Anna. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, la cual ya empezaba a incomodarme.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- me digne a preguntar.

El pateo el suelo como si intentara encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta.

-Me alegra que tu equipo haya ganado su partido.

¿Enserio amigo? ¿No tienes una mejor excusa que esa?

-Lo preguntare de otra manera ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, para empezar...tengo ganas de charlar un rato contigo.

-¿Anna te pidió que hables conmigo, verdad?

-En parte sí y no. Hace tiempo que quiero tener una conversación contigo... ¿Oye, qué te parece si nos vemos esta tarde? ¿Conoces la cafetería de Tiana?

-Sí, pero yo no soy muy amante del café.

-Yo no dije que íbamos a tomar café. Estaré entrenando en la cancha de básquet que está a dos cuadras de ese lugar, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, te espero ahí.

Se giró para marcharse.

-Oye- lo llame una vez que vi lo alejado que estaba, él volteo hacia mi sin detener su caminata-. No he dicho que sí.

-Entonces seguiré tratando hasta que podamos hablar solos.

¿Solos, él y yo? ¿Que acaso no quería que Anna estuviera con nosotros?

En todo el camino a casa pensé en si debía ir o no. Al principio decidí no ir pero cuando lo pensé mejor me di cuenta de que ese sujeto sabía dónde vivía, era capaz de caer en mi casa y quizás se plantaría en la puerta hasta que me dignara a hablarle. La verdad no estoy muy segura de sí Kristoff era capaz de llegar a ese extremo pero cualquier cosa era posible. Por una parte sentía curiosidad por lo que quería a decirme, por otra me sentía nerviosa y tenía algo de miedo.

Medite un largo rato antes de decidirme. Lo que menos quería era que, después de que habláramos nosotros dos solos, Anna me pida cientos de veces salir con ellos más sus otros amigos a quienes no soportaba. No sé qué clase de conversación quería tener, no creo que sepa de mis sentimientos por su novia...Tal vez me pida que trate mejor Anna, o tal vez me amenace para que no la siga lastimando. No iba a descubrir una respuesta de la nada así que decidí reunirme esa tarde con Kristoff.

Ya que íbamos a estar en una cancha de básquet decidí ponerme mi pantalón verde de los wallabies y la remera blanca con tonos celestes de los Snowking.

Llegue allí cerca de las cuatro y media, vi a Kristoff haciendo lanzamientos al aro de básquet. Quede sorprendida, se movía y encestaba como todo un profesional. Usaba una remera de básquet de los Milwaukee Bucks y un short adidas negro. Intento encestar una vez más pero el balón golpeo el aro y fue rebotando hacia mi dirección hasta que choco con mis piernas. Era una lástima, parecía ser un buen tiro. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos nuestros errores, incluso yo.

Me agache para recoger el balón y se lo devolví.

-Que bien, creí que no vendrías- dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

Por el sudor y lo agitado que estaba, se nota que llevaba horas, sin parar una sola vez, haciendo lanzamientos. Comprobé esa teoría cuando fue hacia la banquilla, que estaba pegada contra la pared llena de grafitis, para beber de su botella de agua y luego regreso hacia donde yo estaba. Algo lo tenía nervioso.

Mire una vez más el lugar y solo ahí caí en la cuenta de que Anna no estaba.

-¿Enserio seremos nosotros dos?- pregunte casi para mí.

Note a Kristoff moverse de forma incomoda, lo que aumento más la probabilidad de que estuviera nervioso. Acomodo su balón debajo de su hombro y se rasco la cabeza.

-Sí, yo...me sentiría incomodo si estuviéramos los tres, es decir, tú, yo y Anna.

¿Él incomodo? No entiendo porque, es a él a quien estaría abrazando y diciéndole que se calme.

De las veces que pensé en cómo sería el día en que conociera a este chico me veía en algún bar los tres juntos. Estaríamos sentados en una mesa, Kristoff y Anna con sus cuerpos pegados, riendo, mientras que yo estaría del otro lado, cayada, tratando de poner mi mejor cara, sin éxito, y deseando que las horas pasen rápido para regresar a mi casa. Luego de eso esperaba, en realidad tenía la esperanza, de que Anna no se me volviera acercar.

-¿Porque te sentirías incomodo?- cuestione intentando no sonar sorprendida.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Anna te aprecia mucho y me sentiría nervioso si hiciera algo que te moleste enfrente de ella. Además, no sabría qué hacer, solo puedo imaginarme a ustedes dos hablando y riendo mientras yo no sabría que decir o cómo actuar.

Esto no podía ser cierto ¿que acaso Anna le habla de mí todo el tiempo?

-Considere mejor la idea de hablar solos para mejor comodidad- continuo Kristoff-, espero no te moleste.

-Humm...no, para nada. Siéndote honesta, creo que también es más cómodo para mí si hablamos solo nosotros dos.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no estaba tan mal hablar a solas con él. Quizás con esto podríamos dejar algunas cosas en claro y yo podría seguir mi vida a mi manera.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos unos lanzamientos?- me ofreció.

-¿Bromeas? Yo no sirvo para esto.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Y entonces como sabes que no sirves para esto si nunca has jugado?

Buen punto.

-De acuerdo, hagamos lanzamientos- acepte.

Nos posicionamos a un costado del aro, Kristoff a la derecha y yo en la izquierda. Él fue primero que yo. Lanzo el balón al aro y encesto de lo mejor. La pelota reboto en el piso y me apresure a atraparla. Lance y pegue al aro. Kristoff volvió a atraparla y la pico en el piso. Es curioso, pensé que se reiría por fallar pero mantuvo su postura seria. Después de que él volviera a encestar, me prepare para lanzar otra vez.

-Te daré un concejo- me dijo- dobla el codo un poco más hacia arriba.

Sin hacer comentario seguí su concejo y lance el balón, enceste. Sonreí, esto no era tan malo como pensé.

Pasamos un largo rato haciendo tiros al arco. Él me hablaba de alguno de sus partidos y yo de los míos. De vez en cuando nos reíamos de alguna anécdota de lo que nos había sucedido en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, o bien de lo que les había sucedido a alguno de nuestros compañeros. Me contó de sus amigos, sobre todo de uno en particular, Sven. Él también pertenecía al equipo de básquet pero no se juntaba mucho con el grupo de amigos con el que solía estar Kristoff y Anna. Kristoff me dio a entender que Sven era como Merida, siempre estaba para aconsejarle cuando lo necesitaba, era su hombro en el cual apoyarse, el que lo escuchaba y el que sabía todo acerca de él. Anna es su novia, pero no estoy segura de que tenga la misma confianza que tiene con su mejor amigo. No iba a preguntar acerca de la confianza que se tenían, no era asunto mío.

Yo le conté un poco acerca de mis únicas amigas. Él me dijo que las conocía y que le resultaban chicas simpáticas y que además Sven resulta ser muy amigo del novio de Mulan, Shang.

Después de encestar otra vez, Kristoff tomo el balón para prepararse para lanzar.

-Debo admitir que esto es divertido- comente.

-Qué bueno que te entretengas - empezó a picar la pelota contra el suelo- puedo estar horas haciendo esto y jamás cansarme.

-Sí, es como si al estar jugando de esta manera te sientes relajado y no piensas en todos tus problemas.

-Exactamente- volvió a lanzar y encesto.

Ambos reímos entre dientes. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, la pelota rebotando contra el suelo era el único sonido, y quietos, tratando de encontrar un tema del que pudiéramos hablar.

-Sabes, Anna te describe a la perfección.

Me sonroje por el comentario.

-¿Ella te habla de mí?

-Mucho, te tiene un pedestal.

_Pero ella te ama a ti. _Ese pensamiento hizo que me invadiera la tristeza. Kristoff es un buen chico, no es el imbécil que creí que era y Anna no fue ninguna tonta al escogerlo. Me parte el alma pero al menos estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a un hombre que se preocupe por ella.

-Oye- dije, rascándome un costado de la frente- no quiero ser descortés pero tengo que irme.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Solo espero que podamos volver a hablar en algún otro momento, cuando tú quieras, sin presiones.

-Por supuesto, pero la próxima vez hablaremos en una cancha de fútbol.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Nunca he jugado pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Tuve que sonreírle, Kristoff estaba siendo completamente honesto.

Me despedí de él y salí de la cancha. Tenía muy pocas ganas de regresar a casa, y tampoco quería estar sola. Mire mi reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde. Merida solía estar libre a esta hora. Tome mi teléfono y la llame.

-Hola- saludo ella- ¿todo en orden?

-Más o menos ¿Estas libre?

-Sip ¿dónde nos vemos?

-¿La plaza cerca de la escuela?

-De acuerdo, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

* * *

Llegue primero que Merida. Estaba sentada en el césped viendo como unos niños jugaban en la pequeña cancha de futból. Me recordaron a mi cuando era pequeña, con la diferencia de que jugaba sola, excepto cuando Anna me hacia compañía y practicaba conmigo.

Merida llago unos diez minutos después que yo y una vez que me saludo se sentó en el césped.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto.

-Yo...acabo de pasar un rato con Kristoff.

Merida quedo sorprendida.

Poco a poco le fui diciendo todo lo sucedido. Cuando me hablo esta mañana, lo que medite de si ir o no a verlo, de los lanzamientos que hicimos y de lo que habíamos conversado. Al terminar, me incline más hacia ella y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ocultando mi rostro en él.

-Él es un buen chico...- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- y lo odio por eso.

No supo que decirme, solo se quedó escuchando mis llantos.

No lo odiaba en realidad, le tenía envidia, mucha más envidia que la que le tenía antes porque ahora lo conozco mejor. Estoy segura de que Merida lo sabía pero no me lo diría.

-No quiero sentir esto...No quiero estar enamorada de ella si lo único que consigo es dolor y más dolor. Y lo peor...no quiero ocasionarle problemas a ella y a Kristoff, no después de lo que sucedió hoy.

Otro silencio se hizo, donde nuevamente se escucharon mis lágrimas.

Ahora me siento mucho menos capaz de decirle a Anna lo que siento. La culpa me comería viva si ellos dos llegan a discutir por ese tema. No me gustaría tampoco tener problemas con él. Quien sabe, tal vez hasta piense que solo me aproveche de él.

-Oye... ¿Co...Como te enamoraste de ella?- Pregunto.

Reí sin gracia. Merida llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que Anna me gustaba y jamás me había preguntado cómo fue que me enamore de ella.

-No tengo idea- respondí-, solo es algo que surgió...Aunque, no sé...de pronto ella creció, siempre lucia tan linda, solo quería estar abrazada a ella, constantemente la quería ver reír, me enojaba cuando algún chico se le acercaba...Pero nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta de esas señales hasta cierto día, cuando ella se enfermó.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Ambas teníamos quince años. Anna hacia cuatro días que estaba volando de fiebre y no podía moverse de la cama, así que me pidió que le llevara la tarea de la escuela. Fui a llevársela alrededor del mediodía, ella estaba recostada en su cama y, aunque se sentía débil y cansada, me había dedicado su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola- la salude mientras sacaba unas carpetas de la mochila que había traído.

-Hola- correspondió con voz ronca.

Me acerque a ella una vez que deje las cosas en su escritorio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor- tosió-… Maldición, odio estar enferma.

Reí por el comentario.

-Relájate- le anime, colocando mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón-, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Ella deslizo su brazo para tomar mi muñeca. Tiro de ella y caí a la cama a muy escasos centímetros de su lado.

-¿Qu...que...que estás haciendo?- pregunte nerviosa y empezándome a sonrojar.

Ella levanto una ceja extrañada.

-Nada que no hayamos hecho antes- contesto.

Ella y yo éramos amigas desde pequeñas. A veces pasaba que nos quedábamos dormidas en el mismo lugar, en un sillón, o en una cama, abrazadas como dos tiernas niñas. Pero éramos niñas, en ese momento teníamos quince años, no éramos inocentes, al menos no como antes.

No supe cómo reaccionar, Anna envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y se acurruco más hacia mí. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar, fue la primera vez que mi corazón se aceleró así de rápido. Comenzaba a asustarme, porque empezaba a comprender lo que sentía y sabía que no estaba bien, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca.

-Yo...yo creo...que...tengo que irme- dije tratando de juntar coraje para levantarme a pesar de que no podía.

Pero eso solo hizo que Anna me abrazara con más fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Quédate un poco más- pidió con voz somnolienta.

-Pero...Anna...

Anna no alcanzo a escucharme, porque justo en ese momento se había quedado profundamente dormida.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-Lo siento- se disculpó Merida-, me gustaría saber qué hacer para ayudarte.

Levante la cabeza de su hombro para mirarla sorprendida. Rogué que mis ojos no estuvieran muy irritados de tanto llorar.

-Pero si ya haces suficiente-dije, limpiándome la cara-. Cada vez que me escuchas...ayudas. No es como si te estuviera pidiendo la solución en una botella.

Merida rió por el chiste.

-Sí, sería mucho más fácil si existiera eso- su expresión se volvió seria segundos después que dijo eso. Movió sus brazos hacia atrás, apoyando las manos contra el suelo, y levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo del atardecer-. Nunca te lo dije, supongo que es porque no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, pero sería egoísta de mi parte si no te lo digo considerando todo lo que me has contado. Hubo un chico que me gusto durante mucho tiempo pero...no resulto.

Me sorprendí por la confesión. Marida es una chica muy poco interesada en conseguir novio, pero no quiere decir que no se haya enamorado alguna vez. Quizás es por eso que no quiere saber nada con salir con chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- pregunte.

-Bueno, él y yo también éramos amigos desde pequeños, gracias a nuestros padres, e igual que tú y Anna, crecimos, en parte nuestros intereses cambiaron y nos distanciamos un poco, y yo lo veía tan atractivo pero...digamos que él no sintió lo mismo y se puso de novio con otra, fin de la historia. A diferencia de ti, él ni siquiera recuerda mi existencia, Anna por lo menos quiere ser tu amiga.

-Lo siento- ahora fui yo la que se disculpó, a lo que ella me miro sonriendo.

-Naa...tú no tienes la culpa.

-Pero debe ser agotador escuchar siempre mis problemas sabiendo lo que te paso.

-Pero ya lo supere...No fue fácil, pero lo hice.

La envidiaba a ella ahora, me encantaría tener la misma fuerza que ella tuvo para olvidarme de Anna. Pero bueno, como dijo ella antes, la solución no está en una botella, si en verdad quiero olvidarme de Anna tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

* * *

_Con respecto a Merida y a Elsa, para aclarar algunos comentarios que he leído, los dos son solo ¡AMIGAS!. Les puedo asegurar que alguien más aparecerá para Elsa, pero todavía falta mucho para que aparezca._

_Bueno, estoy bastante apurada y no puedo contestar todas las reviews. Pero voy a mandar saludos especiales a saililove-chan, driver master, Danny, caro y yara sosa por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme su opinión y por empezar a seguir la historia y lamento si los estoy desesperando pero, como ya dije antes, las cosas no están fáciles (nada fáciles)._

_Para el resto que me sigue acompañando desde hace bastante sepan que los adoro y sé que me deben odiar por la actitud de Elsa y mucho deben estar diciendo "QUE SE BESEN DE UNA VEZ" o bien "QUE LE DIGA SUS SENTIMIENTOS" pero falta. Saludos :D _


	9. Trabajando juntas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Cap 9 para ustedes.  
_

* * *

Acabábamos de entrar a la clase de formación ética de la profesora Yzma. Yo estaba hablando con mis tres amigas cuando ella llego. La profesora, como era de costumbre cada vez que iniciaba su clase, golpeo sus manos unas tres veces para que dejáramos de hablar y le prestáramos atención.

-Alumnos, haremos un trabajo en grupo de tres personas que yo formare. Les daré un tema a cada grupo, tendrán que realizar diez preguntas, sacar fotografías y realizar encuestas, luego tendrán que hacer un vídeo explicando el tema y ahora se reunirán para hacer un informé sobre el mismo.

Maldita vieja chiflada, solo a ella se le ocurre hacer un trabajo tan denso. Lo peor es que yo no era buena trabajando con personas que no eran mis amigas, por supuesto eso era porque todos me creían rara.

Yzma nos pidió que escribiéramos nuestros nombres en un papel y que lo pusiéramos en el frasco que dejo en el escritorio. Después ella fue sacando cada uno de los papeles y leyó los nombre de cada alumno y les decía el tema que tenían que investigar. Los ya mencionados buscaban con la vista a sus compañeros de trabajo, paso siguiente se levantaban para reunirse.

-Merida- nombro y busco otro papel para poder leerlo-, Elsa.

Las dos chocamos nuestras manos. Con Merida sería más fácil trabajar en grupo.

-Anna- nombro Yzma después de sacar el último papel-. Las tres trabajaran sobre seguridad vial.

Mi rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo y tenía la necesidad de golpear mi cabeza contra un libro. ¿Que hice para merecer esto? Desde el partido de fútbol no he vuelto a hablar con ella. Para Merida tampoco era fácil, Anna la odia, o no tolera tenerla cerca.

-Hola- saludo Anna una vez que se acercó.

El saludo tardo en llagar a mi mente y tenía la mirada al frente.

-Hola- saludo Merdia por las dos, dándose cuenta de mi reacción, y eso me trajo a la realidad.

Me puse de pie, pase por al lado de Anna sin mirarla y me dirigí al escritorio de Yzma. Ella estaba anotando algo en un libro y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Profesora Yzma- llame.

La vieja levanto la cabeza, acomodándose los anteojos en el proceso.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita Cold?

-¿Cree que pueda cambiarme de grupo?

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Es...que...hay un pequeño problema con una de mis compañeras y...

-Escuche señorita Cold- me interrumpió Yzma-, no puedo hacerlo porque de ser así tendría que cambiar a todos los que estén en la misma situación que usted y eso sería un problema. Ya debería saberlo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que quizá pudiera hacer una excepción por esta vez.

-Ahora- siguió hablando la profesora-, vaya a sentarse. El informe se entrega al final de la clase y no querrá que sus compañeras hagan todo el trabajo.

Resople en voz baja. Me gire para ver a mis compañeras de grupo, mi asiento estaba entre medio de Anna y el de Merida. Por la cara que Anna tenía creo que se dio cuenta de lo que le dije a la profesora.

Volví a sentarme al cabo de unos segundos. Las miradas de Anna y Merida estaban en mí.

-Bien, hagamos esto- dije-. Merida y yo haremos las preguntas y el vídeo y Anna sacara las fotografías y harás las encuestas. Asunto cerrado.

Divise que Merida abrió la boca para hablar pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Anna, ganándose mi atención.

-No estoy de acuerdo- se cruzó de brazos y su voz sonaba molesta.

-¿Que tiene? No tienes que hacer nada del otro mundo- le recrimine desafiándola con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?... ¿Porque no hacemos las preguntas y el vídeo tu y yo? ¿O por qué no haces tú las fotografías y la encuesta?

-Porque tu sacas mejores fotografías- era cierto, a pesar de ser una excusa para estar lejos de ella.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo sola?

-¿Por qué te gusta complicar siempre las cosas?

-Yo no estoy complicando nada.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Merida, pero no lo suficiente para que todos en el aula la escucharan- Una hará cinco preguntas, otra hará otras cinco, otra hará el vídeo y las tres sacaremos fotografías y realizaremos encuestas. ¿Ambas pueden vivir con eso?

-Si- acepto Anna.

Yo también acepte pero no estaba conforme y se lo demostré a Merida fusilándola con la mirada. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

_Eres una idiota Elsa_, _Merida está dispuesta ayudarte pero con esto complicas la situación y más para ella._

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Merida poniéndose de pie-, después comencemos con el informe.

Ella salió del aula. Mientras, Anna y yo evitábamos mirarnos. Sentía que mi rostro se sonrojaba levemente y pude divisar una expresión de molestia por parte de Anna.

Creo que lo que sugirió Merida no estará tan mal. Tal vez podemos sacar las fotografías y realizar las encuestas por separado.

-Entiendo que me odies pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que tratarme como si fuera un germen.

El comentario me tomo por sorpresa. Volví a mirar a Anna. Ella estaba tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de su rostro.

Demonios, odio verla así.

Solté un suspiro de resignación.

-No te odio Anna- dije.

Ella me miro con su expresión aún molesta.

-¿Y entonces que otra razón tendrías para tratarme así todo el tiempo?

Sentí que la temperatura de mi rostro seguía aumentando. No, no ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Es...complicado-

_¡O cielos, acabo de meter la pata!_

-Intenta- insistió.

-Bu-bueno es…que yo…lo que pasa es…

No, no, no. ¿Qué estás haciendo Elsa? No puedes decírselo, tienes que pensar en una excusa de inmediato. Pero mi mente está en blanco, no se me ocurre decir nada más que la verdad.

-Tu m…

-¡NIÑOS!

Todos en el salón nos aturdimos al escuchar a la directora De Vil. La mujer tenía un micrófono en su oficina que estaba conectado a parlantes que se encontraban en cada uno de los salones.

-Señorita De vil…- se escuchó la voz nerviosa de su asistente tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Silencio Alonzo!- volvió a gritar la directora aturdiéndonos a todos nuevamente-. SI PARA EL FINAL DE LA HORA NO ME ENTREGAN A LOS DELINCUENTES QUE PINTARON MI AUTO CON AEROSOL LES ASEGURO QUE CURSARAN TIEMPO EXTRA, LIMPIARAN LA ESCUELA LO QUE QUEDA DEL AÑO Y SUSPENDERÉ TODOS LOS EVENTOS DEPORTIVOS.

Sin más que decir la directora apago el micrófono.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- grito un chico que era parte del equipo de básquet.

Totalmente de acuerdo con él. Cursar horas extras y limpiar la escuela no me afectaba tanto, pero mi equipo y yo nos esforzamos mucho para llegar a donde estamos y estoy segura que los otros chicos, miembros de otros equipos, pensaban lo mismo. En primer lugar ¿Quién sería tan imbécil de jugarle una broma como esa a la directora De vil? Esa mujer era el demonio en persona, era capaz de cumplir todas sus amenazas. Si encontraba al idiota que había hecho eso a su auto era capaz de obligarlo a que confiese.

-¿Y qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

Nuevamente Anna me tomo por sorpresa. A ella parecía no importarle lo que la directora De Vil acababa de decir. Era como si prefiriera mil veces saber mi respuesta antes que preocuparse por todo lo demás.

Afortunadamente, Merida llego para salvarme, lo que me hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Empecemos con ese informe antes de que se nos termine la hora- dijo ella una vez que tomo asiento en su lugar.

Como nos concentramos en hacer el trabajo Anna no me pregunto nada acerca de lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Solo hablamos de seguridad vial y nada más, excepto que me tome el tiempo de explicarle a Merida lo que había dicho la directora De Vil.

Antes de que terminara la clase acordamos sacar las fotos y realizar las encuestas esa misma tarde. Quería protestar pero no tenía ganas de volver a pelear con Anna y tampoco quería volver a verla triste.

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida le dejamos el informe a la profesora Yzma y yo me apresure a salir del salón para irme lejos, donde Anna no pudiera encontrarme.

-Elsa.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo instintivamente al escuchar a cierta pelirroja con pecas llamándome.

_¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Desde cuándo te detienes? Tú nunca te detienes cuando ella te llama. Siempre sigues de largo. Deberías estar haciendo lo mismo ahora._

-¿Qué… sucede?- pregunte nerviosa girándome para verla.

-Aun no me has respondido- argumento avanzando a mi dirección y acomodando su mochila en el hombro.

-Eeh bueno…la verdad es…

-¡JACK FROST Y PETER PAN!

Oh si, se me olvido decirles que De vil también tiene parlantes por todo el pasillo de la escuela.

-A MI OFICINA, DE INMEDIATO.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no me sorprende que fueran ellos quienes pintaron el auto de la directora. Esos idiotas tenían la misma edad que yo y se comportaban como unos niños de diez años.

-Anna, debo irme- dije antes de que ella lograra recuperarse de su aturdimiento.

-Pero…

-Hablamos luego- le interrumpí y salí corriendo.

Termine escondiéndome en el patio de la escuela detrás de un árbol como buena costumbre mía. Le pase un mensaje a Merida para decirle donde estaba por si ella y las demás me estaban buscando. Recargue mi espalda contra el árbol y me deslice sobre él para caer sentada al piso.

Creo que me estoy debilitando y se me están acabando las excusas. Tuve suerte de que la directora haya interrumpido, si Anna me encuentra otra vez en una situación como esa terminare diciéndole todo.

* * *

Esa tarde Merida paso por mi casa para después ir por Anna y empezar con el trabajo. Recorrimos la ciudad, tomando varias fotografías. Las encuestas íbamos a realizarlas luego. Las tres estábamos en silencio. De vez en cuando Merida y yo intercambiábamos oraciones pero solo era con respecto al trabajo.

Me pregunto qué sucedería si ella y Anna estuvieran a solas. Yo antes pensaba que Kristoff era un idiota y no quería saber nada con él pero al final termine dándole una oportunidad ¿Anna haría lo mismo? Merida y yo solo éramos amigas. Pero supongamos que yo no sienta nada por Anna y aun así soy muy amiga de Merida y ellas se llevaran mal. No me gustaría que siempre se la pasaran peleando y mirándose con recelo. Aunque Merida jamás se comportó mal con Anna, siempre se mantuvo neutra de las veces que se habían cruzado. Ahora mismo estaba neutra con ella.

Merida y yo estábamos paradas en una esquina tomándole unas fotos a unos autos que se detuvieron sobre la senda peatonal.

-¿Crees que le ocurra algo?- pregunto sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

La mire sorprendida y sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Anna lleva más de diez minutos parada mirando esa vitrina- se explicó aun sin mirarme.

Voltee en dirección a Anna. Merida tenía razón, ella estaba muy concentrada en la vitrina de una librería. Podía ver su rostro reflejado en el vidrio, parecía triste y amargada.

-Háblale- dijo Merida.

-No. Hoy...hoy casi le digo lo que siento...y no creo que sea buena idea. Mejor ve tú.

Ella resoplo. Bajo su cámara para poder mirarme.

-No tengo ningún problema, pero al parecer ella sí. Y aunque no lo tuviese, Anna quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi buena amiga volvió a la postura que tenía antes.

-Tsk...Se le nota en la cara- comento.

Trague saliva y volví a mirar a Anna, no había cambiado su expresión. Después de soltar un pesado suspiro, junte algo de valor y fui a su dirección, rascándome la cabeza en el camino.

-Hola- salude empezándome a sonrojar.

-Hola- correspondió, sin despegar sus ojos de la vitrina.

No me estaba ignorando, lo notaba. Lo que sea que estaba viendo la tenía bastante interesada.

Me anime a acercarme más a ella y me coloque a su lado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahora en tiendo que es lo que la tenía tan hipnotizada. En la tienda había una hermosa valija de madera de color negro que se habría a los costados con muchísimos lápices de distintas tonalidades de colores, en el centro de esta había una especie de tablero para apoyar las hojas, con un sacapuntas y una goma de borrar en la punta.

Para mí era algo bello, lindo y, como dije antes, hermoso. Pero para Anna era más que eso, era como si estuviera mirando el cielo. Dibujar era su actividad favorita, era como yo con el futbol.

**_FLASH BACK_**

En ese momento tenía doce años. Yo estaba practicando mi juego con el balón pasándolo de una pierna a otra y de vez en cuando lo lanzo al aire para recibirlo con la cabeza. Anna estaba sentada en el umbral de mi casa, dibujando en su libreta y llevaba un largo rato de esa manera. Normalmente yo no era de interrumpirla y ya había visto cientos de sus dibujos, pero esta vez la curiosidad me gano. Detuve mi práctica para mirarla, ni se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Anna estaba tan concentrada, fascinada mejor dicho, en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en frente de ella.

-¿Qué haces?

Anna se sobresaltó por mi pregunta, lo que me hizo reír.

-Oh…yo….no es nada. Solo es una tontería.

-¿Puedo ver?

Tardo en contestarme.

-Es que…me da un poco de vergüenza.

-Eh vamos, confía en mí.

-¿Prometes no reírte?- cuestiono nerviosa.

-Claro que no, no tengas miedo.

Temerosamente, Anna extendió su mano para entregarme la libreta. La tome y la acerca hacia mi rostro para ver mejor el dibujo. Mi mandíbula cayó hacia abajo.

-Lo sabía, es horrendo.

-No- dije casi gritando-. Anna esta es sin duda uno de los dibujos más lindos que he visto de ti.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga.

-No, no es así- me senté a su lado para luego darle un golpe amistoso con el codo.

Mire nuevamente la libreta. Anna me había dibujado a mí mientras practicaba con el balón de fútbol. Había captado bien la expresión de mi cara, la ropa estaba bien hecha, incluso el escudo de los Snowking era perfecto, estaba bien detallado y con sombras.

-Tienes talento- decrete.

-Gra…gracias. Sabes, quiero ser diseñadora cuando sea grande.

-¿Enserio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Así como era linda la valija era lindo el precio (sarcasmo).

Anna soltó un suspiro de tristeza. Volteo sin mirarme, se sentó en el cordón de la vereda, envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos y miro el piso. No estaba así por mí, ni por el precio de la valija, ni por Merida. No, estaba así por otra cosa, tenía que ver con una persona y yo sabía de quien se trataba.

Me senté a su lado, ella no dejo de mirar el suelo.

-Sabes, estás haciendo un trabajo de seguridad vial y te sientas en el cordón de la vereda. Que irresponsable eres Anna Summers- bromee.

Ella rió levemente por el chiste pero en el fondo seguía algo amargada.

-Bueno, tú no eres la más indicada para hablar, Elsa Cold, estás haciendo lo mismo que yo- siguió el chiste, lo que también me hizo reír apenas.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, hasta que me anime hablar.

-Es una valija muy bonita.

-Es algo tonto en realidad- dijo ella.

-No es tonto si te gusta.

-Eso díselo a mi madre.

Lo sabía. Sabía que su madre era la razón por la que se había puesto así.

En ese momento, sentí que éramos las amigas que éramos antes, sentí que mis sentimientos por ella ya no estaban, porque se habían dormido y había despertado la parte de mí que siempre se preocupaba por ayudarla.

-¿Anna, enserio piensas estudiar leyes?

-Es lo que mi familia quiere.

-Pero no se trata de lo que tu familia quiere. Se trata de lo que tú quieres. A ti te gusta esto, dibujar, diseñar, las fotografías. Las leyes ni siquiera te interesan.

-A mi hermana tampoco le gustaba hasta que empezó a estudiar.

-Tu hermana es tu hermana y tú eres tú. Además, Rapunzel nunca tuvo una idea de lo que quería ser cuando creciera.

Anna sacudió la cabeza con la mandíbula tensa. Se puso de pie y guardo la cámara de foto en el bolsillo de su sudadera verde oscura y mantuvo su mano ahí mientras llevaba la otra al otro bolsillo.

-¿Qué, acaso Kristoff y tú se juntaron para tomar decisiones por mí?- soltó de repente, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

¿Ella sabe que hable con su novio?

Me levante para desafiarla.

-En primer lugar, no conversamos acerca de tu vida. En segundo lugar, solo trato de ayudarte pero si quieres puedes hacer de tu vida una mierda.

Tan pronto dije eso ultimo me arrepentí enseguida. Los ojos de Anna empezaron a cristalizarse.

-Olvídalo, mejor déjalo así- se giró para no tener contacto visual conmig_o _-. Hare las preguntas y el video, ustedes hagan el resto.

Anna se fue sin darme el tiempo de disculparme o de decir algo. ¿Y después soy yo la que huye de sus problemas?

-Wouw, chica dura- dijo una voz femenina qué venía detrás de mí.

Voltee para ver a Merdia, ella parecía haber escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Ustedes dos sí que saben complicarse la existencia- siguió hablando-.

-Intentaba ayudarla- me defendí.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es un tema bastante delicado para Anna y, por lo poco que escuche, si su novio se lo anda recalcando todo el tiempo debe ser agotador.

Eso me hizo recordar que Anna sabía que Kristoff y yo estuvimos hablando. No creo que haya sido él que se lo conto. No me daba la sensación de que Kristoff haya decidió marcar el teléfono de Anna para decirle _"hola, estuve hablando con tu amiga"_ apenas terminamos nuestra conversación y tampoco de que se haya levantado al otro día y pensar _"heeey voy a decirle a Anna que hable con su amiga"_. La verdad es que Kristoff me parecía lo bastante maduro como para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Tengo la impresión de que había sido alguno de los tarados de sus amigos. Y aunque no hayan sido ellos ¿Qué le molestaba a Anna? Ella me insistió en más de una ocasión que hablara con él.

* * *

_Siento la demora, estoy terminando ya las clases y me tienen a fuull espero poder renovar más seguido en las vacaciones. _

_ Kiki.94: Tengo razones y razones por la cual no poner a Hans por el momento. _

_loghan10_: Oh_ gracias, me alagas *3*. Si Elsa le va a decir a Anna lo que siente no será de esa manera, aunque a mí me gustan los superhéroes. _

_saililove-cha: Bueno, gracias por seguir tomando tu tiempo de comentar . Eres genial :) _

_caro: No odies a Kristoff, se porque te lo digo. Habrá más recuerdos de Anna y Elsa, si en parte la historia va hacer así y no lo considero cursi. Eso sí, no me pidas que Elsa y Anna se digan amor, cariño, corazón, dulce mía, etc…porque soy demasiado arisca para poner ese tipo de cosas. Gracias por tu comentario :3 _

_Espero su opinión del cap, saludos :D _


	10. Golpeada

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Les traigo el cap 10. Perdón si es corto, lo que pasa es que me voy de vacaciones ahora y no quería hacerlos esperar tanto.  
_

* * *

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Tú ni siquiera eres así, Elsa Cold. Tengo días con la duda taladrándome la cabeza y aunque averigüe la verdad eso no solucionara nada y ni siquiera entiendo que iba a ganar con esto. Creo que debí consultarlo con Merida antes.

No he vuelto a hablar con Anna y ella tampoco ha intentado hablar conmigo, lo cual es raro porque ella siempre se apresura por solucionar las cosas. No debería preocuparme si la quiero lejos. Sin embargo estoy parada como una estúpida en el pasillo de la escuela esperando a que Kristoff termine de hablar con sus amigos. Quiero preguntarle si esta enterado de que Anna sabe que estuvimos hablando los dos.

Una vez que Kristoff despidió a sus amigos se giro par abrir su casillero. Aproveche ese momento para acercarme a él. Me pare justo a su lada pero me quede muda sin saber que hacer y Kristoff no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia porque tenia la cabeza dentro del casillero. Mi primer pensamiento fue darle un golpecito en la espalda con mi mano pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Que pasa si Anna nos veía? Lo que menos quería era una discusión como la que habíamos tenido hacia unos días atrás. Cuando por fin me decido a actuar Kristoff había cerrado el casillero y se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Elsa!...¿Como estás?- saludo alegre y muy emocionado, más emocionado de lo que yo esperaba y me lo demostró dándome un fuerte pero amistoso golpe en la espalda que me movió un poco hacia adelante.

Debo admitirlo, me sorprende lo bien que caigo a este tipo.

-Hola- salude. Creo que debo esforzarme un poco más, Kristoff ponía su mejor voluntad y yo soy demasiado seria-. Todo en orden- acomode mi mochila sobre mi hombro- ¿Y tu como estás?

-Perfecto, solo algo atareado con la escuela y cansado con los entrenamientos.

-Ya veo...Oye, necesito hablar contigo...si es que puedes.

-Claro ¿Acerca de que?

-Bueno...

Mire hacia ambos lados y alrededor de donde estábamos, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estábamos hablando, o al menos yo no alcazaba a ver a alguien que tuviera los ojos sobre nosotros. No me siento cómoda con tanta gente y no me gustaría que Anna nos viera.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar en otro lugar?...Donde no haya mucha gente.

-¿Te avergüenza hablar conmigo en publico?- preguntó y parecía deprimido por eso.

-¡No!...- me apresure a responder mientras movía mis manos y lo miraba algo nerviosa- son solo cosas mías. Me caes bien- _solo que te envidio_-, es solo que me sera más fácil hablar si estamos solos.

-¡Oh!...si, si...entiendo, perdona no quise hacerte sentir mal- parecía sincero y avergonzado-. Ve a la chancha de basquet del gimnasio después de la próxima clase. No habrá nadie así que podremos hablar sin que nos molesten.

-Esta bien, te veo ahí entonces.

No me molestaba estar a solas con él en el gimnasio. Ya habíamos hablado solos antes y se comporto muy bien.

Me despedí de él y lo vi alejarse. Supongo que tendrá clase y por eso se fue o bien decidió darme mi espacio. Yo tengo clases dentro de un rato así que pasaría las próximas horas analizando cálculos de matemáticas.

Sin previo aviso alguien rodea mi cuello con su brazo y aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Por la fuerza que tenia deducí enseguida que era Kida.

-¡Elsa! Que bueno que te encontramos, necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

Intente hablar pero el brazo de Kida me estaba estrangulando. Se lo quería hacer saber moviendo mi brazo de arriba abajo pero ella parecía no darse cuenta.

-Kida, si no la sueltas ahora Elsa morirá asfixiada- comento Merida que venia caminando junto con Mulan, al parecer ambas notaban mi falta de aire.

-Ups...lo siento- Kida me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Me masajeé la garganta mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?- pregunte recuperando mi postura firme.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo siguiente- dijo Mulan-, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos las tres juntas.

La ultima vez que salimos fue cuando fuimos a _ El patito modosito _y yo bebí en exceso y desperté en la habitación de Anna. Y si mal no recuerdo, Mulan y Kida habían terminado en el mismo estado.

-Bueno, creo que no hay problema si salimos este fin de semana- espero que a mi madre no se le de por invitar a la familia de Anna otra vez.

-Si...aunque- hablo Merida- esta vez no seré el conductor designado.

Las tres no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada, yo ya había empezado a llorar de la risa. Merida solo entre cerro sus ojos, aunque no decía mucho con esa expresión estoy segura de que si no estuviéramos en la escuela en ese momento nos mataría de inmediato.

-Hagamos esto- propuso Mulan acomodando su brazo en el hombro de Merida- cero alcohol esta vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Por mi esta bien- acepte. No quiero volver a tener otro sueño donde alguna chica me esté besando como un animal.

-También estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kida.

Con esto Merida quedo convencida.

-Esta bien, paso por ustedes este fin de semana.

Las cuatro levantamos nuestros brazos y chocamos nuestras manos.

-Oigan, las veo en clase. Debo ir al baño-comente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Merida.

Me apresure a ir hacia el baño, no porque tuviera tantas ganas de ir, de hecho solo iba a mojarme la cara para quitarme un poco el sueño que tenia, sino porque no quería llegar tarde a clase o de lo contrario el profesor me regañara y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. Cuando entro miro directamente mi reflejo en el espejo y voy hacia el lavatorio pero no llego hacia él porque algo me lo impide. Mi cuerpo se congela, mi mente queda en blanco por unos segundos y mis ojos se abren del horror.

¿QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE HIZO ESTO?

-¡Anna!- grite preocupada.

Anna estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada contra la pared, inconsciente y herida. Tenia un moretón a un costado de la mejilla, su nariz sangraba, una parte de su labio estaba hinchado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, respiraba agitadamente y tenia los mechones de su pelo rojizo pegados a su frente debido al sudor.

Corrí a su dirección y me agache para ayudarla.

-¡Anna!...¡¿Anna, que sucedió?! ¡¿Estas bien?!- por supuesto que no esta bien, idiota. Llévala a la enfermería.

Tome mi móvil que estaba en mi mochila. Trate de apresurarme, mis manos temblaban y los dedos resbalaban en la pantalla mientras buscaba el numero de Merdia. Acerque el móvil a mi oreja mientras movía nerviosa los dedos de mi mano ,que en ese momento estaba sosteniendo la de Anna, y susurraba en mi cabeza _"contesta, contesta, contesta..."_

_-_¿En donde estas? El profesor esta a punto de llegar.

Sentí un poco de alivio al escuchar la voz de Merida.

-¡Ven al baño, ahora. Anna esta herida!- solté desesperada.

-¿Que?...

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ven de inmediato.

-A la orden, enseguida voy.

No lo hago porque no quiero estar sola con ella sino porque no puedo hacer esto sola. Me siento muy asustada y muy preocupada y tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasar. En este tipo de situaciones siempre es mejor tener a alguien que te ayude.

Volví a guardar mi móvil en la mochila, después la colgué en mis hombros. Me puse en frente de Anna y coloque mis manos en sus mejillas, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Me di cuenta de que la sangre que le caía de la nariz estaba seca, eso quería decir que había dejado de sangrar hacia un rato pero no estoy segura cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado.

-Heii Anna, vamos- le dije acariciándole la mejilla que no estaba herida con la punta de mi dedo pulgar para que reaccionara.

Increíblemente esto dio resultado. Lentamente Anna fue abriendo los ojos, dejándolos entre cerrados. Por su expresión podía ver que tenía miedo. Sonreí de manera forzosa para que se sintiera algo más tranquila.

-Tranquila estarás bien, lo prometo.

Anna me miraba fijo a los ojos, no parecía entender lo que le decía. Me sentí como en los programas de dibujo Japonés, cuando el fondo del lugar desaparece y se vuelve blanco y los personajes parecen que están flotando en aire.

-Tan…lejos- susurró.

-¿Qué?

No entendía a que venía eso. ¿En primer lugar, lo decía por mí? ¿O solo estaba delirando?

De los ojos de Anna empezaron a caer lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

Algo en eso me partió el alma. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salieron palabras. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir si no entendí a lo que Anna se refería?

Mire hacia atrás cuando escuche que la puerta del baño se abría. Suspire de alivio al ver a Merida caminando a toda prisa a mi dirección.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó mientras se agachaba.

-No tengo idea, la encontré así.

Me hice a un lado para tomar brazo izquierdo y para que Merida pudiera tomar el derecho. Ambas ayudamos a Anna a levantares y acomodamos sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros. Dimos un paso hacia delante y Anna también lo hizo.

-Anna, te llevaremos a la enfermería- le dije.

Ella respondió con un murmuro que ni yo ni Merida logramos entender. No perdimos el tiempo y empezamos a caminar. Pareció un viaje interminable, Anna se trababa cuando daba dos pasos y tuve que empujar la puerta del baño varias veces de una patada para que se abriera y pudiéramos salir. La ventaja que teníamos era que todos estaban en clases en ese momento y llagaríamos con "facilidad" a la enfermería sin que tanta gente nos mire y empiece a murmurar cosas sin sentido y además tendríamos el pasillo libre. Mientras íbamos de camino a la enfermería note que un chico que estaba a punto de entrar al salón nos vio y abrió los ojos alarmado, creí que iba a decir algo o iba a venir a hacer algo pero en vez de eso entro al aula. Me hizo pensar que solo era un idiota mirón y ahora la noticia llegaría tan rápido como una bala a sus amigos. Preferí ignorarlo y hacer como que nunca lo vi, así se me irían las ganas de golpearlo.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta. Gerda, la enfermera, estaba anotando algo en un cuaderno azul cuando llegamos. Ella levantó la cabeza al ver que entrabamos, su expresión era de horror por ver el estado de Anna.

-Santos cielos ¿Que le ocurrió?- preguntó preocupada viniendo a nuestra dirección.

-No se, la encontré así en el baño- respondí- y le pedí a Merida que me ayudara.

Gerda asintió entendiendo.

-Por favor, tráiganla aquí.

La enfermera nos guió hacia la cama que estaba detrás de una cortina. Gerda se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos acostar a Anna en ella. Primero la giramos y con mi mano libre la sostuve de la cintura para luego sentarla. Merida le levantó las piernas y las puso sobre la cama. Gerda buscó algunos elementos entre su armario para usarlos en la pelirroja. Merida y yo nos miramos, supusimos que lo mejor era irnos ya que las dos teníamos clases.

-Tenemos que regresar a clase, así que nos vamos- le avisó Merida a la enfermera.

-Esta bien- contestó Gerda.

Merida fue la primera en caminar hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí detrás pero me detengo cuando sentí un tirón en mi muñeca. Gire mi cabeza sorprendida, Anna me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. No...no puedo.

-Tengo que irme a clase- dije para que me soltara y no tuviera que zafarme bruscamente-, no puedo quedarme.

Ella me rogó apretando mi mano. Sentí la necesidad de llorar, odiaba verla en ese estado.

-Puedes quedarte- dijo la enfermera ganando mi atención-, puedo escribir una nota para tu profesor explicando lo sucedido.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. No quiero estar aquí, siento que solo complicaría más las cosas entre ella y yo. Pero ver esos ojos turquesas, tan lindos, que me enloquecían y que cada vez que los veía hacían que mi corazón latiera de una manera inexplicablemente cálida, se me hacia difícil negarme.

Al demonio, soy débil.

-Me quedare- dije resignada pero sin mirar a Anna.

Note que la enfermera se apresuro a escribir la nota para entregársela a Merida así ella se la daría al profesor para explicarle el porque no estoy en clases. Merida tomo la nota, me sonrió y sin decir nada o esperar a que hiciera algún tipo de comentario se fue.

Permití que Anna me siguiera sosteniendo de la muñeca. No quise mirarla. Mientras aproveche a sentarme en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. Tan pronto tome asiento Gerda empezó a atender las heridas de Anna.

* * *

_Tengo el deber de informarles que el capitulo a terminado y la historia continua X3_

_Quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo y les deseo lo mejor para este año._

_Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios._

_saililove-chan:__ Te diré la verdad (**y va para todos**) esta en vos odiar a Kristoff o no. Mi consejo es que sigas leyendo hasta el final para tomar una decisión._

_Espero saber su opinión del capitulo, saludos. _


	11. Enfermeria y una chica

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_El capitulo 11 servido en bandeja para ustedes.  
_

* * *

Les sonara raro, y también cruel, pero en estos momento es lo que siento. Siento como si estuviera esposada a una mesa o a otra cosa y estuviera esperando en una comisaria, sentada en una incómoda silla, a que me soltaran.

Pero en realidad sigo en la enfermería, Anna no me ha soltado en ningún momento y estaba dormida. Gerda también cayó en un profundo sueño cuando termino de curarle las heridas. Yo iba a terminar igual si no me iba enseguida. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviera tanta fuerza estando dormida?

Después de un rato largo de hacer lo contrario, dirigí mi vista hacia Anna. Creo que este era el mejor momento para irme así evitar algún tipo de conversación. Desprendí dos dedos de la mano de Anna de mi muñeca. Para mi sorpresa esto la despertó y ella me miro directamente, lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco. Adivinando lo que estaba pensando ella me soltó la muñeca y se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas en el proceso.

-¿Vas a huir igual que siempre?- pregunto.

No imagine que iba a decir algo como eso.

-Yo no fui la que salió huyendo la última vez- conteste para defenderme.

-Pero yo por lo menos esperaría que despertaras y me aseguraría de saber cómo estas si estuvieras en mi situación.

Me dejo sin palabras. Baje la cabeza avergonzada, buscando algo que decir. Podría preguntarle quien la golpeo pero eso sería evadir el tema. Trate de no sobresaltarme cuando su mano acaricio mi brazo.

-Dime que es lo que pasa. Y por favor, no digas que es complicado.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, me constaba pensar con claridad o en alguna excusa para poder salir del problema.

-Es que...para mi si es complicado de decir.

-Elsa, basta. Dime que es lo que sucede ahora- sonaba más a una orden que a que me lo estuviera pidiendo.

Suspire resignada. Me puse de pie y pase mi mano por mi brazo.

-Creo que me gustas- susurre evitando mirarla y con mi corazón a punto de estallar de los nervios.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-Me gustas ¿okey?- grite dignándome a verla.

Anna se movió hacia atrás asustada. Eso me preocupo, avance hacia ella para poder asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Estire mi mano para tranquilizarla, para explicarle mejor las cosas, pero me aparto de un golpe antes de que llegara a ella.

-Anna, yo...

-No- grito enfadada y con odio en su voz-. Ahora entiendo todo...tu comportamiento, la forma en que me miras. Eres solo una maldita idiota y enferma.

Mi corazón se partió ante aquella acusación. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo...no quería decírtelo, solo...

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas en ocultarte en las sombras y admirarme como un acosador?

-Claro que no- dije un tanto desconcertada-. Yo solo quería que las cosas no se arruinaran.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Lo arruinaste todo.

Anna salió de su cama y me empujo violentamente.

-No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar - avanzo hacia mí de manera amenazante.

-Anna...- intente decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-Si te vuelvo a ver le diré a mi guapo novio, Kristoff, que te eche a patadas- volvió a empujarme y esta vez mi espalda choco dolorosamente contra la pared- ¿Qué te pasa?...¿Vas a llorar?- pregunto en tono burlón.

Para mi desgracia, estaba llorando y no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarla en ese momento. Solo quería salir corriendo para ocultarme.

-Basta- pedí entre lágrimas.

Anna empezó a reírse, demostrándome que le gustaba verme en ese estado.

-¿Quieres que pare? No eres más que una llorona, una hipócrita y una cobarde.

-¡YA BASTA!...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Desperté agitada y asustadas. Mi corazón latía del miedo y creo que mientras dormía había llorado un poco. Cuando logre relajarme me limpie el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Me di cuenta de que aún seguía en la enfermería, Gerda no estaba, supongo que se habrá ido a informarle a la directora lo que sucedió, y Anna todavía seguía sosteniéndome de la muñeca y dormida. Suspire aliviada, todo había sido un sueño.

Separe mi brazo de la mano de Anna bruscamente. Por fortuna no se despertó. Sé que el sueño me asusto pero no es razón suficiente para comportarme de esa manera y no hay pero que justifique mi comportamiento. La mire una vez más antes de marcharme. Gerda le había limpiado la sangre que le salió de la nariz, el moretón que estaba a un costado de la mejilla era más pequeño y la parte del labio que tenía herido se le había desinflamado bastante. Me sobresalte un poco cuando vi que movía levemente la cabeza. Al obsérvala con más detención me di cuenta de que estaba soñando y por su actitud no parecía ser una pesadilla. Susurraba algo, pero no entendía que.

Como tuve curiosidad me acerque un poco para saber qué es lo que decía.

-¡Kristoff!- murmuro.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, baje mi cabeza, y exhale. No iba a llorar como las últimas veces, ya derrame suficiente lagrimas por el mismo tema y por un día.

No le encontraba sentido seguir ahí por más tiempo, así que me prepare para irme pero antes de llegar a la puerta Kristoff había llegado la enfermería. Estaba agitado, sudaba y su rostro reflejaba preocupación, era más que obvio que se había enterado de lo que había sucedido. Él trato de calmarse al verme y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

-¿Cómo está Anna?- pregunto.

-Bien, solo está dormida- respondí-. ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que sucedió?- quise saber.

-Un compañero de mi clase me aviso que te vio y también vio el estado de Anna. Vine tan pronto pude- explico.

Recordé el chico que nos vio mientras veníamos de camino a la enfermería. Eso explicaba su reacción y aclaraba más las cosas.

-Ya veo- dije-. Creo que ya no hago más falta aquí así que la dejo en tus manos.

Salí de la enfermería con los brazos aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Pensé en ir con mis amigas, probablemente Merida se estará preguntando si me encuentro bien. No llegue a alejarme de la enfermería que escuche la voz de Kristoff llamándome.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte volteándome en el mismo momento en que se acerca nuevamente a mí.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarla y cuidarla.

-Descuida, no fue ninguna molestia- bueno, tal vez lo fue un poco pero no iba a decírselo-. Oye- dije después de que unos segundos de silencio-, quiero pedirte un favor- él espero a que se lo dijera-. Cuida bien a Anna y...hazla feliz.

Kristoff me miro confundido. Él no fue quien le dijo a Anna que estuvimos hablando y era mejor dejar de averiguar quién había sido. No tenía sentido saberlo porque sé que no haré nada con averiguarlo. Kristoff es la clase de persona que la madre de Anna quiere y él es el único que puede hacer lo que yo no.

-Sé que sabes cómo es la familia de Anna y lo que quieren para ella. Eres el más indicado para convencerla de que tome la decisión correcta, confió en ello. Yo...-mire alguna parte del techo y levante los hombros- me temo que no seré de mucha ayuda.

-Elsa, escucha, sé que su madre es una mujer complicada y que asusta algunas veces pero...

-La amo- le interrumpí de repente. Solté las palabras como si necesitaran salir de mi boca.

Kristoff quedo con la boca abierta pareciendo que quisiera decir algo y estaba más confundido que antes.

-La amo con toda mi alma- le recalque suspirando.

Sonó el timbre. Esa fue mi señal para irme. Camine rápido, esquivando a todos los que salían de sus salones. No podía seguir hablando con Kristoff sabiendo lo mucho que quiero a su novia y era mejor que se enterara por mí y no de otra manera.

Creo que este fue el peor día de toda mi vida, y he tenido peores días. No he sabido nada de Anna, y Kristoff tampoco fue a buscarme para alguna especie de pelea. Pero me sentía mal, constantemente estaba mareada, me aturdía cuando escuchaba alguien hablar y las clases se me hicieron complicadas, creo que hasta quise vomitar. Solo sentí que el aire me volvía al cuerpo cuando escuche el timbre de salida. Prácticamente corrí hacia el estacionamiento para regresar a mi casa lo más rápido posible. Pero antes de poder llegar al auto dos chicos me atropellaron y eso hizo que dejara caer mi mochila, que estaban mal cerrada, con todos mis útiles dentro.

-¡Muy maduro de su parte!- les grite.

Los dos chicos solo se rieron burlonamente. Me agache soltando un bufido para recoger mis útiles. Fui guardando cada uno de los cuadernos en la mochila y cuando estaba por agarrar el último una mano se puso sobre la mía. Mire hacia arriba y tuve que hacer fuerza para que mi mandíbula no cayera hacia abajo.

ELLA ES PROBABLEMENTE LA CHICA MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO.

Parecía de mi edad. Tenia el cabello rubio, largo hasta la altura de sus hombros y sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso.

Ella me entrego el cuaderno al mismo tiempo que nos levantábamos sin despegar nuestras vistas. Me asegure de escanearla bien. No era de la escuela, lo sabía por el uniforme. Tenía una chomba celeste con el escudo de su escuela bordado en un costado de su pecho y una pollera gris. Usaba medias azules y zapatos de color negro. Tenía una media sonrisa que reflejaba curiosidad y creo que con eso me quería decir "hola".

Una vez que cerré la mochila la acomode en mis hombros y desvié la mirada para que no notara el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Gra-gra...gracias- dije.

Ella oculto una risa detrás de su mano.

-De nada- correspondió-. Vi lo que te hicieron esos chicos y corrí para ayudarte- se explicó-. No debieron hacerlo, odio a la gente que se comporta de esa manera- lo dijo como para sí misma y su expresión parecía molesta.

Yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Oh, al parecer si sonríes- comento.

Eso me sorprendió y me avergoncé un poco.

-Bueno, tengo mis momentos- me justifique-. A veces suelo ser muy seria y otras veces me puedo reírme durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Interesante- dijo volviendo a reír.

Carai, su risa hacia que mi estómago removiera.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza!- escuche a dos chicos que venían a nuestra dirección.

Ya los había visto en algunas clases que compartíamos pero no eran amigos míos y jamás había hablado con ellos. Uno de ellos era un chico bastante flaco y alto. Su cabello era castaño, peinado hacia arriba, tenía las orejas algo grandes y algunas pecas. Su nombre es Jack no sé cuánto. El otro chico a diferencia de su amigo era más gordo, también tenía el cabello castaño, peinado de la misma forma y era igual de alto. Su nombre es Gustavo, tampoco se su apellido, y creo que sus amigos le decían Gus de cariño.

-No se preocupen, chicos- dijo la muchacha que estaba al lado mío y dedicándome una mirada de complicidad-. Valió la pena la espera.

¡¿Esta coqueteando conmigo?! Oh, vamos Elsa. Ella probablemente tenga cientos hombres detrás de su espalda y no parece ser que las mujeres sean de su interés.

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?- pregunto.

Asentí y busque en uno de los bolsillos del costado de mi mochila para sacar el bolígrafo. La chica ya había sacado un anotador cuando yo se lo acerque. Escribió en una hoja de papel y me la entrego junto con el bolígrafo.

-Llámame- me pidió.

La rubia se puso en marcha con sus dos amigos. Ellos dos hablaban casi al mismo tiempo y le contaban lo que había ocurrido en el día. Yo los vi alejares y también mire en el papel su número de teléfono celular.

¿Qué rayos? ¿No esperará que la llame, o si?...Ni siquiera se su nombre. Que genio eres Elsa. Una linda chica te da su número y tú no eres capaz de decirle su nombre y preguntarle cual es el suyo. Justo cuando creo que tengo algo de buena suerte se me arruina.

Decidí entrar al auto y olvidarlo todo. Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para pensar en una chica que no conozco y ahora que le dije a Kristoff lo que siento por Anna posiblemente me complique más las cosas.

Al llegar a mi casa fui directamente a mi habitación. Mis padres estaban en la casa haciendo sus cosas.

Me deje caer en la cama, aun con mi uniforme de la escuela puesto, dejando mi mochila a un lado, y solté un fuerte suspiro. Cerré los ojos para descansar pero la verdad es que no quería dormirme porque no quería volver a tener otra pesadilla como la que había tenido antes.

Refunfuñe cundo escuche mi celular sonar. Lo saque de mi mochila y atendí con mala gana. Suponía que se trataba de alguna de mis amigas y no me moleste en ver la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué?!- hable de mala forma.

-Humm...lo siento, no imagine que estabas ocupada.

Desee en ese momento que la tierra me tragara.

-¡Anna!...De-descuida, creí que se trataba de otra persona.

Sentí la necesidad de colgar inmediatamente. No parecía molesta o nerviosa, su humor era igual al de siempre. Tal vez Kristoff no le dijo nada.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte rogando que mis nervios no se notaran.

-Yo... ¿estás en tu casa?-

Dirigí mi cabeza hacia donde estaba mi balcón. Las cortinas estaban cerradas así que no podría verme aunque quisiera mirar por la ventana.

-No- mentí.

La escuche suspirar y se quedó en silencio. Fue uno bastante largo e incómodo, llegue a creer que incluso había colgado pero de haberlo hecho escucharía el ruido de la línea. Y no hay nada, solo siento un vació.

-Siento lo que paso.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Dijimos esas frases al mismo tiempo.

Solo llamaba para agradecerme. Al parecer no tenía idea de lo que le dije a Kristoff. No estoy tan perdida como lo suponía.

-Gracias por ayudarme- volvió a repetir antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

-De nada- hice una pausa- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Me mordí un costado del labio, estaba pensando si era correcto preguntarle quien la golpeo. Me parece que antes debo darle una disculpa, se lo dije pero no estoy segura si la escucho y además creo que debo justificarme mejor.

-Lamento lo que te dije la última vez, Anna- me disculpe poniendo mi mano en mi corazón-. No quise ser grosera.

-Descuida, yo tampoco debí comportarme mal contigo. Es solo que...Kristoff no se encuentra con nadie en esa cancha a menos que enserio tenga muchas ganas de hablar con alguien y...jamás creí que haría eso contigo. Tal vez pensé que se pusieron hablar acerca de mis decisiones u otras cosas.

¿Te refieres a la decisión de estudiar leyes y que tu madre maneja tu vida? quise preguntar pero no lo hice.

-Pero sé que ninguno de los dos hizo eso. Kristoff ya me lo contó.

-¿Él no fue quien te lo dijo?- ya sabía la respuesta, solo necesitaba escucharla.

-No. No fue él.

-¿Quien fue entonces?

-No importa. Honestamente no vale la pena.

-¿Anna esa persona fue quien te golpeo?

No respondió y con eso supe inmediatamente la respuesta. ¿Pero qué necesidad tenía de golpearla? ¿O por qué le dijo que Kristoff y yo estuvimos hablando? Tal vez la persona no tenga algo en contra mío, sino en contra de Anna. Y si le dijo que nos vio evidentemente era para perjudicarla por alguna razón.

-¿Se los dirás a alguien al menos?

Tardo un rato en contestarme.

-No lo creo.

-Anna, entiendo que tengas miedo pero...

-No, no es por miedo. Es por mi madre, está muy furiosa y si se entera de quien me golpeo empeorara las cosas.

-Pero esa persona se lo merece por golpearte.

-Pero yo la provoque.

-Eso no justifica lo que te hizo.

-Solo no quiero hacerlo y ya.

Me vi obligada a tranquilizarme por miedo a que esto termine como la última vez. Era mejor terminar la conversación aquí.

-Oye, tengo que irme- comente.

Colgué antes de que poder escuchar una respuesta. Acomode mi celular sobre mi pecho y solté un suspiro.

No tiene idea de lo que siento. Si Kristoff se quedó hablando con ella cuando despertó no fue acerca de lo que le confesé. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, voy a tener que evitarla tanto a ella como a su novio. Las preocupaciones que tuve en clase reaparecieron en ese instante ¿cómo iba a enfrentarme ese chico de ahora en más?

* * *

_No se preocupen tengo planeado decirles quien golpeo a Anna en los próximos dos capítulos. _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón les digo ya muchas gracias por los comentarios._

_eslove26: Sera una historia larga y actualizo según mi tiempo. A veces puedo actualizar una vez a la semana o una vez al mes o bien a veces me tardo demasiado. Trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por comentar :)_

yara sosa y REONORU: _¡No soy mala!…Oh bueno, sí. Puedo serlo cuando la tentación en demasiada jiji XP_

_Recuerden dejar su comentario :3_


	12. Espiando

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Señoras y señores (si es que hay alguno por ahí) con ustedes, el capítulo 12_

* * *

Mis amigas y yo decidimos ir a un bar esa noche. Preferimos saltear la idea de ir a bailar en algún antro porque esa mañana habíamos tenido una práctica muy dura y demasiado larga y no nos habíamos recuperado del todo. El entrenador Oaken se había puesto demasiado exigente con el entrenamiento por haber pasado a las finales. Pero por más exigente que se pusiera, todas en el equipo estábamos bastante ansiosas por último partido.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos unas gaseosas. Hablamos del entrenamientos, de la escuela y algunas otras cosas que nos habían pasado. Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida cuando a Mulan le llega un mensaje. Ella saca el celular del bolsillo de su campera y se dispone a mirar lo que recibió.

-Oye, podrías decirle a tu novio que este es un "momento entre amigas"- bromeo Kida.

Mulan bajo su celular y la ve con cara de molesta.

-Es que me olvide de avisarle una cosa.

-Ja, ya descuida. Solo estoy jugando.

Mulan contesto el mensaje y volvió a guardar su teléfono en en bolsillo.

-Las quiero ver a ustedes cuando consigan novio.

Oh no, ya empezamos.

-Miren, ya he tenido esta conversación con mi madre cientos de veces y dudo que tenga novio por un largo tiempo- comento Merida.

-Oh vamos, si lo piensas de esa manera es obvio que nunca lo tendrás- le dijo Mulan

Merida dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No es por ser negativa o algo parecido- trazo una circunferencia con el fondo de la botella, sobre la mesa, y permaneció pensante por un rato-. Es que yo no quiero tener novio por el momento, eso es todo.

Recordé lo que me había dicho hacia unos días atrás, sobre el chico que le gustaba. Tal vez se haya esforzado mucho por olvidarlo pero también puede que haya una cicatriz en su corazón y eso le provoca un poco de dolor de vez en cuando. También me acorde de que es un tema del que no le gusta hablar así que quizás no quiera seguir debatiendo sobre el tema.

-Si tú lo dices- Mulan blanqueo los ojos ante el comentario de la pelirroja-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Elsa?

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando escuche la pregunta, por suerte ninguna se dio cuenta. Merida me miro nerviosa, no tenía la más remota idea de como ayudarme a salir de esta.

-Yo... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- si sabía lo que quería pero trataba de evadir el tema aunque estaba segura de que no lo iba a conseguir.

-¿Hay alguien que te gusta?- insistió Mulan.

Tarde un largo rato en contestar. Utilice ese tiempo para pensar en Anna. Habíamos vuelto a la normalidad, o por lo menos eso creía, yo la evitaba y evadía todo contacto visual. Evitaba también los lugares donde estaba Kristoff o sus amigos. Desde que le dije que me gusta Anna, todos los días me despierto con el miedo de que él me haga algo. Anna actúa como siempre, intenta hablar conmigo y me envía mensajes que no respondo. Nadie en la escuela sabía lo que siento por ella, eso quería decir que Kristoff todavía no le dijo nada a nadie, aun así no pensaba confrontarlo.

-La...la verdad es que no hay nadie que me interese- me digne a responder.

-¿Nadie?... ¿Ni siquiera te has fijado en alguien?- dudo Kida.

Tal vez contarle una semi verdad no estaría mal.

-Bueno hay...hubo alguien que me gusto y aun trato de olvidar.

Note a Merida llevarse la botella a la boca pero no para beber de ella sino para apretar sus labios sobre el pico, supongo que era para contener los nervios.

-¿Pero qué ocurre con esta persona?- siguió interrogando Mulan- ¿Se conocen? ¿Son amigos?

-Esa persona fue mi amiga un tiempo pero ya no lo somos.

-¿Y no crees que algo ocurra si se vuelven a ver y vuelves a ser su amiga?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está en pareja.

Mulan se arrepintió enseguida de haber hecho la pregunta, debe estar pensando que toco un tema que no debía. Me limite a sonreírle para animarla y asegurarle de que todo estaba bien.

-Descuida, lo superare rápido- mentí.

Kida extendió su brazo para tomar mi mano, dedicándome una sonrisa alentadora.

-Sé que pronto encontraras a la persona indicada.

Y si la encuentro espero no tener tantas complicaciones.

-Bueno Kida ¿Por qué no nos hablas de tu vida amorosa?- le sugirió Merida, en parte lo hacia para burlarse un poco y para ayudarme.

Kida se apartó de mí y hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros, completamente sonrojada.

-No ha cambiado mucho.

Verán, a Kida le gusta un chico de la escuela y no es exactamente el más apuesto o el más popular. Su nombre es Milo Thatch. Es un chico inteligente, simpático, y se la pasa en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro de arqueología o de culturas antiguas. Casi siempre Kida va a ese lugar para encontrarse con él y hablan acerca de lo que él lee. Claro que Kida también le fascinan ese tipo de cosas pero ella quiere acercarse un poco más a él y conocerlo mejor. Creo que Milo también siente algo por ella. Lo sé porque los he visto juntos y me he dado cuenta de que su mirada se pierde en ella cada vez que están conversando, la admira y más de una vez lo he visto sonrojarse. Incluso estuvo presente en varios de nuestros partidos de fútbol solo para verla y apoyarla a ella. Sin embargo, Milo es muy tímido y no se anima hablar acerca de su vida o de otra cosa que no sea arqueología. Debo admitir que Kida tiene demasiada paciencia, o bien está completamente enamorado de él, de lo contrario ya lo habría olvidado.

-¿Quieres mi concejo?-opino Merida- Es momento de que te pongas ruda con él.

-Es que no puedo...Tengo miedo de espantarlo.

-Es eso o vas a tener que olvidarte de él. ¿Tengo que recordarte que iremos a la Universidad?

Otra vez el mismo tema. He intentado no pensar en la Universidad, aun no llega mi carta de aceptación y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Vi a mis tres únicas amigas, quienes hablaban. Trataba de grabarme esa imagen en la cabeza para recordarla luego en el futuro. Siento que pase muy poco tiempo con ellas y era una lástima que no me haya hecho amiga de ellas antes. Odio haber llegado a esta altura de mi vida.

-Aajjj Universidad- se quejó Mulan inclinándose hacia atrás y recargando su brazo sobre la espalda de la silla-. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Que no enviaste tu solicitud?- pregunto Kida pasmada.

-Claro que lo hice- contesto levantando dos dedos-. La envié a dos Universidades, una es la que quieren mis padres y la otra...- por algún motivo no quiso terminar la frase. Solo bajo la cabeza.

-Para dedicarte al deporte- completo Merida.

-Si- afirmo la de cabello oscuro.

-Mulan... ¿Qué harás si te aceptan en las dos o si te aceptan en la de deportes?- pregunto la peliblanca.

Antes de contestar Mulan se pasó la mano por el cuello.

-Tengo pensado decírselos cuando reciba las cartas y luego...bueno, creo que eso lo veré cuando me enfrente a ellos.

Por la expresión que puso creo que no tiene mucho interés de pelearse con sus padres.

-No te sientas mal, al menos ellos te prestan atención- siguió hablando Kida recargando su barbilla sobre su mano-. Mi padre no tiene idea cuando sera nuestra graduación y estoy segura de que no está enterado de la final de fútbol.

Mulan, Merida y yo nos miramos. La respuesta que podíamos darle era hablar pero su padre casi siempre estaba de viaje y cuando estaba se pasaba tiempo en la oficina, de las pocas veces que hablaron terminaron peleando y a causa de ello no se dirigían la palabra por días.

Siendo honesta no sé qué situación es la peor, si la de Mulan o la de Kida.

Baje la cabeza y suspire. No era correcto preguntarles lo que iba a decir pero...quizás esto sea lo único que las ayude con el problema y sino me abstendré a las consecuencias.

-¿Mulan, Kida, sus padres se han olvidado de su cumpleaños alguna vez?- mi corazón se encogió en ese momento .Diablos, como puedo ser tan estúpida de preguntar eso.

Ellas dos se miraron sorprendidas y luego volvieron a verme. La primera en contestarme fue Mulan.

-No, ellos valoran mucho mi fecha de nacimiento y me viven repitiendo que es uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Siempre se encargan de que pase un día excelente.

-Aunque sea difícil de creer, es el único día donde mi padre y yo nos llevamos bien igual que en el cumpleaños de mi madre y el suyo. Hacemos algo que no sea pensar en el trabajo o en mis cosas...hacemos algo que nos guste a los dos pero cuando termina el día todo vuelve a ser como antes. Es como si fuese una especie de encantamiento que dura hasta que nos vamos a dormir...¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Kida levanto una ceja a causa de la curiosidad y de la sorpresa, también.

-Yo...Se de alguien cuyos padres olvidan su cumpleaños todos los años- sentí una fuerte sensación en el pecho.

No quise ser muy específica y creo que las dos lo adivinaron por la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Merida, en cambio, me conocía demasiado bien, más de lo que yo hubiera pensado. Con solo mirarme a los ojos una pizca de segundo se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Anna.

-Kida- dije-, tal vez no lo parezca pero creo...que tu padre si sabe de la graduación.

Vi que lo medito unos segundos y creo que se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

-Tal vez- me contestó-. ¿Cómo...es posible que se olvide del cumpleaños de su propio hijo, o hija?

-Es una familia complicada- ni yo se la respuesta.

Cuando éramos pequeñas yo hacia algo para que ella tuviera un feliz cumpleaños. En dos o tres ocasiones la vi llorar porque ni su padre, ni su madre recordaban el día de su nacimiento, lo recordaban casi a la mitad del día. Anna se despertaba esa fecha solo para saber qué es lo que planeaba, eso era lo que la alegraba ¿Cómo lo sé? Ella misma me lo dijo. Un año después de que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía deje de hacerlo y no sé qué habrá hecho ella. Carajo, soy una mierda de persona.

-¡¿Elsa, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kida.

La mire algo sobre saltada.

-Sí, si estoy bien.

-Bueno- hablo Mulan antes de que otro silencio se hiciera presente-, tengo un anuncio que darles. Shang nos invitó a una fiesta de uno de sus amigos, tenemos que ir.

-No cuentes conmigo- me apresure a decir.

¿Una fiesta de uno los amigos de Shang?...No creo que haga falta recordar que es amigo de Sven, el mejor amigo de Kristoff, y posiblemente él estará allí junto con Anna, lo menos que quiero es tener un embrollo. Ya me era difícil evitarlos en la escuela, imagínense como seria en una casa.

-No seas aguafiestas- se molestó-. Te vas a divertir.

-No es por eso. Entiéndanme, no me sentiría cómoda.

Todas, incluyendo Merida, me miraron con cara de perrito suplicante. Maldita sea yo y mi escasa fuerza de voluntad.

-De acuerdo, iré- termine aceptando.

-Esa es nuestra Elsa- exclamaron las tres con emoción y levantando sus botellas hacia arriba.

Decidí levantar mi botella también y la choque contra las de ellas.

Algo en mi me dice que mi vida terminara en esa fiesta o bien dará un giro inesperado.

* * *

Al final de la noche solo quedamos Merida y yo. Estábamos en su auto y en silencio. Ella miraba la calle mientras movía su cabeza lentamente al ritmo de la música que provenía del reproductor de música del vehículo y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el volante.

-Le dije a Kristoff lo que siento por Anna- solté de de repente sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Escuche que sus dedos se detiene pero no me contesta enseguida.

-¿Cuando lo hiciste?- no sonó sorprendida.

Le conté lo que había sucedido en la enfermería, incluyendo el loco sueño que tuve y lo que paso luego de que desperté. También aproveche a contarle que Anna me llamo después de clases para agradecerme por ayudarla. Preferí no hablarle de la chica que conocí en el estacionamiento, a quien por cierto no había vuelto a ver o hablar, ya que no lo considere necesario en ese momento.

-¿Era por eso que te comportabas extraña en toda la semana?- pregunto.

-¿Fui muy obvia?

-Mmm no tanto, pero te vi nerviosa en más de una ocasión y te asustabas demasiado cuando veías al equipo de basquet acercándose. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-No lo se solo...pensé que seria mejor si se enteraba por mi que por otra persona.

La observe por el rabillo del ojo, parecía pensativa.

-¿Como te sientes con respecto a eso?- siguió preguntando.

-La mayoría del tiempo estoy asustada pero tampoco me siento arrepentida. Es como si al decírselo me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-El tema seria que se lo dijeras a Anna.

Estire mi cabeza contra el asiento.

-¿Que lograría con hacerlo? De todas formas esta enamorada de Kristoff. Ella soñaba con el mientras yo la cuidaba en la enfermería.

-Te estas guiando por algo que dijo mientras estaba dormida, te sorprendería lo mucho que juega el inconsciente con las personas.

-Agradezco tu apoyo pero prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.

-Se dice ser positiva.

-No es cierto.

Las dos discutimos bastante rato para saber quien decía la verdad y por alguna especie de motivo, de repente, empezamos a reírnos.

-Hablando enserio- dijo Merida entre risa- ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así?

-Solo tengo que esperar hasta la graduación y luego saldré de su vida.

-Eso siempre y cuando no ocurra nada en la famosa fiesta.

-¿Me pediste que fuera a propósito, verdad?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no...¿Quien sabe?

Odio cuando se hace la misteriosa de esa manera. ¿Que quería lograr con que fuera a esa fiesta? Probablemente me vaya a los cinco minutos de llegar y bajo ningún motivo pienso estar cerca de Anna. Pero aparentemente Merida no tenia esa idea en la cabeza, es capaz hacer algo para que me quede más tiempo del que planeo. Si es así al menos espero no tener otra ilusión ni despertar en la habitación de algún desconocido, o bien en la de Anna. Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Que probabilidades tengo de que ocurra lo mismo dos veces seguidas?

-Hablando de Roma- murmuro Merida ganándose mi atención-, mira quien esta ahí adelante.

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa y Merida se había estacionado junto a la esquina. Adelante nuestro estaban Anna y Kristoff, parados en la vereda. El rubio estaba a un lado de su auto y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y Anna tenia la cabeza agachada y su dedo pasaba por arriba y abajo de la cadena de la cartera que colgaba en su hombro. Note que ella dio una rápida mirada hacia mi casa, más precisamente en dirección hacia mi balcón.

Merida pensó en avanzar para seguir el camino hasta mi casa pero yo la detuve.

-¿En que estás pensando?- cuestiono.

-Solo espera- pedí.

No soy de espiar y tampoco de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no creo que pueda escuchar algo desde aquí a decir verdad, solo quería saber que es lo que pensaban hacer antes de ir a mi casa. Tal vez puedan hablar de mi. Kristoff pudo haber esperado hasta ahora para decirle lo que le confesé o puede que ya se lo haya dicho y por eso Anna vio mi casa. También puede ser que Kristoff reaccione mal ante lo que Anna acababa de hacer y por eso estalle de los celos y le grite toda la verdad.

Anna tomo la mano de Kristoff y lo llevo hasta su casa, mis ojos los siguieron hasta que entraron.

-¿Ya puedo continuar?

Por unos segundos olvide que Merida estaba a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza para responderle. Merida avanzo y paro en frente de mi casa, yo seguía sin poder despegar los ojos de la mansión de Anna. Me baje del auto pero no para ir hacia mi hogar.

-¿Elsa, que estas haciendo?- escuche que Merida pregunte desde dentro del auto.

No la escuche, seguí adelante. Sentí la puerta de su auto abrirse y pronto ella corrió hacia mi dirección.

-¿Qué clase de mosquito te pico ahora?

-Quiero saber si le dirá algo acerca de mí- le conteste mirándola un poco desesperada.

Seguí caminando al mismo momento en que ella paraba para soltar un bufido. Me siguió en todo el camino, no pensaba dejarme sola por miedo a que me metiera en un aprieto.

-¿Tienes alguna especia de plan al menos? No creo que tu idea sea tocar la puerta y preguntar quiero ver si Anna y su novio están hablando acerca de mis sentimientos- hablo en tono irónico.

-Solo se me ocurre dos lugares a donde pueden a estar.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Conozco a Anna demasiado bien.

Merida decidió quedarse callada por el momento. Ella y yo salteamos la cerca donde daba al jardín y continuamos caminando, nos agachábamos cada vez que pasábamos al lado de una ventana por si acaso alguien nos llegaba a ver. Avanzamos hasta encontrar la ventana que estaba buscando, la que daba justo a la biblioteca. Si Anna no estaba ahí entonces quería decir que estaba en su habitación, lo cual seria malo porque no podría verlos y todo esto seria en vano.

Tal y como lo suponía estaban sentados en un sofá de la biblioteca. Los dos hablaban tranquilos y Kristoff estaba sonriente y feliz al igual que Anna. Nada parecía raro, entonces eso quería decir que mi secreto estaba a salvo.

-¿Elsa, ya podemos irnos? Enserio, nos pueden descubrir y...Uuii no.

Uuii no, Uii no y yo soy la idiota más grande que existe en este mundo por permitirme ver esto.

Kristoff se abalanzo sobre Anna para darle un beso en los labios y la dejo debajo de él. El rubio deslizo su mano debajo de la remera de la pelirroja, ganándose un gemido por eso. Vi como se desasía de la prenda y luego Anna hizo lo mismo con la de Kristoff. Llegaron a la parte en que empezaron a desprenderse los pantalones y ya no pude ver más.

Me aleje de la ventana y camine en dirección hacia mi casa, ignorando que Merida me llamaba. Algo en mi no andaba bien, estaba destrozada y a pesar de eso no lloraba. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse por si solas y corrí hasta la calle. Cuando llegue hasta la vereda de mi casa tropecé y caí al piso, solo ahí fue que empece a llorar.

-Demonios...¡¿Como puedo ser tan estúpida?!- grite ocultando mi rostro detrás de mi mano.

Merida se agacho para abrazarme. Me sentí aun más terrible porque ahora ella tendría que cargar con mis lagrimas, mi tristeza, y se quedaría conmigo hasta que me sintiera mejor. Queria decirle que se apartara y me dejara sola pero no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Al menos saque algo bueno, puedo contar con que Anna no sabe lo que siento...y no lo sabrá jamás.

* * *

_Nos veremos en el próximo cap y les prometo que ahí se enteraran quien fue el que golpeo a Anna._

**_yara sosa y ANONIMUS07:_**_ Deberán esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para eso jeje. Saludos XD_

**_REONORU:_**_ Me basta con saber que eres un humilde lector igual que los otros. Está bien, lo admito, soy una persona mala, sobre todo por lo que ocurrirá más adelante….Buajajaja. Y si, muy pronto revelare quien es la chica *3*_

**_Elsanna es ley y Guest:_**_ Tendrán que ser pacientes con el beso. Recuerden lo que dije en el primer capitulo._

**_Caro:_**_ Solo espera hasta ver que es lo que pasara con respecto a Elsa y a esa chica. _

**_Nop:_**_ Es curioso que lo hayas preguntado considerando como quería hacer este capítulo. Mulan, Kida y otro personaje que aparecerá más adelante son mis favoritas desde siempre y ponerlas en este fic fue una manera de apreciarlas. Saludos n_n_

**_JackLook:_**_ No lo abandonare, prometo que no lo hare. Ya admití que soy malvada ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejen de repetirlo? _

**_Lun21865:_**_ No me gusta hacerlos esperar, pero ya dije que actualizo según como tenga mis tiempos y a veces se me dificulta escribir. Incluso vuelvo a leer el capítulo y no me gusto como quedo y lo vuelvo a rehacer. Gracias por comentar, saludos :3_

**_Eli:_**_ No creo que sea el mejor fic Elsanna en español, hay mejores y por lo menos yo creo que hay alguien mejor que yo. Pero igual gracias jeje_

_Gracias por el resto de los comentarios. Saludos especiales a todos _

_Por favor deja tu reviews. _


	13. Pelea

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_He regresado, y conmigo el capítulo 13_

_Helga Katrina Sinclair es un personaje de la película Atlantis._

_Aprovecho el momento para ofrecerles otros de mis fanfiction Elsanna, es un one-shot, __Rated: M __ . Se llama Oscuro y helado corazón._

* * *

Estoy en mi cama, abrazada a mi almohada. Hacía poco que deje de llorar. Mis ojos están rojos y aún están húmedos.

No he dormido en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Anna con Kristoff se me aparecía en la cabeza. Me siento demasiado cansada por eso.

-¡Elsa!- mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación abriendo la puerta de manera abrupta.

No me moví pero si me enfade con ella por venir a molestarme.

-Elsa, son más de las once de la mañana y tu aun no te has levantado- me regaño.

Mi mama fue hasta el balcón a abrir las cortinas para que la luz del sol entrara a mi habitación y penetrara justo en mi rostro.

-¡Mama!- refunfuñe, removiéndome entre mis sabanas.

-Nada de quejas... ¡¿Has estado usando esa ropa en toda la noche?!

Si, si, no me moleste en cambiarme cuando subí llorando a mi cuarto después de lo que paso.

Aparte mis sabanas y me senté de piernas cruzadas. Le dirigí una mirada de fastidio, también de cansancio.

-No me veas de esa forma- me desafío cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya me levante!... ¡Ahora, lárgate y déjame en paz!-grite.

Ella salió de la habitación después de un breve minuto, sin regañarme o sin decir otra cosa. Sé que fui ruda pero tampoco estoy de ánimo para sus quejas. En realidad nunca lo estoy, pero en esta ocasión me siento diferente. ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a distanciarme de ella?

No es solamente a Anna a quien alejo, sino también a mi madre.

Empiezo a sentir culpa ¿Que está pasando conmigo? ¿En qué clase de persona me estoy convirtiendo?

Me recuesto otra vez en la cama, mirando el techo y apoyando una mano sobre mi estómago mientras la otra descansa sobre mi frente.

**FLASH BACK**

El día que Anna estaba enferma, y yo le lleve su tarea, y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, corrí hasta mi casa una vez que logre zafarme de sus brazos. Recuerdo que atravesé la puerta y me encerré en mi habitación. Pase un rato tratando de convencerme de que lo que me pasaba solo se trataba de algo temporal y me sentía confundida por lo que había sucedido. Salí de mi cuarto cuando mi papa me llamo para que bajara a comer.

Cuando los tres estuvimos en la mesa mi madre estaba viendo una telenovela romántica, demasiado ridícula para mi gusto y también para el de mi padre. No estoy muy segura de lo que trataba porque casi nunca le prestó atención a ese tipo de cosas, creo que era de un hombre millonario, engreído, y se enamora de una mujer que no era de su estatura , o algo así, y luego no sé lo que ocurre. En fin, apareció una escena donde el hombre se acuesta con la mejor amiga de la mujer para que ella la odie y así logra olvidarse de sus sentimientos (creo que fue así). Cuestión, después de todo el melodrama del capítulo mi padre me miro.

-Espero que no compliques tu vida así cuando te enamores de un hombre.

Tosí el jugo que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-¡Querido, por favor!- comento mi madre con respecto a lo que dijo mi padre, sin darse cuenta de lo que me sucedió- Es solo ficción.

-La mayoría de estas telenovelas influyen en la vida real y quiero evitar que le pase eso a mi pequeña.

Oculte mi rostro detrás de mi mano, estirando los dedos lo más que podía para que no se dieran cuenta de lo roja que estaba debido a la vergüenza.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?

-Lo leí en el periódico.

Mi madre soltó una risa sin gracias y resoplo, sin poder creer la tontería que acababa de escuchar.

A veces en el periódico hay noticias demasiado absurdas y están redactadas de tal manera que mi padre las termina de creer.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no creas en esas tonterías?

-No me parece una tontería.

Mi madre volvió a resoplar.

-Sabes que, no pienso discutir contigo por algo tan absurdo. Pero hablando enserio ¿de verdad piensas que Elsa se enredaría con un hombre así?

-No lo sé ¿Tu sabes qué clase de hombre le gusta?

-No, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste un hombre como ese.

-¡Podrían dejar hablar de eso!- grite golpeando mi puño sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a mis padres y también logrando que se enfadaran.

-Elsa, sabes que no aceptamos ese tipo de actitud en esta casa y menos en la mesa- se molestó mi padre, acompañado por la mala cara de mi madre.

-¡Y eso qué diablos me importa!- volví a gritar echando la silla hacia atrás para levantarme-. No quiero que hablen de esas estupideces, al menos no en frente de mí.

Salí corriendo de la casa sin escuchar. Regrese por la noche, muy tarde, y ahí tuve otra discusión con ellos. En un día mi vida había tomado otro camino y yo comencé a comportarme de manera diferente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cambie mi ropa por mi pantalón de los wallabies y mi remera de los Snowking. Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, ya era tarde para desayunar así que ni me preocupe, además no tenía hambre. Continué mi camino hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa y puse la mano en el picaporte.

-Me iré con mis amigas- mentí gritando para que tanto mi madre como mi padre me escucharan-. No regreso hasta la noche- _o tal vez nunca_.

Camine sin dirección con la cabeza agachada. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Dos chicas, de tal vez unos diez años de edad, tomadas de la mano, pasaron delante de mí corriendo y riendo. Las seguí con la vista hasta que doblaron en la esquina. Desee en ese momento que nada cambie entre ellas y que ninguna termine igual que yo.

Aparte esos pensamientos de inmediato sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Tengo que seguir a delante con mi vida. No puedo quedarme sentada a esperar que...No sé, que Anna abandone a Kristoff y se fije en mí y que mágicamente su familia me acepte. Por favor, ya sabemos que esas posibilidades son nulas.

Llegue a la plaza donde conocí a Anna. Había algunos niños con sus padres, procure pasar por al lado con cuidado para no asustarlos y me senté directamente en uno de los columpios. Balancee mis piernas de atrás a delante, moviendo el columpio, y seguí pensando.

**FLASH BACK**

Unos días después de lo que ocurrió en mi casa y con Anna, como era de esperarse, ella ya se sentía mejor y había regresado a la escuela. Ese día yo estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo actuar. Había ignorado todo los mensajes de texto que me envió, también sus llamadas, y no se había aparecido por mi casa. En todo ese tiempo no me puse a pensar como reaccionaria ella por mi comportamiento o como reaccionaria yo cuando la viera.

Estaba escuchando música y cerraba mi casillero cuando uno de mis auriculares es sacado de mi oreja de un tirón. Yo atrapo el auricular antes de que caiga al suelo y cuando levanto la cabeza me doy cuenta de que es Anna. Miro hacia otro lado antes de darme cuenta de cuál era su expresión en ese momento.

-Hola- saludo.

Su tono era neutro, con algo de seriedad, pero muy leve. Normalmente ella me saluda alegre y emocionada, y salta hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

-Hola- también salude, con indiferencia, acomodando el auricular nuevamente en mi oreja.

Paso un breve minuto antes de que ella me volviera a hablar.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- dijo.

La miro, pero no a sus ojos.

-¿Es muy importante?

Ella se quedó sorprendida ante mi pregunta.

-Bueno, es...es bastante importante para mí...-sacudió la cabeza- Solo...necesite hablarlo, con alguien, y tú eres la única con la que puedo hacerlo.

Algo en lo que dijo me preocupo. Para ese entonces, Anna ya tenía otros amigos pero era a mí a quien le contaba sus cosas más personales. Sin embargo, como cabeza hueca que soy, opte por buscar una excusa para no escucharla.

-No sé si pueda ahora, Anna. Tengo clase y...- desvié la mirada otra vez- me atrase con la tarea, quiero ver si puedo terminarla.

-¿Qué?- sonó incrédula-...tú no te atrasas con la tarea.

-Bueno, esta vez sí. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Acomode la mochila sobre mi hombre y camine hacia el salón.

-¡Al menos podrías decirme que es lo que te sucede!- alzo la voz pero no lo suficiente para que todos escucharan.

Tuve el valor para volver a mirarla pero no para responderle.

-¿Porque de pronto actúas así?-pregunto, rogándome una respuesta con la mirada.

Entre tanto pensarlo, solo una cosa se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Es mejor dejarlo así.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándome qué es lo que Anna quería decirme. Después de que le dije eso paso el resto del día intentando hablar conmigo, seguro para saber que me pasaba, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado y menos que menos con el pasar de los días y el tiempo. No sé si en algún otro momento quiso decirme lo que le ocurría esa vez, tampoco sé si era tan importante para contármelo después de todo el tiempo que pasó.

No sé cuánto permanecí sentada en ese columpio, pero ya era la única en el parque y el cielo era del color naranja del atardecer. Me puse de pie, llevando mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, igual que antes.

Volví a caminar sin dirección alguna. No quería regresar a mi casa aun, tampoco sabía a donde ir. Si quisiera podría hablar con Mérida para ir a su casa, ella no tendría problema de recibirme, más sabiendo lo que sucedió anoche, pero no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba estos momentos a solas.

Desgraciadamente para mí, mi soledad y tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo. Como iba demasiado distraída y con la cabeza agachada choque con la chica más cruel y menos simpática que existe en toda la escuela, puede ser también sobre la faz de la tierra. Era un poco más alta que yo, cabello rubio, atado a una trenza, ojos claros, tenía un estilo tipo Lara Croft, del vídeo juego y la película Tomb raider. Se trataba de Helga Katrina Sinclair.

Al tropezar conmigo ella retrocedió cerrando los ojos. Dos de sus amigas estaban con ella.

Yo también retrocedí, y sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!- me gruño poniéndose en una posición amenazante.

-Cálmate, fue un accidente- dije.

No sé por qué me molestaba en responderle, ella no escuchaba razones.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- empezó a hablar Helga al notar que era yo. -Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la reina de hielo.

Ella rió, al igual que sus amigas, mientras yo tense mi mandíbula. Odiaba que me dijeran así.

-Apártate de mi camino- hable medio en un tono de orden.

Intente pasar pero Helga me lo impidió dándome un empujón hacia delante.

-¿Tienes algún problema, bruja?

Le respondí con un empujón. Ella se enfureció aún más y me tomo de la remera, pretendiendo golpearme, pero una de sus amigas le detuvo el brazo para frenar su acción.

-Ya déjala, no vale la pena. Te puedes meter en problemas.

Helga zafo su brazo y miro a su compañera como un león a punto de comer su presa, lo que la aterro.

\- Olvídalo, le voy a romper la cara igual que como lo hice con Summers en el baño.

Sus palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza varias veces. La sangre me empezó a hervir de ira y en unos segundos algo dentro de mí se quebró.

-Fuiste tú- gruñí apretando mis dientes.

Helga me miro y antes de poder decir algo la golpeo en la cara, empujándola contra una pared. Quise ir por ella pero sus amigas me detuvieron de los brazos. Para que me soltaran, golpee a una de una patada y a la otra le propuse un codazo en la nariz, eso las mantuvo alejadas de nuestra pelea. Antes de darme cuenta Helga me había dado un golpe en la cara.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte, verdad?- dijo.

No estuve dispuesta a que me ganara el aturdimiento. Me puse de pie y la abrace para que no tuviera oportunidad de pararme y la arroje al suelo. Me quede encima de ella, la tome de la remera dejando su cabeza en el aire.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-grite dándole un golpe.

-¡Por hija de puta!- me empujo de una patada y me dio otro golpe.

Sangre caía por un costado de mi frente y el cansancio me estaba ganando. Helga me volvió a golpear y quiso hacerlo otra vez pero la detuve sosteniéndola fuerte por la muñeca y se la doble, haciendo que gritara de dolor. La golpee arrojándola al suelo otra vez.

-Nunca...vuelvas...a tocarla- amenace mientras le daba un golpe detrás de otro.

Y la seguí golpeando varias veces. Ella en un momento para defenderse me araño un costado del rostro pero le reste importancia al dolor y la seguí golpeando. No estaba pensando coherentemente, solo quería lastimarla. Entonces, de repente, note que alguien me agarra el brazo.

Me gire enérgicamente, pensando en que era alguna de sus amigas que se había recuperado, pero me encontré con Anna, que me miraba con una expresión aterrorizada.

-¡Para! ¡Vas a matarla!-grito.

Apenas la escuche, pero note como tiraba de mi brazo con insistencia. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos mientras intentaba zafar mi brazo y me giraba solo para seguir golpeando a Helga.

-Ya para- suplico, con voz temblorosa-. Suéltala, por favor, no sigas.

Otra mano más grande y más fuerte me tomo del otro brazo y me empujó hacia atrás.

-¡Suficiente, no arruines tu vida de esa manera!

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que Kristoff estaba con nosotros.

Cuando levante la vista vi que Helga tomaba a Anna de la remera y le decía algo, no escuche que era. En medio de mi locura vi una expresión de temor en Anna y de inmediato quise golpear a esa rubia oxigenada otra vez pero Kristoff me lo impidió sosteniéndome de la cintura.

-¡Termina de una vez!- ordeno, casi desesperado.

Me obligo a agacharme en el suelo. Sentí como mi energía se diluía rápidamente. No conseguía ponerme de pie; la adrenalina me había provocado temblores. Mi corazón latía de forma que asustaba, lo cual hacia que se me dificultara respirar.

Una suave y cálida mano paso por mi espalda.

-Tranquilízate- me susurro Anna con voz calma, que a su vez ocultaba miedo.

Agache mi cabeza, regularizando mi respiración. Cuando empecé a respirar normal el dolor en mi cuerpo y rostro se hizo notar. Anna me sostuvo por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Descuida, se pondrá bien- escuche que le dijo Kristoff a Anna.

Eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Tan pronto logre ponerme de pie quise apartar a los dos pero Anna volvió a tomarme del brazo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No, solo déjame en paz- después de lo que acababa de hacer me costaba mirarla.

Anna se negó a soltarme y siguió jalando de mi brazo.

-¡Basta, suéltame!- grite apartándola de mi bruscamente.

Anna volvió a sostenerme del brazo.

-¡Solo por esta vez, déjame ayudarte y te juro que después de esto te dejare en paz y no te volveré a molestar!

Nunca creí, en todo este tiempo, que iba escuchar esa oferta. Me di vuelta para mirarla, capte que había estado llorando, lo que toco mi corazón. Le di una rápida mirada a Kirstoff. Él se encogió de hombros, como diciéndome que aceptara lo que Anna me proponía.

Suspire por la boca volviendo a mirar Anna.

-Si así lo quieres está bien, pero luego me dejaras en paz- le recalque eso último.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Una punzada de dolor hizo que me inclinara hacia delante. Para evitar que cayera otra vez al suelo, Anna rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y tomo el mío para que lo acomodara sobre su hombro. Lentamente empezamos a ir hacia el auto de Kristoff, mientras él decía cuidado para que no me lastimase.

Increíble, este chico sabía que yo gustaba de su novia y aun así se preocupaba por ayudarme. Evito que cometiera una estupidez, quería llevarme en su auto, permitía que Anna me sostuviera por la cintura y se precavía de que no me pasara nada malo. Solo había una forma de describirlo, es un gran chico.

Subí a la parte trasera del auto, me deslice por el asiento hasta apoyar mi cuerpo y mi cabeza contra la puerta del otro lado. Anna se sentó junto a mí, habría preferido que se sentara adelante al lado de su novio, y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

El viaje estuvo silencioso, yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados. No por el cansancio sino porque no quería ver que es lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en mi cabeza y tuve que tensar la mandíbula, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que reemplazara ese recuerdo. Sin poder evitarlo ahogue un gemido de dolor, una lágrima cayó por un costado de mi ojo.

-Ya casi llegamos- comento Kristoff.

Abriendo y cerrando los ojos velozmente me di cuenta de que estaba mirándome por el espejo retrovisor con preocupación.

Al cabo de unos minutos siento el auto detenerse y abro los ojos al mismo tiempo que Anna me desabrocha el cinturón.

_Dios, no me siento tan incompetente como para que me tenga que ayudar con cada detalle._

Le hago una seña como para que se aparte y logro bajar del auto, sin embargo el dolor no me permite continuar. Anna vuelve a tomarme por la cintura. Los tres caminamos hasta la casa de Anna. Yo intento voltearme para ver la mía y ver si hay alguna señal de mis padres pero no lo consigo y si ellos estuviesen afuera de inmediato se habrían dado cuenta de mi presencia, además el grito de horror de mi madre se habría notado, y habrían corrido a ayudarme.

Traspase la puerta de su casa, Kai estaba en medio de la sala principal.

-¡Oh, cielos!- dijo con miedo al vernos, sobre todo al ver mi estado.

Kai vino hacia nosotros para darnos una mano.

Mis ojos siguieron los movimientos y expresiones de Anna todo el tiempo, también la de los otros.

-Por favor, dime que mi madre no está en casa- le murmuro Anna recargándome más contra ella al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de resbalar.

-Tuvo una reunión y no llegara hasta después de la cena, señorita- respondió Kai- ¿Hay algo que necesite?

-Sí, ve por un botiquín. Yo la llevare a mi habitación- después de decir eso, Anna giro su cabeza hacia Kristoff- ¿Me esperas aquí? bajare enseguida.

Kristoff asiente con la cabeza sonriéndole amablemente, con sinceridad.

Nada, ni siquiera una mueca de preocupación, miedo, enojo, desagrado, desaprobación, o de celos. Claro, Anna jamás sería capaz de ser infiel, a él o a otra persona. Quería salir corriendo pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

El camino hacia su habitación me resulto interminable, creo que Anna pensaba lo mismo. Se mantuvo en silencio en todo el trayecto, solo hablo cuando estábamos casi al final del trayecto y dijo que casi llegábamos. Una vez dentro de su cuarto me obligo a recostarme sobre su cama y ella se puso de pie.

-Solo...aguarda un minuto- dijo peinándose un mecho de pelo detrás de su oreja-. No tardare.

Acomode mi brazo sobre mi frente y lo deslice hacia abajo para tapar mis ojos.

Anna volvió hacia la puerta y me dedico una rápida mirada antes desaparecer a través de ella.

* * *

_Como lo prometí, estoy de vuelta, y espero no tardarme tanto en regresar. De algo estén seguros, la historia sigue a flote. _

_Voy a decir una cosa que comente en la nota que deje anteriormente. Lo repito de nuevo porque no se si todos lo leyeron y porque, como dije antes, es una cuestión que todos tienen que saber. Es acerca de un comentario que dijo otra usuaria del sitio, __**LindsayWest.**_

_Soy cociente de como estoy llevando la historia hasta ahora, Anna se acerca y Elsa la rechaza, pero deben entender una cosa. En cada uno de estos capítulos pasa "algo" (pequeño o grande) que necesito para más adelante y no puedo decir mucho porque sino les estaría diciendo que es lo que pasara. Tengo planeado explicarlo mejor cuando finalice toda la historia._

_Necesito hacer unos capítulos más antes de llegar al giro que se me esta pidiendo. Pero bueno, se aclarara todo más adelante a medida que pasen los capítulos._

_No me tomo mal esta critica, de hecho ya me llamaba la atención de que nadie me lo haya preguntado antes._

_Ahora si, momento de responder algunas reviews _

_MathiasRc: Lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero que hayas podido pegar todas las piezas de tu corazón. Saludos._

_Rorro: Siento la tardanza, no fue intencional. Ensirio, tendraz que ser un poco paciente con el tema de las actualizaciones porque no es que lo haga apropósito. Gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo. Saludos._

_AzblueHell: Tu misma lo has dicho, la vida suele ser injusta algunas veces jaajja XD_

_Los demás, les estoy muy agradecidas por seguir acompañándome. Les puedo decir algo, el camino del amor no es sencillo._

_Como siempre, espero sus comentarios. _


	14. A puertas cerradas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Entrega del capitulo 14 para ustedes._

* * *

Todo lo que pensaba mientras peleaba con Helga se reproducía en mi cabeza como una película. Anna. Anna de pequeña. Anna sonriendo. Anna besando a Kristoff. Anna en el baño. Anna peleando con Helga. Anna golpeada. Anna teniendo miedo. Anna inconsciente. Anna de nuevo sonriendo. Anna de nuevo golpeada. Helga riendo. Yo golpeando Helga. Anna llorando. Anna pidiendo auxilio en el baño mientras era golpeada. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ahogando un gemido. Me dolía todo y no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba recostada en la cama. ¿Por qué Anna demoraba tanto? Bueno, si se estaba despidiendo de Kristoff puedo darme una idea de porque se está tomando tanto tiempo.

Jamás en mi vida había llegado tan lejos. He tenido otras peleas antes, en la escuela o bien con jugadoras de fútbol de otro equipo, pero era la primera vez que perdía el control de esa manera. No sé qué le voy a decir a mis padres cuando vean mi estado.

Trate de no pararme y salir corriendo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque estaba toda adolorida. Anna vino hacia mí con un botiquín en sus manos. Se sentó a mi lado y me levante para moverme hacia la punta y quedarme sentada ahí así no estaba tan cerca de mí. Anna suspiro exhausta y decidió no hacer comentario e ignorar mi reacción. Busco en el botiquín para sacar algodón, unas gasas, una botella de yodo y cinta. Destapo la botella de Yodo y vertió un poco en el algodón.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- dije.

Quise agarrar las cosas pero ella aparto sus brazos para que no las consiguiera.

-Te dije que quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda para esto.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- acerco el algodón hacia mi herida pero se lo impedí moviendo mi cabeza a un costado-. ¡Elsa!- se quejó bajando el brazo.

-Te comportas como una niña- dije molesta.

-¡No es cierto!

-Si lo es.

-¡Bueno!- afirmo enfadada, cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos apretadas a la altura de su cabeza- Soy una estúpida infantil por preocuparme por mi amiga quien fue golpeada por una persona a quien yo provoque- bajo las manos y abrió los ojos aun furiosa-. Ya lo acepte, ahora déjame ayudarte o te juro que no saldrás de este cuarto- su rostros se acercó al mío, la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la mía, y sus labios se veían demasiado tentadores.

Desvié la mirada antes de que me viera sonrojarme. Fue en ese instante que sentí el algodón en mi mejilla, donde Helga me había rasguñado. Me queje levemente por el dolor.

-Lo siento- dijo nerviosa porque pensó que me había hecho daño.

Me puso la gasa delicadamente sobre la herida y luego puso una cinta sobre ella. Prosiguió a limpiarme la otra herida que estaba a un costado de mi ceja y ahí puso un apósito. Guardo todo dentro del botiquín una vez que termino con el resto.

-No lo hice por ti- dije antes de que guardara la botella de yodo.

Anna levanto la cabeza buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.

-Choque con Helga por accidente y empezó a molestarme. Me enfade y nos pusimos a pelear, no tienes nada que ver en esto- use un tono tan frió que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, yo estaba seria, demasiado. Anna bajo la cabeza no se bien porque y al rato la sacudió. Termino de guardar todo y se levantó de la cama. No estoy segura pero creo que lo hizo para alejarse de mí ya que no necesitaba hacerlo para colocar el botiquín en la mesita de noche, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Apoyo sus manos sobre ella y se quedó mirando hacia abajo. Un largo silencio se hizo entonces.

-Si vas a mentir al menos podrías dar una mejor excusa- dijo al final, aun sin mirarme.

Blanquee los ojos, suspirando.

-¿Que te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?

Soltó una risa que carecía de humor y esta vez sí me miro.

-Helga me lo dijo.

El momento en que Helga la tomo de la remara mientras Kristoff intentaba controlarme, ahí tuvo que darle una pista del porque me puse así.

-Vete, no vaya a ser que de la casualidad de que mi madre llegue.

-Supongo que ella no sabe aún que Helga fue la que te golpeo.

-Desde que se enteró de que me atacaron ha intentado averiguar quien fue y todavía no lo descubre y prefiero dejarlo así.

-Sabiendo que Helga es capaz de golpearte otra vez.

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Solo lo sé y ya. Lo que pasa entre nosotras no es asunto tuyo.

Resople, no entiendo porque aun insisto con esto. Y a pesar de todo sigo insistiendo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pueda pensar tu madre?- Me levante de la cama, quise aproximarme a ella pero decidí quedarme inmóvil.

Anna giro su cuerpo y lo recargo contra la mesita de noche, ocultaba su enfado, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sé que te exige mucho, sé que no es del todo amable en algunas ocasiones, pero eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe por ti.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, para ella soy solo una carga que tiene que mantener.

Okey, eso me dejo completamente sorprendida. No espere algo como eso, la Sra. Summers me daba todo tipo de sensaciones pero nunca algo como lo que Anna decía. Pienso en cuando hablaba con mi madre, reían o hacia comentarios, se ayudaban y hasta salían de compras juntas, eso antes de distanciarme de Anna. A mí nunca me trato mal pero puedo darme una idea de cómo se pondría si se llegaba a enterar de mis sentimientos.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?- fue una pregunta inconsciente.

Anna resoplo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo en voz alta y molesta- ¡Lo que vez a puertas abiertas no es lo mismo que hay a puertas cerradas!

Creo que la saque de sus canales. Se apartó de la mesa y se pasó la mano por su cabello, juntando sus dos trenzas. Miraba a todas partes menos a donde yo estaba.

-Anna deberías cambiar tu temperamento...¿Anna, porque no tienes mejores notas como tu hermana?...Que bien Anna, pero no te alegres tanto, no es algo de lo que tenga que enorgullecerme... Si esa persona tiene un problema contigo es porque de seguro tú le hiciste algo que lo molesto...Bien hecho Anna, aunque creo que pudiste haberte esforzado un poco más…Tu hermana lo habría hecho mejor, aprende a ser como ella. Todo lo que hago, nada es suficiente para ella y solo es conmigo. Rapunzel es la única hija de la que está orgullosa. En frente de todos solo finge querernos a las dos para demostrar que somos una familia perfecta cuando no es así.

Quería decir algo pero no sabía que, estaba aún más confundida que antes. Aun es difícil de creer, no puedo entender como una persona puede ser así con su propia hija ¿Y qué pensaba su padre de todo esto? ¿Y su hermana? Anna siempre demostró ser la persona más feliz del mundo y todo esto pasaba incluso desde antes de que yo me alejara. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Crees enserio que recordaba mi torneo de equitación? Lo sabía porque se lo dije minutos antes de ir a tu casa- siguió hablando para seguir convenciéndome- ¿Es necesario que te diga más?

-No.

No estaba bien preguntarle todas las dudas que tenía, eso ya no me correspondía. Además no estoy muy segura de que Anna quiera seguir contándome más, lo veía en sus ojos.

-Tengo que irme- dije.

Anna solo hizo un ademan con la mano y desvió la mirada.

¿Qué sentido tenia seguir ahí? Si, debería hacer lo que cualquier verdadera amiga haría, ir por ella, abrazarla y dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo para que llorara en mi hombro, y buscaría la manera de que se sintiera mejor. Pero hicimos un trato y no quiero que nada de eso cambie.

Mientras caminaba para la salida sentí que todo a mí alrededor se movía lento. Lo que me dijo Anna resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco. Pienso en las veces en que me juntaba con Anna en su casa y siempre veía a la Sra. Summers sonreírme y de cómo tal vez después esa sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de fastidio. Pienso en cuando por accidente rompí un jarrón dentro de esta casa por estar jugando al fútbol con Anna cuando éramos más pequeñas, no dijo mucho en mi presencia ¿Pero qué paso con Anna después en cuanto me fui? Recuerdo otra cena en mi casa cuando éramos pequeñas, Anna me pedía insistentemente que nos fuéramos, no para hacer lo que hacíamos siempre sino porque quería estar lejos de su familia, más precisamente lejos de su madre. Ella no quiere estudiar leyes porque su familia se lo esté obligando, por una parte si pero no podrían hacer nada si Anna se oponía, lo hacía para conseguir lo que todo hijo quiere de su madre, o padre, una sonrisa que le demostraba que estaba orgullosa de ella.

Con tantas hipótesis que planteaba en mi cabeza, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba parada en la puerta de mi casa. Baje la cabeza, suspirando cabizbaja. Hora de la parte donde yo decepciono a mis padres. El grito de mi madre sonó por toda la casa, su expresión de horror me rompió el corazón. Mi papa vino corriendo de otra habitación y se me quedo mirando con pánico. Los dos corrieron a abrazarme y yo no hice algo mejor que quejarme del dolor.

-Auu, auu, auu.

Se separaron al darse cuenta de que sus abrazos me estaban lastimando. Me sentí mal, pude haber caído al suelo pero mi papa me sostuvo y me cargo en sus brazos, como lo hizo con mi madre cuando se casaron.

-Cuidado, cariño- dijo mi madre, preocupada. No sé si me lo decía a mí o a mi padre.

Me llevo hasta el sillón y gentilmente hizo que me sentara ahí. Él, junto con mi madre, se acomodó a mi lado y se mantuvieron abrazados a mí.

-¿Elsa, pero...que es lo que paso? ¿No estabas con tus amigas? ¿Adónde fuiste?- empezó a interrogar mi madre, preocupada.

Mi papa me acaricio con ternura por detrás de la cabeza, con eso quería decir que me quedara tranquila, que él y mi mama estaban ahí para cuidarme.

-Encontré a una compañera de mi escuela y...me moleste por unas cosas que dijo. Reaccione mal, lo siento, la golpee y ella también- baje la cabeza, con el cuerpo temblando, abrazándome con fuerza-. Casi cometo una locura- dije entre lagrima, tratando de afligir un gemido.

No los vi pero sé que mis padres intercambiaron miradas.

-Cariño- comenzó mi madre hablándome con tranquilidad-, no está bien lo que hiciste y no me gusta que pelees, sé que lo sabes,...pero ya no importa ahora. Lo importante es que las cosas no pasaron a peores. Lo que me gustaría saber, de una buena vez por todas, a mí y a tu padre, que es lo que te está pasando.

La mire, sin saber cómo decirles lo que me sucedía.

-Siempre fuiste una chica feliz- hablo mi padre al notar que se me dificultaba responder. Me costaba cree eso.- Salías de la casa siempre con una sonrisa, mirábamos los partidos de futbol juntos y siempre hacíamos algo que le molestaba tu madre- eso ultimo me robo una sonrisa.

Mi madre lo regaño con la mirada, sonriendo. Lo que causo que yo riera con fuerza y ellos se pusieran contentos, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que cause eso en ellos.

-Denme algo de tiempo- dije de repente, con voz ligera, unas nuevas lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos, y las risas se apagaron como si nunca hubieran estado-. Prometo que se los diré pero quiero que me den tiempo para buscar la forma explicárselo.

-Shh...Está bien, toma el tiempo que necesites- me tranquilizo mi padre.

Toda la noche se ocuparon de mí. Cenamos normalmente, ellos me preguntaron si estaba bien o si me dolía algo o si quería otra cosa. No me preguntaron más acerca de la pelea y tampoco quien me auxilio con las heridas. Me ayudaron a subir a la habitación porque con el dolor se me dificulto un poco y se quedaron hasta que me quede dormida. Yo no quise apartarlos en ningún momento, los necesitaba a mi lado.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Anna mantuvo su promesa, lo que en parte me dejo tranquila. Solo me preocupaba por el entrenamiento, la escuela, mi familia, y, si, mis amigas. La relación con mis padres estaba un poco mejor, aunque mi madre me seguía regañando, pero solo por cosas tontas. Kristoff no me ha dicho nada y tampoco vino a pedirme algún tipo de explicación. Su única reacción fue cuando me vio una vez en el pasillo de la escuela y me saludos con la mano dándome una sonrisa amistosa, sincera. Preferí no preguntar porque lo hizo, pero le correspondí de forma amable. A Helga la cruzaba, solo me dirigía miradas asesina, pero no me preocupaba, con la paliza que le di dudaba que quisiera enfrentarme de nuevo. La única persona que sabía acerca de nuestra lucha, además de Anna y de Kritoff, era Merida. Obviamente también le conté del trato que hice con la pelirroja. Merida me dijo que fui una estúpida y que si me hubiera visto no habría tenido la paciencia que tuvo Anna y me habría golpeado en la cabeza para que me desmayara para luego irnos lejos y decirme cientos y cientos de veces que me comporte como una idiota mientras me ayudaba a curar mis heridas. No le respondí, pero si me ofendí y me asegure de que no se diera cuenta porque sabía que tenía razón.

Así como pasaron los días también comenzaron a llegar las cartas de la universidad. Varios compañeros, que escuchaba mientras estábamos en clase, ya la recibieron y todas decían que eran buenas noticias, que ingresaron.

Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mulan y con Kida y de repente Merida viene corriendo hacia nosotras con su cara estallando de pura felicidad y directamente salta hacia mis brazos. Solo retrocedí unos pasos atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caerme.

-¡¿Que paso?!- pregunte confusa.

Merida se apartó para mirarnos a las tres. Antes de hablar apretó su mandíbula para reprimir un grito de emoción.

-Ya dinos lo que pasa, mujer- pidió Kida desesperada, llevándose la mano a un costado de la frente, enredando sus dedos con los mechones de su flequillo.

-¡Me aceptaron en la Universidad!- revelo entre risa y con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, apenas visibles, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos.

-¡¿De verdad!?- nos asombramos Kida y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si- siguió riendo.

-Merida, eso es genial- Kida la abrazo y luego dejo que me abrazara.

En el abrazo levanto un poco la cabeza y veo a Mulan, parece deprimida, y mi sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Mulan, que pasa?- pregunte.

Merida se apartó para colocarse a mi lado y en el de Kida, con la intención de poder ver a Mulan. Mulan aún no levanto la cabeza, lo que nos preocupó e hizo que nos mirásemos.

-¿A caso...no ingresaste a ninguna de las dos Universidades?- se atrevió a preguntar Kida, no muy segura.

Mulan negó con la cabeza y nos miró.

-Me aceptaron en ambas.

Las tres nos quedamos sorprendidas, en parte estábamos felices pero no podíamos demostrarlo con Mulan en ese estado.

-Una carta llego hace tres días y la otra ayer, mis padres no están enterados porque vi las cartas antes que ellos y no sé qué voy hacer. Oh bueno,... si se lo que quiero. Quiero hacer deportes, es lo que me gusta, no me interesa ser abogada o doctora. Algún día me gustaría ser entrenadora profesional de algún deporte, tal vez de atletismo- se encogió de hombros, cruzo sus brazos-. No tengo idea de cómo se los voy a decir.

Soy la menos indicada para dar un concejo en esto, mis papas no insistieron pero estoy segura de que todavía quieren una respuesta acerca de lo que me pasa y tampoco tengo idea de cómo voy a decirlo.

-Bueno- como de costumbre, la primera en intentar dar una respuesta es Merida-, al menos piensa que ya te aceptaron, lo que es bueno- coloca su mano en el hombro de Mulan y nos mira a todas-. Si necesitas ayuda podemos estar contigo cuando quieras decírselos, tal vez si le decimos lo buena que eres en los deportes logramos convencerlos.

Mulan suspiro.

-Sí, quizás eso sea de ayuda pero...no estoy segura de hacerlo ahora.

-No digo que sea ahora pero piensa que tendrás que hacerlo antes de la graduación. Y hablando de la graduación...aun no tengo pareja para el baile- recordó de repente, acomodando su mano en su cadera.

_Oh no, por favor díganme que no empezaran con esa ridiculez del baile._

-Somos dos- dijo Kida levantado la mano con orgullo.

-Tres- agregue.

-Vamos, no se pongan así, aún tiene tiempo para conseguir pareja- dijo Mulan para animarnos-. Estoy segura de que encontraran a la persona indicada antes de que sea tarde.

-Sí, y el que quiero que sea mi pareja esta tan cerca de mí- Kida tenía razón, literalmente Milo estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotras, guardando los útiles que sacaba del casillero en la mochila.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo pides?- sugirió Merida.

Kida, que perdió su vista en el chico que le gustaba, se sobresaltó por el comentario.

-¿Estás loca?

-O lo haces tú o vas sola- contestó Merida-. El chico es demasiado tímido para pedírtelo y hasta a veces creo que tiene miedo de su propia sombra.

Sonaba exagerado pero creo que Merida tiene razón, Milo es demasiado tímido para pedirle a Kida que salga al baile con él. A mí me parece que es la única chica que le importa y tal vez no quiera lastimarla o hacer algo que la moleste.

-Ve y pídeselo- insistió Merida.

Coloco su mano detrás de la espalda de Kida y le dio un empujón hacia delante. Kida nos miró y tomando un profundo suspiro se dirigió hacia Milo. La admiro, si fuera ella no sería tan valiente.

Kida saludo a Milo con una sonrisa. Los dos ríen y creo que hablan de algo que no es el baile. Vemos a kida bajar la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el brazo, y vuelve a levantarla para decir algo. Milo se sorprende y dice algo. Al final se despide de Kida y ella vuelve hacia nosotros con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Lo invitaste?!- pregunto Mulan sorprendida y feliz.

La sonrisa de Kida desapareció y se dio la cabeza contra su casillero.

-Auuu...- murmure.

-¿Que paso?- quiso saber Merida extrañada.

Kida miro hacia el suelo, manteniendo la frente apoyada contra el casillero.

-Estaba por pedírselo pero en vez de eso le dije si no podía prestarme un lápiz cuando entremos a clases.

Merida y Mulan intentaron reprimir una risa, pero no lo consiguieron. Yo por otra parte la compadecía, me habría sucedido lo mismo.

-Bueno, mejor nos apuramos a entrar al salón así consigues ese lápiz enseguida- bromeo Mulan tomándola del brazo-. Nos vemos chicas- nos saludos.

Merida y yo las saludamos con la mano.

-Oye quiero preguntarte algo- me voltee a mirarla.

-Dime.

-Estaba pensando en...si por si acaso no llegamos a conseguir pareja para el baile creí... que tal vez...- no pude terminar la frase.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Elsa Cold, está intentando invitarme al baile de graduación?

-¿Estas intentando imitar a Dustin Hoffman en la película The Graduate?

Merida resoplo.

-Aah ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Lo deduje por tu tono de voz y por tu forma de expresarte.

-Que aguafiestas.

-¿Vendrías conmigo en caso de que no consigamos pareja o no?

-Claro- se encogió levemente de hombros-, además habrá muchos que ira con un grupo de amigos y creo que será divertido.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. No duro mucho, deje de hacerlo en cuanto vi a Anna y a Kristoff besándose, él estaba a punto de entrar al salón. Merida no volteo pero se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Mejor vamos a clases y hablamos de lo que podemos llegar a hacer en el baile.

Me vi obligada a sonreír de vuelta. Acomode la mochila en mi hombro y fuimos al salón.

Cuando llegue casa, cerré la puerta y en cuanto me gire vi a mis padres mirándome con seriedad, de brazos cruzados. Me quede inmóvil, asustada por lo que pasaba. Lo único que se movió fue la mochila que cayó de mi hombro hacia el brazo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte con un poco de miedo.

-Tenemos algo serio de que hablar- respondió mi padre, molesto.

Ahora si estaba aterrada ¿Que hice?...lo único que se me ocurrió fue que se hayan dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Anna o algo acerca de la pelea. Tal vez la madre de Anna se enteró de lo que paso y dijo algo y ahora estoy en problemas.

-¿A-acerca de qué?

Los dos se me acercaron, de forma intimidante.

-Jovencita...- mi papa no termino la frase y estallo en carcajada, lo que me dejo perpleja.

-Ah, ya arruinaste la broma- le regaño mi madre dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo con el torso de la mano.

-Lo siento- se disculpó aun riendo-, es que no pude evitarlo con la cara que puso.

-¿Podrían decirme que está sucediendo?- pedí, confundida.

Intercambiaron una mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza, y mi papa saco algo que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un sobre blanco y me lo entrego.

Adivine de que se trataba, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Tarde mucho en tomarlo.

-No te quedes solo mirándolo, ábrelo de una vez- afirmo mi mama desesperada.

Acepte el sobre y lo mire de un lado y del otro. En uno estaba el escudo de _la Universidad de la ciudad de Arendelle_ y del otro estaba mi nombre con la dirección de mi casa, entre otras cosas. Si decía lo que quería, este sería mi pasaje para salir de este pueblo e ir a la gran ciudad. Coloque mis dedos en el logo de la universidad que mantenía el sobre cerrado pero no llego a abrirlo, ya que mi madre me interrumpe.

-Cariño, no importa lo que suceda. Tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar el sobre. Lo abro y saco la carta que hay dentro, desdoblándola, y leo lo que dice.

* * *

_Termino aquí el capítulo, los espero en el siguiente._

_Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre. Sigan haciéndolo._

_Saludos :)_


	15. Has tu vida

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Capitulo 15 presentadose _

* * *

Wouw...me aceptaron.

Tuve que leer la carta tres veces más para saber si lo que decía era correcto. Realmente no puedo creerlo, entre. Comenzare una nueva vida en esa ciudad.

-¿Bueno, que es lo que dice?

Por un momento olvide que mis padres estaban delante de mí. Los mire con los ojos bien abiertos, ellos me miraron de la misma manera. Estaba tan pasmada que no sé cuál de los dos fue el que hizo la pregunta.

-Me...aceptaron- respondí enseñándoles la carta.

Mis papas gritaron tan fuerte que me sobresaltaron. Pronto, sus brazos ya me estaban asfixiando.

-Cariño, sabía que lo lograrías- dijo mi madre.

-No dudamos de ti en ningún momento.

-Gracias pero...no respiro...- mi voz estaba ahogada.

Se apartaron, un paso hacia atrás, arrepentidos de su reacción. El aire no tardo en volver a mis pulmones.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó mi madre, elevando una de sus manos hacia la altura de su boca-, es que estamos muy felices por ti.

Deje que ellos leyeran la carta. Yo mantuve mi felicidad en silencio mientras los escuchaba opinar en voz alta. En realidad, escuchaba alguno que otro comentario, como que voy a tener que estar en una residencia de la Universidad o hablar sobre cuestiones de dinero, las visitas, entre otras cosas. El tema de las visitas era lo que más capto mi atención, seguro que para las fiestas y cumpleaños ellos iban a querer que estuviese en casa. Pero la verdad es que tengo muy pocas ganas de regresas, mi idea es irme para nunca volver. Creo que todos ya sabemos el motivo, Anna. Sin embargo hay cosas que me lo impiden, no puedo fingir que mis únicas tres amigas no están aquí y tampoco puedo ignorar a mis padres, aunque probablemente ellos vallan de vez en cuando a la ciudad para visitarme.

El ambiente cambio por la música de mi teléfono que me indicaba que alguien me llamaba. En la pantalla figuraba el nombre de Merida.

-Eii hola- conteste el móvil-, aguarda un minuto.

Apenas escuche el "_ok"_ de Merida cuando aparte el móvil de mi oreja.

-¿Podemos seguir el asunto luego? tengo que hablar con Merida- pedí.

Los dos asintieron y yo acerque el aparato electrónico a mi oreja mientras subía las escaleras, apresurada.

-Hola, ya puedes hablar- dije en cuanto puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta de mi cuarto- ¿qué sucede?

-Iba a decirte que pasare por ti a las nueve.

Quede en shock.

-¿A las nueve?

-Emm...si, a las nueve- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Me quede callada, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿No habrás olvidado la fiesta, o si?

Automáticamente lleve mi mano a la frente, con todo lo que había pasado olvide por completo el asunto de la fiesta.

-Demonios, si, si lo olvide.

Se hizo una breve pausa antes de volverme hablar.

-Sabes que, deberías agradecer que tienes una increíble amiga como yo que te haga recordar estas cosas.

Solté una risa.

-Wouw...generalmente te pones de mal humor cuando hago ese tipo de bromas ¿qué acaso algún extraterrestre te secuestro y cambio tu cerebro?

Hasta yo me sorprendí.

-Me aceptaron en la Universidad- le explique, la sonrisa permanencia en mi rostro.

-¡¿Que!?- no podía verla pero su emoción era evidente.

-Lo que escuchaste.

Ella chillo de alegría. En estos momentos es cuando tengo muchas ganas de abrazarla, así como lo hizo ella hoy en la escuela pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Imagino que vamos a celebrar esta noche, verdad?

Mi humor cambio en ese momento.

-Merida, realmente no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta.

-Elsa, lo prometiste- sonó a que estaba haciendo puchero-. Además, será divertido.

Merida nunca hacia puchero, creo que jamás lo hizo, es una persona demasiado seria para hacerlo. En el fondo sé que se está burlando de mí, está disfrutando cada minuto que medito ahora mismo. No hay razón para que no vaya ahora. Anna mantiene su promesa. Kristoff no le molesta cruzarse conmigo, pero esos es en la escuela. Esta vez estamos en una casa y no en una escuela donde hay gente que te vigila la mayoría del tiempo, tal vez si no me separo de Merida y las demás zafe sin problema. Uff...tengo que dejar de hacer mi vida un drama.

-¿A las nueve has dicho que me pasas a buscar?

Escuche otro chillido de alegría, que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Espero que para esa hora estés lista. Vas a ver que no te arrepentirás.

-Descuida, lo estaré.

Después de terminar la llamada les dije a mis padres que continuáramos luego el tema de la universidad. Les explique que era por la fiesta, la cual me permitieron ir. Quería usar el tiempo para saber que ponerme.

Esta iba hacer la primera fiesta a la que iba a asistir donde estaban todos mis compañeros de la escuela y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ponerme. Los vestidos no son lo mío y directamente los descarte, igual que los zapatos taco alto y las faldas, de por si odio llevar una para la escuela. No quería lucir llamativa pero tampoco quería ir mal. Pase toda la tarde revisando mis cajones para encontrar lo adecuado, no tenía dinero para compararme ropa nueva y no estaba tan desesperada, ni loca, para pedírselo a mi madre. En un determinado momento me canse y decidí poner una blusa holgada de mangas cortas de color roja y un pantalón azul. Para los pies iba a usar mis botas de siempre.

Merida llego a la hora justo, como era de esperarse. En su auto ya estaba Kida, esperando en el asiento trasero. Mulan seguro iba con su novio así que fuimos directo a la fiesta. Entramos a la casa sin necesidad de tocar la puerta, no creo que la escuchen si la tocábamos debido a los gritos y a la música, que ya desde hacía tres cuadras atrás la veníamos sintiendo. La casa estaba llena de chicos bailando con los cuerpos apretados y la mayoría de ellos ya perdidos bajo los efectos del alcohole. La música que sonaba era Wonderland de Natalia Kills.

-Odio esta canción- dijo Merida, como para romper la tensión que había entre las tres.

Era un mar de locos con las hormonas para arriba. ¿Que se supone que íbamos a hacer aquí?

Estaba por preguntárselo a las chicas pero al voltear para verlas me di cuenta de que se habían ido. ¿Enserio? no paso ni dos minutos desde que hablo Merida. Camine como pude entre todas las personas por la casa para encontrarlas. Alguien me empuja y caigo en el sillón, arriba de las piernas de un hombre que estaba siendo besado por su novia. Los dos se separan sobresaltados, el chico estaba algo impresionado mientras que la chica me dedico una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento...- me disculpe parándome torpemente- lo siento- volví a decir nerviosa.

Salí corriendo antes de que la novia me estrangulara. No le tengo miedo a gente como ella, ya pelee con alguien mucho peor, Helga, pero una mujer celosa es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y no quiero averiguarlo.

Pase la mano por detrás de mi cabeza y seguí buscando a mis amigas con la vista. No las encontré. Al que si vi fue a Sven bailando con dos chicas con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Eso confirmaba una de mis teorías. Si él estaba aquí, Kristoff también lo estaba, lo que quería decir que Anna también estaba en algún lugar y prefiero no saber en dónde ni que estaba haciendo, sobre todo si estaba con su novio.

Todo lo que pensaba se esfumo cuando unos chicos y chicas me empujaron. Quede atrapada entre un montón de personas que bailaban, cantaban, gritaban, una canción de Nicky Minaj. Por más que intentara escapar no podía hacerlo. Siento que alguien me jala de la muñeca y me saca de ahí, fue Mulan. Ella me sonrió cuando consiguió que nos alejáramos de ahí.

-Parece que te diviertes- bromeo, dándole un sorbo al baso, que seguro tenía una bebida con alcohole.

-Si con divertirme te refieres a soportar un montón de adolescentes calientes, si, no te das una idea de cómo me estoy divirtiendo- respondí irónica.

Soltó una risa que no pude escuchar debido a la música fuerte.

-Vamos, creo que estas exagerando.

Un chico que venía besando a otra chica mientras otra chica más estaba pegado a su cuerpo y lamiendo su cuello pasó entre nosotras, distanciándonos un poco, y se metieron a lo que parecía ser un armario. Me volví a acercar a Mulan y la mirada que le puse se lo dijo todo.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no estés exagerando tanto.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí- con todo el bullicio ya ni sabía dónde estaba la puerta de salida, ni en qué parte de la casa me encontraba.

-Elsa, por favor, no puedes irte tan pronto.

-Mulan, me siento como si estuviera en la casa de la familia Addams.

-Ahí sí creo que estas...

El grito de otro chico la interrumpió. Lo vimos con un cuadro de pintura y se lo partió por la cabeza, haciendo que automáticamente se desmayara. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a reír y yo quede más pálida de lo que era.

Por primera vez en la vida, el mundo me estaba dando la razón.

Mulan en vez de decirme algo tomo de mi mano, no sé lo que pretendía porque no me estaba llevando hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

-No te hará mal socializar un poco.

-¿Con estos dementes?

-No todos aquí son dementes.

Tiene razón, ella no lo era, su novio tampoco, y en alguna parte de este lugar estaban Kida y Merida, ellas tampoco lo eran.

Me llevo hacia donde estaban unos chicos, que eran compañeros de la escuela, entre ellos estaba Shang . Note que estaban viendo una mesa de Ping pong donde había unos cinco vasos de plástico, de color rojo, acomodados en una punta y del otro lado estaban ellos riendo como locos. Ya sabía de este juego, los chicos hacían que la pequeña pelota de ping pong rebotara en la mesa, cruzara la red que la dividía y cayera en alguno de los vasos.

-¿Enserio piensas que voy a jugar a esto?- no podía creerlo de verdad.

-Es una forma de divertirte.

-¿No es mejor decirme donde están las otras chicas?

Mulan se encogió de hombros queriendo buscar una respuesta.

-Si lo supiera te lo habría dicho. Ni siquiera las he visto aun, eres la primera que encontré.

Debí imaginarlo.

-Anda- insistió, tomando la pelota de ping pong que estaba en la mesa- ¿Por qué no nos muestras que tan buena eres?

Los de alrededor se me quedaron mirando, esperando hasta comprobar mi habilidad en el juego.

No es por alardear ni nada, pero para mi esta clase de cosas no me es tan difícil. Es que no lo veía muy complicado como la mayoría. Solo necesito calcular la fuerza en que lanzare la pelota y donde quiero que rebote para que luego vaya en dirección hacia alguno de los vasos. Suena tonto, a un cerebrito, soy consciente. Pero es lo que soy, y creo que los demás ya lo saben, así que me importa muy poco.

Tome mi tiempo para pensar mientras movía la pelota entre mis dedos. Uno de los chicos tosió, una indirecta para que hiciera mi jugada de una vez. Sople mi flequillo que tapaba mis ojos y lance la pelota hacia la mesa. Tal como lo calcule, la pelota dio al vaso del centro. Era increíble como gritaron por eso, llegue a pensar que querían dejarme sorda.

-Hazlo de nuevo- me pidió Mulan.

Lo hice y emboque en uno de los vasos del costado. Volvieron a gritar.

-Sigue- esta vez me lo pidió un chico.

De nuevo emboque. De nuevo gritaron, pero esta vez levantaron los vasos hacia arriba. Unos grandotes me tomaron y me elevaron. Ellos creyeron que mis gritos de terror, por caerme, eran de alegría y en vez de soltarme me bajaron y me lanzaron hacia el techo. Lo hicieron tres veces más.

Me colocaron en suelo, ignorando el hecho de que estaba a punto de darme un infarto. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en la pista de baile otra vez.

Mulan tomo de mi mano, incitándome a bailar. No podía rechazarla, sabiendo que era mi amiga. Solo fue un rato, su novio le pidió bailar cuando otra canción comenzó y a mí no me molesto que se fuera. Esa fue la oportunidad para que un chico se acercara a mí, se me hacía familiar pero no sabía quién era. Era rubio, de ojos azules y aunque los hombres no me interesan era muy consciente de que el chico era apuesto.

Él se me acerco a la oreja para que lo pudiera escuchar mejor.

-John Smith- se presentó-, estoy contigo en la clase de matemáticas y literatura avanzada. No pretendo nada malo, solo quiero bailar, y si hago algo que te molesta ya sabes donde puedes pegarme.

Esta era la primera vez que un chico me hacía reír como en ese momento.

-Un gusto- dije-, soy Elsa.

Acepte su mano y solo nos pusimos a bailar. Fue delicado, amable, y de verdad no pretendió nada. Su cuerpo jamás se pegó al mío a diferencia de los locos que vi cuando llegue. Bailamos unas cuatro canciones hasta que me canse. Me despedí de él amablemente y me incline hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en un tropiezo, causado por un pequeño golpe que alguien me dio al bailar, choque apenas mi labio contra el de él. Me aparte sonrojada y asustada.

-Perdona, no quise...- me quede sin voz, y levante las manos un poco alterada.

-Tranquila...Tranquila- dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, sonrojado-. Fue un accidente, lo sé. Ve con calma- me animo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Y eso hice, pero cuando me gire él me tomo de la muñeca. Trate de no mirarlo con mala cara.

-Se lo que dicen de ti en la escuela, y sé muy bien que tú lo sabes. Quiero que te grabes esto, eres una chica muy bonita y genial. Si alguien te dice lo contrario es porque es un idiota y porque no te conoce. Vales más de lo que crees.

Eso era algo que Merida me dijo cientos de veces de distintas formas. Viniendo de alguien como él, que resaltaba en la escuela y podía conseguir a cualquier chica, además de que casi no nos conocíamos y solo habíamos compartido un baile amistoso, era todo un alago. Qué bueno que no le puse mala cara.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Después de eso quise ver si encontraba a Mulan para que me ayudara a encontrar a las chicas pero como era de esperarse ya no estaba.

Así emprendí otra búsqueda en la casa, subí al segundo piso para ver si no estaban ahí. Estaba lleno de gente "cariñosa"...Me va a costar borrarme ciertas imágenes de la cabeza. Decidí entrar a un cuarto para ver si alguna no estaba ahí.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar un grito de...no sé, horror, impresión, vergüenza...lo que sea. El capitán del equipo de fútbol americano estaba teniendo sexo en una posición muy poco ortodoxa con el capitán del equipo de ajedrez. Conocía a los dos bastante bien como para darme cuenta de quién era quien. Salí de inmediato antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, cerrando la puerta violentamente por lo alterada que me puse.

Corrí hacia otra dirección para que nadie me viese. Termine encerrándome en el baño. Algo bueno y malo saque de ahí. Lo bueno es que encontré a Kida, lo malo era que se estaba besando con Milo en la bañera. Ambos se separaron al sentir mi intromisión.

Tenían que estar bromeado. Esta misma mañana se había acobardado de pedirle que fuera al baile de graduación con ella y así como así se terminan enredando ahora. Era increíble que ese chico estuviera en esta fiesta. Bueno, si yo estoy aquí, él puede estar aquí.

-Humm...yo...ehh...esto es algo incómodo- tartamudeo Milo.

Él no es la clase de personar que se encontraría en una situación como esta.

-Descuida, acabo de ver algo peor que esto- dije como para calmarlo.

Al menos no soy la única en la escuela que siente atracción hacia las personas de su mismo sexo.

-¿Ah sí?...¿Qué es lo que viste?- curioseo Kida, con una ceja levantada.

-No importa- no iba a delatar a los dos chicos, respeto la privacidad de todos, a pesar de que el capitán del equipo de Fútbol me haya hecho la vida imposible algunas veces- ¿Has visto a Merida?- cambie rápidamente de tema.

-No. Estaba conmigo pero la perdí de vista y termine con él- contestó señalando a Milo con el pulgar.

Prefiero no saber más detalles.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Yo...no hago falta aquí y...tengo que buscar a Merida.

No espere su respuesta, quería irme lo antes posible, así que me fui.

Ya estaba demasiado cansada y el ambiente me estaba molestando. Estoy cansada de buscar a Merida también y no quiero perder más tiempo. Si me iba ahora podía llamar un taxi.

Encontré la puerta y salí de la casa. La noche era fría y todo el mundo estaba dentro de la casa excepto una persona. Anna estaba sola, sentada en el borde de la vereda con una botella de cerveza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era de mi incumbencia pero tampoco era bueno que estuviera así a estas horas de la noche y sola. Si la dejaba y algo le pasaba no me lo perdonaría.

Me acerque a ella, tímida y lentamente.

-¡Anna!- llame.

Levantó la cabeza confundida y miro de un lado a otro menos hacia atrás, que era donde yo estaba.

-Oye- volví a llamar inclinándome un poco a su altura.

Volteó sobresaltada, y por la expresión que tenía supe que estaba ebria. Ahora menos que menos podía dejarla.

-¿Anna que estás haciendo aquí sola?

Se le escapo un hipo antes de contestar.

-Estoy bebiendo- su voz sonaba a la de todo un ebrio, y estaba tan enojado como uno- ¿no te das cuenta?- me enseño la botella.

Remoje mis labios con mi legua y me senté a su lado.

-Anna tú no eres así ¿qué te sucede?- algo no andaba bien, eso me preocupaba.

-Mi vida, eso es lo que sucede.

Le quite la botella antes de que diera otro sorbo.

Nos pusimos de pie, ella torpemente, dedicándome una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Devuélveme eso.

-No, esto no te hace bien.

-No eres...- un hipo la interrumpió- quien para decirme eso, vomitaste en mi inodoro.

No, no me olvide de que desperté en su cama después de haberme embriagado

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, Anna. Soy consciente de que eso fue una estupidez, tú eres mejor como para recurrir a este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué es tan grabe para que llegues a este extremo?

-¡Me rechazaron en la Universidad!- gritó.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente y pronto ella estaba jadeando para liberar aire. Me partió el alma verla así.

-No se lo dije a mis padres todavía...y no quiero hacerlo- el llanto no la dejo continuar.

Trate de decir algo pero ella siguió hablando.

-Hice dos solicitudes para dos Universidades. En una pensaba estudiar diseño- trago en seco- pero no la envié por miedo a meterme en problemas. Kristoff lo descubrió y la envió a mis espaldas. Aun no llega su respuesta y si entro no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

Suena exagera pero con lo que me dijo el otro día no creo que sea así. Kristoff fue un entrometido y lo felicito, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Sabes que, no tengo porque seguir soportando esto. Me voy.

Camino por la calle y yo la seguí, la detuve sosteniéndola del brazo.

-¿Cómo piensas regresar a tu casa?- interrogue.

-Traje mi auto- respondió zafándose bruscamente.

-¡Estas ebria!- le recordé.

-¿Y?...me siento bien como para manejar.

-No, no puedes.

-Si puedo.

-¿Vamos a empezar este juego otra vez?

-Tú comenzaste.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-Que n...- sacudí la cabeza- Anna no puedes manejar. Si no quieres irte con Kristoff pídeselo a otro, he visto varios de tus amigos en la casa, intenta que este sobrio, y si no pueden o tampoco quieres irte con ellos al menos llama a un taxi y después arréglatelas para buscar tu auto en la mañana.

Anna me empujo para que me apartara. En otra circunstancia lo haría, pero no sabiendo que se puede lastimar. Siempre me percato de que este segura antes de dejarla, lo mismo hice en la enfermería cuando la golpearon, también lo hice aquella vez que la vi mal cuando vio esa valija de lápices en aquella librería mientras hacíamos el trabajo.

Pretendió empujarme otra vez, pero se lo impedí sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-Anna, te vas a hacer mal, ya basta.

Estaba fuera de sí. Era como lidiar con un niño caprichoso.

Una luz, aproximándose a nosotras, me encandilo los ojos.

"_Estamos en medio de la calle_" me recuerdo.

No me detengo a pensar bien las cosas, reacciono tan rápido como puedo y empujo a Anna hacia la vereda.

El auto hace lo posible para frenar pero no hago tiempo de escapar de él.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos mi visión era borrosa, divise una figura masculina y detrás había como una luz blanca.

-¡Elsa!... ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!

Cerré los ojos, a pesar de que mis labios se movieron para responder no pude pronunciar palabras.

-¿Sientes algún dolor fuerte en algún lugar?... ¿Puedes verme?

Volví a abrir los ojos, ahí vi al Sr. Fa Zhou, padre de Mula, que por cierto también es médico. Sonrió con alivio por ver que reaccionaba.

-¿Que paso?- mi pregunta sonó con voz débil y ronca.

-Un auto te golpeo ayer por la noche- me explico, poniendo su espalda recta-. Por fortuna, el único daño fue una pierna rota, todo lo demás en tu cuerpo está bien.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en algunos lugares de mi cuerpo, me senté de golpe para ver mi pierna derecha enyesada, apoyada sobre una almohada. El corazón dentro de mi dejo de funcionar como debía y respire de forma entrecortada por mi boca.

-Relájate- intento calmarme, colocando su mano detrás de mi espalda y con la otra sostuvo mi brazo. No logro hacer algún efecto. -Podrás irte del hospital hoy por la noche, en tres semanas te quitaremos el yeso y estarás como nueva.

¿Tres semanas?...Mi partido de fútbol, mi último torneo, es en dos semanas.

¡NO JUGARE LA FINAL!

Coloque mi mano sobre mi pierna herida. Solté un sollozo.

-¿Puede dejarme sola un momento?- le pedí, sonando ahogada.

El medico dudo en aceptar.

-Sí, está bien- asintió con la cabeza.

Me quede sola llorando. No iba a poder jugar a mi último partido, tanto esfuerzo, entrenamiento duro, todo para nada. Hundí mi cara en mis manos, después las deslice hacia atrás hasta enredar los dedos en mi cabello.

-¿E-Elsa?- escuche una voz ahogada desde la puerta.

Levante la cabeza hacia esa dirección.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte entre lágrimas- pedí que me dejaran en paz.

-...Sé que esto es mi culpa pero...

-¡Si, lo fue!- recrimine.

_No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La decisión fue mía._

-Ya lo sé, y sé que teníamos un trato, pero me preocupe...Necesitaba saber si estabas bien- Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y junto algo de valor para acercarse a mí.

-¡Pues no lo estoy!...Me rompí una pierna porque no me escuchaste y por tres semanas tendré la pierna enyesada y debido a esto no podré jugar mi último partido de fútbol. ¿Satisfecha?

_No hay necesidad de tratarla así, ella pasaba un mal momento._

-Yo...yo...

_No lo digas, por favor no lo digas._

-Lo sient...

-¡NO!...¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE!...¡YA NO TE DISCULPES MÁS!- sacudí la cabeza desesperada- Eso no cambiara las cosas, Anna.

_No quiero que te disculpes por algo que no hiciste._

-Soy tu amiga.

Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte, los hombros comenzaron a temblarme y aferre mis manos otra vez en la pierna dañada.

-¿Cuándo lo entenderás?...Ya no somos las mismas de antes. Ya no somos esas pequeñas niñas que se la pasaban construyendo un muñeco de nieve. Ya no tenemos nada en común. Intente ayudarte porque es lo que cualquier persona sensata haría si estuviera en mi lugar... ¡Déjame en paz y has tu vida!

Fue suficiente. Anna se fue llorando, aunque no la vi.

Solté un grito expulsando todo el dolor que tenía dentro.

* * *

_Hemos llegado a una parte de la historia que tanto quería._

_Estoy bastante apurada y lamento no poder responder a sus comentarios. Ya saben lo mucho que yo aprecio su apoyo y si todavía estoy continuando este fic es gracias a ustedes. Más que nada les agradezco su paciencia. _

_Con respecto a John y a Elsa, no pasa nada, enserio. Eso lo necesito para algo, sabrán para que a su debido tiempo._

_¿Que les pareció el cap?..._

_Espero sus comentarios._


	16. Prueba

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Si, si, vieron bien, es el capitulo 16_

* * *

-Noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve y cien- Anna se puso de pie para aplaudirme mientras yo acomodaba el balón en el suelo.

La mire sonriente, caminando hacia ella y pateando el balón.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez te salen más seguido?...Si sigues así romperás un récord.

-Sera mejor que comience enseguida, entonces- eleve el balón una vez más para seguir jugando con las piernas.

Anna cerró los ojos, soltando una risa.

Suspire, apartando ese recuerdo de mi cabeza. Luego aparte mi brazo que tapaba mi vista para ver hacia el techo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital y en todo ese tiempo permanecí encerrada en mi habitación, sola, escuchando música como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Tampoco he pronunciado una palabra desde entonces. No sé por qué, las frases simplemente no salen de mi boca.

Mis padres están preocupados pero no quieren presionarme. Ellos entran y salen para darme de comer o para ver si necesito algo. Mi habitación esta oscura y desordenada, pero eso ya es algo habitual.

Me estremezco un poco por escuchar la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse.

-Vengo del mundo exterior a salvarte de esta cueva a la que te has encerrado por ti sola, no temas amiga.

Merida fue hasta las cortinas de mi balcón y las abrió, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Eso me incómodo y escondí mi rostro debajo de la almohada. Sentí el peso de su pierna contra el colcho, en la punta de mi cama.

-Vamos ¿Hasta cuanto piensas estar así?

Mi respuesta fue un quejido.

Merida aparto las sabanas de mi cuerpo y también arrojo mi almohada, dejando al descubierto mi sucio piyama, mi pierna enyesada, mi cabello descuidado atado a mi trenza y mi rostro de moribunda.

-Lo siento pero tú me obligaste hacer esto- se defendió con tono serio y de brazos cruzados.

Quite mis auriculares y me incline un poco hacia adelante, manteniendo mis codos apoyados sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se sintió raro volver a hablar, pero no lo demostré.

-¡Ayudarte!... ¿Que no te das cuenta?

-¿Y por qué?...

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, pensé en ver a Merida golpear a alguien, y mucho menos a mí. La cachetada fue tan fuerte que me dejo marca y quede en shock, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupo por ti.

No dije nada, solo vi cuando ella se sentó en la cama y sus brazos me rodearon para acercarme a su cuerpo, permitiendome apoyar mi cabeza a un costado de su hombro. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos de forma inconsciente, sin saber bien el motivo por el que lo hacían.

-Deja de encerrarte, si sabes que me tienes para darte una mano no sufras tu sola.

Mi llanto se intensifico, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se aferraron a su remera.

* * *

Merida se tomó la molestia de hacer dos tazas de té una vez que me ayudo a salir de mi habitación y a bajar las escaleras. Como ya había venido cientos de veces ya era como parte de la familia, no era necesario que me pidiera permiso para buscar lo que necesitaba y hacer este tipo de cosas.

Dejo una taza de té sobre la mesa. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia el objeto, con los ojos apagados, mientras ella tomaba asiento en frente de mí y bebía de su taza. Mis padres no estaban, habrán salido para dejarnos solas y no molestar. Ya lo han hecho en otras ocasiones, incluso con Anna.

Escuche la taza apoyarse contra la mesa.

-Hice eso para que lo bebieras ¿Sabias?

-No tengo sed-respondí sin levantar la cabeza.

Merida suspiro antes de contestar.

-Elsa, por favor, sé que te sientes mal pero...No hay motivo para ponerse así.

Entrecerré los ojos y tarde en contestar, lo cual estaba incomodando a Merida.

-Sé que no debería estarlo pero...es que...ese partido era muy importante para mí- otro silencio se hizo después de eso-. Todos los partidos son importantes, en la cancha es en el único lugar donde no me siento invisible. Sé que digo que no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí y que la mayoría de las veces prefiero estar sola, pero se siente bien saber que de vez en cuando la gente cuenta contigo y no eres un estorbo. Esta iba a ser la última vez que iba a sentirme así y quería disfrutarlo, por eso me esforcé al máximo en los entrenamientos.

Merida parecía meditar lo que le decía, creo que una parte de ella sabía que me sentía así en cada partido. No me di cuenta del momento en que se acomodó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la mía. Levanto mi cabeza para que mirara a su dirección.

-Mira, cambia de actitud ahora mismo. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

La forma en que me hablo llamo mi atención. Me puse firme al igual que ella.

-Eres importante para el equipo, Elsa. Demasiado diría yo- coloco la mano detrás de su cabeza y desvió la mirada- Para ellas eres esencial en cada partido y saben que estamos en la final gracias a ti...

Note que Mérida no me decía eso para alentarme.

-¿Merida, a donde quieres llegar?

-Bueno, digamos que nadie sabe muy bien como fue el tema de tu accidente, solo que estabas con Anna. Algunos chicos las vieron desde los balcones de la casa y no vieron con exactitud lo que ocurrió, lo que ocasiono rumores. No voy a decirte todos porque no recuerdo muy bien como son y tampoco les di demasiada importancia porque sé que no son ciertos, y me encargue de decírselos a casi todos pero nadie escucho, y de todos los rumores el que más se destaca es el que Anna te empujo a la calle porque te estaba molestando.

No es de sorprenderse, se sabe que soy uno de los fracasados de la escuela, el objetivo de burla de muchas personas, y Anna está en el rango de los más sociables y más conocidos. La mayoría de ese rango suelen molestar a gente como yo y por eso deben pensar ese rumor. A muchos les debe parecer terrible así como les debe importar un bledo, pero a gente como mis compañeras de equipo...

-Todas, incluso Mulan y Kida, le han estado haciendo la vida imposible toda la semana-concluyo Med.

-¿Y no las has detenido?- pregunte con preocupación.

-Te acabo de decir que nadie quiere escucharme- respondió casi con ofensa.

Me sonroje avergonzada y sacudí la cabeza para luego mirar hacia otro lado. Anna es incapaz de hacer algo así, se notaba a simple vista. La gente debería darse cuenta. Si me lo pongo a pensar mejor, al tener esa aspecto de niña buena es difícil sospechar de ella y los compañeros de nuestra escuela, sobre todo las que practican conmigo, creen que Anna los puede tomar como idiotas.

Kida y Mulan...ellas deben estar convencidas de que Anna ocasiono mi accidente. Yo no he sido capaz de responder sus mensajes o sus llamadas, las mantuve desinformadas en todo este tiempo. Deben sentirse tan mal que descargan su furia en Anna. Cuando estuve en el hospital solo deje que mis padres, aparte del Sr. Fa Zhou, entraran a mi cuarto. Las únicas noticias que tenían sobre mí la conseguían de ellos.

-Elsa, regresa a la escuela mañana. Sé que quieres alejarte de Anna pero no merece sufrir por algo que no hizo.

Lo sé, y no necesitaba que me lo dijera. De haberlo sabido antes habría parado esto.

-Tranquila, arreglare esto. Además, si sigo faltando a clases solo lograre perjudicarme.

-Así se habla amiga- sonrió con orgullo.

* * *

Al otro día mi padre me llevo a la escuela. No suele hacerlo porque llega tarde al trabajo pero le explico a su jefe mi condición y se lo permitió por unos días.

El viaje en el auto fue silencioso. Normalmente él pone música pero evito hacerlo esta vez. No es que yo no quisiere hablar, no sabía que decirle. Mi mente estaba más ocupada en saber que iba a pasar cuando llegara a la escuela. No hemos hablado mucho desde ayer, solo unas pocas palabras acerca de volver a la escuela, si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. Lo mismo con mi mama.

Papa estaciono el auto en la puerta de la escuela y espera hasta que me ayudara a salir , pero tardo un buen rato en hacerlo. Lo mire expectativa, él estaba pensante con la vista dirigida hacia al frente. Se aclaró la garganta luego de unos segundos.

-Espero que tengas un buen día.

No supe que decir, el comentario me tomo por sorpresa.

-Gracias.

Me sonrió ampliamente.

-Oye, estaba pensando...-sonaba nervioso- ¿Cuando venga por ti, quieres ir por un helado? Recuerdo que a ti gustaba hacer eso.

-Sí, cuando tenía diez años.

Mi padre tosió nervioso y miro al frente otra vez, avergonzado.

_Él intenta acercarse a ti, tarada._

Rápidamente me di un golpe en la frente con la mano sin que se diera cuenta.

-Eeh...creo que un helado después de la escuela estará bien.

Volvió su vista hacia mí, agradecido.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno, estaré por ti a la salida- desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y yo hice lo mismo-. Si te sientes mal o quieres volver a casa, llámame.

Le sonreí. Estaba segura de que no quería que perdiera más clases, hacia eso para tratar de que me sintiera mejor.

-Está bien, papa, pero creo que no será necesario.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del auto, camino hacia la puerta de atrás para sacar mis muletas y después abrió la puerta que daba a mi asiento. Me entrego las muletas y luego me ayudo a levantarme. Merida estaba sentada en los escalones de la escuela y se puso de pie al verme. Varios chicos que ingresaban a la escuela y otros que estaban conversando en la entrada clavaron su vista en mí con asombro y curiosidad. Evite mirarlos y espere a que Merida se acercara a mí. Las dos nos despedimos de mi padre y camine con ella a la entrada.

-¿Cómo lo llevas hasta ahora?- preguntó.

-Bien, aunque tanta gente observándome me pone de mal humor.

-Siempre estás de mal humor- me recordó soltando una carcajada.

-Pero esta vez tengo un buen motivo para estarlo.

Volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Caminamos hasta mi casillero, tratando de evitar todas la miradas y murmullos de las personas que me pasaban por al lado, donde Mulan y Kida me estaban esperando. Apenas me vieron una mirada de alivio y felicidad se aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Hola chicas- salude una vez que llegue.

Su respuesta fue abrazarme, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Nunca me habían abrazado de ese modo. Unos minutos después se separaron para verme.

-Nos alegra verte, amiga- dijo Kida.

-También me alegra verlas, muchachas.

Su preocupación era bastante grande. Tomaron mi mochila, sin pedírmela, abrieron mi casillero y colocaron las cosas que necesitaba dentro, Mulan se ofreció llevarla. Intente decirles que nada de eso era necesario pero me obligaron a cerrar la boca. No voy a ponerme a discutir con ellas por eso, así que deje que hicieran lo que quisieran. Los buenos momentos no duran para siempre, y en mi caso duro cinco minutos.

Iba distraída hablando con Merida y las demás y cuando doble hacia una esquina de pasillo choque bruscamente con una persona y caigo al suelo, perdiendo mis muletas. Levante la vista y me sonroje, también me preocupe, sintiéndome culpable. Anna había tropezado conmigo y creo que no se había dado cuenta. Ella cayo sentada en el suelo, sacudió lentamente la cabeza con la mano en la frente, su mochila colgaba en el hombro. Una expresión de horror se cruzó por su rostro tan pronto me vio. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Mulan y Kida me ayudaban a levantarme, sosteniéndome de los hombros, mientras Merida recogía mis muletas.

Mulan le dedico a Anna una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?- gruño, haciendo que ella se sintiera intimidada.

-¿Siempre estas causando problemas, verdad?- pregunto con desdén Kida.

No. No. No fue su culpa, fue mía, yo iba distraída.

-Chicas...-intente frenarlas pero alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Otra vez causando problemas, niña?

Si hay una persona con un temperamento peor que el mío, esa de seguro es Megara. No somos amigas, creo que solo habremos intercambiado unas pocas palabras en el entrenamiento y nos saludamos, pero tampoco me cae mal y, de hecho, creo que es una de las pocas personas en la escuela que me cae bien. Lo que sé muy bien de ella, y todo el mundo lo sabe, es que es mejor no estar a cerca cuando se enoja.

Meg acorralo a Anna contra la pared.

-¿Que has hecho ahora?... ¿Que no te quedo claro lo que te dijimos la última vez?

No quiero ni pensar en que es lo que le dijeron y en la forma en que lo hicieron

-¡Ya basta!- dije.

Anna me miro sorprendida y Meg con fastidio. Note también como Kida y Mulan intercambiaban miradas.

-Ya es suficiente, el auto iba hacia ella pero la empuje antes de que lo hiciera y termine lastimada. Ella no hizo nada malo- bueno, no fue así exactamente pero tampoco podía decirles lo otro porque seguirían diciendo que la culpa estuvo en Anna.

Meg no era tan tonta como para creerse eso y, por su mirada, no quedo muy convencida de lo que dije.

-¿Estaba ebria?- preguntó.

-No- mentí.

-Si- respondió Anna casi avergonzada.

La mire con preocupación y tristeza ¿por qué hacía eso? Debería darse cuenta de que quiero que la dejen en paz. Quería buscar una respuesta con su mirada pero evitaba que lo hiciera permaneciendo con la cabeza agachada.

-Ya deja de defenderla, aunque no haya sido como dicen que pasó sigue siendo responsable del accidente y todo por lo que hemos trabajado los últimos días en el entrenamiento se fue por la basura.

-Meg, entiendo tus razones para estar enojada pero las cosas se dieron así- suspire, porque recordé como había reaccionado cuando vi a Anna en el hospital-. Escucha, ella ya sufrió mucho los últimos días y sobre todo cuando intento disculparse conmigo por lo que hizo- todas, excepto Merida, me miraron sorprendidas-. Terminen con esto, no vale la pena.

Megara cambio su expresión a enojo más rápido que las otras.

-Aun así, por culpa de ella necesitamos encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente capaz de ocupar tu lugar y ninguna de las que tenemos sirve.

-Después de mí, tú y Merida son las mejores, cualquiera de las dos puede ocupar mi puesto.

-¿Si, pero quienes ocupan nuestros lugares? Ninguna sabe seguir nuestro ritmo de juego.

Es verdad, nosotras tres teníamos una coordinación ya armada y la usábamos en todos los partidos y ningunas de las suplentes podía con eso. Una idea, como un si un foco se me hubiera encendido de repente, se cruzó por mi cabeza. Es una locura, la más grande que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Anna puede hacerlo- dije.

Las impacte a todas, Anna incluso levantó la cabeza.

-¡¿Acaso también perdiste la cordura en el accidente?!...

Es posible.

-No, yo...Anna es mi vecina y de niñas solía practicar conmigo.

-Elsa- Mulan interrumpió a Meg cuando ella abrió la boca- no puedes comparar una práctica infantil con una profesional.

-Ya sé, pero también sé que Anna tiene la destreza y la habilidad. Falta una semana para el partido, si se pone en forma en los entrenamientos sé que lo conseguiremos.

Mis compañeras se miraron por un largo rato, reflexionando lo que dije.

-¿Que dices capitana?- pregunto Kida, pero no me lo preguntaba a mi sino a Mulan. Como yo no podía jugar, ella estaba al mando.

Era la primera vez que Mulan me miraba con tanta seriedad, era como decirme que confiaba en mí pero no estaba convencida.

-Quiero verla en el campo esta tarde, si logra pasar sobre todas y meterme un gol la aceptare en el equipo y entrenara el doble toda la semana. ¿Están de acuerdo?- se lo pregunto a todas nosotras pero aún seguía mirándome con la misma expresión.

-Si- respondieron.

Suena duro pero es lo justo.

-Pero yo no- se escuchó decir a Anna después de todo el tiempo que permaneció muda, sonaba exasperada- ¿Que les hace pensar que voy a hacer esto?

Inmediatamente Megara la sostiene de la remera y la acerco a ella. La golpearía de no ser por las infernales muletas a las que estoy encadenada.

-Escucha, niña, es por tu culpa que nuestra mejor jugadora se rompiera la pierna. No estás en posición de elegir lo que quieres e iras a la cancha esta tarde así tenga que llevarte de una patada ¿Has entendido bien?

-Ss-si-contesto con miedo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso pensé- la soltó empujándola hacia atrás y continúo su camino.

Kida fue la siguiente en mirarla y en el proceso se sonó los dedos.

-Voy a disfrutar esto.

Después le siguió Mulan, dedicándole una mirada helada.

-No llegues tarde- dijo, aunque sonó más a una amenaza.

Con eso, ella se fue, llevándose _mi_ mochila. Se dio cuenta, me la dará una vez que entre al salón de clases.

Por ultimo le siguió Merida, quien la miraba con una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

-Considero que he sido una persona demasiado tolerante contigo el último tiempo y te aseguro que no te la haré nada fácil.

Vi enojo en Anna, estoy segura de que Merida también lo noto pero no le dio importancia. Antes de irse, Merida me dirigió su atención.

-Te veo en clases- fue una indirecta que me decía: _háblale ya que la metiste en esto_.

Me costaba mirarla, ella tampoco lo hacía.

-Espero que sepas el lió en el que me metiste- dijo unos minutos después.

Eso hizo que la viese pero ella no hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, eres responsable de esto en parte- me defendí y enseguida me sentí una estúpida ¿Qué acaso no puedo medir lo que digo?

Anna suspiro y agacho la cabeza, entonces su mirada se cruzo con la mía.

-No quiero pelear ahora.

-Yo tampoco- confesé.

-Tienes que parar esto- medio me suplico-. No puedo contra todo tu equipo, van a matarme.

-En realidad solo te enfrentaras a ellas.

-Igual van a matarme.

-Anna, no te digo que sea fácil, pero sé que lo conseguirás. Recuerda cuando me encontraste practicando sola en la cancha y me quitaste el balón.

-Estabas distraída.

-Pero generalmente me veo venir esas cosas, reconozco cuando alguien tiene habilidad y sé que tú la tienes.

Anna se tomó unos segundos antes de hablarme.

-Aun así, no puedo jugar. Si mi madre se entera va a matarme.

No lo había pensado hasta el momento. Me sonaría exagerado de no ser por lo que me dijo antes.

-Encontraremos la forma para que no se dé cuenta.

-Por más que pase la prueba de tus amigas, que vaya a las prácticas y que juegue sin que ella se dé cuenta, si alguien me ve y sabe quién soy me meteré en problemas. Créeme, nada pasa desapercibido para ella.

Humedecí mis labios, buscando una respuesta. Estaba más asustada que de costumbre y no tenía escapatoria, aunque logre hablar con mis compañeras no creo posible hacerla zafar de esto. Increíble, incluso cuando trato de hacer las cosas bien la meto en apuros.

-Oye, nadie va a vernos en las prácticas y no hay muchas personas en los partidos. Mulan viene de una familia igual que la tuya y lleva haciendo esto a escondidas demasiado tiempo. Si ella puede hacerlo sé que tú también lo harás.

No fue suficiente para convencerla, su familia y la de Mulan podían tener eso en común pero eran totalmente diferentes.

-Lo haré solo con una condición-dijo luego de vacilar un rato.

Algo en eso no me gusta, ya sabía lo que quería. No creo que desee otra cosa de mí.

-¿Volverás a ser la Elsa que conozco?

Eso...no es lo que me esperaba. Creí que me pediría ser su amiga otra vez.

-No te entiendo, sabes- empezó a explicarme-. Ya no sé quién eres, te veo a los ojos y siento que estas en otro mundo. Me tratas mal y te preocupas por mí...Simplemente no logro comprenderte. Solías tener un brillo en los ojos y ahora nada. Ni siquiera te he visto feliz. La Elsa que conozco, mi amiga de casi toda la vida, siempre se mostraba alegre y segura...-me miro a los ojos como si no se atreviese a decirme lo siguiente- .Quiero volver a ver a esa Elsa. Quiero que me expliques porque eres así todo el tiempo.

Está bien que me he comportado mal con ella y me puse cruel pero...¿tanto he cambiado el último tiempo?

-El problema es que...no es tan simple-_ ¿No puedo decir algo más inteligente?_

-Tienes una semana para pensar las cosas, hasta entonces espero una explicación.

Acomodo la mochila en su hombro y se fue sin despedirse.

Realmente no creo encontrar una salida de esto.

* * *

_Los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo. Tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora así que espero no tardarme tanto. Igual descuiden, les dije que la historia sigue a flote._

yara sosa: Tal vez si, tal vez no...¿quien sabe?

KarlaKym: Oooh muchas gracias n_n. Espero que pienses lo mismo de este capitulo.

analux. gutierrez: Gracias por ser mi nueva seguidora. Me esforzare por actualizar seguido y que la termines disfrutando.

rorro: Lamento la tardanza pero...mi vida es bastante agitada.

gaby247: Wiii...otra nueva lectora. Gracias por ser paciente y continuare, aunque me tarde lo haré :)

No te olvides de dejar un comentario.


	17. El equipo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Como lo prometí, les traigo el cap 17_

**_Antes que nada, disculpen mi reacción de la otra vez. Creo que me precipite. Les prometo traer cuando pueda todos los capítulos restantes pero ya saben que puedo tardarme dependiendo de cómo me organice o de como estén mis cosas. Este es un lugar donde yo me entretengo y me divierto. _**

**_Pero enserio, si por casualidad alguno les interesa la historia y quieren adaptarla a otra fandom solo pídanme permiso y recuerden mencionar en los capítulos o en el resumen que la historia no es suya y el autor al que le pertenece. Las cosas ya se solucionaron así que pueden estar tranquilos _**

* * *

Era una tarde soleada con una leve ventisca fría que refrescaba. El perfecto clima para practicar, o por lo menos para mis compañeras porque yo no podía hacerlo. Estaba sentada en un banquillo cerca de la línea que marcaba el límite de la cancha, y adelante de las gradas, viendo como entrenaban. Merida y Meg se pasaban el balón, otras chicas también hacían lo mismo, Kida estiraba las piernas y los brazos y Mulan atajaba en el arco.

El entrenador Aoken sonó el silbato para darles un descanso y luego se apartó para hacer una llamada telefónica. Merida, Mulan, Kida y Megara aprovecharon el momento para acercarse a mí, con la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

-¿Tu amiga terminó acobardándose?- la pregunta la hizo Meg, acomodando la mano derecha en su cadera.

-Oye, les explique que vendría tan pronto terminara su última clase- respondí un tanto preocupada.

Durante el horario de clase, Anna me encontró en el pasillo y aprovecho a decirme eso. Estaba tranquila, pero era ese tipo de tranquilidad que decía que en el fondo estaba aterrada.

-Seamos honestas, había muchas posibilidades de que se acobarde- comento Kida jugando con una pelota de futbol que subía y bajaba de su pierna.

-Heem...no estoy tan segura-dijo Merida para sorpresa de todas.

Vimos a Anna aproximarse al campo corriendo. Traía puesto su uniforme de gimnasia, ya que no tenía nuestro equipo.

Kida se encargó de darle la bienvenida, pero no una muy buena. Dejo caer la pelota al suelo y la pateó violentamente hacia ella. Anna se detuvo y, como cualquier persona normal que no está acostumbrada a algo así, utilizo sus brazos como escudo volteando la cabeza hacia un lado. La pelota la golpeó a un costado del hombro y cayó al suelo.

Meg se echó a reír. Kida también lo hizo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Mulan le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

-Ya dejen de reírse-les ordenó.

El golpe solo fue para Kida porque ella fue quien lanzó la pelota hacia Anna.

-Esto es serio y no es momento para comportarse como niñas tontas.

Al menos ella se estaba tomando las cosas con seriedad.

-Ja, por favor, solo fue una broma- salió a defenderse Meg, cruzándose de brazos.

Anna se acercó a nosotras tímidamente, masajeándose el brazo que había sido golpeado. A juzgar por su expresión, no tenía idea de que hacer y me parece que no venía con un discurso preparado.

-Saben, podríamos comenzar explicándole todo al entrenador Aoken y al resto del equipo- sugerí.

Asintieron por la idea. Mulan corrió hacia el entrenador, donde también estaban los otros miembros del equipo y se detuvo a hablarles. Note a todos sorprenderse y mientras Mulan seguía hablándoles levantaron la cabeza hacia Anna y me dieron una mirada rápida.

El entrenador se abrió paso y se aproximó hacia nosotras. Fue mi señal para tomar mis muletas y ponerme de pie, con ayuda de Merida que me sostuvo con fuerza el brazo para que no me lastimara.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-De nada.

-Elsa- me llamó- ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que está sucediendo con esta jovencita?- preguntó mirando a Anna, sorprendido con algo de seriedad.

Me acerque a Anna empezando a explicarle lo que le dije a las chicas esa mañana. Él no pareció muy convencido una vez que termine de contar todo.

-Elsa, aunque logre pasar la prueba no estoy completamente de acuerdo- respondió muy severamente-. Tienes compañeras en el banco de suplentes que desean jugar ese partido, no sería justo si permito esto.

-Lo sé, entrenador, y sé que todas han trabajado muy duro pero...-me detuve para que todas me vieran- Escuchen, sé que lo importante es divertirnos y que ganar no lo es todo, pero si vamos a perder al menos démosle una dura pelea. No haría esto de saber que no es lo correcto, por favor, confíen en mí.

El entrenador soltó un suspiro por la boca.

-Solo aceptare si tus compañeras están de acuerdo.

-Ronda- ordenó la ahora capitana levantando la mano con el puño cerrado, eso incluía a todo el equipo menos a Anna y a mí.

Las chicas formaron la ronda como se les pidió. El entrenador esperó a distancia por una respuesta. Anna aprovecho a acercarse donde estaba y dejar su botella de agua que traía consigo sobre el banquillo.

-No estoy muy segura de sí debamos continuar con esto.

-Anna, solo aguarda un poco, Mulan está tratando de convencerlas.

Refunfuñó llevándose las manos a la altura de la cabeza y bajándolas.

-Espero enserio que cumplas con tu parte del trato.

-Yo no te prometí nada- apresure a decir como para salvarme.

-Prométemelo ahora o renuncio, no me importa si tus compañeras me hacen la vida miserable lo que queda del resto del año, que no es mucho por cierto.

-Ya, ya, está bien, prometo explicártelo todo una vez que termine el partido.

-Eso espero.

-Entrenador- escuchamos a Mulan-, queremos que Anna haga la prueba.

-Muy bien, que así sea si todas están de acuerdo. Anna has algo de calentamiento, cuando hayas terminado te haremos la prueba. Mientras tanto, las demás, sigan entrenando.

-Sí, entrenador- dijeron a coro.

Y por otro lado, yo iba a estar viendo todo hasta el final sentada en mi lugar.

Anna dio un par de vueltas a la cancha e hizo varios otros ejercicios, como abdominales, flexiones de brazos, saltos, entre otras cosas. Las del equipo le prestaban más atención a lo que ella hacia que a su práctica. Creo que aún tenían sus dudas con respecto al tema de dejarla en el equipo.

Poco antes de terminar Mulan se acercó a tomar su botella de agua pero eso lo usó como pretexto, en realidad quería hablar conmigo.

-Confían en ti, relájate- me hizo saber.

-¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlas?

-Diciéndoles que yo creo en ti.

Bebió de su agua y la dejó en su lugar.

Un rato después ya todo estaba listo, Anna iba a jugar contra Merida, Meg, Kida y Mulan. Las demás jugadoras decidieron permanecer sentadas en el césped fuera del campo, para mirar el juego. Yo estaba aterrada, me imagine en el lugar de Anna y me daba miedo de que saliera lastimada. Por algún motivo mi miedo se desvanece al ver con más claridad a Anna. No estaba nerviosa, tenía una mirada seria y determinada, con los puños tensos. Uno con el tiempo aprende a leer los rasgos de las personas más cercanas, incluso la de nuestros peores enemigo. Esa actitud en ella me quería decir que no estaba dispuesta a perder y no iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente aun sabiendo que sus contrincantes eran unos toros.

Anna siempre fue así, siempre mostrándose valiente y peleando por lo que quiere. El pensar eso hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de color rojo... _¡¿Qué rayos?!_ _No es momento de pensar en esto. Concéntrate Elsa._

Por suerte el silbato del entrenador hizo que volviera pronto a la realidad.

Anna empezó a correr en dirección hacia el arco llevando la pelota. No lo hacía mal, pero le faltaba práctica, algo que es natural en cualquiera que no haya hecho esto antes. Megara le hizo frente y le arrebato la pelota, cuando Anna quiso recuperarlo se la paso a Merida y entonces fue tras ella. Sucedió algo típico, Megara y Merida se pasaban la pelota de una a la otra, era forma de burla para que Anna solo corriera de una dirección a otra hasta que se cansara. Anna se dio cuenta de su estrategia así que, cuando la pelota fue dada a Merida, hizo un amague engañoso con el cuerpo para que ella pateara y ahí lo recupero. Sin embargo cometió un error, se puso en posición y se apresuró a patear al arco y Kida lo detuvo fácilmente con el pecho. Se me ocurren dos motivos por ese error, que es frecuente en muchos jugadores, incluyéndome. Uno, porque estaba ansiosa por terminar, y dos, por la tomadura de pelo de las chicas.

Vi a Kida reírse y le pasó la pelota a Merida. Anna esta vez fue más ruda y estrello su cuerpo contra ella para quitársela a toda costa. Merida le dio una buena pelea y se estaba enfureciendo. Y eso es algo muy difícil de hacer. Ya dije que Merida es una persona paciente y se mantiene alejada de los problemas pero todo tiene su límite y Anna lo estaba sobre pasando. Se sostuvieron de la remera para empujar a la otra y para no caerse. Creo que esto ya no era solo una prueba. Maldije a las muletas, como lo hice varias veces en el día, porque quería frenarlas. Meg se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y las separo de forma brusca, recuperando la pelota en el proceso. Parecía molesta, y a mí me daba curiosidad saber que les decía. Se acomodaron todas en sus posiciones y Meg, siguiendo órdenes de Mulan, le entrego el balón a Anna.

El juego siguió bastante parejo, Anna hacia todo lo posible para llegar al arco. Cayó muchas veces al suelo, tengo la sensación de que esta noche iba a estar muy adolorida. Cuando por fin logró llegar al arco pateó hacia él pero Mulan lo atajó sin problema con una sola mano. Mulan sonrió con tranquilidad y Anna quedó agitada con una expresión que quería decir que esto le resultaba imposible. Las otras jugadoras del equipo que estaban sentadas en el césped murmuraron cosas sorprendidas y el entrenador no dijo nada.

-Tomen un descanso de diez minutos- logre escuchar a la arquera.

Esto era malo, si Anna no lograba anotar un gol en la siguiente ronda iba a fallar la prueba. La novata se dejó caer al suelo, soltando un pesado suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra a la altura de su estómago. Las demás vinieron a donde yo estaba.

-Debo ser honesta, no lo hace nada mal- admitió Kida bebiendo de su botella de agua.

-Tal vez, pero no lograra nada si no pasa la prueba- Mulan dijo.

¿Las estoy viendo bien? ¿Las escucho bien? Actuaban como si yo no estuviera entre ellas y miraban a Anna recostada. Parece que ya les agrada, eso es buena señal. Me vi obligada a sonreír.

Meg agarró la botella que es de Anna.

-Heyy, Summers- le gritó.

Anna se sentó de golpe como si estuviera siguiendo órdenes.

-Hidrátate, o te desmallaras en lo que queda del partido.

Lanzo la botella con tanta fuerza que Anna se apresuró a levantarse para atraparla. El impacto de la botella contra ella hizo que cayera sentada de nuevo al suelo. Eso ocasiono que se pusieran a reír como cuando Kida le pateo la pelota al llegar. La diferencia fue que estaba vez no lo hicieron con mala intención.

Anna no dice nada ni hace nada más que beber de la botella, estoy segura de que en el fondo se lo agradece. Debe sentirse temerosa de acercarse a mis compañeras y Meg y las demás lo saben.

-Saben, creo que serviría más para arquera- se burló Meg pero no de Anna sino de Mulan.

Eso fue bastante ofensivo para ella. Los que no tienen idea de esto se piensan que el arquero tiene el trabajo más aburrido y más fácil, y no, en realidad no es así. El trabajo del arquero es complicado. Siempre hay tensión cada vez que ve la pelota acercándose al arco, tiene que reaccionar rápido para atajar, a él le queda el remordimiento más que a todos los otros si el otro equipo llega anotar un gol y tiene que estar atento a cada lado de la cancha para ver por donde ira la pelota. El que Meg diga que cualquiera pueda ocupar su puesto es un insulto para Mulan.

-O mejor olvidemos el tema de la prueba y que ella tome tu puesto para que otra tome el lugar de Elsa mientras tú te quedas observando en la banquilla en todo el partido.

-Ya, ya- la calmó levantando y bajando sus manos- solo estoy jugando. Sabes que no lo digo enserio.

-Eso creí.

Esto, todo esto, tal y como lo estoy viendo, solo confirma lo que ya se. Anna les cae bien.

Minutos luego se reincorporaron en sus posiciones. Continuaron el partido. Si bien les agradaba Anna las chicas siguieron siendo igual de rudas, creo que hasta peor. Si, debí decirles en el descanso que sean un poco más amables pero ellas me habrían contestado que las del otro equipo no lo serian y harían cosas mucho peores.

Anna siguió dando su mayor esfuerzo. Cae y se vuelve a levantar con la misma rapidez. La pelota casi entra el arco varias veces pero o se desviaba, o le daba al palo, o Mulan la atajaba, o bien las otras tres la detenían antes de prepararse.

Están otra vez en sus posiciones. Anna avanza llevando la pelota y Meg va tras ella. Anna hace un giro alrededor de su cuerpo y le pasa por al lado. Corre. Corre tan rápido que Meg no logra alcanzarla. Merida se le acerca pero Anna avanza a mayor velocidad y no logra pararla y solo consigue que sus cuerpos se rosen. Kida trata de detenerla, se desliza por el suelo estirando su pierna con la esperanza de desviar la pelota de una patada. Anna piensa rápido y salta con la pelota entre sus pies. Sigue corriendo, consciente de que tiene tres jugadoras persiguiéndola.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Puede hacerlo. Puede hacerlo. Puede hacerlo. Me quiero parar y recuerdo que no puedo.

Mulan se prepara. Anna llega al área sin darse el tiempo necesario para acomodarse correctamente. Solo deja que la pelota avance mientras estira la pierna hacia atrás. Dos segundos después patea con toda la fuerza y adrenalina recorriéndole por el cuerpo. La arquera ni siquiera nota que la pelota le pasó por al lado de la cabeza y casi roza su oreja. Anotó, pasó la prueba.

Anna cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, recuperando el aliento. El entrenador Aoken y el equipo entero se aproximan hacia ella para felicitarla. Deje mi orgullo de lado y me levante pero, como es de esperarse, la suerte no suele estar de mi lado. Kristoff apareció de la nada corriendo hacia Anna. No me imagine que estaría aquí, tampoco que sabía de la prueba. Aunque claro, es algo de esperarse, después de todo es su novio. También lo tomo como una indirecta de él hacia mí para decirme _aléjate de mi novia_.

Me parece que estoy divagando demasiado con respecto al tema. Si hasta ahora no termine en un contenedor de basura golpeada por ese chico no creo que algo me pase a estas alturas y ya pasó más de un mes desde que se enteró que me gusta. De todas formas no creo correcto acercarme Anna con él a su lado.

Para mi sorpresa Anna le dice algo a Kristoff y a todas y viene corriendo hacia a mí. Siento que mi cuerpo entra en pánico y quiero escapar pero no lo hago. Está contenta y tengo que forzar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pasa nada de lo que yo habría esperado. Su alegría desaparece cuando ya no hay distancia entre nosotras.

No me dijo nada, solo me observa.

-Yo...solo vengo por mi botella.

_No, en realidad no vienes por tu botella._

¿Qué sentido tiene hacerle saber lo que pienso? si tampoco soy sincera con ella.

Me hice a un lado para que fuera por su botella. Siguió mirándome, esta vez con duda. Me estaba incomodando ¿Que quería lograr actuando de esa manera?

-Te felicito por pasar la prueba- se me ocurrió decir como para acabar con toda la tensión.

-Ooh...- logro salir del trance en el que se encontraba- gracias.

Anna tomo su botella y después...Creo que no hace falta mencionar lo que paso después, pero ya que. Después simplemente regreso con Kristoff y se marchó del campo.

Pasada la hora de la práctica me quede esperando sentada en los escalones a que mi padre me recogiera en la entrada de la escuela. Salí cuando las chicas entraron al vestuario.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Gire hacia atrás, Merida salía de la escuela con su bolso del equipo colgando en su hombro.

-Gracias, pero mi papa viene por mí- sonreí.

-Aah, pues entonces esperare contigo- bajo las escaleras y se sentó a mi lado.

Se nota que está agotada. El entrenamiento y la prueba de Anna debió ser demasiado para ella, pero es algo que puede manejar. No hay nada como una ducha caliente y un buen descanso en la cama para recuperarse. Acabo de recordar que ella es la única que no me dijo nada acerca de la prueba de Anna, la acepto sin ninguna duda. Su opinión me importa.

-¿Crees que he tomado una buena decisión al decirle a todas que Anna este en el equipo?- decidí preguntarle.

-Ya deberías saber mi respuesta ¿no te parece?

-No lo sé. A veces eres impredecible ¿sabes? casi se matan hace rato.

Se tomó el tiempo para pensar y tomar aire.

-Elsa, el que tenga problemas con ella no quiere decir que no confié en ti. Sabía que si habías elegido a Anna era por una buena razón. Incluso lo habría aceptado si hubieras ofrecido a otra persona y sin hacerle algún tipo de prueba para confirmar si es cierto lo que dices.

-Me sorprende tu confianza.

-No entiendo porque, ya sabes como soy. Deberías preocuparte más de lo que piensa Anna.

Mi rostro debió de darle alguna señal porque pronto se sorprendió.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó.

-Nada- me costó decirle la verdad directamente-...Me hizo prometerle que le diría todo cuando pase el partido.

-¿Y lo harás?- se expresó como si no fuera algo nuevo lo de contarle a Anna mis sentimientos.

-Ya no tengo más opciones.

-Es lógico sabiendo que llevas esta carga hace bastante tiempo.

\- Si...Aunque he pensado unirme al ejercito como último recurso.

Fue una idea que se me ocurrió en clases mientras el profesor de ciencias políticas nos mostraba un documental sobre la segunda guerra mundial. El pensamiento surgió como un chiste, hasta llegue a reírme, pero luego lo pensé demasiado enserio que lo considere una buena idea.

-¡Elsa, por favor!- se horrorizo Merida- Eso suena...demencial y es de cobarde.

-Creo que ya más de una vez demostré lo cobarde que soy.

-Al menos vele el lado positivo, te quitaras todo el peso de encima.

Es verdad pero ¿Que pasara cuando lo haga?

* * *

Gracias por seguir apoyándome y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Saludos especiales a todas :)


	18. Mi familia

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Ahora seguimos con el capitulo 18 _

* * *

Todo ocurrió tan rápido como una bala.

Mi mama sacaba la comida que se quemaba del horno y mi papa discutía con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo por teléfono, así que en mi estado fui a abrir la puerta donde había alguien que tocaba el timbre con insistencia.

-¡Primita!-

Olaf me abrazó con fuerza y me levantó, teniendo las muletas debajo de mis hombros, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar o de poder decir hola.

-Aah...Olaf, no puedo respirar.

Con los músculos que tenía, su abrazo era tan fuerte como el de un oso.

Él me dejó en el suelo con cuidado y me pasó la mano por la cabeza para molestarme, sabía que odiaba eso.

Olaf es dos años más grande que yo. Estudia ciencias económicas en la Universidad gracias a una beca. Es amable, inteligente y bromista. No lo veo desde mi cumpleaños y no esta tan diferente desde la última vez que lo vi. Su cabello es del mismo color que el mío, cortó y tiene un pequeño mechón en la punta de la cabeza, peinado hacia arriba. Es más alto que yo, y un poco más que mi papa, y su aspecto físico es similar al de Kristoff.

-Podrías ser menos bruto?- escuche a mi tía Ingrid regañarlo detrás de él-. ¿No te das cuenta de que su estado es delicado?

Olaf recibe un golpe a un costado del hombro. Apenas si se quejó por eso.

-Toma- mi tia le arrojó las valijas que llevaba en su brazo todo este tiempo- lleva esto adentro y avisa a tus tíos que ya estamos aquí.

-Sí, mama- obedeció un poco fastidiado mientras ella regresaba al auto.

Deje pasar a Olaf y me quede en la puerta esperando sin salir de mi sorpresa.

-¿Tía Ingrid, que hacen aquí?- pregunte una vez que vino con otra valija.

-Creo que un simple hola seria la forma más adecuada de saludar.

-Lo siento, hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que no los vería hasta mi graduación.

-Cuando tu madre llama siete veces al día diciendo lo desesperada que esta porque su hija tuvo un accidente es señal de que debo venir lo antes posible.

Tiene razón. Normalmente una persona lo vería como la típica tía entrometida de la familia pero no es así. Mi tía no estaría aquí si mi madre no la necesitara. El problema es que mi madre no le dice las cosas directamente, supongo que es porque tiene miedo de molestar.

-Ven aquí y dame un abrazo- pidió.

Me abrazó antes de contestarle. No iba a rechazarla por más que no me guste esta clase de afecto, aprecio a mi tía por muchas razones. A veces siento que ella me entiende más que mi madre.

-Me da gusto verte- dije sonriendo.

-A mí también, cariño.

Se separó para rodearme la espalda con su brazo y pegarme contra su cuerpo. No quería decírmelo, pero estaba preocupada por lo que me sucedió, si fuera por ella habría venido antes. Aprovechamos a entrar y vimos a Olaf hablando con mis padres y había dejado las valijas en el suelo. Mis padres vieron a mi tía con la misma sorpresa que yo, aunque mi madre, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía aliviada.

-¡Ingrid!...Oh, que...agradable sorpresa- fue todo lo que mi madre pudo decir y su voz sonaba a una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio. Eso se significa _gracias por venir ayudarme._

-Bueno hermana, pensé que necesitarías mi ayuda y vine- respondió. Lo que quería decir _de nada_.

Ellas dos suelen manejarse con esa clase de códigos que con los años aprendí a descifrar y también mi padre. Él no está molesto con la llegada de mi tía, al contrario, sabe que si está aquí es porque mi madre, la mujer que ama y respeta, la necesita, y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Me da pena decir que la lasaña se quemó un poco- continúo diciendo mi madre, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que traía puesto.

-Tal vez podemos pedir una pizza- sugirió mi padre, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Suena genial para mí!- aceptó Olaf súper emocionado, él ama la pizza.

-Nada de eso- se apresuró a intervenir mi tía-. Una lasaña casi quemada no es nada comparado con otras cosas que he comido en el pasado. Así que si hiciste lasaña comeremos lasaña.

Otra cosa que tiene mi tía, si vio que mi madre se esforzó por hacer la comida, sea lo que sea, está dispuesta a comerlo. No importa si destruye las ilusiones de su hijo como lo hizo en ese momento.

Una vez que los dos se instalaron, nos acomodamos en la mesa para cenar. Debo decir que la lasaña no era un manjar pero era dentro de todo comible. Los adultos hablaban mientras Olaf me hacía algunas bromas en la mesa como pellizcarme, tocarme un costado del hombro con el dedo constantemente y jalar un mechón de mi cabello. Para que me dejara en paz, pise con fuerza su pie con una de mis muletas, lo que casi lo dejó llorando. Me sobre pase y tuve que disculparme, mis padres y mi tía nunca se enteraron, claro. Esa es la forma de expresar el cariño que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué Andrew no vino con ustedes?- mi madre hace la pregunta que yo vengo formulándome hace rato.

Mi tío Andrew, de cariño, Olaf y yo, le decimos Marshmallow, y eso se debe al pelo blanco que tiene. Es así desde que tenemos uso de razón y un día de niños le dijimos que su cabello es del color del malvavisco y por eso el apodo.

-No podíamos dejar de atender el negocio por mucho tiempo y decidió quedarse en casa para ocuparse de él y vendrá antes de la graduación de Elsa.

Mis tíos tienen un Minimercado y todos sus ingresos lo consiguen de él. Si dejan de atenderlo mucho tiempo sería malo para ellos.

-Ya veo...-mi madre no sonaba muy cómoda con todo esto- Oooh Ingrid, espero que esto no sea demasiada molestia.

-Quieres estar tranquila, si estoy aquí es porque esta todo bajo control-insistió mi tía.

Si siguen así van a terminar discutiendo. Créanme, ya lo han hecho y no es para nada agradable verlas discutir. Son hermanas después de todo.

-Y dime, Olaf ¿Que tal te va en la Universidad?

Aparentemente mi padre pensaba lo mismo que yo porque de lo contrario no habría hecho la pregunta.

-Excelente- contestó Olaf-, soy el mejor en todas las clases y hasta ahora mis notas más bajas son de ocho. Un profesor me dijo que si continúo así me voy a graduar rápido.

Se nota que Olfa está muy satisfecho por su desempeño. No lo culpo, pone todo su esfuerzo en el estudio, sobre todo porque la beca no fue fácil de obtener y el mantenerla es lo que más le importa. Me siento feliz por él.

Después de la comida, Olaf y yo subimos a mi habitación a jugar al Mortal Kombat. Yo me senté en la cama y él en la silla de mi computadora.

No hay diferencia entre nuestro modo de jugar, él es tan bueno como yo. Teníamos la misma cantidad de vida y nos cuidamos de no ser acorralados contra la pared porque sabíamos que en ese lugar tendríamos desventaja. Como suele suceder cada vez que los dos nos enfrentamos en este juego, estamos muy tensos y conversar no es algo habitual a menos que sean frases como _te ganare_, _ya verás cómo te va_, _eso estuvo cerca_, entre otras cosas. Insultos, nunca. No venía con nosotros.

-¿Oye Olaf, que pasó con la chica que salías?- decidí preguntar para que no haya tanto silencio.

No es que me interese la vida amorosa de mi primo, es que él al igual que yo no es de estar saliendo con chicas. En mi caso serían chicos pero no me siento atraída por ellos. Cuando vino para mi cumpleaños me dijo que una muchacha se le había insinuado y desde que se vieron estaban todo el día hablándose y se encontraron varias veces hasta llegar al punto de besarse. Me sorprendí mucho en verdad. No que una chica se le acercara, Olaf tiene toda la contextura de ser un chico apuesto, y no lo digo por ser su prima. Me sorprende que me lo haya contado detalle por detalle cómo fue su relación con ella. Él no sabe nada de lo que me pasa y no sé si confiar en decírselo, aunque he pensado varias veces en hacerlo.

Olaf recargó su espalda contra la silla y tomó un profundo suspiro.

-Sabes, no es fácil mantener una relación.

Por lo que he visto y me contaron, sé que tiene razón.

-Sí, lo sé ¿Eso quiere decir que terminaste con ella?

-No, tuvimos una discusión hace unos días. Dice que pasó más tiempo estudiando en vez de estar con ella.

Oh por favor, no puede molestarse por eso. Si fuera por que pasa tiempo con sus amigos comprendería su histeria (aunque igual lo consideraría ridículo), pero no. Está estudiando.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que invierto mi tiempo tanto en ella como en el estudio. No voy a dejar de hacer una cosa por la otra.

-¿Y luego?

-Me respondió que no era así y le dije que no iba a seguir con una discusión tan patética y si aún quería algo conmigo que me llamara.

Su personaje golpeó al mío con la rabia que provenía del interior de Olaf. Bajó casi la mitad de la vida que tenía.

-Eii cálmate- su estado me alarmaba, Olaf no era un chico que se enojara con facilidad-. Es una idiota si no sabe valorar lo que haces por ella.

_Wouww Elsa ¿Y dime desde cuando eres experta en el amor si nunca lo has vivido?_

Mordí mi lengua.

-Discúlpame, es que quiero ayudarte- dije volviendo a al juego para darle una paliza.

Olaf rió, lo que fue un descuido porque me dio algo de ventaja en la pelea.

-Está bien, sé que te preocupas. A propósito ¿No has conocido a alguien que llame tu atención?

Me puse roja y sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Por supuesto que hay alguien que llame mi atención pero no puedo decírselo.

-En la fiesta donde tuve el accidente, antes de que sucediera, bese a un chico- se me ocurrió decir.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fue un accidente, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes- respondí de inmediato para salir del tema lo antes posible.

-Pausa el juego- ordenó.

-¿Qué?...No voy a hacer eso.

-Hazlo o tendré que hacerlo yo por la fuerza.

Suspire resignada y obedecí. Deje el control sobre la cama, a un costado de mi pierna sana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? No hay nada entre ese chico y yo.

Si somos amigos, un poco. John suele hablar conmigo y muy seguido en las horas de descanso y en el almuerzo. Actuamos como si el beso entre los dos nunca sucedió.

-Solo explícame como fue todo.

-No recuerdo bien, estábamos bailando y creo que alguien me empujo cundo nos despedíamos y nos besamos. Pero fue corto y no sentí nada. Sus labios apenas tocaron los míos.

Olaf vaciló un rato para torturarme con silencio antes de hablar.

-Uuuff...que susto- dijo aliviado-, por un minuto creí que habían sustituido a mi prima que le gustan las chicas por una que le gustan los hombres.

-¡¿QUE?!

La frase llego tan rápido a mi cerebro que logro alterarme y ponerme tan roja como un tomate, incluso más. La reacción de Olaf fue reírse y eso me molesto mucho.

-¿Que te da tanta gracia?- pregunte enfadada

-Vamos Elsa, soy tu primo y te observo muy bien. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que te gustan las mujeres.

-No es verdad- negué profundamente en darle la razón.

-Sí, lo es. Lo sé desde hace un año y medio y no he dicho ni una sola palabra.

Cerré los ojos y un aire inconsciente salió de mi boca. Era en vano seguir contradiciéndolo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Esa pregunta quiere decir que tengo razón.

-Demonios, sí. Ahora dime.

-En esa fiesta que hicieron mis vecinos. Veías a las chicas igual que un hombre y además te pegaste mucho a una que básicamente coqueteó contigo.

-¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

-Por supuesto que no, estabas tan ebria que apenas te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías. Te lamió la oreja... ¡La oreja!-repitió con exasperación.

¿Por qué siempre que me embriago me pasan estas cosas?

-Oooh vamos, no puede ser que me pase otra vez.

-¿Él que?

Solo hasta que Olaf hizo la pregunta me di cuenta de que dije eso en voz alta.

-¿Que sucedió?- insistió.

Mejor voy al grano y no le oculto más nada.

-Salí con mis amigas una noche y estaba algo molesta. No se me ocurrió mejor remedio que cometer la tontería de embriagarme y en ese estado sentí que una chica me besaba como un animal.

Olaf abrió la boca sin poder creerlo.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Nada, creo que fue todo una ilusión

-Elsa, no estoy seguro si puedes imaginarte algo como eso.

-Pues sucedió, Merida me dijo que estuvo observándome todo la noche.

Sabe quién es Merida, siempre le hablo de ella y ya se conocen.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no fue ella?

Varias dudas y preguntas se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento.

-No, Olaf, es...conozco a Merida demasiado tiempo, sé que ella no sería capaz.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Sabe demasiadas cosas de mí. Cosas que nadie sabe.

-Elsa, con eso que dices no es suficiente, se un poco más clara.

Suspire profundamente y deslice mis manos desde mi frente hacia atrás de mi cabeza. Solté todo en un instante, desde el principio. Le dije que estaba enamorada de Anna desde los 15 años y que llevo ignorándola desde ese momento.

Si conoce a Merida, también conoce a Anna y desde pequeño. Siempre que él y mis tíos venían de visitas pasaba tiempo con nosotras. Hasta Rapunzel nos acompañaba.

Le conté que Anna hace lo posible por acercase sin tener resultado. Que la noche que me embriague, mis padres habían invitado a los suyos a cenar y ella se molestó conmigo porque olvide su torneo y que luego de embriagarme por esa estupidez desperté en su habitación. Seguí contándole todo lo demás, de Kristoff, mi pelea con Helga, como fue el accidente y de la prueba de fútbol que tuvieron que hacerle porque sugerí que entrara en el equipo. No me saltee nada, le dije todo tal cual habían sucedido las cosas.

-Vaya, eso...es mucho más complicado que lo mío.

-No sé si es más complicado o no, a mí se me hace que cualquier relación es compleja a su estilo. Anna quiere que le diga porque me comporto así una vez que pase el torneo y no tengo idea de cómo voy a hacerlo.

Olaf me observó unos minutos, buscando una respuesta.

-En mi experiencia, si ella no te quiere, quiere decir que hay alguien mejor para ti.

Oh si, si tan solo fuera así de fácil como sonaba. Anna es más especial que cualquier chica que me guste. Es como decirle a Romeo que supere a Julieta. Sé que suena ridículo pero no encuentro otro modo de explicarlo.

Creo que en este punto Olaf dedujo que ya no quería continuar con el tema porque pronto me pidió que continuáramos con el juego.

* * *

Desde que soy pequeña, muy de vez en cuando, tengo algún antojo por la noche. Desperté con ganas de tomar un vaso de leche fría. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, todos estaban absolutamente dormidos en la casa. Odio tener que bajar las escaleras con ayuda de alguien, sobre todo si mis padres están dormidos pero era riesgoso en mi estado. Olaf duerme en la habitación de huéspedes, que está a continuación de la mía, es mejor si lo molesto a él.

Busque las muletas que estaban a un lado de mi cama y avance hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Antes de ir hacia la habitación de Olaf note una luz que venía de las dos lámparas de la sala de estar. ¿Quién estaría despierto a estas horas de la noche? Por un lado mejor, no tendría que despertar a nadie. Fui hacia el barandal de las escaleras y antes de llegar escuche dos voces femeninas muy conocidas. La de mi madre y la de mi tía. La primera parecía estar llorando. Desde donde estaba no podía ver que es lo que hacían pero las escuchaba muy bien y si mi intuición no me falla creo que están sentadas en el sillón. No estaba bien escucharlas, tengo que volver a mi habitación en este momento. En cambio, decido sentarme en el suelo y escuchar.

-No es para ponerse así, hermana. Yo también tengo problemas con Olaf- eso lo dijo mi tía, que suena como queriendo calmar a mi mama.

-Es que ya no sé qué más hacer, Ingrid. Tengo miedo por ella, unos días antes de que la atropellara el auto llego a casa toda golpeada y a punto de perder la conciencia. No tengo idea de que es lo que sucedió, me preocupa que se esté metiendo en cosas raras.

Con las cosas que ya estaban diciendo no era difícil de imaginar que estaban hablando de mí.

-Eso es un poco exagerado. ¿Le preguntaste a Elsa que le pasó?

-Pero por supuesto que sí, su padre y yo lo hicimos y nos dijo que necesitaba tiempo para contárnoslo. No se por cuánto más tengo que fingir que nada está pasando.

-Elsa es una adolescente. A esa altura muchos chicos se comportan igual que ella- no tan igual, en mi opinión-. Tú también te comportabas así.

_Genial, me parezco a mi mama._

-Discúlpame pero yo no te alejaba ni ti ni a nuestros padres.

_Auch_...eso dolió_._

-Tal vez no de la misma forma que Elsa, pero si lo hacías.

-Es que no se trata solo de si se aleja o no. A veces me pregunto si hice un buen trabajo al educarla.

Sentí una punzada de dolor, tan fuerte que hasta me dio ganas de llorar.

-Cuando discuto con ella, por las noches no puedo dormir y muchas veces tengo que bajar de la habitación para no despertar a mi esposo porque estoy llorando. Hasta suelo quedarme dormida en la mesa de la cocina sin darme cuenta.

Las imágenes de bajar a la cocina a la mañana temprano y encontrar a mi madre dormida sobre la mesa con una tasa de café medio vacía, frió, en la mano invaden mi mente. También que, cuando la veo, no le dedico nada de atención y no soy capaz de preguntarle si todo está bien.

-Al día siguiente de que peleamos me despierto con la esperanza de que todo va estar bien pero de alguna forma u otras la situación empeora. Siento que como madre le he fallado.

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano para ahogar un gemido. ¿Cómo pude permitir que las cosas llegaran a este extremo? Es imposible dejar de repetir esa pregunta. Mi madre pensaba que tenía la culpa de lo que me sucedía.

_No, no has fallado. Tú hiciste todo bien, la responsable soy yo por nunca preguntarme como tú o papa se sentían cada vez que peleaba con ustedes. Lamento ser tan distraída. Lamento ser tan torpe. Lamento ser tan necia. La única que fallo aquí fui yo._

Golpee el piso silenciosamente con el puño. Mi rostro ya era un mar de lágrimas.

-Tú no le has fallado, hermana- dice mi tía suavemente-. No existe la madre perfecta en este mundo. No es un trabajo fácil, no hay un manual que diga que tenemos que hacer. Entendemos a nuestros hijos en base a la experiencia y con el tiempo. Elsa tiene buenas notas, la aceptaron en una de las mejores universidades, no te llaman de su escuela diciendo que tuvo alguna pelea o que le causa problemas a los maestros. Tampoco te llamaron de una comisaria- no, pero casi estuve a punto de ir a una-. Necesitas tenerle un poco más de fe.

Fe. Y yo debería empezar a compensarla a ella y a mi padre por todo lo que les hice pasar, sobre todo el último tiempo.

Seque mis lágrimas con los dedos de mi mano, respirando un poco mejor. Si me quedo a escuchar todo lo que dicen van a terminar la conversación y no tendré tiempo de correr a mi cuarto, lo que quiere decir que podría ser descubierta. Escuchar todo esto me había sacado las ganas de la leche fría.

* * *

_ Ansiaba este capitulo, sobre todo lo dos siguientes y más el capitulo 20. Me gustaría saber que piensan de él.  
_

_rorro: Puedes estar tranquila, todo esta bien :). Gracias por tu apoyo_

_Eri: Lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero realmente tengo que darte las gracias. Soy cociente de que me precipite un poco. Lo que menos quiero es perjudicarlos a todos ustedes. Saludos._

_Sofiadaniel93: No hay problema, todo esta en orden._

_yara sosa: Saco ideas de todos lados para escribir eso XD, es posible que haya sacado algo de Oliver._

_Esta tipa: Jeje gracias, estaré con el siguiente capitulo ta pronto pueda n_n_

_kiki cai 94: Gracias por notarlo…_

_Moniii: Las cosas ya se han aclarado, no hay necesidad de generar tanta polémica._

_Recuerden, su comentario siempre es apreciad_o.


	19. La final de futbol

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Y llegamos al capitulo 19_

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, día de la final del partido de fútbol femenino de la escuela Weselton. Jugamos contra la escuela Sur, llevan ganando cinco torneos consecutivos. Siempre que nos enfrentamos a ellas nos derrotan y con más razón este año mis compañeras están más decididas que nunca a ganarles. Las chicas de la escuela Sur son unas animales, no porque sean malas jugadoras, son buenas, pero se les dice así por lo agresiva que son. Cometen muchas faltas y, como sucede en el futbol, la mayoría de las veces, el árbitro no lo cobra. Saben salirse con la suya, discutí muchas veces con ellas por eso. Una vez hasta me sacaron del partido.

Aún faltaban miembros del equipo por llegar. Entre ellas esta Mulan, que como tiene de costumbre, no porque quiera, seguro llega tarde o sobre la hora.

Merida llegó un rato después que yo. Tan pronto se encontró con mi mirada y dejó sus cosas, vino hacia donde yo estaba. Sentí algo de incomodidad, lo que me dijo Olaf aun quemaba mi cabeza. No imagino a Merida ser capaz de hacer lo que él dijo. Ella sabe que es la persona que más confianza le tengo.

-Hola- saludó, una vez cerca.

Levante la vista hacia ella con varias preguntas en la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunta al notar que me estaba tomando mucho tiempo en contestarle.

De un impulso me puse de pie, dispuesta a decirle lo que sucedía. Con ella no tenía miedo, podía expresarme sin problema.

-Necesito hablar contigo- confesé.

Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Sobre qué?

No puedo hacerle esto ahora, podría afectar su concentración en el partido. _No, no...No quieras escapar del tema_. Si no hago esto ahora no lo haré nunca.

-¿Recuerdas el día que salimos y me embriague?

-Sí, y despertaste en la habitación de Anna.

No era necesario aclarar eso último.

Abrí la boca para hacerle la pregunta pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir. Por unos pocos segundos que mi vista voló hacia otro lado me di cuenta de que una chica me observaba del otro lado de la cancha. Tenía un libro abierto, apoyado en su regazo, y no paraba de sonreírme.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos!...Es la chica que me dio su teléfono.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, tomando el famoso color de los nervios, rojo. Ella ríe entre dientes al darse cuenta de que la reconocí y bajó su mirada para dedicarle atención a su libro. Recordé entonces el uniforme que traía puesto ese día, era de la escuela Sur.

Demonios, jamás la llame. Tampoco me atreví hacerlo porque no sabía cuál era su nombre. Lo único que hice fue conservar su número.

-¿Qué es lo que miras con tanto interés?- Merida hizo que volviera a la realidad.

No tuve tiempo de hacer algo para no delatarme, Merida se dio vuelta y vio a la chica.

-Okey... ¿Quién es ella?- una sonrisa curiosa se formó en sus labios.

Rasque la parte detrás de mi cabeza, no sabía que decir a causa de los nervios.

-No...No la conozco bien, me ayudo una vez en el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando unos chicos me empujaron y se cayeron unos útiles de mi mochila. Parece que también es amiga de dos de nuestros compañeros.

-¿Solo eso? Dudo que te pongas así solo porque te ayudo una vez.

¿Desde cuándo sabe leerme tan bien?

-Eh...eh, bueno...también me dio su teléfono.

Merida se mordió el labio para suprimir una risa. _Tierra, trágame._

-¿Cómo no me dijiste eso antes?

-Por favor, intenta no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy- pedí.

-Te lo mereces, eso te pasa por no contármelo antes- golpeó mi hombro suavemente.

-No le encontré sentido. Además, ni siquiera se su nombre.

-¿Y cómo no se lo preguntaste?

-Es que todo pasó tan rápido y no me di cuenta- intente justificarme-. Además el día que me ayudo fue el día que golpearon a Anna y le dije a Kristoff que ella me gustaba. Fue un día demasiado terrible.

Ocurrió un largo segundo donde Merida se tomó el tiempo para pensar lo siguiente.

-De acuerdo- dijo poniéndose detrás de mí.

Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y sostuvo mis brazos. Vimos a la chica leer su libro, o fingiendo hacerlo.

-Ahora es momento de corregir tu error. Ve y habla con ella.

-¿Estás loca?- la aparte- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Lo que sea pero háblale. Podrías comenzar preguntándole su nombre.

Trague en seco. No podía acercarme a alguien que fue mi mejor amiga en la infancia ¿cómo pretendía que me acercara a una desconocida?

Volví a mirar hacia donde estaba la chica y me encontré con que había abandonado su puesto. Mis ojos la buscaron casi con desesperación por todos lados entre la escasa gente sin tener resultado, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Hola.

Salte gritando. La muchacha cubrió su risa detrás de su mano. Le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Hola.

Volví a saltar gritando. Del otro lado apareció Anna, quien se sorprendió al ver a la otra chica que no era Merida, quien permanecía mi lado.

-Hola- salude a ambas sin saber bien a cuál de las dos mirar.

-Un placer verte otra vez- la desconocida fue la primera en romper el silencio y se dirigió a mí.

Otra sonrisa embobada apareció en mi rostro.

-También me da gusto verte.

-¿Se conocen?- Anna logró sacarme de mi mundo, lo que me llevo a pensar.

-Algo así- le respondió la chica rubia.

-¿Que, acaso se conocen?- quise saber al darme cuenta de la forma en que se hablaban y hacían preguntas.

Note cierta tensión entre las dos, sentí que Merida y yo estábamos fuera de lugar. La chica cuyo nombre desconozco no mostraba evidencia de tener malas intenciones.

-Un placer verte, Anna- saludó la rubia amablemente pero con seriedad.

-Lo mismo digo, Ella- le correspondió.

-¿Se conocen?- repetí al sentirme completamente ignorada.

-Nos conocemos de lugares en los que asisto con mi familia y además es mi competencia en el torneo de equitación- Anna respondió.

_Ooh wauow_...esto sí que no me lo esperaba. No solo se conocen sino que también parecen ser casi rivales. Esta chica también es de la alta sociedad igual que Anna ¿Que probabilidades tengo de que ocurra algo? Seguro que sus padres le tienen la vida hecha, eso es predecible.

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?- ahora fue Ella la que preguntó.

-Anna es mi vecina- conteste- y ella es mi mejor amiga Merida- me adelante a decir antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar quién era.

-Un placer conocerte- Merida estrecho su mano con la de Ella.

-El placer es todo mío.

Después de eso hubo silencio. Es difícil comenzar a preguntarle más cosas con Anna presente, puedo darle sospechas de que me pasa algo con Ella y no se trata de ser nuevas amigas.

-Tengo que irme- avisó Anna.

Iba a decirle que luego nos veíamos pero se fue corriendo antes de que lo hiciera. Mis ojos la siguieron hasta el campo de juego, pensé que iba a girarse pero no lo hizo.

-También debo irme - anunció Merida y vino con un guiño discreto en el ojo-, creo que están por tomar asistencia.

Es mentira, aún falta un rato para que el entrenador empiece la asistencia. Quiere darme espacio. Como ya estábamos solas y sin nadie que nos moleste, Ella se aproximó más a mí. Tome mi tiempo para examinarla, tenía una remera celeste y una falda blanca con un calzado abierto que le hacía juego con todo lo demás. Su rostro era perfecto, sin ninguna cicatriz o imperfección o invadido por acné. Su rubio cabello era lacio y brillante y estaba suelto igual que cuando la vi por primera vez.

-Sabes, realmente espere que me llamaras luego de haberte dado mi teléfono.

¡¿Pero qué?!...Es bastante directa al momento de decir las cosas.

-Yo...lo siento- pedí disculpas mirando hacia otro lado para que no viera el rojo de mis mejillas-, pero no me sentía segura y tampoco sabía tu nombre.

Dos segundos pasaron y ella se dio un golpe en la frente, comprendiendo mis razones.

-Discúlpame, no me di cuenta- se avergonzó.

-Descuida, no pasó nada serio.

-Gracias- volvió a sonreír-. ¿Estás en el equipo?- escaneó con los ojos mi uniforme de fútbol y no paso por alto mi condición.

-Humm...algo así- conteste observando mi pierna rota-. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta no me encuentro en condiciones de jugar.

-¿Que te sucedió?- preguntó preocupada.

-Un auto me atropello, no fue muy serio por suerte. Soy la capitana y mi deber es apoyar al equipo.

\- Ya veo.

No quise decirle que discutía con Anna antes de que el auto viniera hacia mí.

-¿Y tú vienes a apoyar a tus compañeras?- _oh por supuesto genio, ¿por qué otra razón estaría aquí, sino?_

Sé que la respuesta es obvia pero quería continuar con el tema del partido para no seguir hablando del accidente.

-Sí, tengo varias amigas en el equipo- que bueno que no le dé importancia a lo absurdo de la pregunta-. Tengo entendido que no se llevan muy bien con tu equipo.

-No...Y no voy a hablar de eso. Hay muchos equipos de fútbol que se llevan mal.

La hice reír.

-Está bien, no quiero armar revuelo.

Mire en dirección a mi equipo para ver quienes habían llegado. Sera mejor que regrese antes de que empiecen la asistencia, y porque tampoco quiero que más personas me vean con Ella. No quiero que hagan preguntas de porque hablo con gente que apoya al rival.

-Tengo que irme. Me alegro de volver a verte Ella.

-A mí también, y puedes decirme Ceny si prefiere- suena lindo-. Y... ¿Tu nombre es?

Ahora fui yo la que se sintió una tonta por no decir mi nombre.

-Elsa- dije con tono de disculpa-, me llamo Elsa.

-¿Prometes llamarme?

-Seguro- esta vez no tengo duda.

Dejó un delicado beso en mi mejilla para despedirse. Sus suaves labios quemaron mi piel, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi columna. La vi alejarse y por tercera vez en el día una sonrisa boba se apodero de mí.

Al tiempo que me senté en la banquilla, el entrenador les informo a todas que se acercaran para dar la asistencia. Ocurrió lo mismo de la última vez, Kida estaba distraída cuando dijeron su nombre porque miraba a las gradas con la esperanza de que su padre estuviera en su último partido. Luego de llamarla dos veces levanto la mano. Mulan llego tarde, corriendo hacia el entrenador y su novio la seguía detrás. Le dijo a Merida que estaban haciendo la tarea, ósea que esa es la excusa que le dijo a sus padres para venir al partido.

Con todas presentes el entrenador permitió que me levantara y todas las jugadoras formaron un círculo a mí alrededor. Mulan dio un paso al frente. Quite la banda de capitán que tenía en el hombro y se la entregue.

-Ve con todas, capitana- anime.

-Lo haré, capitana.

Nos abrazamos y nos dimos una palmada en la espalda.

Luego de un calentamiento, iniciaron el partido. Se decidió que Meg ocupara mi puesto y Anna ocupo el suyo, Merida siguió en el mismo lugar de siempre. Las tres coordinaron bastante bien en los entrenamientos y ahora en el juego también lo hacían. Anna jugaba mejor que cuando dio la prueba, no sé decir si estaba nerviosa o no porque no lo notaba y si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien.

Una del equipo Sur, que tenía un destacado lunar a un costado de la barbilla, llegó a nuestra área queriendo anotar, no conto con que Kida se apareciera casi de la nada y le impidiera avanzar, arrebatándole la pelota. Kida pasó la pelota a una de las jugadoras de adelante, poniéndonos a salvo. La chica del lunar le murmuró algo a otra de sus compañeras. Eso me puso alerta. Tal vez sean amigas de Ceny pero mi opinión hacia ellas no ha cambiado en absoluto. Estas chicas dan mala espina. Si van a hacer algo no creo que sea de inmediato, en el descanso les diré que estén atentas si es que nada sucede para entonces.

El resto del partido siguió duro. Nos salvamos de que nos anotaran en varias ocasiones y nosotros no tuvimos ni una intención de gol. En su cuarto intento, una chica del equipo sur, que era la capitana y la más ruda de todas, pateó a nuestro arco. Mulan apenas pudo verla, se lanzó a un costado y la atrapo con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos. Mulan lucho contra la fuerza de velocidad de la pelota para que no avanzara hacia la red y cayo rígida al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y entregó la pelota a nuestro equipo.

Su mirada y la de la otra capitana se cruzaron de una forma tensa. Otro motivo por el cual estar alarmada.

En medio del partido le eche un vistazo a Ceny. Se veía bellísima. Leía el libro en su regazo igual que antes. Es el tipo de chica que está en ciertos lugares solo para dar su apoyo. El fútbol no parece ir con ella.

Escuche el silbato y pronto volví mi atención a la cancha. No sé qué sucedió pero cobraron un tiro de esquina para la escuela Sur. Lo que si me di cuenta fue que Megara le dio un golpe a Anna detrás de la cabeza y la regañó. Su primer partido y ya es responsable de que nos cobren una falta. Eso es malo.

El equipo sur pateó y entonces fue cuando todo se volvió tenso. La pelota amago con entrar al arco, pasando de una competidora a otra. Merida se enfrentó a una jugadora mucho más alta que ella y que las demás. De no ser porque el árbitro las miraba la habría aplastado. La chica alta se apresuró a patear al arco y eso consiguió que Anna desviara su ataque con rapidez. Acabó el primer tiempo.

Esto no venía bien. Si el partido termina con el marcador empatado van a tener que jugar tiempo extra. Y si en ese tiempo extra seguimos iguales irían a penales.

Las jugadoras se dispersaron por el campo. Recuperaron el aliento que perdieron por tanto correr y aprovecharon a ir por agua.

Anna prefirió alejarse. Tenía las manos en las caderas, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y respiró hondo por la nariz. Si el entrenamiento fue duro, esto le debe ser mortal.

Analice a las chicas que me inquietaron en el partido. La chica alta miraba a Anna. La que Kida detuvo antes de anotar hablaba con dos chicas. Su capitana...me observaba de la misma forma que yo a ellas, solo que con más seriedad. Su sonrisa maliciosa se amplió lentamente. Sabe que conozco sus intenciones, eso le da más motivo para disfrutarlo. Si así pensaba intimidarme estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Que te tiene tan concentrada?- Merida tomó asiento, traía consigo su botella de agua.

-Traman algo, lo sé- murmure en voz baja.

Merida se fijó en cuales de todas las rivales hablaba. Bebió de su botella.

-Es probable, pero no podemos ir y decírselo al árbitro.

Tiene razón, si lo hacemos podría pensar que las estamos acusando injustamente por no tener pruebas.

-Solo cuida de que no la lastimen- le pedí.

Hizo un gesto con el labio y me vio a los ojos.

-Relájate- divise un tono de sarcasmo-, cuidare de ella. A mi total me pueden hacer carne picada.

Reí por el chiste.

-Vamos, sabes que también me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé- se puso de pie y dejó la botella-. No le pasara nada, lo prometo.

-Gracias.

No quiero que nadie salga lastimada. Sobre todo Anna. Es la que más me preocupa. Las demás están acostumbradas a varios golpes y caídas pero Anna no. Es una chica sensible y nunca antes había hecho esto. Un golpe como el que me dieron en el último partido sería demasiado para ella.

Todas volvieron a la cancha un rato después.

¿Saben cuál es el verdadero problema de estas chicas? Sí, no saben perder. Sin embargo, no es la respuesta correcta. En realidad, su problema es que no les gusta ponerse en ridículo y que haya mejores jugadoras que ellas. Mulan les atajó goles seguros, Kida las interrumpió cada vez que avanzaban a nuestra área y Anna era más rápida de lo que se esperaron.

Les conté que tenía sospechas de que tramaban algo. Pues se cumplieron. Veinte minutos después de que el partido continuara, la cosa se volvió más violenta.

Megara llevaba la pelota y una jugadora de la escuela Sur se estampo contra ella para que no siguiera. El árbitro no lo vio, ósea que se generó un problema. Demoraron el partido porque mis compañeras fueron a discutir con las otras y con el árbitro. Merida fue a ayudar a Meg mientras tanto.

El árbitro defendió al otro equipo y para no sacarnos una tarjeta, amarilla o roja, decidió entregarle la pelota al equipo Sur para que sacaran. Ya mencione antes que ese estilo de injusticias ocurre hasta en el futbol profesional.

La capitana de la escuela Sur era como ver un auto sin frenos. Avanzaba hacia nuestra zona siendo perseguida por tres de mi equipo sin ser alcanzada. Le pasó la pelota a otra de su misma remera y esta pateó al arco. Mulan la atajó, golpeándola hacia delante sin saber bien que dirección iba a tomar. La pelota volvió a la capitana rival, que pateó, con fuerza y violencia, y golpeó duro el estómago de Mulan. Su intención no era hacer un gol, era herir a nuestra arquera.

Mulan se descompuso. Cayó al suelo abrazando su estómago y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Ooh no, tiene ganas de vomitar.

Pararon el partido otra vez. Todas discutían entre todas, excepto Kida, Merida y Anna que fueron a ver a Mulan. Ella ahora se encontraba en la misma situación que yo cuando me dieron ese codazo en el estómago.

-¡Tú puedes hija!

Esa voz...es la del Sr. Fa Zhou. Mire hacia la tribuna y lo vi junto a su esposa y el novio de Mulan ¿En qué momento llegaron?

Mulan levantó la cabeza lentamente. Se me hace que no se esperaba encontrarlos ahí.

-¿Qué esperas? Ponte de pie- siguió alentando el Sr. Fa Zhou.

La Sra Fa Zhou estaba tan conmocionada que no tenía palabras para apoyar a su hija. Si fuera mi madre y yo fuese Mulan, me habría sacado del campo para que me viera un médico. Es gracioso porque su marido es uno.

Mulan se puso de pie, giró su cuello a un costado y sacudió un poco su cuerpo. Kida colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la arquera y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió que si con la cabeza.

El árbitro le dio una advertencia a la capitana del equipo Sur y le entregó la pelota a Mulan. Antes de hacer algo, ella miró nerviosa a la tribuna para buscar a sus padres, girando la pelota en sus manos. Al ver que tenía su aprobación continúo jugando.

La segunda en entrar en acción fue la chica del lunar en la barbilla. Discutía con Kida para tener el control de la pelota. La chica se hartó, sabiendo que si seguía las reglas nunca lograría hacer su jugada, corrió hacia Kida, que tenía la pelota, y le puso el pie para que tropiece. Kida dio una vuelta en el aire antes de caer al suelo. Eso hasta a mí me dolió.

Esto ya no era un partido de fútbol, era un campo de guerra. De vuelta los dos equipos y el árbitro empezaron a pelear.

Kida se sentó en el suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No te rindas Kida.

La cara que ella puso...no puedo describirla. Felicidad y sorpresa era lo que más se destacaba. Muchos tienen deseos complicados, el de Kida era algo sencillo que cualquiera pensaría que no era nada. Tengo que protestar, si llevas años pidiéndole a tu padre que asista a un partido de fútbol y siempre se niega ya es algo difícil que se cumpla. Hoy todo cambio. Hoy el sueño de Kida se hizo realidad, su padre se presentó al partido y la estaba apoyando, demostrándole su orgullo. Jamás había visto a Kida tan feliz como ahora.

Kida se puso de pie sin problema, mirando al equipo rival amenazante. Su padre la estaba viendo, no iba a darse el lujo de perder.

Todo siguió normal después de eso. Mulan y kida estuvieron brillantes. El equipo Sur no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

La jugadora que más me preocupaba, la alta, fue la última en hacer su jugada sucia. Se puso en medio del camino cuando Anna avanzaba con la pelota entre sus piernas. Anna quedo paralizada, su piel se tornaba blanca por el miedo. Intente ponerme de pie y recordé que nada iba a lograr haciendo eso.

Merida apareció de repente y se trepo en la espalda de la jugadora alta. Mi mandíbula cayo hacía abajo. Cuando le decía que cuidara a Anna no me refería a eso, iban a ponerle una falta. Logró al menos que la jugadora grande perdiera interés en Anna. Luchó para quitársela de encima sin ver bien lo que hacía y termino desplomándose en el suelo con Merida de bajo de ella. Eso me dolió más que la caída de Kida y el golpe que le dieron a Mulan.

El árbitro sonó el silbato, cobrando una falta para Merida. Odio decirlo pero estaba bien hecha, ella abandono su puesto y se lanzó a la jugadora. Terminó expulsándola de la cancha, lo que causo que mis compañeras se desesperaran. Teníamos una jugadora menos y resultaba ser una de las mejores. Solo un milagro nos salvaría.

Merida camino adolorida hasta la banquilla donde me encontraba mientras el partido continuaba.

-Espero que sepas apreciar lo que hago por ti y que tu amor imposible consiga hacer algo bien- habló flexionando su cuerpo.

Sonreí. Rodee su brazo con los míos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Es increíble que haya hecho todo esto por mí. Esta chica tiene ganado mi eterno respeto.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas molesta- dijo entre risas.

Seguimos mirando el juego. Los cuarentaicinco minutos del segundo tiempo habían finalizado y seguíamos cero a cero. Agregaron cinco minutos más por el tiempo que el partido estuvo detenido. Si no hacíamos un gol en ese tiempo iríamos al alargue. Pensé en Anna, treinta minutos más seria demasiado para ella, podía desmallarse por la falta de costumbre.

Fueron los cinco minutos más intensos del partido. Los dos equipos lucharon con todas su fuerzas para hacer el gol ganador, querían a toda costa evitar ir al alargue. Merida y yo nos apretamos con fuerza la mano cuando nuestro equipo se aproximó al área rival. La pelota fue de una jugadora a otra. Anna pateó torpemente al arco y se cayó de espaldas al suelo. Nadie vio cuando la pelota dio al palo del arco pero ella sí. Anna improvisó, hizo lo que muy pocos jugadores pueden hacer, y lo que yo nunca logre en los años que llevo practicando este deporte. Levanto la pierna, estando aun en el suelo, y el empeine de su pie pegó la pelota.

¡Gol!... ¡Hizo un gol de chilena!

Se acabaron los cinco minutos. ¡Ganamos!

-¡Ganamos!- dije en voz alta.

-¡Ganamos!- repitió Merida en shock.

-¡Ganamos!...¡Ganamos!- volvimos a repetir las dos mirándonos emocionadas.

El equipo aplastó a Anna antes que se levantara y que se diera cuenta de que ganamos. La escuela Sur salió de la cancha sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Con ayuda de Merida me puse de pie y caminamos hacia nuestras compañeras. La gente que nos apoyaba también se aproximó a la cancha.

Abrazamos a Kida y a Mulan y las felicitamos. Shang vino y felicitó a su novia con un tierno beso que no duro mucho porque Mulan lo aparto tan pronto vio a sus padres acercarse. Los dos estaban tan sorprendidos como orgullosos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Mulan preguntó, esperando un regaño.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas antes de contestar.

-Hace unos días, ese muchacho a quien consideras novio- el Sr. Fa Zhou señalo a Shang- vino a casa cuando tú no estabas a contarnos todo esto del fútbol y de la Universidad a la que quieres ir.

Mulan le dedicó una mirada escalofriante a Shang y él le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Hija, esto es lo que en verdad quieres?- la pregunta fue hecha por la Sra. Fa Zhou.

Mis dos amigas y yo hicimos señas a Mulan para animarla. Este era el mejor momento para contarle todo. Sus padres pudieron haberla regañado esa mañana o antes y no lo hicieron. Ya no tenía por qué tener miedo de decirles la verdad.

-Si- admitió para ambos-. Adoro los deportes y no me veo haciendo otra cosa que no sea esto. Es lo que soy. Es lo que amo.

El Sr. Fa Zhou volvió a intercambiar una mirada con su esposa.

-Bueno hija, si en realidad esto es lo que quieres no nos opondremos tu decisión- respondió su padre.

-¡¿De verdad?!- Mulan se llevó las dos manos a la boca, eufórica.

-Si- asintió su madre con la cabeza.

Mulan abrazó a sus padres y Shang se unió a ellos.

En ese momento Kida vio a su padre aproximarse. Sin esperar a que le dijera algo Kida se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Algo se decían pero no alcance a escuchar que.

Oficialmente, para Mulan y Kida, este era el mejor partido de sus vidas. Sus familias estaban aquí y eso era lo que más les importaba antes que salir campeonas del torneo.

Sentí que una persona tocaba mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Me gire sin esperar a alguien importante y me encontré con Anna. Fueron unos segundos en que nuestras miradas se conectaron. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia si para darme un abrazo. Sentí que el aire me volvía después de mucho tiempo y me deje llevar. Coloque mi mano detrás de su espalda y acomode mi cabeza a un costado de su hombro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no sentía el cuerpo tan tenso, estaba relajado y me hacía feliz. Enterré mis uñas en la tela de su camiseta hasta tocar su piel. Fue como si quisiera ese abrazo antes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Mi corazón latía de agradecimiento y era tan débil que quería llorar.

Lo extrañaba, era eso. Extrañaba tanto esos abrazos que una parte de mi estaba furiosa conmigo porque le prohibí a Anna dármelos. _La necesito...la necesito tanto_ .Era mucho más que eso, no solo la extrañaba..._soy sensible a ella_.

Se desprendió rápidamente de mí, como si de inmediato recordara que estaba haciendo algo mal. Su reacción solo hizo que me odiara aún más.

-Disculpa yo...lo olvide- juntó sus manos apartando la mirada.

-¿Acaso me ves enojada?

-No...-se atrevió a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces? No hay motivo para disculparse.

Como de costumbre, nos interrumpen en el momento menos adecuado.

-¡Oye, Elsa!- Kida me llamó.

Con mala gana mire hacia atrás. Kida estaba con todas las del equipo.

-Vamos a mi casa a celebrar ¿vienes?

-En un minuto- conteste.

Volví hacia Anna.

-¿Quieres venir? A ellas no les molestara.

Sonrió débilmente.

-No, es mejor que no vaya.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... Sé que fui yo la que hizo el gol ganador pero...no pertenezco a ese mundo.

Ese mundo, es mi mundo.

¿Y a cual pertenece ella? No al de su familia, porque ese es el de ellos. Pero actúa como que si lo hiciera.

-¡Elsa!- me apresuró otra de mis compañeras.

-¡Ya voy!- les grite sin mirarlas.

Anna me interrumpió cuando quise hablarle.

-¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?

-La próxima semana ¿Que...?

Volvió a interrumpirme.

-Tú y yo nos debemos una conversación. Quiero verte después de que te lo quiten, creo que así será más cómodo para ambas.

Qué bueno que intenta hacerme las cosas fáciles. Otro motivo por el cual no puedo escapar.

-Te veo hasta entonces- finalizó Anna.

Giró lentamente y se fue.

Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Esa chica Ceny, claramente tiene interés por mí. Tal vez no sea buena en esto pero no soy ingenua ¿Que voy a hacer con ella?

* * *

_¿Quieren que le diga algo del próximo capitulo?...el próximo capitulo...es el capitulo..._

_Es el capitulo numero 20...IEEEII_

_Les diré que, dependiendo la cantidad de Reviews, voy a apurarme para subirlo enseguida. _


	20. Perdiendo el control

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

Okey que suenen tambores porque el capitulo 20 ya esta aquí como lo prometí

* * *

-Anna- hable firme y directa.

-¿Qué ocurre Elsa?

-Voy a decirte toda la verdad ahora.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Aaaagg…Merida, no puedo hacer esto bien si hablas con esa voz tan chillona.

Puse la almohada arriba de mi rostro, así podía evitar escuchar su risa y la de Olaf. Los dos estaban en mi habitación y en aproximadamente diez minutos iba a reunirme con Anna.

Ya pasó una semana. Las primeras dos parecieron eternas, en cambio esta última fue muy rápida. Esa es una locura del tiempo, lo bueno se pasa siempre rápido, lo malo se pasa lento o rápido visto de diferentes perspectivas. Ayer por la tarde me quitaron el yeso. Mi pierna se encuentra bien, solo rengueo un poco. Necesitare algo de fisioterapia, órdenes del doctor.

-Solo trato de animarte.

No quiero que me animen, necesito alguna especia de salvación. Si les digo eso van a contestarme obviamente que ya se me agotaron, tal y como lo pensé antes. Es como estar en un laberinto sin fin, que tiene puertas que dan a un camino que parece esperanzador pero al final me lleva a otra. Es así hasta que se acaban y quedas acorralada. Por más que busque una ventana o una pequeña abertura entre las paredes y el piso no encontrare nada. Solo se puede salir haciendo algo que no quieres. Sin embargo, hay una trampa, porque a veces esa cosa que no quieres hacer puede ser perjudicial. Anna es mi laberinto, dos cosas diferente pueden suceder cuando se lo confiese todo, su rechazo o su aceptación.

-Prima, recuerda lo que te dije en caso de que las cosas no salgan como tú lo esperas. Significa que hay alguien mejor para ti, como esa chica que conociste y todavía no has llamado.

No, aun no llame a Ceny y es porque no me atrevo y por lo que puede pasar con Anna.

-No puedo verla como una segunda opción- le dije quitándome la almohada de encima.

-Ella no es tu segunda opción- replicó Merida-. Si primero la tratas como amiga, dejas que confíe en ti y tú en ella, vas a tener que contarle lo de Anna. Se tomaran el tiempo necesario. Eso claro en caso de que te rechacen. Por otro lado, si Anna te acepta vas a tener que explicárselo a Ceny.

Suena todo tan difícil. Mejor me voy ahora y nunca regreso. Irme lejos, con otro nombre y vivir en las calles si no tengo opción.

_Vamos, Elsa. No sobrevivirías ni un minuto en las calles._

Suspire por la boca.

-¿Vas a estar aquí pase lo que pase, verdad?- le pregunte a Merida.

No podría tolerar esto sola si todo sale mal.

-Por supuesto, me quedare aquí.

-Yo también, estaré aquí- se sumó el único hombre en el cuarto.

-Ya se Olaf. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tú y mi tía, están instalados en esta casa- comente con sarcasmos.

-Oh vamos ¿no toleras una broma?

-Sí, pero no el 98% que haces en el día.

Salí de mi cama y rengueando fui hasta mi armario para buscar mi sudadera azul que tenía el pequeño logo a un costado de la familia Stark de Game of thrones.

-Creo que es momento de irme.

Cuatro dedos pulgares son levantados.

-La mejor de las suertes- dijeron los dos a la vez.

¿Suerte? un milagro creo que sería mejor.

Estábamos solos en la casa, mis padres y mi tía salieron a cenar. Al menos no estarán aquí si vuelvo llorando, no quisiera generarles más preocupación.

Salí de la casa jugando con mis dedos. Del otro lado de la calle estaba Anna esperándome. Mis pies se negaron a cooperar. Una fuerza misteriosa los tenía pegados al suelo. Anna no pareció molestarse por eso, o bien no se dio cuenta de que deseaba salir corriendo. Cruzó sin la menor duda. No supe que decirle cuando estuvo ya delante de mí.

_Dios, esta tan hermosa_. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero color suela, debajo tenía un suéter negro, un pantalón azul apretado y botas. Su cabello estaba desatado y caía lacio hasta su espalda. Nunca me había fijado en lo largo que lo tenía, como siempre lo lleva atado a dos trenzas era difícil darse cuenta.

_Sonríe_…No, pensará que estoy loca_…Debe creerte enferma por estar ahí sin decir nada mirándola como estatua._

-Hola- _genio ¿de verdad no sabes decir otra cosa?_

_-_Hola- su saludo vino con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Eso me contrajo, quiere saber la verdad pensando que así todo volverá a la normalidad. Pase lo que pase nada será como antes. Aunque ella diga "_no te quiero pero quiero ser tu amiga"_ sé que no será lo mismo porque se mantendrá distante pensando en que quiero tocarla o algo como eso y su sonrisa, más que sincera, será falsa y forzada. Y eso pasara un buen tiempo hasta que se aburra de mí y me quiera sacar de encima.

-¿Quieres caminar?- ofreció.

-Sí, claro.

Necesito cambiar de comportamiento.

-En preferencia no muy lejos, aun no estoy completamente bien de la pierna- es cierto, me duele un poco y no quisiera estar muy lejos de casa si termino llorando.

Asintió con la cabeza sin problemas.

Quería que caminara delante de mí pero ella se dio cuenta de que la alejaba y se movió a un costado.

Durante el trayecto no nos decíamos nada y evitaba mirar sus cautivadores ojos turquesas que me hacían ceder a ella. Esperaba a que Anna preguntara y también pensaba en si lo mejor era que debía detenerla para contarle todo de una vez. El ir lento me molestaba, solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa.

-Oye, sé que no es fácil para ti iniciar una conversación, pero si quieres que esto pase rápido más te vale decir que sucede- Anna sonó dura.

¿Cómo no serlo? Siempre la esquivo y sabe que no digo directamente las cosas.

Estoy algo sorprendida, Anna no luce como siempre. Hay algo diferente y no puedo darme cuenta de que.

-¿Ocurre algo?- la pregunta fue inconsciente.

¿Recuerdan que hay una parte de mí que se preocupa por ella? Despertó en ese momento.

-No trates de cambiar de tema- se detuvo de golpe con una mirada amenazante.

-No intento cambiar de tema. No te noto bien, eso es todo.

Me vio incrédula pero al final respondió.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

Vaya, Anna sí que es igual que yo cuando intenta ocultar las cosas. Eso, además de que piensa que todo lo que le pasa no tiene importancia. ¿Por qué no puede ver que hay gente que si le importa?

Alce el brazo y puse mi mano en su hombro. Su expresión se suavizo entonces.

-Yo creo que si lo tiene. Tiene importancia porque de lo contrario tú no estarías así.

Retire mi mano rápidamente. Eso fue incomodo, tal vez piense cualquier cosa cuando le confiese mis sentimientos.

-Deberías comenzar diciéndome lo tuyo y entonces diré lo mío- propuso.

Es justo lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, hay un ligero problema.

-Dilo tú primero- dije-. Me niego a contarte lo que pasa si no me lo dices.

-Se supone que hicimos un trato- se molestó.

-Estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo pero cuando sepas la verdad no creo que llegues a decirme nada.

No sé si Anna estaba exasperada o confundida. A estas alturas sabe que no tiene más remedio que hacer caso a lo que digo.

Ahora sí, decidió avanzar adelante de mí. No detuve mi paso y la seguí. Parecería que estoy evadiendo el tema de no ser porque ya no puedo hacerlo ¿acaso lo olvidan?

Deje que caminara. Se lo que intenta hacer, quiere seguir así hasta que me canse y le diga la verdad. Ya uso ese truco de pequeñas y solo funciono dos veces. Le seguiré el juego para que ella se canse antes que yo.

Anna se dio cuenta de que su plan no resultó como esperaba. A pesar de eso siguió caminando. Llegamos al lugar menos pensado, la plaza donde nos conocimos. Me parece que tampoco ella planeaba venir aquí. Si a mí me invadían recuerdos cada vez que pasaba por este sitio, no quiero saber lo que significa para ella.

Fue hacia el árbol más grande y más viejo del parque. Ni el otoño, ni el invierno más crudo podían acabar con todas sus hojas verdes. A pesar de sus años aún era muy fuerte. Saben que, ese árbol era viejo pero no era tan grande cuando nos conocimos. Y saben que más, era el árbol donde me había ocultado cuando esos niños se burlaron de mí y Anna me encontró.

El perfecto lugar para confesarle mis sentimientos a mi amiga de toda la vida…No sé si se entiende la ironía.

Anna tomo asiento debajo del árbol y abrazo sus rodillas. Yo preferí quedarme de pie.

-Llegó la carta de la segunda Universidad.

Eso…no suena malo. Es una buena noticia.

_Claro, es buena si la aceptaron._

-¿Te rechazaron también?- pregunte desilusionada.

-No- pausó un breve segundo-, me aceptaron en realidad.

Se supone que debo ponerme feliz pero Anna no parece contenta con esto.

Cierto que si su madre se entera se molestara porque no es lo que ella quiere.

-Si lo que te preocupa es lo que tu familia pueda decir, olvídalo. Si te revelas no podrán hacer nada.

Su estado seguía igual. ¿Tiene algo que ver todo esto con lo que en realidad veníamos aquí?...De acuerdo, yo pregunte que le sucedía y cambiamos de tema.

No, aguarden, Anna no está siendo completamente sincera. Siento que algo no encaja.

-¿Por qué te importa?

Levante una ceja sin entender a que vino su tan repentina pregunta.

-¿Por qué te importa?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?- solo eso salió de mi boca.

Dio un paso furioso hacía mí, en sus ojos veía el enojo acumulado de hace mucho tiempo.

-Dime porque diablos te importa. Y si tu respuesta es porque te preocupas por mí dame una razón para eso.

-¡¿Y por qué no debería estarlo?!- ataje a decir, sin pensar claramente.

-¿Por qué no deberías?... ¡¿Por qué no deberías?!- repitió alterada-... ¡¿No es que soy solo "_tu vecina"_?!

Quede tan impresionada que pronto entendí porque se sentía así, además de ser por mi comportamiento habitual. En el partido le dije a Ceny que ella era mi vecina y Merida era mi mejor amiga. Una simple vecina no hace lo de Anna. Las vecinas te saludan, hablan contigo amablemente, y a veces hacen favores. Anna jugó el partido no porque sintiera culpa de que el auto me atropellara, o para que mis compañeras la dejaran en paz, lo hizo por mí, porque se lo pedí. Una vecina que saludo todos los días no se tomaría la molestia de bajar mi bicicleta de un árbol, producto de una broma. Una simple vecina no se molestaría en detener una pelea en la calle ni comenzaría a llora porque estas a punto de hacer una estupidez.

No quise expresarme así cuando le dije eso a Ceny, salió sin pensarlo, como todo lo que digo o hago.

-Que estúpida- me dije a mí misma en susurro.

Pero Anna llegó a escucharlo y creyó que se lo dije a ella. Me empujó con fuerza hacia atrás y se enfureció aún más. La esquive cuando quiso darme otro empujón.

-Tienes razón, soy una maldita estúpida- golpeó con fuerza mi pecho sin hacerme daño, retrocedí un poco-. Soy una estúpida por creer que una parte de ti aún era mi amiga. Ignore el hecho de que un día solo decidiste hacerme a un lado sin ninguna explicación y hacerte amiga de otra persona solo para tirar a la basura nuestros años de amistad.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- me defendí- ¡Y no metas a Merida en esto porque ella no tiene nada que ver!

-¡¿Y entonces por qué?!- siguió gritando esta vez con algo de dificultad, a punto de estallar en lágrimas- ¿Por qué haces esto?...Siempre hago todo lo que está a mi alcance, por más difícil que sea, para acercarme a ti pero Merida siempre está un paso delante mío.

Tense mi mandíbula al mismo tiempo que mis puños temblaron. Nunca quise esto. Ni siquiera pensaba en que iba a tener amigos cuando me alejé de ella.

-¡Contesta!- me obligó.

-¡Pues si ya sabes lo basura que soy entonces hazte un maldito favor y aléjate de mí como te lo he dicho cientos de veces!- _idiota, eso solo empeora las cosas y no viniste a decirle eso._

Solo la lastimo, siempre la hago sentir mal. Al mismo tiempo solo me lastimo. Estoy cansada del dolor que nos causó a ambas.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a dejar que me hagas esto una vez más!- su llanto no se hizo esperar más- No te iras de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad. No quiero escuchar es complicado, no quiero escuchar es mejor dejarlo así, y no quiero escuchar más estúpidas excusas. Vas a explicarme todo ahora mismo.

La paciencia se me estaba terminando.

Algo hizo que mi cuerpo avanzara por sí solo, queriendo escapar. Pero Anna me jaló de la manga de mi sudadera para impedirlo.

-¿A caso no entiendes cuando te hablo?

-Ya basta- suplique con voz temblorosa, pero no sabía si se lo decía a ella o al sufrimiento en mi interior.

Ella rió sin poder creerlo y se llevó las manos a la frente.

-¡Solo dime la verdad!

-No puedo-murmure otra vez inconsciente.

-¡Elsa!

Fue todo. El chip dentro de mí se rompió. Tantos años reprimiendo lo que sentía habían estallado. Tome del cuello de su chaqueta y apreté mis labios contra los de ella. Deje salir todo lo que sentía en ese beso y estampe su cuerpo contra el árbol frente a nosotras, sosteniendo con más fuerza su chaqueta. Se deshizo todo el auto control que tenía. Ya no sabía lo que era correcto o no. Olvide a lo que le temía. Solo quería hacer lo que mi corazón quería desde hace tiempo.

Volví a la realidad con una fuerte cachetada. Retrocedí sorprendida hacia atrás colocando mi mano en mi mejilla ardiente. _¿O cielos, que es lo que hice?_

-Anna…

-¡ALEJATE!- gritó sacudiendo todo su cuerpo-…aléjate- aunque su tono se suavizo siguió alterada y enojada, agitada también.

-Por favor, lo siento. No quise…

-¡No!- volvió a subir la voz, esforzándose por estar tranquila- solo déjame en paz.

No se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Cuando tengo la oportunidad de huir ahora no puedo. Si no hago lo que ella dice solo empeorare su humor y va a gritarme cosas que no quiero escuchar. La parte que se preocupaba por ella se negaba a hacerme caso.

Sentí una sensación extraña, como si alguien nos estuviera viendo. Mire hacia otro lado y me encontré con Mulan y Kida en la otra cuadra y vieron lo que sucedió. Mire a Anna, luego a ellas, luego a Anna y luego a ellas de vuelta. Mulan quiso dar un paso y de pronto ya no tenía más dudas y tampoco dolor en la pierna. Camine hacia atrás asustada, luego salí corriendo.

Corrí a toda prisa, más confundida que nunca. No sabía dónde estaba y no me detuve a comprobarlo. Solo sé que de algún modo llegue a mi casa y el dolor en mi pierna se hizo insoportable. Caí al suelo sosteniéndome la rodilla y de deje escapar un grito.

El grito significaba dolor. Dos tipos de dolores. Emocional y físico. Pero sobre todo emocional. Aunque quería creer que era solo físico.

* * *

_Ahora bien, mi tortura empieza la semana que viene así van a tener que ser tolerantes otras vez. Aunque creo que no voy a tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. Pero por si acaso les aviso. Recuerden, ese es un sitio donde me entretengo también. _

_Gracias por sus apreciadas reviews. Son fantástico chicos._

_satou2612: Efectivamente es cenicienta._

_rawr-uke: Solo espera._

_fentyperry98: Gracias, espero saber qué piensas de este. Saludos._

_yara sosa: Si, aunque el gol que hizo Anna lo saque de un partido de fútbol que vi en la tele poco antes de hacer el cap jaja XP saludos_

_Mary-Alice: Eeeeh…dejaremos lo oscuro para más adelante. Gracias por tu Review_

_Rorro: Siempre es bueno contar con tu apoyo, gracias. Sabras más de ceny y Anna en los próximos capítulos._

_Nefilim: Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Aprecio tu apoyo y espero sigas disfrutando. En cuanto a lo demás, sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás por ti sola._

_Sn: Espero que esto haya contestado alguna de tus preguntas._

_Kikicai 94: Gracias, adoro esa clase de goles. Saludos._


	21. La caja

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo para que lean el capitulo 21_

* * *

Estaba sentada en la punta de mi cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo y agarrándome la cabeza con las manos. En lo único que podía pensar era en la Sra. Summer tocando mi puerta con una demanda en la mano y en mis padres llevándome a un instituto psiquiátrico.

-Elsa, ya llevas así más de veinte minutos, di algo- Merida sonaba preocupada.

Levanté la cabeza sin decir nada. Todo se echó a perder, no sé qué voy hacer a partir de ahora. Aparte de que Anna se enteró de mis sentimientos, Kida y Mulan se dieron cuenta de que me atraen las mujeres. ¿Y si se lo dicen a todo el mundo? ¿Y si van a maltratarme de aquí a que termine el año? Si en la escuela se enteran no podré resistirlo.

_Música, necesito música_. Cualquier cosa, no importa si no es mi cantante favorito. Aparté a Olaf y a Merida para ir hacia la computadora. Busqué la página de YouTube y puse un mix de música que encontré en el inicio. La primera canción que arranco fue _Irresistible_ de los Fall Out Boy con Demi Lovato.

Volví a mi cama cantando la canción con una voz que en cualquier momento rompía todo lo que era de vidrio.

-Santo cielos, Elsa no hay necesidad de llegar a tanto-casi se horrorizó Merida.

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

Seguí cantando sin escucharla.

-Merida, déjala- le aconsejó Olaf-. Elsa necesita descargarse a su manera.

Descargarme con eso era una cosa. Pero cuando empieza una canción de Nicki Minaj llamada _Turn Me On _Merida sabe que estoy enloqueciendo.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on…_

Cantaba y para estas alturas Merida ya debía tener los oídos sangrando.

Estuvo cruzada de brazos hasta el final de la canción solo porque Olaf la obligó a quedarse sentada. Fue demasiado para ella cuando la canción de _Shontelle,_ _Impossible,_ comenzó a sonar.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

-¡Suficiente!-gritó, poniéndose de pie.

-Merida- Olaf intentó volver a detenerla pero no lo consiguió.

-¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Soy su amiga, mujer y se de este tema mucho antes que tú!- dijo aun con el tono de voz alto porque mi canto, mejor dicho ladrido, aturdía.

Antes de ir hacia la computadora se encargó de echar a Olaf de mi cuarto. La música paró después de eso. Me retorcí en la cama y tomé la almohada.

-Noo…- me quejé- estaba escuchando eso.

-Si fuera música más sana no tendría problema pero como no lo es no voy a permitir que sigas así- afirmó.

Se sentó en la cama y yo llore enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

-Oye, quiero ayudarte pero si no dices nada no puedo. No quiero volver a darte una cachetada para sacarte la respuesta.

Levanté la cabeza y me senté. Otro golpe de ella es lo que menos quiero en este momento y mucho menos en la mejilla. Todavía siento la mano de Anna contra mi cara.

-Lo arruiné todo, la besé estando fuera de control- confesé.

Merida se mordió el labio, buscando algo que decir.

-Si va y se lo cuenta a su madre estoy perdida.

-Si en verdad te considera o te consideró su amiga no va a decir nada.

Reí sin gracia.

-No creo que recuerde eso después de lo que hice.

Me miró como si lo que dijera fuera todo una exageración.

-Mira Elsa, no conozco muy bien a Anna y a veces admito que se comporta como una tonta pero me parece que es lo suficientemente madura como para no decir nada. A menos claro que le gusten los problemas.

Merida tenía razón, Anna no quería que su madre supiera lo que pasaba en su vida. Nunca le dijo que Helga la golpeó y no creo que quiera decirle que la besó una mujer.

-Te dije hace rato que llevas traumada cerca de veinte minutos. Creo que ese es tiempo suficiente para contárselo todo ¿o no? – continuó diciendo para calmarme.

Es verdad, aunque también sus padres no suelen estar siempre en la casa por lo que podría decírselos después.

¿Anna sería capaz de hacerme eso? He sido muy cruel con ella, lo tengo merecido.

Todas las veces que le grité, que la lastimé y le respondía de mala manera golpearon mi mente. Volví a poner las manos en mi cabeza. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Ya no importa- dije-, merezco que me odie y mucho más.

-¡Elsa, tu intentaste alejarte a toda costa y ella siguió buscándote! No puede recriminarte nada.

-Tsk…olvídalo.

-Nada de…

-Dije que lo olvides- repetí molesta-. Ya fui demasiado lejos y traspasé una línea que no debí. Afrontaré lo que sea.

Me puse de pie y Merida hizo lo mismo con enfado.

-¿Puedes pensar en lo que dices por un minuto?- me regañó.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?- contesté un poco ofendida, casi a los gritos- Si te digo esto es porque lo estoy pensando muy seriamente. Si Anna cuenta algo estoy perdida, y lo sabes.

-Si…pero…no puedo…dejar- Merida estalló en llanto después de haberse contenido demasiado tiempo-. No me importa si es la chica que te gusta ¿Entiendes?...si llegas a terminar detrás de una reja, iré a su casa y la asesinare- se pasó la mano por la cara- Eres mi amiga…mi amiga- resaltó eso último.

Esa reacción me partió en dos. Está tan asustada como yo y a toda costa piensa buscar una solución.

-Siento decirte que si matas a Anna solo lograras que te metan en una celda igual que a mí.

Increíblemente la hice reír. Hace un rato estaba desesperada y ahora intento hacerme la chistosa. Gran coherencia la mía. Necesito esto, el humor quiero decir. La risa evita que piense en el miedo. Es idiota, pero sirve.

-No puedo permitirlo, Merida- actué con sarcasmo-. ¿Te imaginas, tú y yo en la cárcel?

-Ya basta- Merida continuó riéndose.

-Probablemente tenga que matarte ahora antes de que hagas una estupidez.

-Pues señorita, si su vecina no la pone tras las rejas temo decir que mi muerte lo hará porque usted me asesinó.

-De una forma u otra terminaré en la cárcel- fingí resignación.

Nos reímos a carcajadas, las lágrimas ya eran más de felicidad que de tristeza.

-Mulan y Kida me vieron-solté de repente, tomando asiento de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

Le conté como me termine asustando y de lo que puedan hacer ellas ahora. También le dije que si la escuela era un infierno antes no quiero saber en lo que se convertirá ahora, Merida no estuvo tan de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

-Ellas dos son tus amigas, jamás se atreverían a hacerte daño.

-Merida, algunos amigos cambian cuando descubren tu sexualidad.

-Tú lo has dicho, algunos amigos, no todos. En mi opinión, esas personas no deberían llamarse amigos. Conozco a Mulan y a Kida mucho más tiempo que tú y sé que te aprecian de verdad. No van a olvidar eso por lo que eres.

-¿Enserio crees eso?

-Por supuesto. Mira, para que estés más tranquila, hablaré con ellas ¿Qué te parece?

Eso logró calmarme un poco.

-Sí, creo que está bien.

Nos sonreímos sin dejar de mirarnos. Merida me abrazó con fuerza y se apartó cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta.

-Siento interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo- resonó la voz de Olaf del otro lado-, pero quiero comer pizza. Y antes que me digan que soy un insensible quiero decirles que escuché todo lo ocurrido por sus gritos y lloriqueos.

Soltamos una carcajada tentadora. Pobre Olaf, intenta ayudar y lo único que recibe es un regaño.

-Ya entra niño llorón- le dije un poco más tranquila.

Olaf pasó al cuarto. Por alguna razón la pierna me volvió a molestar en ese momento. Me quejé débilmente entre dientes, dejando caer mi cuerpo otra vez en la cama.

-Prima, si sigues así me parece que vamos a tener que llamar a un médico.

-No creo que sea para tanto, debe ser porque hace tiempo que no corres y tu pierna perdió la costumbre- explicó Marida.

Ojala sea solo eso. Espero no llegar a la fisioterapia y que me digan que hubo un error y tengan que ponerme el yeso otra vez. O bien, que me digan que hice algún mal movimiento y me volví a romper la pierna.

-Relájate- Merida dice tomando mi pierna y poniéndola arriba de las suyas.

Utilizó sus manos para darme un suave masaje. Se sentía tan relajante como doloroso.

-Ya verás que pronto esta pierna estará pateando una pelota de futbol de nuevo.

-No hay otra cosa que desee en este momento- comenté.

Un partido de futbol con mis amigas, eso cuando tenga el permiso del médico y si todavía las sigo teniendo, por supuesto que me encantaría.

Un rato después, pedimos pizza, helado y vimos una película. Hicimos bromas durante toda la noche. La película la vimos apenas y al final ni entendimos de qué se trataba. Merida pasará la noche conmigo y se iría por la mañana temprano. Mis padres y mi tía llegaron justo cuando nos estábamos por ir a dormir.

A pesar de que pasé un buen momento, y que todas mis sonrisas eran sinceras, permanecí despierta. Estuve hasta muy tarde con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo. Merida dormía en un colchón en el suelo, a un costado de mi cama. Tan pronto cerró los ojos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando comía la pizza, miraba la película y hablaba con los chicos, Anna se presentaba en mi cabeza. Si todavía no pasaba nada para mañana entonces quería decir que ella no les dijo a sus padres lo que pasó. ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora?... ¿Solo me ignorará?

Ya no se acercará, no me volverá a ver con los mismos ojos, no intentará sostenerme de la mano, tampoco intentará abrazarme.

Me levanté de mi cama para ir al balcón a tomar aire fresco y para hacer otra cosa. La ventana que daba al cuarto de Anna estaba cubierta por cortinas de color rojo. Desde que la conozco, esas cortinas están abiertas, incluso en las noches, es la primera vez que las veo cerradas.

Suspiré y volví a entrar a mi cuarto. Me senté en el suelo, del lado donde no estaba Merida, a un costado de mi mesa de luz, y apoyé mi espalda contra la cama. Volví a suspirar. Después abrí el último cajón de la mesita de noche y saqué una caja de madera, pintada de color azul con dibujos que Anna hizo con sus propias manos. Los dibujos no eran más que un montón de garabatos muy bien hechos. Había diferentes tipos de copos de nieve, estrellas y flores distintas. Contaba con otras cosas como un sol, una luna, una pelota de futbol, el escudo de los Snowking, una cámara de foto. Además había otros dibujos más llamativos, eran criaturas fantásticas, un dragón, un hipogrifo, un hada y un unicornio. Me enamoré de la caja tan pronto la vi, los dibujos impactaban a cualquiera que los viese. El talento que Anna tenía cuando le daban algo con que dibujar era de otro mundo. Yo no sabía hacer más que un hombrecito de palos.

Si alguien me ve con una caja que tiene una ridícula hada y un estúpido unicornio creería que estoy loca. Hasta Anna sabía que lo odiaba. Puso esos dibujos ahí a propósito, sabe que no me gustan. Al mismo tiempo tienen un significado. El hada era de una vez que en la primaria tuvimos que hacer una horrible obra de teatro y, de todas las personas que querían el papel, tuve que salir yo como la estúpida hada, que era la que menos lo deseaba. Anna se estuvo riendo todo un mes por haberme visto con ese vomitivo disfraz. Con tan solo recordarlo muero de vergüenza. El unicornio era otra historia. Cuando vivía mi única abuela, me tejió un repugnante suéter rosa con un unicornio que no quería usar y mi madre me obligaba hacerlo. Anna reía cada vez que lo traía puesto. En cuanto al dragón y al hipogrifo, solo los puso ahí porque son geniales.

Esta caja fue un regalo de Anna para mi cumpleaños número doce. Yo le regalé lo mismo cuando cumplió esa edad, excepto que no era tan original como la que ella me hizo. Era una simple caja de metal de los Snowking. Ni idea de que le habrá hecho y ahora no creo que quiera verla o conservarla.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un montón de cosas. Cosas que me recordaban a Anna porque todo lo hay adentro tiene que ver con ella. Hay tarjetas de cumpleaños, fotografías de nosotras de pequeñas, llaveros que me obsequió de cada país al que viajó con su familia, un Yo-yo que me dio a los siete años y una diadema con un moño. Ese último objeto también tenía una historia. Anna se iba de viaje por un mes, yo bromeé con que la iba a extrañar y ella se quitó la diadema de la cabeza para dármela así sabía que estaría conmigo. Luego me pidió que le diera algo para que no me extrañe, no recuerdo que fue lo que le di.

Dejé la diadema y seguí revisando la caja. Encontré el pequeño muñeco de un unicornio y también de un hada que consiguió de una caja de cereal. Era increíble cómo le gustaba burlarse de eso. Por ultimo, encontré una hoja de un cuaderno a rayas que tenía escrito un cuento que tuvo que hacer para clase. Lo reprobó y me lo entregó.

_"En una cueva muy oscura había un pequeño rayo de luz que se sentía muy solitario. En la cueva solo habitaban sombras y la luz brillaba tanto que nadie la aceptaba. Desprevenidamente una sombra se le acerca e intenta ser su amigo. La luz no quiere saber nada con ella porque se siente diferente, pero la sombra no se rinde y sigue insistiendo. La luz entonces ya no tiene más miedo y le da la mano a la sombra._

_Ocurrió algo mágico, la sombra se volvió luz…"_

Ahí termina.

La profesora le dijo que la historia en si parecía buena, pero como era corta y al final termina con que la sombra se volvió luz sin nada más que contar, no le encontró sentido. Por eso decidió reprobarla.

No entendí la historia cuando la leí por primera vez y aun no la entiendo. Anna me dijo que no pensaba cundo la escribió, era una tarea que tuvo que entregar y la hizo minutos antes de que empezara la clase.

Mis ojos escanearon todos los objetos una vez más.

**FLASH BACK**

Una tarde fresca de primavera. Teníamos exactamente nueve años. Anna y yo estábamos en el patio de mi casa recostadas en el césped después de un cansador mini partido de futbol entre nosotras dos. El cuerpo de Anna iba hacia un lado y el mío hacia el otro. Nuestros rostros se encontraban el uno con el otro, su mano estaba unida a la mía, ambas estábamos sudadas de tanto correr y nos estábamos por quedar dormidas.

-¿No tienes que irte ya?- pregunté al darme cuenta de la hora que era.

Su madre era muy exigente con el tema del horario y siempre quería que Anna llegara a tiempo.

-¿Tan rápido quieres que me vaya?

-No, sabes que si fuera por mi te diría que te quedaras todo el tiempo que tú quieras pero no quiero que te regañen.

Anna cerró los ojos, sonriendo, y apoyó su frente contra la mía

-Valdrá la pena.

También cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Minutos luego Anna volvió a hablar.

-Elsa.

No abrí los ojos y sentí que ella tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tú la mía, Anna.

-Siempre seremos buenas amigas ¿verdad?

Solté una carcajada que no pude reprimir y abrí los ojos igual que ella.

-Deja de imitar escenas del zorro y el sabueso-dije sonriendo.

-Cállate, es mi película favorita.

-Es triste.

-No, es conmovedora.

-Te pones a llorar siempre que termina la película.

-Porque al final el sabueso muestra lo que significa el zorro para él.

Solté otra risa y moví mi cabeza al otro costado.

-Lo que tú digas.

Anna apretó con fuerza mi mano.

-¿Siempre seremos amigas?

La miré otra vez con mis ojos a punto de cerrarse.

-Sí, siempre.

**FLASH BACK**

Una lagrima cayó a los objetos de la caja. Mi rostro estaba empapado y pequeños gemidos de tristeza salían de mi boca.

Soy la persona más egoísta que existe en la tierra. Sabía lo mucho que yo significaba para Anna. Prefería mil veces ser yo la que se apartara de ella y no ella de mí. Mientras yo me apartara, Anna iba a estar detrás de mí brindándome su amistad. Aunque estuviese lejos y fuera cruel siempre iba ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Ahora…simplemente no tengo nada.

Nada.

* * *

_Con respecto a los cantantes que estuvieron apareciendo en el fic y que se mencionaron en el capitulo y parece que Merida los odia. No tengo ningún tipo de problema con ellos, si conozco esas canciones es porque las escucho, increíblemente. No quiero ofender a nadie. Soy ese tipo de personas que no se mete con los gusto musicales de nadie mientras no se metan con los míos._

_En cuanto el zorro y el sabueso, es la única película que me hace llorar y me encanta._

_Estoy algo atareada así que en el próximo capitulo voy a responder los comentarios. Ya saben que siempre son apreciados. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)_

_Recuerda__ dejar tu comentario. _


	22. Llamarla

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_La aventura continua con el capítulo 22_

* * *

-¡Olaf, apresúrate con eso!

-¡Ya voy!

Esa mañana decidí hacerles el desayuno a mis padres y a mi tía. Quería hacer algo lindo por ellos debido a la conversación que escuché hace unas noches atrás. El desayuno también incluía a mi tía Ingrid por…bueno, por ser mi tía favorita (es la única que tengo).

Me desperté temprano esa mañana exclusivamente para eso y Olaf accedió a ayudarme, después de estar toda una noche tratando de convencerlo. Preparamos café, waffles, huevos, tocino, pan tostado y exprimimos naranja para hacer jugo.

Estaba sirviendo café en una taza cuando escuché ruido de sorpresa por parte de mi madre.

Olaf y yo miramos hacia donde se entra a la cocina, mis padres y mi tía estaban levantados, totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Hija, pero… qué es esto?- quiso saber mi madre sin dejar de sorprenderse.

Dejé la taza sobre la mesa y coloqué la cafetera en su lugar.

-Solo decidí prepárales el desayuno- respondí, caminando hacia donde estaba mi madre y mi padre para tomar sus manos.

Algo raro pasó al sentir su tacto, sentí como una especie de conexión. Mis ojos encontraron a los de mis padres, algo me decía que ellos estaban sintiendo lo mismo que yo en ese momento. Para los tres resultaba nuevo ese gesto. Lo ignoré por no querer causar más conmociones y les indiqué a ambos que se acercaran a la mesa. Olaf intentó hacer lo mismo con su madre pero ella apartó sus manos antes de que pudiera tomarlas.

-¿No esperaras que te dé el auto que tanto llevas pidiendo con esto, verdad?

-Nooo, mama… ¿Cómo crees?

Miré a Olaf con una ceja levantada porque noté cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Sabía que llevaba meses pidiéndole un auto pero no imaginé que iba a usar esto como excusa. Me parece que mi tía no debió sacar el tema porque Olaf no lo estaba pensado desde que le pedí el favor.

-Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, sería un lindo gesto después de tan hermoso desayuno.

Rodé los ojos, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y suspiré pesadamente por la boca. Es un perfecto idiota cuando se lo propone.

-Ja, mejor suerte para la próxima- comentó Ingrid, pasando a un lado de Olaf para sentarse en la mesa.

Estábamos por tomar asiento con los demás y solté una risa burlona. Recibí un golpe detrás de la cabeza de su parte pero no evitó que dejara de reír.

Olaf me llevó a la escuela después de desayunar. Mis padres no querían que manejara hasta que estuviera cien por ciento bien de la pierna. Como mi padre tenía que ir a trabajar temprano le pidieron a Olaf que me llevara.

No bajé del auto cuando se estacionó frente de la puerta de la escuela. Respiraba nerviosa, iba a ver a Anna, a Kristoff, que posiblemente esté molesto porque besé a su novia si es que ella se lo dijo, también a Mulan y a Kida. De los cuatro ellas dos son las que más nerviosa me ponen.

-Oye, relájate. Sé que todo estará bien- susurró mi primo, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo porque estaba muy ocupada mirando por la ventana del vehículo.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que le contestara. En sus brazos él sintió que estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Estaré por ti después de la escuela- dijo sin soltarme.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Bajé del auto y antes de entrar suspiré pesadamente. Caminé dentro del edificio viendo a un mar de personas en el pasillo, actuaban como cualquier otro día de escuela. Quería llegar al baño para lavarme la cara, por culpa de los nervios estaba algo sudada y algunas lágrimas habían salido de mi ojos en el auto.

Ocurrió lo que menos quería que pasara. Estaba por entrar al baño y Anna justo salió de él. Ambas pusimos cara de fastidio. Obvio que estoy fastidiada, ahora si creerá que soy una acosadora. Me moví a la derecha al mismo tiempo que ella. Pasó lo mismo cuando traté de ir por la izquierda y luego una vez más. Anna se cansó y me empujó bruscamente para pasar. Oculté mi enfado, tengo muy bien merecido ese empujón.

-Elsa- escuché a Merida antes de que entrara al baño.

La vi a lo lejos, hacía seña para que me aproximara a donde se encontraba. Le respondí con otra señal para que me esperara. Una vez que terminé lo que tenía que hacer fui con Merida y nos saludamos.

-Ven acompáñame, hay algo que tengo que enseñarte.

-¿Qué?

Sin responder a mi duda Merida me tomó de la mano y me llevó por los pasillos.

-¿Vas a decirme al menos a dónde vamos?

-Tu solo camina y no hagas preguntas.

Llegamos hasta el salón donde teníamos nuestra primera clase y nos detuvimos en la puerta solo porque yo no pude seguir avanzando. Merida sin soltarme la mano se dio vuelta para hablarme, notando que se me estaba por salir el corazón del pecho debido al miedo.

-Respira, nada va a pasar- habló con calma.

Asentí con la cabeza. Entramos al aula lentamente, apreté con más fuerza la mano de Merida. Había solo dos personas en el salón y resultaban ser nuestras dos amigas. Kida estaba sentada en la mesa de su pupitre y Mulan en una silla.

Estaba a punto de estallar de los nervios, en cierto punto mis labios temblaron por alguna razón. Merida me sostuvo del brazo antes de que intentara escapar.

Mulan se puso de pie suavemente y se cruzó de brazos, sin acercarse.

-Merida ya…nos contó lo que pasa- miró el suelo unos segundos- ¿Es cierto?

Es una prueba. Intenta averiguar si soy capaz de confiar en ella como confío en Merida.

-Si…es cierto- admití, soltando el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones.

Kida bajó de la mesa y se colocó al lado de Mulan.

-¿Y esa persona que nos dijiste que te gustaba es Anna?

Esa era otra prueba.

-Sí, también- asentí con la cabeza.

De forma inesperada, Mulan me dio un abrazo provocando que mi cuerpo se tensara.

A ellas no les molestaba mi sexualidad.

-Tú eres una excelente persona y te amamos sin importar que- Mulan se apartó para mirarme a los ojos-. No cambiaria ni una fibra de ti porque eres perfecta así.

Tenía ganas de llorar. A la vista de todos puedo ser un fenómeno y perdedora pero para ellas no. Aun no entiendo cómo es posible que me haya hecho amiga de tan excelentes personas.

Mulan le dio lugar a Kida, que también me abrazó.

-Yo solo sé que eres mi amiga y nada más.

Las cuatro reímos. Hubo un abrazo grupal a continuación.

El resto del día siguió igual que siempre. Nada fuera de lo normal sucedió. Saqué a Anna totalmente de mis pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo de atormentarme con su rostro y con sus recuerdos por la noche, impidiéndome dormir. Solo pienso en futbol, la escuela y en temas de conversación para hablar con mis amigas.

Antes de la cuarta hora de clase, iba por los corredores, escuchando _Bitter Sweet Symphony_ de _The Verve_ en mi iPod, otro método de ayuda para ahuyentar a Anna de mis pensamientos. Como si fuera a propósito, mientras caminaba y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, encontré a Anna, de espaldas a mí, besando a Kristoff de forma intensa.

Enfurecí, me enfurecí como nunca antes. Quería empujarla y gritarle con qué necesidad armaba todo este puto escándalo. Entiendo que hice una estupidez cuando la besé pero no le da derecho de refregarme en la cara todo eso. Mi pecho subía y bajaba mientras veía a esos dos estúpidos haciéndose los cariñosos. Anna rompió el beso con Kristoff bruscamente y lo empujó a un lado para avanzar hacia delante. Él quedó en shock sin entender lo que acababa de suceder, como si Anna lo hubiera tomado desprevenido al besarlo.

La reacción de Anna llamó mi atención, no era propio de ella hacer esas cosas en público ¿Qué motivo tendría para hacer eso? Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Anna no me vio llegar así que no creo que haya hecho eso para provocarme. Ya no puedo preocuparme por ella aunque quisiera, así nunca saldré adelante.

Llegué a mi casillero y saqué mis cosas para la siguiente materia. Guardaba mis útiles en la mochila y de repente siento que uno de mis auriculares es arrancado.

-¡Número diez!

Levanté el cable del auricular a la vez que me quitaba el otro y pausé la música. Lo que menos imaginé fue encontrarme a los amigos de Ceny, Jack y Gus, en ese momento. ¿Número diez? Entiendo que lo digan por mi número de camiseta pero jamás me llamaron así. Es raro de escuchar.

-Hola- saludé como para no ser grosera.

Las sonrisas de los dos chicos eran bastante incomodas y serias al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, venimos a traerte un mensaje- informó Gus.

-Pero no puedes decir nada o nos meterás en problemas- se apresuró a aclarar Jack antes de que Gus me dijera el supuesto mensaje.

Y dicen que yo soy extraña, estos chicos no se quedan atrás.

-¿De qué se trata?- cuestioné, sin entender por qué estos dos me hablaban con tanta confianza.

-Nuestra amiga está mal porque todavía no la has llamado- soltó de repente el más gordito.

Enrojecí. No pensé en llamar a Ceny después de todo lo que sucedió. Además, no superé completamente a Anna. No puedo empezar algo con alguien si todavía tengo sentimientos fuertes por ella.

-Tienes que llamarla- insistió Jack-, nunca la había visto tan interesada en una persona como ahora.

Eso causó que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Esto de que una persona, y más una chica tan linda como Ceny, estuviera loca por mí era algo nuevo y difícil de creer.

Ceny confía en que la llamé, creerá que solo estuve jugando con sus emociones. No quiero lastimarla, no a otra persona, no a ella.

-De acuerdo, la llamaré esta noche.

Los dos se atrevieron a abrazarme, tuve que hacer fuerza para no apartarlos de una patada.

-Mira que si no lo haces seguiremos insistiendo- advirtió Gus antes de irse.

La verdad, con eso tengo más motivos para llamar Ceny.

* * *

Miraba mi móvil con el nombre de Ceny en la pantalla. Giraba en la silla de mi computadora, pensando en qué demonios iba a decir. ¿Cómo harán las personas normales en este tipo de situaciones?

Podría pedirle ayuda a Olaf. Inmediatamente descarté esa idea, estará molestándome por el resto de mi vida si lo hago.

Estuve a punto de marcar el número cuando Anna se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que ella pueda pensar? Esta mañana me dejó en claro lo que pensaba de mí y no le interesa ser mi amiga.

Tomé un respiro profundo y marqué el número antes de acercar el móvil a mi oreja. Mi corazón casi se detiene al escuchar la angelical voz del otro lado.

Abrí la boca pero no logré que las palabras salieran de ella.

-¿Hola?- insistió la chica del otro lado al no tener respuesta.

Aclare mi garganta.

-Hola…Hola, soy Elsa- dije con dificultad.

-¡Aaah hola!- noté cierta emoción en su voz y eso hizo sonrojarme- ¿Cómo has estado?

_Terriblemente mal, besé a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y desde entonces no puedo dormir._

-Bien, supongo.

Ceny se tomó un rato para analizar lo que le dije.

-Realmente no suenas bien pero aprecio que hayas llamado.

-Humm…lo siento, yo…es que nunca…hice esto…lo de llamar a alguien…quiero decir.

Qué bien Elsa, ahora creerá que eres retardada.

Sentir su risa penetrando en mis oídos hizo que mi temperatura se elevara. Le caigo bien a pesar de las idioteces que hago.

-¿Y solo llamas para escuchar mi voz o algo más?

_En realidad te llamo porque dos de tus amigos me lo pidieron y no lo hice antes porque estoy muriendo en una montaña rusa de sentimientos._

-Yo eeh…llamaba para saludar- _se valiente Elsa por favor_\- ¿Qué tal todo contigo?- no es una gran pregunta pero es mejor que nada.

-Bien, solo estudiando. Estamos en semana de exámenes y será súper agotador. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

-Mejor, me quitaron el yeso. Cojeo a veces y tengo que hacer fisioterapia.

-Es solo un pequeño precio que hay que pagar para estar bien. Espero que mejores pronto.

Sonreí, levantando una ceja.

-Gracias.

-¿Entonces…cuando volveré a verte?

Eso sí que fue bastante repentino. No cabía ninguna duda de que esta chica era demasiado directa a la hora de hacer las cosas.

Mi pecho subió y bajó lentamente.

-Cuando tú quieres, supongo.

Se rió delicadamente.

-Este sábado a la mañana podemos ir a tomar algo tal vez como desayuno ¿Qué te parece?- propuso.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pero suena bien- acepté- ¿Nos encontramos en algún sitio o paso por tu casa?

-Puedo ir a la tuya si prefieres.

-Vivo cerca de los mejores lugares a donde podemos ir desayunar.

-Entonces que así sea.

-Te enviaré la dirección de mi casa en la semana.

-Genial.

-Genial- repetí.

-No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, tigre.

Colgó la llamada dejándome con la boca abierta. Creí que el suelo estaba a punto de abrirse.

_Oooh waou…esto es increíble, enserio creo que le gusto._

* * *

_Verán chicos, sé que últimamente no son muy largos los capítulos. Es que ya ahora empecé a estudiar cómo les dije antes y quiero tratar de no tenerlos esperando tres meses. Trato de hacerlos lo mejor que puedo, sobre todo porque estoy por llegar a partes que ansió escribir. Sean piadosos conmigo._

_SnowQueen18: Noo pero…tal vez haya otros más adelante (?). Saludos :D_

_Sofiadaniel93: Genial, eres de las mías. Lloraste en la película XD ajaj_

_yara sosa: Sigue leyendo y descúbrelo. _

_Rorro: Oooh no, me gustan los Fall out boy. Es solo que Merida es ese estilo de chica que escuchan rock pesado. Gracias por el continuo apoyo, traeré los capítulos siempre que pueda y ahí contestare toda tus preguntas. Saludos. _

_Moniii: Tu comentario es apreciado :3. Saludos_

_ : Gracias, espero siguas disfrutando. _

_elsanna124: La paciencia que tuviste todo este tiempo es apreciable jajaja, gracias por continuar n_n_


	23. Turquesa

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

El telón se abre revelando el capitulo 23

* * *

Desperté temprano el sábado a la mañana para ocuparme de mi motocicleta antes de que Ceny pasara por mí. Quería limpiarla y asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, con todo el tema de mi pierna llevo tiempo sin revisarla. Sé que mi madre no quiere que suba después del accidente pero tampoco quiere privarme de hacer lo que me gusta. Nuestra relación estaba mejorando y tratamos de evitar todo tipo de peleas. Por cierto, para poder salir con Ceny tuve que mentirles a mis padres diciéndoles que iba a salir con una nueva amiga y que más tardes nos reuniríamos con Merida, y me encargué de contarle mis planes a ella por si acaso. Así no levantare sospechas.

Para la salida de hoy decidí ponerme la misma ropa que usé cuando los Summers vinieron a cenar a casa. La camisa al estilo militar con el escudo de _"Motor Cycles, Harley-Davidson",_el jean blanco y las botas de combate.

Le pasaba un trapo a la moto y controlaba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Al hacer eso generalmente estoy tan concentrada que me olvido de todo, como cuando practico con la pelota de futbol.

-Oooh waauw… ¿Vas a llevarme en tu moto?

Era de esperarse que Ceny me tomara desprevenida. Para variar, estaba arrodillada, con la cabeza agachada y las zapatillas de la chica fueron el punto de mi vista. Tragué saliva y lentamente levanté la cabeza, escaneando absolutamente cada detalle, viendo las perfectas piernas descubiertas, siguiendo por su estómago, hasta llegar a su rostro y encontrarme con sus relucientes ojos azules.

Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica fuera tan perfecta?

Rápidamente, me puse de pie con torpeza y casi caigo hacia atrás. Si Ceny se dio cuenta lo disimulo muy bien

-Ho-hola- _oh vamos Elsa, no tartamudees ahora._

-Me da gusto verte otra vez- alagó, haciendo que me pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver- _bien, dijiste una oración._

Cany llevaba puesto un mini short y una remera sin mangas de color uva apretada al cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido a una cola de caballo.

-¿Y entonces vas llevarme en tu motocicleta?

Le di un vistazo rápido a la moto antes de contestar.

-No lo pensé en realidad- respondí nerviosa-. Es que mis padres no quieren que conduzca, ni esto, ni mi auto hasta que termine con la fisioterapia.

-¿Y cuanto más tiempo tienes que hacer?

-Me quedan unas quince clases.

Ceny asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo que entendía la situación. Dio un paso discreto hacia mí, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío hizo que me inquietara aún más. Era difícil actuar como una persona normal si ella se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Tomé valor y me alejé un poco. No quiero parecer fácil ni nada.

-¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo?- Ofreció Ceny, lo que me dejó sorprendida.

Nunca antes había prestado mi motocicleta y tampoco había llevado a alguien en ella. Ni siquiera he dejado que alguien me lleve en una motocicleta.

-¿Tu…sabes manejar?

Ceny anarcó una ceja y sonrió un poco desafiante

-¿Qué, acaso crees no sirvo para hacer esto?

-No. Es solo que no estoy muy segura, es decir, siempre la manejo yo. No quiero ofenderte, y tampoco es que dudo de tu capacidad para manejar, pero es que siento algo de inseguridad.

Sentí por un momento que sus ojos veían mi interior, queriendo ver mis miedos.

-Es curioso, pareces una chica que le gusta tomar riesgos-ella opinó.

Reí a carcajada, eso sonaba a una mala broma.

-Se nota que apenas me conoces.

-Se nota que no eres lo que aparentas ser.

Eso…sí que me dejó perpleja.

-¿Vas a correr el riesgo conmigo o no?- volvió a insinuar.

Medité otro poco y no pude creer que me encontrara a en esta situación. Entré a mi casa y salí con dos cascos, uno se lo di a Ceny. La chica, confiada, lo aceptó, se lo puso en la cabeza y después se subió a la motocicleta conmigo detrás de ella.

-Espero que no te conviertas en un gatito llorón después de esto, tigre- alardeó.

-Solo arranca- apresuré con tono divertido.

Debo admitir que el paseo fue placentero. Ceny iba a la velocidad que me gustaba y también era muy precavida con las normas de tránsito. Puede que al principio haya tenido algo de miedo pero se desvaneció al rato.

Decidimos desayunar en la cafetería de Tiana. Es verdad que no soy muy amante del café pero aquí hay más que eso y es un lugar con un ambiente agradable.

Nos sentamos, sin dejar de reírnos del viaje en moto, al lado de una ventana con vista a la calle. Ceny estaba sentada frente a mí.

-Eres buena manejando- alagué.

Ceny juntó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas.

-Te dije que lo era.

-Mmm… no, en realidad no lo dijiste.

-Pero te lo di a entender- rió.

Es impresionante, me pone nerviosa y a la vez me encanta hablar con ella. ¿Es posible sentir eso?

-¿Y entonces te gustan las motocicletas?- pregunté para iniciar una conversación y además tenía interés.

-Sí, es que tengo algo de mi madre y de mi padre también. Mi padre siempre quiso tener un hijo para enseñarle todo lo que él hacía de joven pero solo me tuvieron a mí así que solo yo lo aprendí. Aun así, me ama y yo a él y no me afecta en nada. Mi madre digamos que me da el toque femenino.

-Genial. En mi casa creo que yo soy más igual a mi padre…aunque no hace mucho me entere que tengo algunas actitudes de mi madre- traté de apartar el recuerdo de mi tía Ingrid hablando con mi madre.

-Así son en algunas familias.

-Sí.

Vimos a la mesera acercarse con un anotador en su mano y una sonrisa amigable.

\- Hola, y bienvenidos al café de Tiana- se presentó la chica- ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Yo unos waffles con miel de maple y jugo de naranja-pedí.

La chica anotó la orden y luego miró a Ceny esperando que le dijera que es lo que quería.

-Lo mismo- dijo.

Cuando la mesera se fue le sonreí a Ceny.

-Veo que no te privas de nada- comenté, algo sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a la comida? Cuido mucho mi físico, pero siempre me doy el gusto de vez en cuando. Es decir, si me ofrecen una hamburguesa seguro la acepto.

Cada vez me da más razones para gustar más de ella. Le hare una prueba a ver a qué punto llega.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

Ceny volvió a reír.

-Por supuesto.

Mordí mi labio inferior sin importarme que ella me viera.

-Eres perfecta ¿Cómo es posible?

-No- su sonrisa se fue haciendo más débil-, la perfección es artificial. Sé que tengo mis defectos aunque no sepa decirlos honestamente.

Un brote de confianza que salió de mi interior me hizo extender el brazo para sostener su mano.

-No me molestaría descubrirlos, sé que nadie es perfecto-comenté.

Ella volvió a sonreír, tímida. Lentamente se echó hacia atrás, separándose de mí, y colocó las manos es su regazo. Me parece que hizo eso por el mismo motivo que yo cuando me aparté de ella antes al insinuarse, no quería parecer fácil, eso me agrada.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de ti un poco?- Ceny interrogó.

-Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno, el futbol es mi pasión, me gusta el chocolate, las motocicletas y me encanta jugar videojuegos.

-Interesante, continúa.

-No hay mucho más, también conduzco un auto, tengo solo tres amigas, a quienes aprecio mucho, y voy a estudiar en la Universidad de Arendelle. La única familia que tengo son mis padres y luego están mis tíos y mi primo. Más que eso, no tengo mucho que decir sobre mí.

-¿Color favorito?

-Turquesa.

-¡¿De verdad?!- Ceny puso cara de haberse llevado la mayor sorpresa de su vida- No pareces una chica que tenga fascinación por ese color.

Desvié la vista sorprendida por mi propia respuesta. ¿Turquesa? No tengo algo turquesa. Es un color que no va precisamente con mi estilo. Sin embargo, no encuentro otro color que me guste más que ese, ni siquiera el azul. ¿Por qué turquesa?

-Al parecer estás llena de sorpresas- comentó Ceny.

-Realmente no sé qué decir-exhalé confundida.

-Parece que tenían que preguntártelo para saber que ese era tu color.

-Tal vez.

Nunca me ponía a pensar en los colores y no recuerdo quien fue la última persona que me pregunto mi color favorito. Sé que Merida nunca lo hizo, no era de hacer ese estilo de preguntas, si quisiera saberlo ella lo descubriría por si sola en base a la experiencia que tiene conmigo. Yo no me puse a pensar en mi color favorito hasta ahora ¿Es acaso eso normal?

-Okey, puede que el color turquesa sea tu favorito pero si me lo preguntas el color que te define es el azul- Ceny siguió hablando sin tratar de sorprenderse tanto.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

Una sonrisa que venía con un poco de picardía se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo digo por tus ojos- Ceny agregó.

Casi caigo de la silla como vi a la chica delante de mí acercándose más a mi rostro.

-Tengo que admitir…que son bastante impresionantes- siguió hablando, poniéndome más nerviosa-. Tienen tanto misterio que cada vez que los veo solo quiero saber que hay detrás de ellos- no sé si se dio cuenta de su ceja levantándose levemente hacia arriba-. Cualquiera los encontraría fascinantes.

Asentí con la cabeza bastante anonadada, forzando una sonrisa

-Upps…lo siento- se disculpó, dándose cuenta de mi incomodidad- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Igual que Anastasia Steele hablando con Christian Grey.

Ceny soltó la carcajada más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loca. El chiste salió así no más, no conozco cincuentas sombras de Grey, todo lo que se es por mis compañeras de equipo. Cuando salió la película no paraban de hablar de eso.

-Por favor, no estoy tan loca- habló tentada de la risa.

-Solo bromeo.

La mesera llegó con nuestro pedido y Ceny tuvo que calmarse. Tome los cubiertos, antes de dar el primer bocado mire a la chica en frente mío, que cortaba un pedazo de su Waffle.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunté ya más confiada.

-¿De mí?

-Sí, de ti. ¿Qué te gusta además de todo lo que me has dicho?

-Oh bueno, ya sabes que me gusta la equitación. Toco el piano, juego al tenis e ir al cine es una de mis actividades favoritas, sola o con compañía. Es más, voy a estudiar para ser cineasta.

-¿Bromeas?

Mi pregunta y mi cara de sorpresa la hicieron reír.

-No, ya me aceptaron en la Universidad y es precisamente a eso a lo que me quiero dedicar.

-Sí, es…es solo que es genial. ¿Y tus padres te apoyan?

-Claro que si- contestó Ceny algo extrañada por la pregunta-. Ellos mismos me dijeron que siguiera adelante con mis sueños y no me diera por vencida. Es más, cuando estaba a punto de enviar la solicitud para la Universidad me acobarde y mi padre dijo que si no lo hacía me iba a castigar y lo decía muy enserio.

Sorprendente, simplemente no dejo de asombrarme. La familia de Ceny es todo lo contrario a lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Y qué clase de películas te gustan?- continúe mi interrogatorio.

Ceny se lo pensó un rato.

-Me gusta el cine moderno sin lugar a duda, pero también soy fanática de las películas en blanco y negro, incluso las mudas. Es increíble la creatividad de esas películas en la época en que estaban. Si me pongo a mencionar todo te terminare aburriendo.

Me encogí levemente de hombros.

-Pruébame.

-¿Estas segura?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Okey…

La verdad, no me aburrí para nada. Escuchar a Ceny fue de lo más entretenido mientras comíamos nuestros Waffles. Sabía un montón de cosas acerca del mundo del cine y no lo había sacado de internet como muchos lo hacen. La mayoría de las cosas lo conoce de cientos de libros que se leyó, de entrevistas a cineastas, críticos de cine y de documentales que vio por televisión.

Asumí que era una chica bastante dedica con lo que le gustaba. Igual que mi amiga Mulan, ella sabe todo siguiendo a deportistas famosos y otro par de cosas que había visto y leído.

Después de que terminó de hablar me pidió que le dijera todo lo que sabía de mi deporte favorito. Básicamente, me decidí a hacerle un resumen histórico de los Snowking, incluyendo a sus mejores jugadores y a los peores, haciendo una clara anotación de que Peter Anderson era la mayor desgracia que el equipo había tenido. Eso último hizo reír a Ceny un buen rato, lo que me demostró que estaba tan entretenida escuchándome como yo con ella cuando hablaba de cine. Se me ocurrió preguntarles por sus locas amigas que estaban en el equipo de futbol de su escuela pero eso nos puede llevar a una discusión y no me interesa ahora que nos estamos llevando tan bien.

Le conté, aparte, de que juego desde los tres años. La primera persona que me puso una pelota de futbol en la mano fue mi padre y desde entonces no paro de jugar.

A pesar de todo siento que aún me faltan cosas por conocer de ella y Ceny también tiene que conocer cosas de mí. Estoy más que dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien, siguiendo el consejo que Merida me dio.

Cuando terminamos nuestra comida regresamos a mi casa. Claro que quería hacer otra cosa pero Ceny dijo que tenía asuntos que no podía suspender. Fue frustrante, deseaba que el tiempo entre nosotras durara más pero estoy segura de que ya pasaríamos más tiempo juntas.

Llegamos a mi casa, Ceny me devolvió el casco que le preste y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-La pasé muy bien- reveló la rubia, moviendo su cuerpo suavemente de un lado a otro.

Casi quedo en un trance al admirarla. Me aclare la garganta, tratado de recobrar la compostura. La distancia entre nosotras era muy poca.

-También yo- contesté.

-Ojala se repita.

-Si…-mis nervios se estaban apoderando de mí una vez más al sentir a Ceny más cerca.

-Y que pasemos un largo tiempo- arrastró las palabras.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Habiendo cedido ante ella, Ceny se inclinó más hacia mí y me besó en los labios. Mis ojos se ampliaron al instante y de pronto los cerré al sentir lo increíble que eran sus labios, algo me decía que no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Fue instintivo corresponderle tan solo unos segundos. En un ataque de conciencia me aparté antes de que el beso se profundizara por más tiempo.

Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada, sonrojándome furiosamente.

-OoH… ¡Lo siento!- Ceny sonó desesperada- Creí que tal vez eras...

-Sí, lo soy- admití antes de que ella terminara de decir la frase, peinando a un costado mi flequillo.

-¿Y entonces?... ¡¿Hay otra?!- de pronto dijo.

Esta vez hice que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-No…exactamente.

Y es ahí cuando Anna decide aparecerse después de no pensar en ella en todo el día. Inconscientemente di un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana de su habitación, que todavía seguía cubierta por las cortinas rojas. Algo me hizo sentir mal y no estoy segura de que era.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo pasa?- pidió amablemente, intentando no presionarme al tomar distancia.

Remojé mis labios, suspirando en el proceso.

-Me… gustas- me atreví a decir sin rodeos, lo que pareció animarla-. Es solo que… hace poco lo arruine todo con la chica que me gustaba y la verdad…no sé qué es lo que siento por ella ahora. No quiero tomarme las cosas tan rápido y además no se lo he dicho a mis padres todavía ¿Entiendes?

Ceny pareció comprender todo de inmediato, lo que la dejó algo relajada. De pronto sentía que mi corazón quemaba, era como un extraño sentimiento de culpa que no sabía de donde venía. Ella sujetó con fuerza mi mano, logrando de alguna manera calmarme.

-Sí, te entiendo y me parece bien. Lamento haberte apresurado, sobre todo en nuestra primera cita- _Oh, así que esto era una cita-._Sin embargo, estoy loca por ti- _santo cielo, esta chica quiere matarme-,_así que hare lo que es correcto, te daré tiempo y aprovechare a ganarme tu corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo me mordí el labio. Se me acaba la resistencia cada vez que me mira y me habla de esa manera.

-Está bien por mí- contesté.

-¿Entonces…nos hablamos en la semana?

-Dalo por hecho.

Noté que reprimió un grito de felicidad.

-Sé que no quieres ir rápido pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo Ceny y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La muchacha se fue antes de que yo pudiera hablar o salir de mi shock. Sonreí atontada mirando algún punto del cielo, suavemente deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el césped.

_Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

No puedo esperar a volver a verla y hablar con ella. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan estúpida como ahora, creo que si mis amigas me ven pensarían que estoy enferma o que me golpearon fuerte la cabeza.

Entré a la casa una vez que guardé mi motocicleta en el garaje, todos habían salido a hacer las compras del día. Me parece que Olaf fue a ayudarlos para ver si lograba convencer a su madre de darle el auto que tanto quiere. Subí a mi cuarto solo para recostarme en la cama y pensar en el maravilloso día que tuve.

Una duda corrió en mi mente en medio de mi felicidad, regresándome a la normalidad.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, sentándome de piernas cruzadas en el colchón, y rápidamente le envié un mensaje a Merida haciéndole la siguiente pregunta:

"_¿Sabes cuál es mi color favorito?"_

Pasó alrededor de quince segundos cuando llegó su respuesta.

"_Turquesa:"_

Ante la rapidez y la forma de la respuesta me pareció que no se dio el tiempo de pensarla, fue instantánea. Estoy demasiado segura de que jamás le había dicho mi color favorito. Me rasqué un costado de la cabeza y rápidamente le envié otro mensaje.

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

La respuesta llego igual de rápido que la anterior.

_"Porque también elegiría el color de ojos del chico que me gusta como favorito. Aunque en tu caso es una chica."_

El móvil cayó de mi mano…_ ¡Anna tiene ojos turquesas! _

Oculté mi rostro detrás de mis manos. Esos colores son tan cálidos, trasmiten un aura que me da tanta paz y me pierdo en ellos cada vez que los veo.

Maldición, estuve pensando en Anna sin darme cuenta. Es imposible que tenga tanto poder sobre mí. Me ignoró en toda la semana y sé que lo tengo merecido ¿pero no debería de alguna forma eso molestarme?

Me recosté sobre la cama, girando el cuerpo a un costado, mirando hacia mi balcón con vista a la ventana, tapada por las cortinas, de mi vecina.

Aparté las ideas de mi cabeza. Con todo esto que está pasando tal vez superé a Anna pronto. Ceny me causa lo mismo que me causó Anna cuando descubrí que ella me gustaba a los quince años.

Me siento tan extraña… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto justo ahora?

* * *

_Y aquí hemos vuelto con la primera cita de Elsa que pudo haber sido perfecta de no ser por cierto color turquesa. _

_Nos encontraremos pronto el próximo capítulo. Espero con mucho gusto tener una opinión acerca de este y ver que les pareció._

_¿Cual es su color favorito? El mio es el verde XP_

_SnowQueen18: ¡Así se habla amiga!_

_yara sosa: Lo veremos más adelante, promesa._

_Rorro: Cuando este realmente atascada posiblemente avise, por ahora estoy manejando mis tiempo así es seguro que no me tarde para el próximo capítulo. En cuanto a Anna…no tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que le pasaran. _

_Guest: Sigue esperando, porque la cosa ira lenta y habrá otros cambios._

_Batata: ¡Gracias! C: _

_DRON261095: Jajaja está bien, me paso eso muchas veces, entro y me encuentro con que no es el último capítulo sino que sigue. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, lo valoro mucho de veras, aunque lo repita muy seguido. Ojala este capítulo te siga gustando igual que los otros. Saludos :3_

_Lostus-one: Muy cierto, pero olvidarse de alguien no es sencillo. Aunque puede que Elsa haga el intento. _


	24. ¿Amor?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Otro semana, otro día, otro capitulo y es el numero 24_

* * *

Las cosas no podían estar más extrañas, mis tres amigas reprimían una risa mordiéndose el labio. Estábamos en la casa de Merida haciendo la tarea y en una distracción que tuvimos de nuestros apuntes se pusieron a hablar de las relaciones amorosas de algunas chicas de nuestra escuela, las cuales apenas sé de su vida, y terminé, entre tanto parloteo con preguntas, contándoles lo de Ceny y la "cita" que tuvimos.

-Ya por favor, dejen de mirarme así- pedí a punto de morir de vergüenza.

Lo que dije fue el botón que impulsó a las chicas a reírse.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó Merida por las tres haciendo fuerza para calmarse.

Nunca tuve la intención de decirles de la salida pero ellas insistieron. Después de todo lo que han hecho merecen que sea más abierta con ellas. Vuelvo hacerme la misma pregunta que me hice antes ¿Cómo hace la gente normal para enfrentar este tipo de cosas?

-¿Entonces esta chica te gusta?- preguntó Mulan una vez que se calmó.

-Si- me limité a contestar.

-Aaawww Elsa está enamorada- se burló Kida.

¿Enamorada?... ¿Qué significa esa palabra? Hace unos día juraría que estaba enamorada de Anna y ahora no se lo que siento. ¿Cuándo se termina el amor?... ¿Será que se termina alguna vez?

Todavía me preocupo por Anna. Quiero que sea feliz, que sea capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones sin que su familia, o más precisamente su madre, se interponga ante ella. No quiero verla triste, ni lastimada. Quiero que luche por sus ideas y que las cosas en su casa cambien. Aun me gusta verla cuando esta distraída, su sonrisa me sigue provocando cosas, sigo dormir por las noches porque la bese y me pregunto constantemente que piensa de mí, además de que su color de ojos sigue siendo mi favorito.

¿Pero eso es amar? ¿No será alguna clase de obsesión?

Ceny me habla seguido, me envía mensajes todo el tiempo. Casi siempre hablamos acerca de nuestro día. Bueno, Anna también me enviaba mensajes pero era para ser su amiga, no su novia. Ceny es más libre y no tiene miedo de decir o hacer lo que siente. Es hermosa, inteligente, amable y divertida. Quererla a ella no me causa dolor y por lo que me dio a entender no tengo que preocuparme por lo que piensen sus padres. También quiero que sea feliz.

Una vez leí en alguna parte ¿Qué es el amor sin sufrimiento?...Es posible amar alguien sin sufrir. Mis padres se enamoraron sin tantas complicaciones, al menos eso es lo que pienso. A veces discuten, eso debe de ser doloroso, a nadie le gusta pelear. ¿Querer a Ceny no sería el camino fácil? Eso no quiere decir que no sufra por ella en algún futuro. El tema está en que ella me acepta a diferencia de Anna.

Todo es un mar de preguntas y respuestas. No veo a ninguna de las dos como una especie de trofeo y una salida fácil. Vamos, eso sería demasiado cruel y no soy una persona que tiene esa clase de pensamientos egoístas.

Cuando le dije a Kristoff que Anna me gustaba mis palabras fueron "_la amo con toda mi alma"_ ¿Fui consiente cuando lo dije?

Estoy confundida, muy confundida.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de Shang?- Observé a Mulan

La pregunta que hice fue inesperada para todas. Por la expresión que Mulan tenía nunca se esperó que alguien le cuestionara eso. Tomándose su tiempo, conservando la tranquilidad, sacó una manzana de un plato que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Le dio una mordida, masticó y tragó.

-Shang y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria- relató-. No fue amor a primera vista, no tuve una conexión instantánea con él, no fue el primer chico con el que hable, no me fue gustando con el tiempo y apenas si habíamos intercambiado palabras en nuestro paso escolar. Hace tres años atrás él y sus amigos le hicieron una broma a un profesor. Shang dejó una evidencia muy sólida por lo que no fue difícil para el profesor encontrar al culpable. Estaba a punto de castigarlo en medio de la clase hasta que lo interrumpí comentando que él no pudo haber sido porque lo ayudaba a estudiar en ese momento. Con mis excelentes notas y conducta era poco probable que no me creyera, así que se salvó del castigo. Al final de clase me dio las gracias y yo le conteste que de nada pero no iba a volver a salir en su defensa si volvía a hacer una estupidez como esa. Nos hicimos amigos después de ese día. No mejores amigos, solo amigos, imagínense mi sorpresa cuando me pidió salir con él…- su mirada vaciló un instante al recordar lo que sucedió- Le dije absolutamente no.

-Que cruel eres- la interrumpió Kida.

Mulan resopló.

-No lo hice de cruel. Jamás en mi vida había tenido novio, tampoco había besado a alguien y Shang era lejos de ser el chico de mis sueños, aunque nunca pensé en cómo debería serlo- Mulan trató de justificar su acción-. Shang pasó casi un mes y medio insistiéndome para salir hasta que le dije que si porque ya estaba agotada. Nuestra primera cita fue en un McDonald's, fue el único sitio que se le ocurrió. No me molestó, aunque creo que pudo haberse esforzado un poco más en pensar, a pesar de todo pase una linda noche y me dije "_tengo que darle una oportunidad a este chico"._Un tiempo después nos pusimos de novios sin que nuestra forma de ser y de tratarnos cambiara. Shang es testarudo, simpático, honesto, se preocupa por mí y peleamos el noventaiocho por ciento del tiempo. No me abraza las veinticuatro horas, los hace cuando yo lo quiero. Intento no besarlo en público, excepto cuando es inevitable. No necesito que me diga mi vida, amor, nena, bebe, corazón, dulzura o algún apodo ridículo para que me demuestre su afecto. Ya me ha visto desarreglada, hecha un asco y en mis peores facetas y yo también lo he visto él. No me da miedo decirle que le apesta la boca cuando no usa enjuague bucal y el no teme decirme que soy una insoportable. No necesito que me espere en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de flores o que me lleve a un día de campo rodeado de lindas cosas. No quiero que esté pensando en que hoy cumplimos otro mes. Quiero tener mi espacio y quiero que Shang tenga el suyo, sin sentirnos encadenados. No discutimos, ni hablamos de las cosas importantes por mensaje de texto, lo hacemos cara a cara, y no arreglamos un momento para hablarlas, lo hacemos al instante. No me interesa pensar en si voy a casarme el día de mañana con él porque no lo sé y porque quiero vivir el ahora con él y ver qué pasa luego en el futuro. A veces hace cosas lindas y tenemos nuestros momentos íntimos, lo que me hace morir de ternura por un momento. No quiero que me diga te amo todo el tiempo, quiero que lo exprese y no solo con cosas tiernas y cursis. Esas dos palabras solo salen de su boca de tal forma que es única y realmente inexplicable de expresar.

Mulan se detuvo unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y pensar en algo más antes de terminar con la conversación.

-Luego de la final de futbol todas celebramos en la casa de Kida ¿Recuerdan que fui la primera en irme?

Las tres asentimos con la cabeza, recordando la situación.

-Iba a reunirme con Shang- reveló, algo que me parece no deseaba hacer pero quería ser honesta con nosotras-. Estaba algo fastidiada con él porque les contó a mis padres el tema de la Universidad y del futbol. Discutimos, nos dijimos muchas cosas feas y al final termine diciéndole "_¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan arriesgadamente imprudente?"-_suspiró pesadamente-. Él solo contestó: "_lo hice porque te quiero"._

Un minuto de silencio sucedió en que nadie dijo nada.

-Tan simple como eso- comentó-, dijo _te quiero_de una manera tan pura que yo dudo que muchas parejas se sientan de la misma manera en que yo me sentí en ese momento. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorada de Shang. Sé que no voy a poder cambiar sus imperfecciones y él tampoco podrá cambiar las mías. Si realmente nos amamos, vamos a tener que vivir con ellas.

Vaya, esto me deja mucho en que pensar. No cabe ninguna duda de que Shang y Mulan son una pareja muy seria. Amar es muchas cosas, pero por sobre todas las cosas requiere compromiso, un compromiso que ellos dos estuvieron dispuestos a tomar. Es difícil no preguntarme qué clase de pareja son Kristoff y Anna.

-Elsa- Mulan interrumpió el debate mental que hacía-, mi historia no tiene que ser igual a la tuya. Puedes estar de acuerdo o no con lo que pienso. Vive tu propia historia con la persona que merezca la pena. Shang y yo no somos una pareja perfecta, eso no existe. No te guíes por otras relaciones, simplemente haz la tuya y si quieres un concejo, escúchalos, después decide sí tomarlos en cuenta o no. ¿Okey?

-Sí.

Mulan hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y se concentró en sus apuntes, comiendo otro pedazo de su manzana.

La mirada de Merida divagó por algunos segundos, estaba tan sorprendida como yo, y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Me ayudas a traer algo para beber?- pidió.

-Seguro- acepté sin problema.

La acompañé sin decir nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Me apoyé en el mesón de la cocina, Merida buscó cuatro vasos de la lacena y luego sacó una jarra de limonada de la heladera.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que dijo Mulan?- me interesaba saber su opinión.

Merida se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con el labio, curvándolo hacia abajo, vertiendo el refresco en el primer vaso.

-No estoy en desacuerdo con la forma en que lleva su relación. Pero como ya te lo dijo Mulan, vive tu historia a tu modo, que nadie te diga que hacer. Ve las cosas como un consejo y luego medita si realmente te sirven de algo.

-¿Y tú como llevarías tu relación?

Un segundo vaso fue llenado y Merida tomó el tercero, meditando la pregunta.

-No lo sé exactamente, solo he estado enamorada una vez. Desde entonces no he vuelto abrir mi corazón, en parte porque no he encontrado al indicado y he salido con chicos.

Estoy empezando a dudar acerca de que haya superado al chico misterioso del que tanto estuvo enamorada.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?- pregunté confiada.

Ya que ella me preguntó antes como me enamore de Anna me pareció justo preguntarle cómo fue que se enamoró de él, no había sido muy específica cuando me habló del tema la primera vez.

Esperé a que llenara el último vaso con limonada y luego se volteó a mirarme.

-Hasta los diez años fui tartamuda y no fue hasta los doce que empecé a hablar como una persona normal- reveló, algo que me dejo plenamente perpleja.

Como en la primaria yo era una persona muy cerrada, siendo Anna mi única amiga en ese momento, nunca le había prestado atención a los problemas de los demás y ahora que lo recuerdo Merdia siempre me pareció alguien muy callada.

-Sabía hablar y leer mentalmente, pero no importaba cuanto me esforzara las oraciones no salían bien cada vez que abría la boca- siguió su historia-. Para todos era una niña rara con problemas, dentro y fuera de la escuela. Los únicos que me trataban como una persona normal era mi familia y…él- Merida miró hacia un lado de la cocina un segundo-. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él solo por el simple hecho de que no me sentía diferente y…de alguna forma siento que me ayudó un poco para que hablara mejor. Siempre se esforzaba por entenderme y se preocupaba por lo que me sucedía. Y no lo hacía porque pensaba que yo no era normal, lo hacía porque sabía que yo no era feliz tartamudeando- se mordió el labio-. Básicamente son los pequeños detalles que hizo por mí lo que me llevó a enamorarme de él. Ahora simplemente me centro en lo diferente que somos, lo único que hacemos es saludarnos cuando nos vemos y además sigue de novio y puedo darme cuenta de cuan enamorado está de la chica.

Quise preguntarle porque no al menos hizo algo para conservar su amistad, pero no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Si yo hubiera actuado de otro modo tal vez Anna y yo seriamos amigas como siempre.

-Sabes, - hablé, desprendiendo mi espalda del mesón y acercándome más a mi amiga- debería haber sido más atenta y haberme hecho tu amiga en ese entonces.

Rodó los ojos, pensativa, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-Descuida, sé que estabas muy ocupada con tu amiga de ojos turquesas y cabello rojo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Solté una pequeña risa y le di un codazo. Me dedique a sostener dos de los vasos y Merida los otros para llevarlos a la mesa, finalizando así nuestra conversación. Por más de que me gustaría continuar con la conversación, no podíamos excluir a Kida y a Mulan.

Abandonamos el tema de relaciones amorosas para centrarnos, no solamente en la tarea, sino también en lo que más nos importa, futbol.

Mulan me trajo a casa después de terminar los deberes. Aun me quedaban diez sesiones de fisioterapia y mi pierna ya estaba mejor que nunca pero todo era por si acaso. El fisioterapeuta me dijo que en cuanto termine podré jugar al futbol una vez más y estoy emocionada por eso, tal vez no haya otro torneo pero al menos podré asistir a lo que queda de las prácticas. Además el equipo tiene planeado un pequeño partido entre nosotras antes de terminar la escuela, lo hacíamos todos los años, y por nada del mundo quiero perdérmelo.

Crucé la puerta de mi casa, iba a buscar a Olaf para preguntarle si quería jugar videojuegos. Después de una larga sesión de tarea merezco algo de diversión y porque necesito que algo despeje mi mente para no pensar en la conversación que tuve con mis amigas.

Pisé el primer escalón y escuché a mi madre llamándome desde la cocina.

-¡Elsa!

-Ya voy- avisé con voz neutra.

Dejé la mochila que colgaba en mi hombro en el sofá. Tal vez mi madre me pida que haga algún mandado. Desde que trato de mejorar mi relación con ella la ayudo en todo lo que puedo y evito discutir. Llegué a la cocina lo más tranquila y me detuve de golpe, a punto de infartarme.

Mi madre y mi tía Ingrid, sentadas en la mesa con la Sra. Summers. Ella estaba acomodada en la punta de la mesa, bebiendo una taza de té mientras me lanzaba una mirada que a mi parecer parecía amenazante.

¿A caso está aquí por Anna? ¿Ahora? Ya pasó más de una semana desde que la bese.

-Hola, Elsa- saludó la intimidante mujer poniendo la taza sobre la mesa, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido cuando el objeto hizo contacto con la madera.

Eso me dio aún más miedo. Un simple _hola_ no salía de mi boca.

-¿Hija te sientes bien?- mi madre sonó preocupada- estas muy pálida- por algún motivo sus palabras lograron calmarme.

Nada de esto tenia señal de que iban a cuestionarme acerca de lo que pasó con Anna.

-Eeeh…si, yo…di-di-disculpen, es que tuve mucha tarea y me siento exhausta- traté de justificarme-. Hola Sra. Summers- tragué en seco.

La madre de Anna rió ante mi reacción.

-Está bien, se lo que es eso- admitió.

Me sentí mejor después de ese comentario y de comprobar su estado de humor.

-Ve a descansar si quieres, cariño- me permitió mi madre-. Solo te llamaba para que saludaras.

Estaba tentada a irme, pero me encontraba en una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Tengo una visión diferente de esta mujer desde que Anna me dijo que no era lo que parece.

-De hecho antes me gustaría tomar agua- inventé esa excusa- ¿No les importa, no?

Las tres negaron con la cabeza.

Hice como que no me interesaba su charla y fui hasta la heladera para sacar la botella de agua, quedándome de espaldas a ellas. Busqué un vaso y serví el agua en él. Toda la conversación hasta ese momento eran cuentas, trabajo, algo que se relacionó con Rapunzel y su nuevo novio y llegaron a la parte que quería escuchar.

-¿Y cómo está Anna?- se le ocurrió preguntar a mi madre.

Alce la vista sin levantar la cabeza. El vaso con agua seguía intacto en mis manos.

La Sra. Summers se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-No la he notado muy bien ahora que lo mencionas- respondió con el mismo tono que usaba siempre.

-¿Por qué?- esta vez preguntó mi tía.

-Ya van varias veces que llego tarde por la noche a casa y aun esta despierta. Siempre está en la cocina, comiendo o bebiendo algo, aparentemente no puede dormir bien.

Mi corazón estalló, intenté conservar la calma para no llamar la atención. Algo me decía que soy la responsable de ese problema y ahora es cuando me preocupo más por ella en estos momentos.

-Hace dos días su novio se quedó en la noche para acompañarla- agregó.

Blanqueé los ojos, ahora no creo que sea necesario preocuparme. Está en buenas manos. No sé si Kristoff ya sabe lo que hice y ahora que lo pienso mejor no sé si es por mí que no puede dormir por las noches, es probable que sea por el tema de la Universidad.

Como si mi madre hubiera leído mi mente, le dijo lo siguiente a la Sra. Summers.

-¿Sera que está nerviosa por la Universidad?

-No lo creo, la aceptaron sin problemas en la escuela de leyes así que no creo que sea por eso.

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de la primera mentira. Anna me dijo que la rechazaron en esa Universidad ¿Quién de las dos no está diciendo la verdad?

La Sra. Summers le puede estar mintiendo a mi madre. Quizás Anna le dijo que no la aceptaron y su madre esta avergonzada, por eso miente. Por otro lado, Anna le pudo decir que si la aceptaron cuando en realidad no, lo creo difícil porque yo supongo que tanto su madre como su padre querrán ver la carta de aceptación.

Me sorprende la forma de hablar de la Sra. Summers. Si está fingiendo lo hace muy bien.

-A Elsa también la aceptaron- me di cuenta de que mi madre le dijo eso y al mismo tiempo me hablaba a mí.

Giré con el vaso de agua en mi mano.

-Felicidades- alagó la invitada.

-Gracias- gratifiqué.

-Sin embargo, es extraño lo que dices- siguió comentando mi madre con respecto a lo de Anna y me observó-. ¿No has hablado con ella, Elsa?

_¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de que estamos distanciadas?_

-Por lo que tengo entendido llevan tiempo sin hablarse- sorprendió la Sra. Summers antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, causando que abriera más los ojos.

-Bueno, si…sabía eso pero pensé que quizás se suelen hablar en la escuela.

-Pues no lo hacemos- decreté con la voz medio alta.

Ya habíamos hablado este tema en otras ocasiones, mi madre no lograba entender porque ya no suelo estar con Anna. Cada vez que preguntaba, yo zafaba diciéndole excusas diferentes.

-Eso pasa en muchas amistades- volvió a hablar la Sra. Summers con la atención en su taza de té-, se rompen.

Algo en eso me ofendió, hablaba de Anna y de mí como si fuéramos cualquier tipo de amigas. Me niego a pensar eso. Quiero gritarle tantas cosas pero quedaría fuera de lugar.

-Yo no creo que sea tan así- opinó mi mama-, Anna me pregunta por Elsa muy seguido cuando la veo y la he notado feliz las veces que se han encontrado.

-Bueno, de todas formas eso no tiene nada que ver con su problema- continuó la Sra. Summers, con tal de tener la última palabra-. Es probable que cuando Rapunzel vuelva a casa le diga lo que pasa.

Tragué en seco ¿Anna le cuenta todo a Rapunzel? Siempre he visto que son muy unidas ¿pero qué tal son cuando no las veo?

-Suenas como si te interesara muy poco el bienestar de tu hija- habló mi tia Ingrid, tomando por sorpresa a todas, incluyéndome.

Es increíble que tenga el valor para hablarle de esa manera, mi madre estaba conmocionada. La madre Anna y mi Tia intercambiaron una mirada seriamente fría.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo- siseó la Sra. Summers, entrecerrando los ojos.

Mi tía le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Se de lo que hablo- ella contestó sin la menor duda- ¿Te sentaste con ella a conversar de lo que le sucede?

Buen punto, mis padres se acercan a mí cuando me siento mal a pesar de que saben que no obtienen respuestas concretas.

-Anna sabe que puede contarme lo que quiere, si ella no va hablar no voy a obligarla- espetó la Sra. Summers.

No sé porque siento que estoy escuchando otra mentira. Lo que Anna me dijo retumba en mi cabeza como para decirme que no tengo que confiar en lo que dice. ¿Por qué una hija hablaría así de su madre en caso de ser mentira?

Mi tía se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Si tú lo dices.

Terminaron lo que quedaba de su té en un segundo y las tres mujeres se pusieron de pie. Fue en parte desilusionante, no había visto nada que no haya visto antes al estar cerca de la Sra. Summers. Sea la clase de persona que sea no puedo juzgarla porque de una forma u otra…_sigue siendo la mejor amiga de mi madre._

Como dije antes, no voy hacer algo que signifique llegar a una pelea con mi mama.

Mi madre acompaño a su amiga hasta la salida de casa, donde seguro conversarían otro buen rato. La Sra. Summer le dijo adiós a mi tía en un tono muy seco y ella solo le saludo con una pequeña inclinación en la cabeza, de brazos cruzados. Estando solas, mi tía se fijó en mí.

-No sé qué es lo que querías averiguar, pero para la próxima utiliza una idea mejor que ir por un vaso de agua.

No hace falta decir que quede en shock.

-No sé de qué me hablas- actué como si nada.

-Bueno, al menos intenta tomar el agua y no dejarlo como adorno en tu mano.

Definitivamente nada se le escapa. Suspiré resignada, bajando y levantando la cabeza rápidamente.

-Tía, no pelees con ella. No es una persona a la que le debas causar problemas.

Ingrid soltó una risa que carecía de toda gracia.

-Para serte honesta, no me agrada y no es la primera vez que me cruzo a una persona como ella. Nunca hay que demostrarles miedo.

-Aun así es la amiga de mi mama…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- me interrumpió- No quiere decir que me tenga que caer bien, aunque no voy a decírselo a tu madre porque puedo ver que se llevan muy bien, para mi sorpresa.

-¿Y a ti porque te cae mal?

-¿De verdad estás preguntándome eso?- se impresionó- Elsa, una vez que llegue aquí una tarde, eras una niña de once años, estabas en la cocina manchada con dulce, huevos, chocolate y harina. Me dijiste que estabas haciéndole un pastel de cumpleaños a tu amiga Anna porque seguro sus padres no lo recordarían.

No supe que decir después de eso, no recuerdo eso.

-¿Tengo que entender que sus padres no recuerdan su cumpleaños?- preguntó mi tía al ver que no reaccionaba.

Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta, sin hacer contacto visual con ella. Nunca le dije a nadie, excepto por mis amigas, de que los padres de Anna olvidan su cumpleaños.

-Ahí tienes un motivo por el que no me cae bien ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte del cumpleaños de tu hija?

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle lo mismo que les contesté a mis amigas cuando les hablé del tema.

-Es una familia complicada.

-¿Complicada?...-mi tía no parecía muy de acuerdo con mi respuesta- Hay cosas que no están claras Elsa ¿Y si su madre es la razón por la que tu amiga está mal?... ¿Qué tanto conoces a Anna?

-Yo…- quedé con la boca casi abierta, pensando que una respuesta iba a salir, pero no lo hizo- No lo sé.

Mi tía asintió con la cabeza. Dejó de mirarme y recogió las tres tazas de la mesa para llevarlas al fregadero.

-Oye, tal vez lo mejor sea que hables con ella, si es que su amistad significó algo. No te digo que sea ahora, pero hazlo antes de que te vayas a la Universidad.

-No tía, yo…le hice algo…malo. Y no creo que quiera volver a hablarme.

-Vale la pena intentarlo. Más adelante quizás te arrepientas.

* * *

_Okey chicos, vamos a hacer una pequeña aclaración. Lo que dice Mulan claramente es un pensamiento mío y lo digo en base a mi experiencia, puede o no ser correcto. No significa que este bien, tampoco me parece que este mal. Recuerden, nuestras actitudes nos definen como somos y yo soy así. Ustedes tienen todo el derecho a pensar diferente y eso también está bien. Manejen su relación de la manera que les guste. No tengo intención de ofender a nadie. _

_Sé que quieren ver momentos lindo de su pareja favorita y prometo que los habrá (en su debido tiempo). Como se menciona el capítulo, Elsa puede tomar en cuanta o no lo que le dijo Mulan. _

_Nos veremos en la proxiam y recuerda dejarme un comentario ;3_

_yara sosa:__ Me ofendes, soy santa creyente de la Fandom _

_Gorgino: __Tu misma lo has dicho, solo deja que la historia continúe jaja XD _

_SnowQueen18:__ Eeeh bueno…mejor no digo nada (*desaparece entre las nubes*)_

_Sofiadaniel93:__ No necesariamente tiene que ser los ojos de la persona que te gusta tu color favorito jaja. Saludos._

_elsa-ookami:__ Me agrada que te caiga bien :3_

_akarin25:__ Genial, ya somos dos :3. Elsa también tiene derecho hacer su vida. _

_DRON261095:__ Ooh si, ese es un problema muy común que tengo, siempre trato de arreglarlos pero a veces quedan. Releo los capítulos una vez publicado y los corrijo siempre que puedo. PD: Nadie dijo que las cosas estarían fáciles._

_Rorro__: La mayoría aquí quiere eso pero es necesario dejar que las cosas fluyan. _

_Bekwo:__ Haciendo un resumen de todo, solo te diré que tengo pensado como quiero que sea la historia y no pienso cambiarlo, de lo contrario sería otra historia. Se lo que quiero hacer, y no sé qué tal quedara el final. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Aprecio el comentario, saludos. _

_dnk. astley__:__ Gracias por tu Review, espero que la historia te siga gustando y no puedo decirte mucho XP. Saludos. _


	25. Honestidad

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Un día tarde pero no iba a terminar la semana sin dejarles el capitulo 25_

* * *

Salí de la escuela súper emocionada, algo muy raro en mí. Como ese día terminaba las clases al medio día, Ceny me invitó a su casa a almorzar.

Pensé que iba a ser como cuando la conocí, que esperó fuera del edificio a sus amigos y luego se fueron caminando. Me encontré con la sorpresa de que me esperaba con una limusina en la calle. No era la primera vez que veía una, vi estacionadas en la casa de Anna en otras ocasiones cundo ella y su familia van a cenas importante y todo eso, pero aun así me sorprendí al verla.

Me acerqué lentamente a la chica rubia de ojos azules y sonreí nerviosa una vez frente suyo.

-Mi padre insistió en que viniera con ella- explicó Ceny haciendo seña a la limusina detrás de ella con el dedo pulgar.

Algo en eso me alarmó.

-¿Le dijiste de…nosotras?

-Algo así- contestó un poco nerviosa y se mordió el labio-. Es que no tengo secretos con ellos.

Bueno, básicamente lo veo así, es como una chica queriendo presentarle un chico a sus padres, quienes quieren que todo le salga bien a su hija, motivo por el cual insistieron con la limusina. Aunque en este caso, yo soy mujer, pero no tiene mucha diferencia. Además, seamos honestos ¿Quién no ha querido subirse a una?

-Está bien, si no hay ningún problema- acepté.

Ceny sonrió conforme con mi respuesta.

La limusina era realmente como se muestra en las películas. Un largo asiento que se estiraba por todo un costado del vehículo, una mesa pegada al otro costado con copas de champagne, un pequeño televisor y un teléfono.

-Algo incomoda, verdad- comentó Ceny.

Me encogí de hombros antes de contestar.

-No es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero no está mal. ¿A ti no te gusta mucho?

-Muy poco para serte honesta- observó todo a su alrededor unos segundos-. Prefiero caminar o ir en mi propio auto.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?- Ceny preguntó unos segundos después.

-Como cualquier otro día de escuela; aburrido, estresante y agotador- _aunque parte de ello también entusiasmada porque tenía ganas de verte_.

Es satisfactorio escuchar su risa cada vez que hago ese tipo de comentarios.

Medité de nuevo el hecho de que sus padres sabían de mí. Si quiero que todo salga bien, necesito entrar en confianza sin avergonzarme de lo que le vaya a preguntar.

-¿Y qué es lo que les dijiste a tus padres sobre mí?

Ceny, que hasta ese momento estaba centrada en la ventana del auto, giro la cabeza a mi dirección para hablarme, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Puedes estar tranquila, solo les dije que llevaré a alguien especial.

-¿Les aclaraste que soy una chica?

-Por supuesto.

-Es increíble el apoyo que te tienen.

-Sé lo mucho que me aman, es por eso que tuve el coraje de decírselos.

Mis padres también me aman, pero no es suficiente para convencerme y decírselo. Menos en la situación delicada que estoy con ellos.

La limusina se detiene y Ceny me da un fuerte apretón en el hombro.

-Solo relájate, veras que todo saldrá bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y la seguí en cuanto salió. Me encontré con una enorme mansión rodeada de césped bien cuidado y rosales. La casa era blanca, con ventanas de color azul, tenía un recinto semiabierto donde estaba la puerta de entrada. Miré por atrás y noté que la limusina había venido por un camino que iba hasta una entrada con una enorme reja que se desliza.

-Vamos, no te quedaras todo el día observando ¿no?

Sonriendo, la acompañe hasta dentro de la casa. Era tan hermosa de adentro como a fuera. El piso tenia baldosas de color verde esmeralda y en el medio hay una escalera cubierta por una alfombra roja y a los costados de esta hay dos caminos que llevan a otra parte de la casa.

Observé a una mujer mayor vestida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca, con tacos de punta y cabello castaño atado a un moño. Estaba controlando algo en su teléfono.

Ceny me indicó con la cabeza que fuéramos hacia a ella y la seguí.

-¡Prudence!- mi compañera mencionó en forma de saludo.

La mujer levantó la cabeza de su aparato y nos miró a ambas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Señorita?

-Cancela mi clase de hoy, pasaré el día con mi amiga- Ceny me dedicó una mirada de confianza.

-¡¿Suspenderlas?!- Prudence se sorprendió- pero a usted no le gusta perderse una de sus clases de piano.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté.

Sé que me dijo que le gusta el piano pero no sé si lo hacía por su propio gusto o porque sus padres la obligaban, eso no lo tengo muy en claro.

-Si pero…no te preocupes, habrá más lecciones.

-Oye, si enserio te gusta no hay problema. Además, me encantaría escucharte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

La hice sonreír muy animada, con eso me doy cuenta de que en verdad le gusta el piano y me demuestra que está emocionada. Me gustaría saber que tan bien toca.

-¿Entonces ira a su clase, señorita?- corroboró Prudence.

Ceny juntó sus manos y se giró para verla.

-Sí, estaré en la sala de música en un rato. Necesito un cambio de ropa- volvió su vista a mí- y ella también.

En mi mochila traía mi ropa, no iba a pasar casi toda la tarde con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Acompáñame- me indicó.

Subimos las escaleras, dejando a Prudence en la sala.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunté con curiosidad en el camino.

-Digamos que es la persona que maneja mi agenda y la de mis padres y además controla que todo en la casa esté en orden.

-Ooh ¿es algo así como una secretaria?.

-Sí, algo así- Ceny rió.

Llegamos a lo que era la puerta de su habitación y nos detuvimos antes de entrar.

-Vístete tú primero, iré luego- me indicó con la mano para que pasara y no estuve muy segura-. Anda- me animó-, confía un poco, te aseguro que no encontraras la habitación de Christian Grey.

Reí por el chiste porque recordé que lo dijo por lo que había sucedido en nuestra cita (ya que ella había dicho que era una, lo considere así)

-Okey, confió en tu palabra- bromeé y recibí un pequeño golpe en el hombro por eso.

Entré sola al cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No me encontré con la habitación de Christian Grey pero creo que puse la misma cara de Anastasia Steel. Era increíble, reflejaba a la perfección la fascinación que Ceny tenía por el mundo del cine. La habitación tenía en un costado una cama de dos plazas con tres almohadas, frente a ella estaba su computadora junto a su televisor de pantalla plana colgado en la pared, debajo de este había un porta cds de música y había un escritorio para hacer sus tareas. En cuanto a la decoración, tenía una estante lleno de libros y de muñecos de colección del mundo del cine que a cierto punto parecía adorable. Entre ellos estaba godzilla, King Kong, varios personajes de Harry potter, también de star wars y el Señor de los anillos. En las paredes también había afiches de películas; Titanic, Casablanca, Léon, Mary Poppins, Black swan, Huit femmes, The First Wives Club y P.S. I Love You, The Artist. Después, arriba de su cama, había un cuadro enorme con fotografías de actores, algunos no los conozco y como las fotografías son en blanco y negro creo que son de películas viejas, después están Johnny depp, Angelina Jolie, Helena Bonham Carte, Al Pacino, Robert Downey, Jr. y, enorme ironía, Dakota Johnson. Como último detalle, estaba muy limpia y bien ordenada, al contrario de la mía.

Caminé hacia el porta Cds y analicé con la vista algunos que tenía. Bajé la mochila hacia el suelo, sin dejar de mirar mi punto de interés, para así poder empezar a vestirme. Entre los Cds encontré compositores de música de película, por alguna razón no me sorprendió. Los que más conozco son Ennio Morricone, Hans Zimmer y Thomas newman.

Me pusé mi remera negra con el copo de nieve, un jean azul y zapatillas de lona blanca. Ceny me dijo que usara la ropa que me gustara sin vergüenza, quería que me sintiera lo más cómoda posible. Tomé en cuenta lo que dijo Mulan acerca de su relación con Shang, ellos eran ellos mismos y quiero sentirme yo misma en frente de la chica que me gusta.

Terminé de vestirme, salí del cuarto. Ceny aun esperaba en el pasillo.

-Te ves bien- me alagó.

Sonreí nerviosa.

-Gracias- agradecí-. Por cierto, lindo cuarto.

Dio una inclinación con la cabeza y entro a su cuarto. Diez minutos después salió con una remera gris oscura con capucha y un pantalón blanco y zapatillas de lona azul.

-Te vez hermosa- la frase se escapó inconscientemente de la boca.

Me quedé paralizada por mis propias palabras y además note que las mejillas de Ceny se tornaron levemente rojas. Por unos segundo mis ojos vagaron libremente en sus tentadores labios, mentiría si dijera que no tengo ganas de volver a sentirlos contra los mis.

-Huumm…Yo, creo que debemos irnos- dijo para evitar más tención.

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, pero juntando algo de valor extendí mi mano y sorprendentemente ella la aceptó, haciendo que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran. Ceny jaló fuertemente de ella para guiarme hacia la sala de música.

El ambiente en ese cuarto también era increíble. Un enorme ventanal iluminaba la sala con luz natural, el piso era de madera y en el medio estaba el piano. También había un sofá y una mesa.

Me di cuenta de que solo éramos nosotras dos quienes estábamos en la sala.

-¿Qué no tienes algún profesor o algo así?- curioseé.

-No, es una práctica de rutina y a mí me divierte hacerlas.

-¿Pero alguien te enseño, no?

-Sí, empecé con un profesor a los cinco y continuó conmigo hasta los quince años, luego seguí sola.

Ceny se sentó en el piano y yo en el sillón que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Y cómo es esto?- interrogué.

-Toco lo que me apetece por una hora. A veces me entretengo y puedo estar más tiempo.

Suena aburrido, pero en parte me sentí identificada. Se trata de gustos, yo puedo estar varias horas haciendo el mismo truco con la pelota y lo pueden considerar absurdo. Otro gran ejemplo, y no puedo creer que lo esté mencionando, es Kristoff cuando hace lanzamientos al aro de básquet. Cualquiera puede tener un pasatiempo y no tenemos que sentirnos mal por ello.

-¿Qué vas a tocar?

-Aun no lo sé- Ceny contestó y me miró buscando algún tipo de ayuda-. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Pensé un poco.

-Que tal algo de Thomas newman- propusé.

Ceny desvió la mirada, soltando una leve risa, y volvió hacia mí.

-Veo que miraste muy de cerca mi cuarto.

-Al menos agradece que no te cuestiono acerca de Dakota Johnson- bromeé, lo que causo otra risa.

-Bien, si tú quieres, aquí vamos.

Ceny apoyó los dedos sobre el teclado y meditó por unos minutos. La melodía sonó lenta y al principio irreconocible, pero al poco rato me di cuenta de que se trataba de la música de Amerincan bauty, de la escena donde los chicos ven el video de la bolsa que está flotando en el aire. Lo más increíble de esa parte, y creo que muchos lo saben, es como la música se conecta con la escena para formar algo hermoso.

Cerré mis ojos sin poder evitarlo y volé en la imaginación. No pienso en esa escena si es lo que creen. Imagino una niña en el invierno, jugando con una pelota de futbol, sin importarle la nieve alrededor de ella. Su cuerpo se mueve en cámara lenta y ríe de pura felicidad. Detrás de la niña aparece otra que jala de su brazo juguetonamente para quitarle su pelota. Dos amigas inseparables.

Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que la música fue reemplazada inmediatamente por otra. Seguía siendo de Thomas newman, esta vez se trataba de la película Road to Perdition, no recuerdo a que escena pertenecía. Ver a Ceny tocando esa melodía con los rayos de sol iluminándola de perfil le daba una bella postura. Ceny estaba tan interesada en lo que hacía que parecía estar en otro mundo. Es una imagen linda, dudo que alguna vez pueda olvidarla. Hasta me atrevo a decir que quiero ver más imágenes así de ella.

La hora se pasó muy rápido de lo entretenida que las dos estábamos. Ceny me mostró otras melodías que no conocía y me enseñó a tocar un poco el instrumento, porque yo se lo pedí. El piano no es fácil de aprender, por lo menos para mi, se necesita practicar constantemente y saber que dedo toca que tecla, además de saber leer las partituras.

Después de las clases de piano bajamos hasta el comedor, donde conocí a los padres de Ceny. Ellos se comportaron de forma simpática desde el primer momento que me vieron. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que los padres de Ceny entraron en confianza y de repente me bombardearon con cientos de preguntas. ¿Qué hacían mis padres? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? La escuela, la universidad y mis actividades extras. Creo que Ceny estaba más incómoda que yo en estos momentos.

-Vaya Elsa, sabíamos que mi hija traería a alguien especial pero no sabíamos que tanto.

-¡Papa!- le regañó Ceny.

Casi me atraganté con el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca.

-Lo siento hija, pero era imposible quedarme callado por más tiempo- se justificó.

No supe que responder.

-Puedes estar tranquila Elsa- me relajó la que era madre de la chica que estaba a mi lado-, no nos molesta si eres bisexual igual que nuestra hija.

Okey, sé que intentan ayudar, pero solo echan más tierra a la tumba.

¿Bisexual? Trate de no mirar a Ceny, que seguro estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza. No habría sido un detalle menor que mencionara eso en nuestra cita. Sería injusto enojarme con ella si no le daba una oportunidad de explicarse, debe ser más difícil para ella decirme que es bisexual como lo es para mí decirles a mis padres lo que soy. En parte eso explica porque hay ciertos actores en las fotografías que vi en su habitación.

-No…no me molesta, es solo que no acostumbro hablar abiertamente de mi sexualidad- dije, alivianando el ambiente y tratando de despreocupar a Ceny, que hasta ese momento tenía enterrado su rostro en sus manos.

Ella me dio una mirada de extrañeza y le sonreí para que estuviera tranquila.

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo el padre de Ceny-. Bueno, entonces háblanos un poco más de tus prácticas de futbol.

Eso hizo que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Puse mi mejor ánimo para hablar, así Ceny también se tranquilizaba un poco. Lo bueno es que ellos no me preguntaron qué pensaban mis padres con respecto a mi sexualidad, sería demasiado incomodo justificar lo que pasa y apenas los conozco para hablar sobre el problema.

Los dos son personas agradables y además he notado que se preocupan bastante por su hija. En base a las preguntas que me hicieron, creo que solo se están asegurando si soy una buena persona y no alguien del que tienen que preocuparse. No buscan el mismo nivel de exigencia que buscan los señores Summers con Anna, solo quieren a alguien de buen corazón que haga feliz a su hija.

Al finalizar la incómoda pero agradable comida, Ceny y yo nos encerramos en su cuarto. Estuvimos en silencio un largo tiempo. Ella estaba recostada boca abajo, con la cabeza descansando en la almohada que formaban sus brazos y yo estaba delante de ella, sentada en el suelo, con mi espalda pegada contra la punta de la cama.

Era inexperta en iniciar conversaciones. La pregunta tan simple que tenía que hacer no lograba salir de mi boca, como si las palabras tuvieran un enorme peso. ¿Por qué para algunas personas es tan fácil hablar y para mí no? ¿Por qué debería sentir miedo cuando estoy con una persona con la que tengo que entrar en confianza?...Estoy cansada de tener tanto miedo.

-Oye, no quiero una discusión y sé que tú tampoco la quieres- comencé a hablar suavemente-. Solo tratemos de ser honestas entre nosotras.

Ceny se tomó otro rato para reflexionar.

-Te aseguro que iba a decírtelo- confesó levantando la cabeza-, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Te molesta?

-No lo sé- sacudí la cabeza-…quiero decir ¿tengo que preocuparme?

-¡No!- Ceny se alarmó-. Escucha, sí, me gustan los hombres y las mujeres, ningún gusto es más fuerte que el otro, pero que importa lo que seas cuando te enamoras de verdad de uno de ellos.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no es una "_etapa_"?

Ese era uno de mis grandes miedos, muchas veces están esas chicas que creen que es lesbiana pero solo es una etapa. También están esa clase de chicas que solo quieren tener una aventura con otra solo para explorar su sexualidad y luego se olvidan.

-Estoy demasiado segura de que no es una "_etapa_"- respondió confiada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- mi inseguridad no me permitía estar cien por ciento tranquila.

-Correcto- dijo conservando la calma-. Mira no fue fácil para mí aceptar que también me gustaban las mujeres y llegué a odiarlo porque solo me trajo problemas a un cierto punto.

Sus rasgos faciales se tensaron, mostrándome una combinación de enojo y ofensa.

-¿Por qué?- seguí cuestionando.

Ceny suspiró vacilante.

-Era capitana del equipo de porristas en mi escuela, la más popular de todas y salía con el chico más lindo. En un viaje de verano que hice a la playa con mis padres conocí una chica y algo extraño sucedió. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza cuando la tenía cerca, verla reír era lo que más me gustaba, hasta podía ver que coqueteaba conmigo y en cierto modo me gustaba. Terminamos besándonos una noche en una fiesta y luego de eso tengo que admitir que pase el más maravilloso de los veranos y al mismo tiempo fue el peor. Al finalizar las vacaciones me dijo que debíamos terminar porque yo regresaría a mi ciudad, con _mi novio_, y ella regresaría a la suya con _su novio,_ a quien no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Decidimos que lo mejor para las dos era olvidar todo lo sucedido y obviamente que eso me molestó. Estaba molesta, triste y no paraba de llorar por ambas cosas. Mi mejor amiga se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo y me preguntó qué es lo que me sucedía- bajó la cabeza unos minutos, frunció las cejas- Se supone era mi mejor amiga, alguien en quien podía confiar- volvió a levantar la cabeza, haciendo que nuestras miradas se conecten-. Le dije todo lo que sucedió ese verano y ella se lo contó a toda la escuela. Me quedé sin amigos, tuve que dejar el equipo de porristas porque se burlaban de mí y porque ellas le dijeron a la entrenadora que no iban a seguir en el equipo si yo estaba, rompí con mi novio, aunque eso no me molestó tanto como todo lo demás porque iba hacerlo de todos modos, y la escuela se volvió un infierno. Odiaba ser lo que era y la pasé muy mal hasta que se los conté a mis padres. Ellos y mis únicos dos amigos, Jack y Gus, fueron el único apoyo que tuve.

Inmediatamente que finalizó el relato me sentí mal por ella. La situación le había sido muy difícil de afrontar, sus amigos más cercanos la dejaron de lado y no estoy segura si lo suyo se trata solo de una "_etapa_". Yo en cambio tengo el apoyo de mis amigas, si en la escuela se enteran de mi atracción por las chicas me harían la vida imposible pero sé que con ellas no tendría que enfrentar esto sola. Ceny está sola en la escuela, sus dos amigos no están cerca para ayudarla, tiene que enfrentarse por su cuenta a esa tortura día a día.

¡Aguarden un segundo!...Ceny me dijo que tenía amigas en el equipo de futbol de su escuela.

-Oye, me dijiste que tenías amigos en el equipo de futbol.

Ella abrió los ojos, olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

-Oohh…eeh…no son mis amigas, ninguna. De hecho, me caen mal, sobre todo su capitana.

Bueno, eso tiene sentido porque no imagino a ninguna de esas locas que lastimaron a mis compañeras siendo amigas de Ceny.

-¿Y porque fuiste a ese partido de futbol si esas chicas te caen mal?

-Yo…quería verte a ti- confesó avergonzada.

Tragué fuertemente ante la sensación que eso le causó a mi pecho.

-Jack y Gus me dijeron que estabas en el equipo de futbol y como no recibí una llamada de ti decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para volver a hablarte.

Si sigue así, va acabar con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo.

-¿Te molesta?- Ceny preguntó tímida.

-¡No!...yo, es que la verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Agradezco tu honestidad.

-De nada. ¿Y cómo puedo saber yo de que lo tuyo no se trata de solo una "_etapa_"?

Me siento segura de ser lo que soy, en realidad me di cuenta de que me gustaban las mujeres después de lo de Anna. Pero nunca me sentí atraída por otra hasta que conocí a Ceny, sacando a un lado de que una chica me lamió la oreja estando ebria y otra fue, probablemente, una fantasía. No me pongo igual que otras chicas cuando ven a un chico. Lo terminé de confirmar con el pequeño beso accidental que tuve con John Smith.

-No me atraen los hombres, eso dalo por hecho.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque me di cuenta cuando me empezó a gustar mi mejor amiga- solté de repente y casi sin pensarlo.

-¡¿Quién, la pelirroja con rulos?!

Ahí tengo mi primer error.

-¡Claro que no!... Merida es solo mi amiga.

-¿Y se puede saber de quién se trata? Porque estoy segura de que cuando me la presentaste dijiste _mejor amiga_\- y ahora mismo me enfrento a mi primera escena de celos.

Oh diablos, no le dije lo de Anna.

Ya me siento una hipócrita.

-Es…es Anna…Summers- admití.

-Ooh…tiene sentido- afirmó ella para sí misma.

-¿Qué, acaso era obvio?- pregunté perpleja.

-Bueno, yo no estoy segura de abrazar a una simple vecina de la forma en que tú lo hiciste con ella.

No me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hasta ahora. Ceny nos vio abrazándonos en el partido de futbol y me había olvidado de ella en ese momento.

Rasqué mi cabeza nerviosa.

-Sí, bueno…-_anda, dile la verdad_-. Anna y yo nos conocemos desde los cinco años. Recién me mudaba a esta ciudad y ella fue la primera persona que quiso ser mi amiga. Siempre fuimos muy unidas y su amistad era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía. A los quince años me di cuenta de que ya no la veía como una amiga sino como algo más y me asuste, porque sentía que gustar de ella estaba mal. Alejé a Anna para intentar superar mis sentimientos, tenía miedo de que me rechazara y además sabía que su familia no lo aceptaría. Años después se puso de novia con un chico y me dio más motivo para no tener algún tipo de esperanza con ella. Sin embargo, Anna seguía acercándose y a mí se me hacía cada vez más difícil rechazarla hasta que…perdí el control y la bese, el día después que me quitaron el yeso. Me ignora desde entonces y me evita siempre que estamos cerca.

Hice que nuestras miradas se conectaran nuevamente para hacerle saber que estaba siendo sincera.

-Cuando la llamé vecina en el partido de futbol, realmente no me di cuenta. También pensaba decírtelo y te contaré todo lo sucedió si quieres ahora o cuando tú quieras. Solo no te enojes conmigo.

Ceny tomó mi barbilla y su pulgar pasó suavemente por mi labio. Eso me hizo sentir tan malditamente bien.

-No puedo enojarme si tú no te enojas- retiró su mano-. Comprendo lo importante que fue ella para ti pero…tampoco quiero forzarte a que te olvides de lo que sientes. Elsa, puedo notar que Anna significa algo para ti.

-Pero no tanto como antes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ella quiere a otra persona y yo… también quiero a otra.

Ceny se mordió el labio.

-Ya para, o no voy poder evitar besarte otra vez.

-¿Y si no quiero que lo evites?

Ya estoy cansada también de no hacer lo que siento solo por alguien que no piensa corresponderme.

Tomé la iniciativa y junté sus labios con los míos. Rápidamente fui correspondida por ella. Puso sus manos en mi cabeza y me empujó más hacia sí. Tras tener poca experiencia, me sentía algo perdida. La rubia rosaba mis labios y yo intentaba corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Se apartó unos segundos para mirarme.

-Solo relájate y deja que te enseñe.

Volvió a besarme antes de contestarle. Abrí la boca y ella acomodó perfectamente sus labios en ese hueco. Se separó y volvió a juntarlos. Sentí una sensación cálida en mi interior que me hizo desearla cada vez más. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mi boca y nos separamos.

Otro nuevo motivo para no dormir por las noches.

-Eso fue genial- susurré casi sin aliento.

Ceny rió.

-También lo creo.

-¿Enserio?- no pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

-Si ¿Por qué piensas que no?

Pasé las manos sobre mis piernas, tratando de controlar mis nervios.

-Porque…soy algo inexperta.

Mi respuesta hizo que se mordiera el labio.

-Se puede arreglar- comentó curvando su cabeza a un lado.

Sostuvo mi remera y me subió a la cama jalando de ella. Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse y antes de darme cuenta mi espalda se apoyó contra el colchón, con Ceny arriba mío.

Ella se apartó para encontrarse con mis ojos en pleno shock.

-Para serte honesta, he besado a peores.

No estoy segura de si eso debe alegrarme o ponerme más nerviosa por el hecho de que ya ha besado a varias personas. Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, Ceny presionó su dedo contra mis labios.

-Solo para que lo sepas, no he vuelto a estar con otra persona desde lo que pasó y eso fue hace como…-fingió estar pensativa- dos años.

Sonó sincera. Tengo que tener en cuenta que es una chica súper linda y en su momento fue la persona más popular en su escuela, tiene sentido si besó a más de una persona.

Volvió a besarme y como resultado apartó las dudas en mi cabeza. Llevé mis manos a ambos lados de su cintura. Su beso se volvió atractivamente dulce. Todo lo que podía hacer era corresponder de la mejor manera que pude.

* * *

_Solo para aclarar, Dakota Johnson tiene otras películas a parte de 50 sombras de Grey._

_Aprovecho este poco tiempo que tengo para decirles esto, la semana que viene será una semana súper agobiante con todo los trabajos que tengo que hacer así que probablemente no suba, aunque no es seguro. He tratado de traerles los capítulos una vez por semana para no tenerlos mucho tiempo esperando. Saben que si me tardo es por algo._

_Estoy demasiado apurada así que responderé los comentarios en siguiente capítulo pero saben que siempre los aprecio. _

_Deja tu comentario :)_


	26. Actitud

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

Y aqui llego el capitulo 26

* * *

¿En qué clase de dimensión caí? Esto es un mundo aparte, demasiado para mí. Mucha luz, mucha gente que viene y va, hablando, hablando y hablando, entre ellos o con su teléfono. Me siento como un pez fuera del agua ¿Cómo harán mis amigas para tolerarlo?...bueno, ellas han hecho esto incontables veces.

Lo único que puedo decir es que mis tres compañeras llegaron a mi casa, me subieron al auto de Merida sin explicaciones y terminamos en una tienda de ropa del centro comercial.

Yo estaba en medio de la tienda mientras mis amigas revisaban todo dentro de ella.

-Sé que lo tuyo no es esto- escuché decir a Merida, acercándose con varios vestidos colgando en su brazo- pero al menos puedes actuar como si te importara.

-A ti tampoco te gusta esto- le reproché.

-Por eso estoy fingiendo que me gusta y porque sé que el baile de graduación se aproxima y prefiero comprar un vestido ahora y no con mi madre, que es más probable que me lleve a un local de ropa para señoras de la tercera edad.

Esto apesta, no he pensado en nada para el baile de graduación.

-Sígueme- me indicó Merida con el dedo.

La obedecí solo porque no tenía más opción. Guardó los vestidos en su mano y revisó otros que estaban colgados. Sonrió cuando encontró uno de color azul oscuro y venía con un cinto negro.

-Estoy segura que este te quedara bien.

Levanté una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Es broma, no?

-Vamos, Elsa ¿Qué harás cuando se aproxime el baile?

-Realmente no lo sé, ni siquiera he estado pensando en el asunto.

-Pues deberías, porque estoy segura que a tu novia le gustará verte súper guapa- añadió con picardía.

Eso último me puso roja.

-Ella no es mi novia- aclaré.

Desde lo que ocurrió en su casa hemos estado saliendo más seguido y tenido alguna sesión de besos en privado. Llevamos las cosas con calma, poniéndonos al tanto de los asuntos importantes. Pero aún no creo que sea el momento para decirle que sea mi novia, me gustaría saber que estoy lista antes de hacerlo.

-¿Le has pedido al menos que vaya contigo?

No respondí, lo que le dio la respuesta instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- preguntó extrañada.

-Merida, se supone que arreglé contigo para ir.

-Si acaso no conseguíamos pareja y tú ya lo has hecho.

-Pero no lo hice, justamente porque iríamos juntas.

Merida resopló, este era una de esas situaciones en que no ponemos a discutir como dos niñas.

-Sostenme esto- pidió entregándome el vestido.

Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de alguien, llevándoselo luego a la oreja.

-¡Olaf! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

Abrí los ojos ¿A coso estaba hablando con mi primo?

-¿Quieres acompañarme al baile de graduación? Solo como amigos, claro… ¿Si?...Genial, nos vemos entonces- colgó el móvil y sonrió ampliamente-. Ultimas noticias, tengo pareja para el baile y será con tu primo. Siento desilusionarte pero habrá cambio de planes.

-¿A caso enloqueciste?...Mi primo tiene problemas con su novia y tú le pides que vaya al baile contigo.

-¿Qué, acaso no escuchaste? Solo iremos como amigos y ya sabes que soy sincera con lo que respecta a ese tema.

Si, bueno, eso es cierto pero aun así siento que puso a Olaf en un compromiso muy grande. Tengo que entender también que él tampoco dudó mucho en aceptar su invitación.

-El punto es- continuó hablando Merida-, que ahora puedes invitar a tu chica sin ningún problema.

Suspiré resignada.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-Solo intento ayudarte, y además porque creo que mereces algo mejor que una noche entre amigas, eso lo hacemos siempre. El baile de graduación es solo una vez y tienes que disfrutarlo al máximo.

Es una situación bastante incomoda y difícil. Se lo que intenta hacer Merida, no sé si algún día podré pagarle todo lo que hace. El problema es que para mí era más fácil una simple noche entre amigas, no sé qué se supone que debo hacer en un baile con tu chica de en sueño. No soy exactamente la persona más romántica.

-Ven, vamos a ver cómo te queda- insistió Merida con el vestido que seguía en mi mano.

Me tomó exactamente veinte minuto salir del vestidor. Eso fue porque estuve de mala gana viendo el vestido, pasé otro rato luchando para ponérmelo y otro tiempo mirándome al espejo. No me siento yo misma usando esto, el vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, no tenía escote, el cinturón apretaba mi cintura y la hebilla plateada le sentía bien. Mis zapatillas de lona que traía puesta no le hacía juego para nada, lo que me llevó a pensar en que rayos iba a ponerme en los pies, odio los zapatos de tacón alto.

-Elsa, nadie se va a reír, sal ya- apresuró Mulan del otro lado del vestidor.

Esa fue la mayor mentira que escuché en mi vida, salí del vestidor y las chicas se echaron a reír automáticamente. Me encerré en él otra vez, sus risas se fueron apagando pero no del todo, solo se hicieron más bajas. En cuanto salga volverán reírse de nuevo.

-Vamos Elsa- dijo Merida divertida.

-No hasta que me quite este horrendo vestido- les informé.

-No es horrendo- esta vez dijo Kida-, es lindo, te queda bien y combina con tus ojos.

-¿Y entonces por qué se ríen?

-Por qué es la primera vez que te vemos con un vestido y se te ve divertido con esas zapatillas.

-Sal ya, esta vez te aseguro que nadie va a reírse- prometió Mulan.

Me cuesta creer eso pero igual salí. No rieron como antes pero conservaron su sonrisa divertida. Merida me tomó de la mano y la alzó hacia arriba, obligándome a dar un giro para que pudieran tener una vista entera de cómo me quedaba.

-Luces genial. Solo hay que encontrar los zapatos adecuados- opinó Mulan.

En cuestión de minutos, en que entré al vestidor y cambié rápidamente el vestido para colocarme mi cómoda ropa, y después pagarlo, nos trasladamos a la tienda de zapatos. Todos se veían incomodos y horribles a mi vista, sé que otras personas los verían bonitos. Los que más o menos me resultaban agradables tenían demasiado taco alto, las posibilidades de que caiga intentando caminar con ellos son muchas y doblarme el tobillo después de haberme roto la pierna no suena divertido.

-Creo que estos te quedaran.

Miré a uno de mis costados, Mulan y Kida estaban junto Merida, que llevaba unos simples zapatos, del mismo color que la hebilla del cinto del vestido, con apenas un poco de tacón.

-No están mal- pensé en voz alta.

Tomé uno de los zapatos y los examiné por un minuto, eran bastante lindos ahora que me los pongo a ver bien. Me gustan las cosas simples y lo que usan las chicas comunes no me gustan. Siempre pienso que esas cosas me quedan mal porque no estoy hecha para usarlas, eso es lo que me hacen ver las personas que se burlan de mí. ¿Por qué tengo que seguir avergonzándome? ¿Por qué tengo que demostrar miedo?, no me interesa ser la estrella, solo me interesa pasarla bien con las personas a quienes les importo. "_Vales más de lo que crees_" eso me dijo John Smith y ahora es momento de probarlo.

Todo bien, de no ser porque hay un problema.

.-

Corrí hacia la cocina, dejando las bolsas con las compras en el sofá. Olaf se estaba llevando una cucharada de su cereal a la boca cuando lo interrumpí.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije agitada.

-¿Puedo al menos terminar de comer?

-Puedes comer y hablar conmigo, deja de hacerte el tonto.

-Ya, está bien, no te enojes conmigo ¿Qué sucede?

-Primero que nada ¿En que estabas pensado cuando aceptaste la invitación de Merida al baile?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo iremos como amigos.

-Tienes problemas con tu novia- le recordé.

-La cual no ha respondido a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes y tengo derecho de divertirme con mis amigos si quiero.

-Pero Merida es una mujer.

-¿Y? A ti te gustan las mujeres e ibas a ir al baile con ella como amigas.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo si se cuáles son mis intenciones con ella.

-Y yo también- respondió algo ofendido- ¿Crees que por ser hombre no sé cuáles son mis intenciones cuando se trata de amigas?... ¿En dónde está escrito que los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser solo amigos?

A partir de ahí ya no supe que más decirle. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Olaf no es un chico con malas intenciones y básicamente está encerrado en la casa todo el día y soy la única persona con la que pasa tiempo y con Merida cuando viene a casa, merece algo de diversión.

-¿El problema realmente es porque va conmigo o porque tu querías ir con ella?- Olaf de pronto preguntó, poniéndome nerviosa.

Me dejé caer en la silla, suspirando agotada.

-No es que quiera ir con ella…bueno, si y no, es complicado.

-Soy todo oídos- insistió, comiendo por fin algo de su cereal.

-Iba a ir con ella porque supuse que no tendría pareja para el baile pero ahora estoy con Ceny.

-¿Y entonces?

-Que obviamente quiero ir al baile con ella pero no…me atrevo a pedírselo.

-¿Por qué tanta inseguridad? Estoy seguro de que esa chica no dudaría en aceptar tu invitación.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que no es eso lo que me molesta sino…

-Es el que todos descubran tu sexualidad- dedujo Olaf.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-A esas alturas no me va importar que mis compañeros lo descubran porque sé que a los pocos días nos graduaremos. Me preocupa que cuando lo sepan de alguna forma lo descubran mis padres.

-Lo entiendo pero, Elsa, me parece que ya es momento de decírselos.

-Lo sé, Olaf. Créeme que lo sé y he estado pesando seriamente en ello.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, pero esta vez quiero estar en calma. Cuando perdí el control con Anna no me sentía totalmente lista, me sentí presionada y no estaba segura de lo que hacía. Antes de besarla le dije que se apartara de mí como tenia de costumbre y eso solo empeoro las cosas. Esta vez quiero estar sólida, sabiendo que decir y como. Sé que no lograré estar totalmente tranquila y que será inevitable soltar lágrimas pero al menos sabré que estoy firme.

Parece que le doy muchas vueltas al tema pero es así en verdad. La responsable de salirme de control y besar a Anna soy yo porque no estaba preparada, ella no tiene la culpa. Yo estaba más empeñada en escaparme, en vez de reflexionar, porque creía que ese era el camino más seguro y muchas veces ese camino no es el correcto. No quiero que lo que pasó con Anna se vuelva a repetir con mis padres, obvio que no voy basarlos en este caso, lo que no quiero es una pelea a gritos.

-¿Y cuándo vas a hablar con ellos exactamente?

-No lo sé, pero es probable que lo haga antes de irme a la universidad.

-Me parece bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Pero ya enserio, tienes que invitarla al baile.

-¿Y qué es lo que voy a decirle? ¿Qué solo actuemos como amigas porque tengo miedo de que nos descubran? Quedaría como si estuviera avergonzada de ella y no es así.

-Si se lo explicas es probable que no se moleste. Las dos pueden estar con nosotros y piensa en lo que te dijo tu amiga Mulan, no es necesario hacerse los cariñosos en público para demostrar que se quieren.

Eso es cierto. Mulan nos dijo que pasaría el baile con nosotras y con su novio. Un baile escolar no tiene que ser precisamente romántico, estamos en el siglo veintiuno después de todo.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, Ceny no conoce a mis amigas, excepto a Merida, a quien solo vio una vez y fueron casi diez minutos. Lo que conoce de ellas tres lo sabe de lo que le cuento. Mulan no hizo nada especial al presentarme a su novio, solo lo hizo, un día en la escuela, estando con Merida y Kida.

Kristoff, por ejemplo, básicamente se presentó solo ante mí cuando Anna le decía que quería que me conociera y no le pidió permiso a ella al acercarse a mí. No creo que Ceny quiera hacer lo mismo con mis amigas, sé que es algo tímida después de lo que le pasó con sus compañeros y a diferencia de Kristoff no tiene que darse a conocer ante una sino ante tres.

-¿Cómo le presentaste tus amigos a tu novia?

-La llevé a una fiesta que hacia un compañero de mi clase.

Suena a una buena idea, pero no tengo ninguna fiesta. Podría presentárselas en el baile, aunque para mí sería más cómodo si se conocieran desde antes.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Anna me pidió que hablara con Kristoff. Ella y yo estábamos distanciadas cuando su relación comenzó, pero siempre era inevitable una conversación cuando las dos terminábamos estando solas. En esta ocasión ocurrió lo mismo que cuando tuvimos que hacer el trabajo de seguridad vial, quedamos juntas en un grupo. Anna me dijo que quería que lo conociera. Por supuesto que en ese momento solo me negué y después volvió a insistir en otras ocasiones.

-Tengo una idea- dijo pronto Olaf.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté dudosa.

-Las invito a ustedes cuatro y a tu novia…

-No es mi novia.

-Okey, a ustedes cuatro y a tu "saliente" a una salida entre amigos.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué no quieres que se conozcan?

-Si pero…no estoy segura, las salidas con mis amigas es para estar con ellas. Quiero que ellas me pidan conocerla.

-Seguro que lo quieren.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque son tus amigas, y yo creo que les gustaría saber con qué clase de persona estas. Y a mí también me gustaría conocerla, no soy un detalle menor y personalmente me considero el más importante de todos.

-¿A sí?- inquirí levantando una ceja, sabiendo que solo era otra de sus pesadas bromas.

-Por supuesto, eres mi pequeña primita, quien esté contigo tiene que pasar sobre mi primero.

Mordí mi labio y le di un golpe en el hombro, reprimiendo una risa. Era un chiste pero algo de eso iba enserio, Olaf es algo protector conmigo y se preocupa por mí. Somos hijos únicos, y no tenemos a otros más que a nuestros padres. El cuidarnos como hermanos era algo que habíamos hecho siempre.

-¡Vamos, acepta mi idea!- él insistió.

-No se Olaf, pensaran que estoy desesperada porque se conozcan.

-Solo diles que he sido yo quien las invito. Ellas podrían invitar a alguien si lo desean. Puedo pedirle ayuda a Merida, te apoya al máximo así que estoy seguro de que aceptará.

-¿Cuándo se aliaron para hacerme la vida imposible?

-Es algo que surgió de nuestro corazón- volvió a bromear, llevándose la mano a su pecho.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, interrumpiendo todo el drama que mi primo estaba armando. El nombre Ceny apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Es ella?- intuyó Olaf.

-Sip- admití.

Inmediatamente que contesté la llamada me levanté y di media vuelta para ir a mí habitación, y dejar a Olaf con su apreciado cereal. Mientras tanto yo tenía algo de privacidad.

-Hola- saludé- ¿Qué tal te va?

-¡Eii hola, solo llamaba para hacerte una pregunta!- dijo Ceny.

Su tono sonó extraño, era animado pero no era como siempre. Se sintió diferente, como si estuviera nerviosa.

-¿A si? Dime.

-Mi torneo de equitación es este sábado- contestó algo insegura.

Me detuve en medio de la escalera… ¡Su torneo de equitación! El mismo torneo donde iba a competir con Anna.

-Oye, sé que es Anna con quien compito…Es que realmente me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, pero no quiero obligarte a nada.

Sería egoísta si no voy a apoyarla, sabiendo que fue a mi partido de futbol solo por mí, y también lo sería con Anna porque ella me lo pidió y no le di una respuesta directa. La pelirroja continúa ignorándome ¿Por qué no sería diferente esta vez?

-Es probable que vaya.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Claro.

-Eres genial- la escuché reír-. Y solo para que estés tranquila, no es necesario que me apoyes, solo quiero que estés ahí- colgó la llamada antes de que contestara.

Me senté sobre el escalón pasando una mano a un costado de mi cabeza. Tal vez Anna continué ignorándome, pero no pasa desapercibido para mí su cambio de actitud con todos en general y eso incluye a ella misma.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela con mis compañeras. Kida nos contaba que luego de la graduación iba a irse a la Universidad a hacer una cesión de verano y de pronto fue interrumpida por el violento ruido de unas bandejas estrellándose contra el suelo. Mis ojos casi se escapan de mi cabeza al ver a Anna lanzarse contra uno de los chicos más rudos de la escuela, Gaston. El tipo era un cretino, se creía que era el dueño de la escuela solo porque era alto y fornido y muchas chicas, en su mayoría huecas, gustan de él. La forma en que Anna reaccionó fue aterradora, a pesar de que no sabía el motivo por el que se puso así. Gaston la empujó para quitársela de encima y yo no tardé en reaccionar.

Corrí hacia el cretino, ignorando lo que Merida me gritó y el hecho de que Kristoff se había agachado para ayudar a su novia. Choqué contra Gaston y su espalda se dio contra la mesa detrás de él. Lo enfurecí más de lo que estaba y como venganza me sujetó de mi cabello. Grité por el repentino tirón, que no duró mucho porque pronto John Smith apareció de la nada y lo sostuvo de la muñeca, doblándosela. Él logró que Gaston me soltara y lo miró amenazante.

-¡Te han dicho que la dejes en paz!- decretó el chico que me estaba defendiendo.

Lo mire sorprendida, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, y evité ver a Anna luego porque algo me decía que ella tenía algo que ver con lo que decía. Merida pronto se aproximó para ayudarme. Sin embargo, la pelea no termino ahí, dos amigos de Gaston atacaron John y mi conciencia me impidió dejarlo solo. Fui hacia ellos y tiré de la camisa de uno de los chicos y Merida, sin que se lo haya pedido, vino ayudarme.

Éramos tres contra tres, ya ni sabía porque hacíamos esto. Todo era empujones y jalones. Gaston estaba más furioso, con la paciencia perdida y a esta altura no le importaba que, de los tres, haya sido yo quien comenzó con esto, lo que causó que la peor parte se la llevara Merida. Él la tomó del cuello y automáticamente todos se quedaron inmóviles, a mí me arrojaron al suelo al tiempo que eso sucedió y antes de poder reaccionar, los alumnos, incluyéndome, se quedaron en shock al ver a Kristoff abalanzarse ferozmente contra Gaston, salvando a mi amiga y tumbándolo al suelo. Vi una parte de él que jamás habría imaginado que tenía, estaba convertido en una bestia y le proporcionaba uno duros golpes a Gaston, quien luego de un rato se los devolvió. Rápidamente ayudé a Merida, no parecía grabe a pesar de que se masajeaba el cuello, estaba más preocupada en frenar la pelea de los dos chicos al igual que yo. Mentalmente me formulaba alguna idea para separarlos pero nada de lo que pensaba serviría.

-¡Heyy, paren ahora mismo!- intervino furioso el entrenador del equipo de Básquet, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.

Gaston y Kristoff obedecieron la orden, pero una mirada asesina se cruzó entre ambos.

-¡Los dos!- los señaló el entrenador- ¡también ustedes!- apuntó a los amigos de Gaston- ¡Y ustedes tres!- Merida, John y yo fuimos señalados también- ¡A dirección ahora!...Bjorgman, quiero verte en mi oficina al final de clase.

Oh no, eso no es bueno, eso quiere decir que el castigo será doble para él.

Mi estado de Animo empeoró al llegar a dirección. Movía la pierna con nerviosismos mientras esperaba a fuera de la oficina de la directora. Mantenía mi mente ocupada con cualquier cosa que se me cruzara por la cabeza, lo que sea para no soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Eso además de que me contenía para no gritarle una palabrota al asistente de la directora, Alonzo, debido a que el constante golpeteo de sus dedos al teclado de la computadora me ponía nerviosa. Y también intentaba no pararme y arrojar algo al reloj colgado en la pared, que con su constante tick-tock hacia que me desesperara aún más.

¿Quién lo diría? La rara y fría Elsa Cold a punto de llorar porque iba a hablar con la directora De Vil. Gaston y sus amigos ya habían salido y ahora Jhon se encontraba dentro de la oficina, después seguiría yo.

-Puedes calmarte por favor-habló Merida entre dientes, que estaba en la silla a continuación de la mía- me estas poniendo nerviosa a mí.

No podía estar calmada, no sabiendo que mis padres se iban a enterar de esto e iba a arruinar todo el avance que había logrado con ellos en estos días.

-No puedo estar tranquila- murmuré en voz baja- ¿No te das cuenta que esto arruina todo lo que he conseguido con mis padres hasta el momento? No quiero volver a ver la misma cara que pusieron cuando llegué golpeada a casa la última vez.

Merida comprendió mi preocupación. Me siento peor por ella, Gaston casi la asfixia y ahora está en problemas por mi culpa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una voz suave y masculina preguntó, tomándonos desprevenidas.

Ambas nos volteamos a ver a Kristoff, quien miraba fijamente a Merida. La mirada de mi amiga se perdió en los pequeños hematomas de su rostro, lo que le hizo difícil contestarle enseguida. Qué bueno que no sufrió el mismo daño que yo cuando peleé con Helga.

-Estoy...bien- contestó Merida vacilante.

-¿Segura?- el chico no parecía muy convencido.

No sé quién de los dos actuaba más extraño. Sé que Kristoff tiene un corazón bondadoso pero apenas le ha dirigido la palabra a Merida alguna vez y actuaba como si fueran algo más que simples compañeros que se conocían.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Jhon salió de ella, bastante tranquilo, lo que me dio a entender que el castigo que recibió no fue tan duro como el de Gaston y el de los otros dos chicos. Él me deseó buena suerte sonriéndome e inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo. Yo agradecí de la misma forma que él.

-¡Elsa Cold!- llamó gruñendo la directora.

Levanté mi cuerpo de la silla y fui hacia donde me llamaban sin mirar a los otros dos que quedaban en la sala. De vil me miraba seriamente desde su escritorio mientras yo cerraba la puerta y no necesitó indicarme que tomara asiento.

-Señorita Cold- comenzó la directora-, usted sabe tanto como yo que el desorden y la rebeldía en esta escuela es algo que no tolero.

-Lo sé, directora.

-¿Entonces quiere decirme porque se peleó con sus compañeros en la cafetería?

-Yo...estaba tratando de ayudar a una...compañera que aparentemente atacó a Gaston porque la estaba fastidiando. Lo molesté por defenderla y me agarró de los pelos, por lo que Jhon vino a detenerlo. Solo a detenerlo, su intención nunca fue seguir peleando pero dos amigos de Gaston comenzaron a atacarlo y yo y Merida queríamos apartarlos de él. Gaston se terminó volviendo loco y casi asfixia a mi amiga- Finalicé hasta donde pude decir, no quería señalar a Anna, y por más que quería defender a Kristoff no sabía cómo hacerlo porque no entendía el motivo de su reacción.

-¿Alguna idea de porque el joven Bjorgman reacciono de forma violenta?

Puedo mentirle pero la directora De Vil está entrevistando a todos para saber cuál historia es al cierta y si la mía no concuerda con lo que le dicen los otros puedo meterme en un lió y quizás a Kristoff también.

-No lo sé, directora. Lo único que puedo decir es...que es un excelente chico, de gran corazón, y para mí su reacción solo se trató de un desliz.

Los tres brabucones seguro contaron historias diferentes para tratar de salirse con la suya, sin preocuparse por el otro. Son ese estilo de gente que se apoyan en las peleas pero no a la hora de escaparse de los problemas.

La directora se inclinó hacia atrás, suspirando en el proceso y cruzándose de brazos.

-Su historia concuerda con la del joven Smith y, al igual que él, se niega a mencionar a la persona que inició el pleito...Se lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, señorita Cold, pero le informaré a sus padres lo sucedido.

Mi desesperación de antes regresó.

-No, por favor, directora. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero no quiero que mis padres lo sepan.

-Pues debió pensarlo antes de seguir peleando- se molestó la directora.

-Por favor, suficientes problemas tengo con ellos. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que sea pero no se lo diga mis padres.

De vil suspiró, agotada de todo el asunto.

-Ayudaras en biblioteca en horas de descanso y una hora después de la escuela por una semana- notificó ella, al cabo de unos segundos-. Pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Reí internamente, ayudar en la biblioteca es mejor a que mis padres se enteren.

-Retírese antes de que me arrepienta.

Asentí con la cabeza ante su comentario. Salí de la oficina y justo pude ver que Kristoff y Merida terminaban de conversar, ignoré eso. Me incliné haca mi mejor amiga y le hable al oído.

-Luego te veo- susurré.

Merida asintió con la cabeza y se levantó al escuchar su nombre.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Después de ese día Merida dijo específicamente que no volveríamos a hablar del tema y que ella decidió ayudarme cuando enfrentamos a Gaston. Y no debería molestarme porque él era el único responsable por no saber controlar su ira. No me ha sido fácil actuar normal, hasta el día de hoy.

Siendo honesta, de todo lo que pasó me preocupa más la actitud de Anna. Es exagerado que actué así por un beso...Un maldito beso que ocurrió por accidente y debería darse cuenta de eso. Con ignorarme es suficiente, no hay razón para comportarse así ni con ella misma ni con todos alrededor.

Me quedo tranquila con saber que Ceny solo quiere que esté ahí para ella. Si Anna puede ignorarme viviendo frente a mi casa y en la escuela no creo que le sea difícil en un torneo. Hasta yo puedo hacer eso, de todas formas tengo experiencia.

* * *

_Chicos enserio, si siguen haciendo suposición van a terminar haciendo que les grite la verdad._

_SnowQueen18: Mmmm…no puedo decir nada._

_ BrenBren Uchiha: El problema es que no ha ocurrido lo que tiene que ocurrir._

_RaulSalvador: Siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero bueno, me encanta causar caos en una pareja. Te prometo a Anna para el próximo Cap y el que le sigue. Gracias por tu comentario :3 _

_yara sosa: No desesperes._

_DRON261095: Hola, pues muchas gracias XD. Y, como dije antes, siento si encuentras algún error. _

_Tetsuga-Okami. Aaawww gracias, siento la tardanza. _

_Walle Megurine: Mira, yo voy a seguir con el fic y tú averiguaras que sucederá al final. _

_saililove-chan: Había que poner algo de felicidad en algún momento. _

_YAMIYUKI: Siento la demora, estuve demasiado ocupada. Saludos._

_Moon and sun: Eeeehh…si, si es así no hay problema, de paso me enseñas como es la otra Fandom porque no la conozco. Solo aclara esto: 1) pon la advertencia del principio 2) aclara que es amor lento. _

_Los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo._


	27. equitación

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Y luego de unos estresantes días de estudio y trabajos prácticos, la autora decidió ponerse su sucio piyama y sus pantuflas y sentarse en la computadora para dejarles listo el capitulo 27 _

_**N/A:** Aclaraciones, se muy poco de torneos de equitación, escribí el concurso según una amiga que practica me fue explicando y vi de Internet. Así que lamento si estoy equivocada en algunas partes. _

* * *

Llegué al club donde el torneo entre Ceny y Anna se llevaría a cabo. Estaba sola porque Ceny tenía que venir temprano para alistarse. En la pista de equitación fui recibida por algunas miradas de desde, como lo supuse antes de venir, de varios de mis compañeros de escuela, quienes eran amigos de Anna. Kristoff también estaba ahí, él solo me vio sin mucho interés. De todos creo que fue el que más se "alegró" de verme. Anna no estaba con ellos, debe de estarse preparando también.

Permanecí alejada para no escuchar sus comentarios. Ellos se quedaron sentados en la tribuna mientras que yo me quedé parada, observando la pista. Había mucha gente presente, por lo menos si me escondo entre ellos será más fácil evitarlos.

Del otro lado de la pista noté a Jack y a Gus, quienes me saludaron. Imaginé que estarían aquí, después de todo son probablemente los mejores amigos de Ceny. Ella querrá que esté con ellos. Son algo irritantes pero debo admitir que son personas de buen corazón. Si quiero que Ceny se lleve bien con mis amigas, yo debo hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Les correspondí el saludo a los chicos e inicié el recorrido alrededor de la pista para sentarme donde ellos estaban. Sentía la mirada de mis compañeros sobre mí pero seguí ignorándolos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis ojos captaran la figura de Anna a lo lejos. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de equitación, un casco y botas negras, el blazer rojo y el breech blanco. Le hacía caras graciosas a su hermoso caballo, de nombre Cuervo, y este parecía feliz por ello. Su corcel era de un color marrón claro con el cabello y las cuatro patas de color oscuro como la noche igual que parte de su hocico. Cuervo intentó morderle la nariz juguetonamente pero Anna movió la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que lo hiciera.

Después de bastante tiempo la vi reír y, por la forma en que abrazó a su caballo y por la manera en que se comportaba, me parece que hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba así de contenta. Concentré tanto mi atención en ella que no me preocupé en que se diera cuenta de mí. Al mirar a su alrededor, se encontró conmigo, poniéndome automáticamente nerviosa.

Su expresión me indicó que estaba sorprendida de verme. No vi enojo, solo sorpresa. Era la primera vez, desde que la besé, que se comportaba así conmigo. Me resistí a saludarla por el hecho de que no estaba segura de cómo iba a responder.

-¡Eii Elsa!- escuché a Ceny detrás de mí llamándome y eso me hizo sonreí y olvidarme de lo que pasaba.

Al girarme recibí un fuerte y amistoso abrazo de su parte.

-Si viniste- dijo ella apartándose, tomando de mis manos.

-Te prometí que lo haría ¿A caso lo dudaste?

No hemos vuelto hablar desde esa llamada telefónica donde me pedía que viniera, supuse que era porque no quería presionarme.

-Un poco, debido a como se daban las cosas no estaba muy segura.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer sabiendo que viniste a ver mi partido de futbol aunque no pude jugar.

-Que detallista, gracias.

Tomé mi tiempo para observarla, su uniforme era igual que el de su contrincante con la diferencia de que el blazer era azul.

-Oye, tengo que irme ya pero nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?- dijo.

-Seguro.

Se despidió dándome un fuerte apretón de manos.

Tan pronto estuvo lejos, mi sonrisa cayó debido a que Anna volvió a mi mente.

Giré hacia donde estaba antes pero ella ya se había ido, supuse que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Demasiados problemas ya hay entre nosotras como para aumentarlos.

Seguí hasta mi destino y vi que los dos amigos de Ceny me guardaban un asiento junto a ellos y no dudé en aceptarlo.

-Qué bueno que hayas venido número diez- dijo Jack

-Por favor, solo díganme Elsa.

-No lo creo- habló Gus-. Cuando Jack hace amigos nuevos tiende a ponerle apodos y te queda.

-¿Quién crees que le puso el apodo a nuestra amiga?- insinuó el otro chico.

Bueno, aunque lo odie, solo queda acostumbrarme.

Dirigimos nuestra atención a la pista cuando anunciaron que el torneo estaba a punto de iniciar. Anna y Ceny entraron montando sus caballos. El de la segunda era un caballo blanco con el pelo negro, llamado Prince. Ambas se veían admirables, confiadas y determinables. Es difícil saber cuál de las dos puede llegar a ganar. Intercambiaron una mirada que no logré descifrar que significaba, no parecía el de dos simples rivales o conocidas.

El torneo consiste en recorrer la pista y saltar doce obstáculos, son vallas de distintos tamaños y la altura máxima aquí es de noventa centímetros. El que logre hacer el recorrido con menos faltas y en menor tiempo, gana.

La primera en comenzar es Anna con su caballo, Cuervo. Le dieron unos minutos para que se aprendiera el recorrido, en su análisis su vista encontró la mía igual que antes y rápidamente miré hacia otro lado. Tener alguna especie de contacto con ella me pone nerviosa y revivía las imágenes de la noche en que la besé. Levanté la mirada cuando indicaron que el trayecto estaba por iniciar.

Cuervo recorrió la pista tal como su dueña le fue indicando. Anna parecía segura, saltó los primeros cinco obstáculos sin problema, provocando que una sonrisa que no tenía planeada apareciera en mi rostro. Al llegar al sexto obstáculo Anna frenó a su caballo de golpe y se quedó inmóvil.

Mi primera reacción fue preocuparme ¿Por qué se detiene? Eso es considerado como falta y afectará su puntuación.

Su caballo se movió hacia atrás, se encontraba confundido por la reacción de su gineta. Anna lo tranquilizó pasándole la mano suavemente por el cuello. Lugo de eso, retomó el curso e hizo el salto tan bien como los anteriores. Pero después de ese último obstáculo, pude darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la postura de Anna, ya no estaba tan concentrada igual que antes.

En algunas circunstancias noté que estaba a punto de caerse, y eso me daba miedo porque corre el riesgo de lastimarse.

-Que lastima, nunca la había visto así- Jack le susurró a Gus.

Moví la cabeza a un costado para verlos.

-¿Ya la habían visto antes?

\- Si, en otros torneos donde también Ceny participó- contestó Jack-. Ella es muy buena pero ahora parece que no tiene idea de lo que hace.

Nuevamente miré hacia donde las chicas competían. Anna siguió dando lo mejor que pudo. Su caballo, en un salto, golpeó una de las vallas con la pezuña de su pie, sin derribarla, pero aun así era un efecto negativo. Finalizó el recorrido con el tiempo justo, su expresión me dijo que si llegaba a ganar lo haría por una pequeña pizca de suerte y si Ceny cometía peores faltas que las de ella. La gente alrededor aplaudió despacio y soltaron algunas críticas a su desempeño.

Anna se bajó del caballo, sus piernas estaban temblando pero ella hacia un gran esfuerzo para que nadie lo notara. Pegó su cuerpo contra el de Cuervo, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. La perdí de vista luego, ni siquiera creo que se quede a ver cómo le va ir a su contrincante. La culpa me invade, algo me dice que soy la responsable de su distracción.

Mi conciencia me estaba torturando, me decía que fuera con ella y que la animara pero me reproché diciéndome que nada iba a conseguir.

Un rato después Ceny inició el recorrido. A diferencia de Anna, ella lo hizo mucho mejor. Su caballo, Prince, se movía con mayor agilidad y saltó los obstáculos sin ningún tipo de problema. Las personas la miraban con fascinación y escuché algunos murmullos de alabanzas. Jack y Gus solo sonreían, creo que lo que más les gustaba a ellos era ver a su amiga divertirse.

Ceny acabó el recorrido en menos tiempo. Los aplausos que recibió fueron más fuertes que los de Anna. Yo lo hice, pero débilmente, en el fondo continuaba sintiéndome fatal.

Lo que pasó luego me pareció demasiado denso. Hicieron una especie de ceremonia para felicitar a las dos concursantes, donde informaron, como muchos de los presentes ya lo suponían, que la ganadora era Ceny. Por suerte ella no miró a mi dirección, porque no podía sonreír o animarla. Mis ojos estuvieron en Anna todo el tiempo, la vi muy amargada y aun así se esmeró para sonreír al recibir el premio del segundo lugar.

_Habla con ella de una maldita vez._

Pero ella no quiere que me acerque.

_Esa es solo una patética excusa para ocultar lo cobarde que eres._

Demonios, ya no lo resisto, tengo que hablar con ella.

…

Jack y Gus querían quedarse a esperar a Ceny. Yo también pero antes necesitaba hablar con Anna. Tengo que hacer lo que mi tia Ingrid me dijo, hablar con ella. Siento que debo hacerlo aunque no sepa que es lo que quiero conseguir con esto.

Caminaba hacia los establo donde, Anna y, probablemente también Ceny, dejaban a sus caballos. Iba con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Espero solo encontrarme con Anna, sin sus amigos presentes o bien su novio, o que ninguno de ellos aparezca mientras hablamos.

Estaba entrando a los establos cuando me detuve en seco y repentinamente veo a Anna y a Ceny hablando. Me retiré antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, llegué a ver enfado en las dos, lo que me dio a entender que estaban discutiendo.

Rasqué la parte detrás de mi cabeza, nerviosa porque no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando y aunque quería escucharlas sabía que no debía porque no era correcto. Me alejé un poco de donde estaba, al ver salir a Ceny me acerqué, actuando como si estaba a punto de llegar.

-Eii- me hice notar.

Ceny se giró rápidamente hacia mí, aun podía ver el enfado de antes y también tristeza.

-Eii hola- sus músculos faciales se relajaron y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Felicidades por ganar- le dije abrazándola amistosamente-. Estuviste genial.

-Gracia- Ceny se retiró un paso hacia atrás- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me esperas con los chicos?

-Yoo…-decidí en ese instante que lo mejor era ser honesta- quiero…hablar con Anna.

Ceny no pareció sorprenderse mucho con mi respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-¿No te molesta?- me asombré.

-Se supone que era…o es tu mejor amiga- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. No pienso mantenerte atada a mí y tienes todo el derecho de hablar con quién tú quieras, incluso si se trata de ella. Si lo hiciera parecería que no confió en ti y si lo hago.

No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

-Anda- animó-. Estaré con los chicos mientras tantos.

Se fue sin darme tiempo de contestarle. Por una parte mejor porque no sé qué podía decirle y ella lo sabía.

Tomé un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, preparándome psicológicamente para lo que iba a venir y calmar mis nervios. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa escuché un repentino grito que provenía de los establos, perteneciente a Anna.

Entre allí corriendo y vi a Anna arrojar su casco violentamente contra la pared.

-¡Anna!- grité asustada, llamando repentinamente su atención.

Nunca había visto tanta rabia en sus ojos como en ese momento, es como ver a una persona totalmente diferente.

-¡¿Qué es lo quieres?!- preguntó con un tono que jamás había escuchado.

-Por favor, solo quiero hablar- respondí de forma suave y tranquila para aligerar la situación pero no obtuve resultado.

Anna rió para sus adentros, algo que me pareció fuera de lugar y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo.

-Creo que ya no hay nada de hablar- sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un suspiro.

-Yo no pienso que sea así, y lo sabes.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? Que tienes una clase de obsesión conmigo para luego ir con otra persona- no estoy segura si lo dijo por Ceny o bien por Merida.

El comentario fue ofensivo, reconozco que tuve pensamientos fuera de lugar con ella pero no todo era así.

-Claro que no- me defendí-, nunca quise que esto pasara. Sabía que todo cambiaría una vez que te enteraras, por eso tome distancia. Solo quiero estar en buenos términos contigo.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde. Por favor, sé que no lo merezco y no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a ser amigas como antes, solo déjame hacer las cosas bien esta vez, por las dos.

-¡Aun así no quiero!- Anna alzó la voz con más molestia que antes -. Tengo problemas con mi familia, mi vida, mi novio... y el que tú estés cerca no me pone las cosas fáciles

Sentí a mi corazón desquebrajarse de poco, y resistí el impulso de llorar. Ahora resulta que más que una acosadora soy solo una carga.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no los tengo?- cuestioné con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿A caso me estas recriminando algo?!- dijo ofendida.

-No, solo te estoy informando de cómo son las cosas. Tengo problemas con mis padres, los tengo desde los quince años cuando me di cuenta que gustaba de ti- solté de inmediato, estallando en ira.

-¡¿Desde los…?!-Anna se quedó con la pregunta trabada en la lengua- quince años- susurró sin poder creerlo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Vamos, es que en serio te das cuenta ahora?- pregunté incrédula.

-Te tengo noticia, tu distanciamiento no fue lo único que me pasó a esa edad- contestó irónica.

¿Algo más? Siempre me doy cuenta de cuando algo le preocupa o no se siente bien y en ese tiempo, antes de que yo descubriera mis sentimientos, nunca noté algo extraño.

-Sabes que, bien- Anna continuó hablando-. Ya que estamos más o menos en la misma situación, conversemos, pero preguntaré primero. Dime ¿Qué tanto la conoces?

-¿Qué?

-Dime que tanto sabes de tu _noviecita_

-Para que lo sepas, no es mi novia y apenas nos estamos conociendo ¿Por qué te importa?

-Me importa porque me besaste y luego te fuiste con ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo con ella?

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?...Es obvio que te pasan cosas con esa chica. Veo que no perdiste el tiempo después de lo que pasó.

-Disculpa pero ¿hay alguna diferencia con lo que tú has hecho? Te besé por accidente y básicamente te ocultaste detrás de tu novio.

-No es lo mismo, salgo con Kristoff desde antes que tú me besaras.

-Pues no fui a los brazos de Ceny porque tú me rechazaste. Ella me buscó y lo único que yo hice es seguir adelante porque esperar a que tú me aceptaras después de todo lo que sucedió era como desear la nieve en un día de verano o pedir que el sol salga en medio de la noche.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella no te está utilizando?

Eso fue tan ofensivo como hiriente. Sé que existen chicos y chicas mejores que yo y que no soy exactamente la numero uno en la lista de gente linda de alguien ¿Pero que acaso nadie puede quererme?

-¿Insinúas que soy demasiado inocente y rara como para que alguien se fije en mí?- pregunté quebrada- ¿Qué, todo el mundo que me rodea está conmigo solo para hacerme daño?

Sus rasgos faciales se suavizaron y tragó saliva.

-No…no quise…Elsa, no quise decir eso…-sonó arrepentida pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-No- la interrumpí levantando y bajando las manos rápidamente-, ya me dejaste en claro lo que piensas. Pero sabes algo, prefiero ser yo antes que fingir ser algo que no soy para ser la niña consentida de mami y papi.

Soy buena a la hora de encender la mecha de la bomba. La furia de Anna reapareció en ese instante

-¡Cállate, no hables de algo que no entiendes!- gritó sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza-… No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí pero vete.

-Nada- respondí encogiéndome de hombros-, solo quería disculparme y ya lo hice. Hasta donde yo lo veo, tú me necesitas más a mí de lo que yo a ti. De lo contrario, no habrías insistido tanto en acercarte a mí cuando te repetí una y mil veces que te alejaras.

Me fui del establo antes de escuchar algún reproche o respuesta. A pesar de lo molesta que me sentía, que solo quería pensar en otra cosa y cerrar el asunto aquí, nuevas dudas empezaron a comer mi cabeza.

* * *

Llegué al estacionamiento del club, donde estaba mi auto y Ceny me esperaba. No había nadie con la rubia, le habrá dicho a sus amigos que se fueran para dejarnos solas. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta del vehículo y había cambiado su uniforme, que ahora debía encontrarse en el bolso colgando en su hombro, por ropa más cómoda.

Ceny suele tener una mirada llena de luz, sin embargo ahora estaba neutra, pero su aspecto era mejor que cuando la vi en el establo.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó ella, notando mi estado.

Encogí mis hombros perezosamente, me faltaban ganas para hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Es algo que puedo manejar, así que despreocúpate.

Ceny suspiró, mis palabras no la habían dejado totalmente convencida.

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa, o irnos y hablar más tarde.

-Bueno, en realidad quería pedirte otra cosa- revelé algo tímida-. Quería saber si…-_no te asustes ahora, es solo una pregunta, seis palabras y treinta letras_\- ¿Quieres ir al baile escolar conmigo?

Una sonrisa encantadora se asomó en sus labios y pronto fue borrada, lo que hizo deshacer todas mis ilusiones.

-Elsa, nada me gustaría más que acompañarte pero…no lo sé.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por Anna?

Ceny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Suspiré agobiada y desvié la mirada.

-¿Y por qué te importa que ella este ahí? No tuviste problema cuando fuiste al partido y tampoco al invitarme hoy.

-Yo no sabía que era tu amiga cuando fui al partido y tampoco que ella iba a estar ahí y, además, no imaginé que iba a montarme un numerito en el establo antes de que fueras hablar con ella- se defendió un poco molesta.

-Pues debiste pensarlo antes de pedirme que viniera.

\- Anna evita mirarme o me ignora siempre que nos cruzamos, incluso antes de conocerte, igual que lo hace contigo. Ella prefiere esquivar sus problemas que enfrentarlos, creí que esta vez sería igual.

-¿Evitarte?... ¿Por qué?- interrogué, levantando una ceja.

Ceny pausó un rato antes de seguir hablando.

-Me metí en problemas con ella…hace algún tiempo- explicó

Su respuesta no logró convencerme, solo me llevaba a hacerme más preguntas.

-Supongo que no me lo vas a contar… ¿verdad?

-Estoy…esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando todo empieza a salir bien las cosas tienen que empeorar?

-Oye- dejó su bolso en el suelo para colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-, iré contigo si enserio lo deseas.

-No quiero si te vas a sentir obligada.

-Heeii- colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla, obligándome a mirarla- ¿Enserio crees que no la pasaría bien en un baile contigo?

Sus palabras comenzaban a animarme. Ceny rozó su nariz contra la mía.

-No lo hago porque me sienta obligada, lo hago porque eso te hace feliz. Y no hay mayor satisfacción que ver a la persona que quieres feliz.

Sostuve sus hombros y la mire seriamente a los ojos.

-Muy bien pero, por favor, no lleves algo turquesa solo porque sea mi color favorito.

-Dddg…No. No soy esa clase de chica.

-De acuerdo…Ni tampoco algo que sea del mismo color que la ropa que yo lleve solo para combinar.

-¡Tampoco!... Voy a usar algo que sea lo más cómodo posible.

-Está bien por mí.

Su sonrisa me derritió, me dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios, haciéndome olvidar lo que pasó con Anna hace minutos. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

Quiero creer que lo que Anna dijo se trata solo de una locura. No quiero pensar en que Ceny solo hizo un teatro y a causa de eso yo salga lastimada.

* * *

**_¿Puedo decirles algo? ¿sí?...¿no? lo diré de todos modos. _**

**_Es acerca de un mensaje anónimo que me llegó. _**

**_Literal, soy una mina que le encanta complicarse la vida. Al comienzo del fic dije, si lo que buscan es una historia con muchos besos y abrazo están en el lugar incorrecto (y era cierto). No quiero que esto sea una historia de amor simple, creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta (el título de la historia básicamente lo dice). Cuando empecé a escribirla me propuse una cosa: hacerla y terminarla. Sé que no es la única historia donde pasan cuarenta capítulos para que una pareja se forme (y no solo en esta fandom). No busco ser la autora de fanfiction del momento, solo quiero escribir. Digo, si realmente quieren ver como terminan Elsa y Anna, entonces descúbranlo. Depende de ustedes si quieren acompañarme o no. Si quieren hacerlo bien y sino chau, así de fácil. Este fic es amor lento, tan simple como eso. Y por cierto, es posible que termine en el capítulo 35 o tal vez 37 como máximo. Así que, por favor, no presionen._**

**_Lamento si soné dura, pero tenia que decirlo._**

_akarin25:_ Gracias, saludos :3

_DRON261095:_ Mejor consigue los datos de mis profesores para que me apruben y no me hagan la vida tan densa y me den aire para respirar y poder escribir XP

_kiki. cai__ .94:_ Lo sabrás pronto.

_yara sosa:_ ¿Satisfecha?...Ok, no jajajaja, es chiste XP. Gracias por siempre dejar tu Reviews.

_DemosVsV:_ Bueno, gracias por dejar tu opinión, es apreciada. Y como le digo a mucho solo continua hasta ver qué pasa.

_Moon and sun:_ De anda, espero este cap te haya gustado.

_Yamili:_ Perdón si me demoro, pero tuve días estresantes.

_ Walle Megurine:_ Alguna de tus deducciones son bastante razonables. Y qué bueno que huelas desesperación.

_FlutterdashGirL:__ Disculpa si te hago esperar pero tampoco es mi intención tardarme tanto. Saludos._

_Widowtracer:_ Aaaww, gracias. Realmente no puedo responder a esa pregunta jaja, dejare que te des cuenta por ti sola.

Guest: Créeme, lo sabrás.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

Y aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 28

* * *

Fue una noche bastante divertida a pesar de las dudas que tuve, Ceny y mis amigas se llevaron bien desde el primer momento. Se conocieron y también conoció a Olaf, Shang y Milo, que estaba saliendo con Kida pero todavía no era algo formal. Generalmente cuando alguien presenta a su pareja, este suele comportarse de forma tranquila y los amigos del grupo solo intentan comportarse agradable para llevarse bien, formando una ambiente muy tenso, pero en este caso parecíamos un grupo que se veían todos los días. Ceny, mis amigas y los otros se comportaron como siempre, sin necesidad de ser tímidos o de ocultar algo que no eran. Milo incluso fue muy abierto con nosotros y ya me atrevo a considerarlo mi amigo, al igual que Shang.

Olaf y los chicos quisieron ir a bailar a una discoteca mientras que yo y las demás decidimos regresar a casa. Sin embargo, la noche aún no había terminado para mí y para Ceny, ella me acompañó hasta mi casa. Quería disfrutar un poco de tiempo con ella ya que habíamos pasado toda la noche sin besarnos y jamás creí que iba a extrañar tanto sus labios.

Todos en la casa dormían, mi plan era llevarla a mi habitación en silencio y pasar un momento juntas antes de que se marchara. Pero, tan pronto cerré la puerta de mi casa, Ceny atacó mi boca con necesidad. Sus brazos se prendieron de mi cuello, haciendo más difícil que pudiera escapar.

-Oye, espera…no aquí- dije riendo, tratando de soltarme.

-Vamos no seas miedosa -murmuró contra mis labios.

Toqué la pared detrás de mí. Mis manos vagaron libremente por su espalda mientras que las suyas ahuecaron mis mejillas.

-Cooff…cooff

Torpemente separamos nuestros labios. Quise que un rayo me partiera en ese instante. Mi tía Ingrid nos observaba, parada en un peldaño de la escalera, y jugaba con el cintillo de su bata.

-Estaré en la cocina- dijo.

Una de sus indirectas, la cual significa: "_Elsa, tenemos que hablar…y solas_"

Ceny y yo nos miramos asustadas, ella no sabía qué hacer o que decirme.

-Mejor…mejor vete a casa yo…te llamaré- terminé diciendo con dificultad.

-De acuerdo- asintió con la cabeza.

Nos despedimos sin rodeos y sin beso, era preferible hacer las cosas rápido. Di un par de vueltas a mí alrededor antes de ir hacia la cocina. Mi tía guardaba la botella de agua dentro de la heladera y al girarse se encontró inmediatamente con mi vista.

-¿Qué…tanto viste?- _soy idiota a la hora de hacer preguntas_.

Ella bebió del vaso de agua y lo apoyó contra el mesón, el ruido hizo eco en toda la cocina.

-¡Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que lo tuyo con esa chica es más que una amistad!- respondió indignada, porque parecía que la estaba tomando como estúpida.

Rasqué un costado de mi cabeza.

-Di-di-disculpa es que…-suspiré resignada- ¿se lo contaras a mis padres?

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir hacia la mesa con los dos vasos e indicó con la cabeza que tomara asiento. Obedecí y acepté un vaso que me ofreció.

-¿Es esto por lo que te comportas tan extraña?

-Si con extraña te refieres a ser distante, pelear con mis padres y los problemas del último tiempo, sí. Es por eso.

Ingrid se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Su tranquilidad me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Y cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de tu sexualidad?

-A los quince años- contesté.

Se sintió extraño admitirlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando este secreto que de algún modo sentí que me quitaba un enorme peso de encima, igual que cuando se lo dije a Kristoff.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?

No tengo idea de a dónde quiere llegar, es como hablar con un terapeuta.

Junté un poco de aire por la boca y lo expulsé por la nariz, pensando todo lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Tengo miedo- estuve en silencio otro rato, bajando la cabeza-. Cuando lo descubrí me asusté mucho, pensé que era algo que podía superar si solo me encerraba para pensar las cosas con más claridad pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más me daba cuenta de que no lo haría. Sentirlos hablar en ocasiones de cómo será mi novio o qué clase de chico es el indicado para mí me molesta, aunque sé que no lo hacen a propósito. A veces no puedo evitar pensar que ellos dejaran de quererme cuando les diga la verdad y eso también me hace enojar. Por esa razón, si van a odiarme ¿Por qué llevarme bien con ellos?

Bebí de algo agua, tragando con dificultad. Siento que di demasiada información cuando en realidad no le dije ni la mitad de las cosas. Tomé valor para encontrarme con sus ojos, esperando su respuesta.

-Sabes, hace unos años atrás- narró mi tia- tu madre llegó a mi casa y estaba más pálida que un tempano de hielo. Me preocupé y nos sentamos a hablar- soltó una risa por el recuerdo- inmediatamente que puso su trasero sobre la silla empezó a llorar, yo le decía "_espera, cálmate ¿Qué te ocurre?_". Y ahí es cuando me confesó que estaba embarazada.

Levanté una ceja inquisitivamente, la seguí escuchando antes de hacerle un interrogatorio sobre lo que decía.

-Le pregunté _"¿Era eso lo que tanto te preocupaba?_ _Deberías estar feliz_". Y luego ella me respondió "_No me malinterpretes, Ingrid, estoy feliz pero tengo miedo y no sé si estoy preparada para ser madre_". Le dije que nadie esta cien por ciento listo y que el único obstáculo que hay que vencer es el miedo. Al final, cuando naciste y te tuvo en sus brazos, vi tanto amor en su mirada que las dudas del principio ya no existían.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te dije?- decidí preguntar.

-A lo que voy, Elsa, es que tu madre, tanto como tu padre, te aman. Eres su única hija, su mayor tesoro en esta vida y tu felicidad significa mucho para ellos. Pelear contigo solo los hace creer que algo están haciendo mal y eso los entristece. Distanciarte de ellos solo causa más angustia para los tres. No te culpo por tener miedo, es natural, todo el mundo lo tiene. A los quince años aun eres joven y estas empezando a crecer, te das cuenta de nuevas cosas que antes no comprendías, así que entiendo todos esos temores por los que tuviste que atravesar.

-¿Crees que se lo tomen bien?

Mi tía suspiró antes de contestar.

-Es probable que ambos lo acepten, pero…para tu madre será algo difícil de digerir. Mentiría si digiera que ella no te imaginó a ti con un vestido de novia y un hombre esperándote en el altar. Pero seguro te aceptará, por los motivos que ya te dije antes.

Ahora fui yo la que suspiré. Para ella es tan fácil hacerme reflexionar en las cosas.

-¿Tu no crees que sea una enfermedad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- tía Ingrid contestó-. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, hombres con mujeres, hombres con hombre, mujeres con mujeres, lo importante es que están enamorados. Ya hay países donde el matrimonio igualitario es legal. Mentalmente me preparé por si un día Olaf llegaba a casa con un novio, aunque no fue así. No me molesta. Lo que si no puedo ver, sea la pareja que sea, es como dos personas se andan besuqueando a la vista de cualquiera.

-Se supone que todos están durmiendo a esta hora- me defendí porque entendí que se había molestado porque nos encontró en una situación bastante incomoda.

-Me dio sed. Deberías tener en cuenta esas cosas para algún futuro.

-De acuerdo, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Eso espero.

-Me gustaría hablar con mi mama con la misma facilidad que hablo contigo.

Tia Ingrid se levantó de su silla mientras yo permanecí sentada y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Una tía es como una mejor amiga disfrazada.

-No todas las tías son así.

-Pero tú sabes en qué lugar estoy- me guiñó el ojo y recibí uno de sus típicos besos de tía adorable.

Permanecí un rato más en la cocina cuando ella se fue. Pensé en lo que me contó y en nuestra conversación. Su reacción hacia mi sexualidad había sido buena, hablamos sin problemas ni gritos ¿Por qué tengo que seguir dudando? Al menos ya sé que cuento con su apoyo y con el de mi primo, probablemente tenga el de mi tío, para cuando hable con mis padres.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y rápidamente testeé a Ceny para informarle lo ocurrido.

"_Todo bajo control, puedes estar tranquila_."

A los dos minutos recibí su respuesta.

_"¡¿De verdad?!...Eso es una buena notica ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?_"

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro. Cada comentario donde me demostraba que estaba feliz por mí siempre me ponía así.

"_Si, es genial. Mis padres aún siguen sin saberlo pero esta conversación que tuve con mi tía me ha dado ánimos suficientes para hablar con ellos. Tan pronto se los diga les contaré lo nuestro._"

"_Está bien, Elsa. No hay presiones, sé que esto es difícil para ti._"

"_Gracias, eso que dices significa mucho._"

"_No hay de que, ahora descansa. Hablaremos en otro momento._"

"_De acuerdo, descansa tú también._"

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cerca de las diez, mi madre y mi tía hacían sus cosas de hermanas fuera de la casa. No me preocupé, como lo haría en otras ocasiones, de que las dos estuvieran solas porque mi tía era fiel a su palabra y prefiere que sea yo quien les cuente la verdad a mis padres.

Bajé por las escaleras, en dirección a la cocina para ir por un aperitivo, y no alcancé a llegar al último escalón que escuché un terrible estruendo proviniendo del sótano más un grito de dolor que era de mi padre. Algo preocupada bajé hacia donde se encontraba y vi a mi padre en el suelo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y con un montón de cajas desparramadas a su alrededor, más un montón de objetos que debieron estar guardados dentro de ellas.

-¿Papa estás bien?- pregunté inclinándome a su altura.

-Por supuesto hija, no te preocupes. Mis viejos huesos aún resisten- bromeó a pesar de que pude ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Eso me hizo reír.

-¿Papa, que se supone que estás haciendo?

-¡Oh!...Desocupo algunas cajas- él contestó, revisando el interior de una -. Es para cuando te vayas a la universidad, querida.

-Pero…papa aún falta para que me vaya.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre, cuanto antes mejor.

-Sí, y también sé que si no arreglas este desorden ella te va a regañar.

La habitación se llenó de nuestras risas. Papa sonrió al encontrar algo en la caja.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?

El brillo que apareció en mis ojos podía iluminar todo un salón de actos. En las manos del hombre que me crió estaba una vieja gorra que eran de los Snowking, lo sé gracias a sus colores y porque el logo del equipo resaltaba en el centro. Sonreí, sosteniéndola, y recordé lo que significaba para mí. Era una gorra oficial y de colección, lo que le daba un gran valor a pesar de tener algunos leves daños y estar vieja. Pero lo que hacía más especial a la gorra era la firma sobre el logo que pertenecía a uno de los mejores jugadores que los Snowking hayan tenido alguna vez. Su nombre era Ryan Olkman.

Existen muchas leyendas de futbol en el mundo, y Ryan era una de ellas. Era rápido y ágil, dedicó toda su carrera a los Snowking, haciendo al equipo campeón cinco veces consecutivas, hasta que tuvo que retirarse porque ya estaba demasiado grande para continuar jugando. También compitió en copas mundiales. Solían llamarlo "_la luciérnaga de los Snowking_". Se debía al tatuaje de una luciérnaga que resaltaba en su brazo derecho, la mayoría de las personas lo consideraba algo ridículo y no entendían porque lo llevaba. Ryan dijo una vez que porque un cráneo prendiéndose fuego grabado en la piel este de moda no quiere decir que sea mejor o que sea lindo y que su tatuaje se lo hizo por alguien especial que no quiso mencionar porque era algo personal.

Ya he dicho antes que la razón por la que me gusta el futbol es por mi padre. Bueno, a los siete años él me llevó a mi primer partido. Recuerdo que llegó a casa con las entradas y la gorra en las manos. Yo salté de alegría y corrí emocionada por toda la casa, mi mama no sabía de qué modo calmarme y casi se arrepiente que mi padre haya conseguido las entradas, hasta conté los días que faltaban para el juego y los tachaba en el calendario con crayón rojo. Después de ese hermoso partido en el que los Snowking ganaron 4 a 0, con tres goles hechos por _la luciérnaga_, y habíamos salido una vez más campeones, Ryan salió del estadio a saludar a sus enloquecidos fanáticos. Mi papa me traía en sus brazos mientras yo sacudía la gorra para trasmitirle mi apoyo, la cual salió volando a causa del viento. De alguna forma logré que mi papa me soltara y corrí tras la gorra, pasando por toda la gente que gritaba y aclamaba al gran jugador. La gorra terminó del otro lado de las vallas que impedía que las personas avanzaran hacia el jugador, porque, seamos honestos, si no estuvieran, la gente lo aplastaría de la alegría. Siendo una niña ignoré la regla y pasé a través de las vallas, ya que los barrotes no eran nada contra mi pequeño cuerpo. La gorra estaba en medio de la acera y cuando me agaché para recogerla otra mano ya lo había hecho y lo primero que distinguí fue el tatuaje de una luciérnaga en el brazo. Al levantar la vista, el mismo Ryan me sonreía y me entregaba mi pertenencia. Mi instinto de niña hizo que me lanzara hacia él para darle un abrazo. El jugador correspondió riendo y me levantó del suelo para entregarme a los brazos de mi desesperado padre que venía detrás de mí, que a continuación me regañó con una sonrisa nerviosa y le agradeció por ayudarme. Ryan firmó mi gorra con un marcador que traía consigo antes de despedirme.

Lloré de felicidad hasta la noche y me fui a dormir con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi gorra de la suerte ¿Cómo olvidarla?- comenté mirando divertida a mi padre.

-Sobre todo porque ese día casi me da un ataque- nuestra risa hizo eco en el sótano-. Sabias como desesperarme, pequeña luciérnaga.

Vaya, tiempo sin escuchar ese apodo. Después de ese partido, toda mi familia empezó a decirme así. Dejaron de hacerlo luego de…mi repentino cambio a los quince años.

Sacudí un poco el polvo que tenía la gorra y la coloqué en mi cabeza. De niña me quedaba inmensa pero ahora perfectamente bien.

-Creí que la había perdido.

-Bueno, usabas esa gorra todo el día y jamás te la quitabas excepto cuando ibas a dormir o bañarte. Recuerdo que tú y tu amiga Anna jugaban aquí abajo muchas veces, se te debió caer un día y tú solo la olvidaste, probablemente tu madre la guardó después.

Intenté ignorar el comentario de mi vieja amiga de la infancia, últimamente trato de evitar todo tema que tenga que ver con ella. Es difícil hacerlo si estoy pensando en el pasado porque Anna forma parte de toda mi infancia. Ella era la única persona, además de mi familia, que sabía la historia de mi mejor partido de futbol.

-¿Aún siguen distanciadas?

La expresión que tenía debió decirle algo a mi padre, de lo contrario no habría hecho la pregunta.

-Papa, no quiero hablar de eso.

Él levantó las manos en señal de comprensión.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar, sé que no me dirás la verdad aunque te lo pregunte.

Tomé un momento para pensar antes de decir algo. Él no creía en ninguna de las excusas que inventaba cuando me preguntan por Anna.

-Solo te diré que… la forma en que esa chica se comportaba cuando fuiste al hospital por el accidente era tan grande hasta llegar al punto de entrar a hurtadillas a tu habitación sin pedirnos permiso y aun cuando el doctor nos dijo que querías estar sola, no era humana- él termino de hablar-. No le dije nada porque…sabía que eso es de un amigo preocupándose por otro- sonrió al recordarlo-, así que se lo deje pasar. Mejor ya termino aquí, no quiero incomodarte más

Mi padre se puso de pie y sostuvo mi mano para levantarme del suelo. Después rodeó mi espalda con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que teníamos una muestra de cariño como esa. Imaginé que Anna había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta a mi habitación pero no sabía que se había quedado probablemente toda la noche en el hospital hasta tener una noticia de mí.

-Hum…yo, voy arriba, quería comer algo- dije sin retirarme y levantando la cabeza hacia él.

-Está bien, yo tengo que seguir ordenando aquí- respondió y levantó mi gorra hasta ver mi frente y depositar un corto beso ese lugar.

-¡Papa!- me quejé.

Él solo soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, podrás tener cuarenta años y yo voy a seguir haciendo eso.

Me soltó para darme mi espacio y yo aproveché el momento para acomodarme mi gorra.

-Estaré arriba en la cocina, si me necesitas llámame- avisé por si quería hablar luego.

Su respuesta fue solo asentir con la cabeza.

Subí de nuevo las escaleras y fui a la cocina. Olaf estaba ahí, con su piyama puesto, despeinado y con cara de que había tenido una agitada noche. Bebía un jugo de naranja en cuanto me vio.

-Buenos días- saludé.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, él tomó una manzana de un cuenco que estaba sobre la mesa y la lanzó a mi dirección. Atrapé la fruta con ambas manos y le di una mordida, sentándome luego a su lado.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- pregunté.

-Oohh divertida, pero más que nada interesante- Olaf empezó a hacer su actuación de misterioso, y me llamaba la atención porque solo hacia eso cuando lo que tenía que decirme era importante.

-¿Interesante, por qué?

-Solo digamos que cuando fui con los chicos, encontramos a un grupo de compañeros de tu escuela.

-¿Y?- mi interés bajó, los compañeros de mi escuela me importan muy poco.

-Que entre ellos estaban Kristoff y su amigo Sven.

-Continua- su melodrama ya me estaba desesperando.

-Creo que sabes que Shang es amigo de Sven. Él se acercó a nosotros para hablar un rato. Kristoff en cambio estaba cabizbajo, sentado en la barra de tragos y alejado de todos. Tal parece que no quería salir con ellos pero Sven lo obligó para que despejara su mente.

-¿Y eso porque tiene que importarme?

-Sven nos contó que Kristoff estaba pasando por un mal momento, su entrenador le prohibió jugar su final de básquet por un accidente que hubo en la cafetería.

Supe de inmediato que se trataba de la pelea que tuvimos con Gaston y el entrenador de básquet apareció para detener el alboroto. Ahora veo cual fue el castigo de Kristoff.

-Y su novia Anna terminó con él- finalizó Olaf, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Sven les dijo eso?!

-No.

De inmediato jalé con fuerza un mechón de su cabello a un costado.

-Auuch… ¿por qué me haces eso?- preguntó mi primo sorprendido y molesto.

-Porque obviamente eres un idiota ¿de dónde sacas que Anna rompió con él?

-Antes que te lo diga ¿Por qué te importa que hayan terminado?...Se supone que tú ya no quieres saber nada más con ella y estas con Ceny.

Me sonrojé avergonzada, sacudiendo nerviosamente la cabeza. Lo que decía era cierto, Olaf ya sabe lo que pasó en el torneo de equitación y que decidí terminar con este martirio de una vez. Además, el que haya terminado con Kristoff no quiere decir que de inmediato vendrá a mis brazos a disculparse porque en el establo habíamos sido muy específicas de lo que sentíamos.

-Es…es solo…que me llama la atención. Ambos parecían estar bastante bien- los dos nos dimos cuenta de que lo que dije no convencía a nadie pero Olaf decidió ignorarlo-. Aun así ¿de dónde sacas que los dos ya no son novios?

-Mi instinto me lo dijo.

Lo miré con incredulidad, parecé una de sus bromas pero Olaf está demasiado serio para que se trate de una.

-¿Cómo puedes deducirlo si tu ni siquiera lo conoces?

-Elsa, debiste verlo, su depresión se notaba a kilómetros y su cabeza estuvo agachada todo el tiempo. Yo estaba igual que él cuando peleé con mi novia.

-Aun así, sigue siendo una suposición. Tal vez esta así porque no puede jugar su último partido, yo estuve una semana sin levantarme de la cama porque no iba a poder jugar mi final de futbol.

-Tus razones era diferentes...Aaah y por si quieres saberlo, aunque no sé si te interesa porque no quieres saber nada de Anna, me parece que vi las cortinas de su habitación abiertas hoy cuando vine.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Si, él sabía sobre el tema de las cortinas ya que se lo había mencionado. Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de burlarse o de seguir cuestionando mis acciones. Corrí hacia mi habitación, tarde o temprano me iba enterar incluso si Olaf no me lo decía pero necesitaba verlo en ese preciso momento. ¿La razón?...no tengo idea, tal vez para confirmar las propias palabras que le grité a Anna la última vez que hablamos.

Llegué hacia mi balcón y efectivamente, como Olaf dijo, las ventanas ya no tenían las cortinas. Eso no fue lo único que encontré, lo que vi luego hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a tal punto que de verdad pensé que iba a darme un ataque. No esperé encontrarme con eso pero tampoco esperaba que Anna me estuviera viendo del otro lado con una cálida bienvenida.

Ahí estaba ella, en su habitación, peleando con su madre. Mi mente me decía que me diera la vuelta y no metiera las narices donde no me llamaban pero mi cuerpo se negó a obedecerme. Las dos se gritaban como nunca lo había visto, Anna estaba con las manos en la cabeza y se veía de peor forma que cuando discutimos en el torneo. No sé cuál es el motivo de su pelea pero de algún modo eso logró hacerle perder la paciencia a la Sra. Summers, que ya estaba lo suficientemente irritada, y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Anna, haciendo que su rostro volteara hacia un lado. Automáticamente llevé mi mano a la boca y otra a mi pecho. Tuve que moverme a un lado de la habitación para que no se dieran cuenta que las estaba mirando. Apoyé mi cuerpo contra la pared y me dejé caer al suelo lentamente.

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza y respiré por la boca de manera entrecortada. No quería ver eso, no, no. Ahora sé que ella no exageraba con lo que me dijo.

* * *

_Podría relatarles la historia de como conocí a mi idola, que es una autora, pero eso sería demasiado aburrido y no se para que les digo eso. Sin duda una gran experiencia de la que aprendí bastante...Ignorenme eso no es lo importante y acabo de comer demasiada azúcar. _

_Lo importante es, el detalle de la luciérnaga, g_rávenselo _ en la cabeza como si fuera una respuesta de examen._

_Gorgino: Tu apoyo es apreciable, de veras :3_

_Azu Rush: Ya lo sabrás por ti sola. _

_RaulSalvador: Muchas gracias, como dije antes sé que esto se vuelve denso pero me propuse a hacerla y terminarla. Gracias por tus palabras, saludos._

_Finnigan13: Hola, gracias por comenzar la historia. Realmente yo me tomo mi tiempo para que una pareja se forme, sé que hay otras formas de hacerlo pero no es mi estilo. Pero bueno, sé a dónde quiero llegar. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. _

_SnowQueen18: Tus gritos han sido escuchados XD jaja, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

_Flutterdash-x: Esta todo bien, a mí tampoco me gusta tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo pero sé que si me apresuro no me va salir algo bueno. Saludos._

_Walle Megurine: No me molestan las suposiciones, ose tengo que aguantarme para gritar la verdad nada más pero no me hacen daño XP. Creeme cuando te digo que sabrás muchas cosas de Anna. Se feliz :) _

_DRON261095: Me agrada que el capítulo te haya gustado. Disculpa la tardanza, saludos._

_Moniii: De nada_

_Guest: De nada, espero que disfrutes el capítulo ;) _

_Rorro: Hola, que tal tanto tiempo. Tu solo espera a que la historia termine antes de andar suponiendo lo que vas a hacer luego…Mejor no digo nada. Bye bye_

_Hasta la próxima chicos y nos vemos en la próxima, deja tu comentario._


	29. Amistoso

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Y continuamos con el capitulo 29_

_Aww...esta historia tiene ya dos años T.T. Y a pesar de sus ideas y venidas aun sigue en pie. _

* * *

La relación entre Ceny y yo iba mejorando, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella se fortalecía aún más. Debo decir que no era muy dependiente de ella, éramos honestas la una con la otra y a veces yo necesito tiempo para mí misma, incluyendo la típica conversación a solas que tengo con Merida. Esas reuniones que tengo con ella, cuando vamos a pasear en motocicleta, o bien encontrarnos en algún lugar, ya eran una especie de tradición y bajo ningún motivo iba cambiarlo. Ceny aceptaba eso y no le molestaba.

Yo tenía que aceptar el hecho de que ella le contaba todo lo que hacíamos a sus dos amigos, ya que no tenía secretos con ellos. No de las cosas íntimas, cosas como que iríamos al baile juntas y tal vez de mi situación con Anna, pero eso no me importa mucho realmente.

No hemos tenido peleas hasta ahora. Si discusiones, pero nunca subidas de tono.

Establecimos algunos horarios para encontrarnos los fines de semana o durante la semana, aunque sean pequeños minutos. Sus horarios eran bastante estrictos, con los estudios, prácticas y algunos asuntos familiares. Nuca faltaban sus mensajes de texto, siempre era en algún momento del día. No era necesario las veinticuatro horas, ya que para mí es algo agobiante. Le cuento como me fue en el día y ella lo mismo, a veces hablábamos de algo en particular. Llega un momento en que ya no sé más que decir porque siento que se me acaban las palabras y terminamos la conversación para continuar con nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Solíamos juntarnos después de la escuela, yo iba a la suya o ella venía a la mía. Hay un horario en que ella sale temprano, justo cuando tengo un horario de descanso, y pasábamos el rato juntas.

Como ahora, yo tendría el partido amistoso con mis compañeras de equipo en unos minutos y antes de ir decidí pasar tiempo con ella. Estamos en el asiento delantero de mi auto y tengo a Ceny sentada ahorcajadas de mí, sus labios están pegados a los míos mientras que sus dedos presionan con fuerza mi remera de futbol y mis manos acarician sus espalda.

-Deberías llevar este uniforme más seguido, se te ve sexy- ella murmuró entre besos.

-Humm…lo pensaré.

Pasó su lengua lentamente por mis labios y entró en mi boca hasta que su punta toco la mía. Abrí los ojos de impresión, como ella hábilmente hizo su trabajo haciéndome perder el control. Empujé su cuerpo más contra el mío y noté como la temperatura empezaba a subir. Jadeé, y una de mis manos pasó inconscientemente por su pierna, levantando su falda unos centímetros hacia arriba. Ceny se apartó para recuperar el aliento y abrió los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

-Mejor para o me harás cometer una locura en este momento.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y acomodé mi espalda recta para calmar mis emociones.

-Di-di-di…disculpa.

Ceny jugó con el dobladillo de mi remera y me dio un pequeño beso.

-No es como si no quisiera que lo volvieras a hacer- ronroneó, conectando nuestras miradas.

Tragué saliva, mis pensamientos estaban desorbitados. No sé si era la mejor ocasión para hablar precisamente de esto.

-Ksks… Yo… no… se…si-si…hablar…de…esto…no…sa-sa...sabría…que…hacer…-sentía que perdía la respiración, causando una sonrisa coqueta en la chica encima mío.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Piénsalo, dijiste casi lo mismo a la hora de besarme…- acercó su boca a mi cuello, rosando su aliento fresco contra mi oreja- y resultaste ser una de las cosas más irresistible que he probado.

Creo que estoy a punto de tener un ataque.

-¿Tu…tu realmente quieres hacerlo?

-A veces tengo que aguantarme- Ceny admitió con naturalidad, alzó la mirada lentamente hacia mí-, de no ser porque tu tía nos interrumpió la otra noche, te habría hecho mía en ese momento.

Abrí la boca, quedándome sin aire. _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas de hablar de eso conmigo?

Si lo que quiere es ponerme más nerviosa, lo está consiguiendo. Nunca he tenido esta clase de conversación, ni siquiera con mis amigas. Bueno, con ellas bromeo en ocasiones pero nada es enserio.

-Es que….- vi otra sonrisa insinuante apareciendo en su rostro nuevamente- soy insegura. Nunca he estado en una relación antes y tu… ¿tú ya has?

-Sí, ya lo he hecho- admitió de prisa-. Con mi ex novio.

Eso me hace sentir peor, dudo que su novio haya hecho algo que le disguste si es como me lo describió.

-¿Y…fue bueno?

La pregunta debió darle una pista de mis inseguridades.

-No estuvo mal, lo disfrute de hecho, pero tampoco fue algo del otro mundo- sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y apoyo su frente contra la mía para que no pudiera escapar de su mirada-. Aun no entiendo la razón de tu inseguridad.

-Tengo miedo, deberías darte cuenta. Tú…eres la primera persona que se fija en mí.

-Yo no lo creo así.

-¿A no?

-No. La noche que salimos con tus amigas, pude darme cuenta perfectamente que más de uno te clavaba la mirada, eso incluye tanto a mujeres como a hombres.

Mi boca se abrió con la intención de decir algo que nunca salió.

-Actúas como si te estuviera mintiendo- insinuó.

-No es que no confié en ti, Ceny. Pero cuando eres la rara de la escuela y todos te hacen ver que eres un perdedor, es difícil creer que se fijan en ti.

Ella me sonrió, tratando de transmitirme confianza.

-Deberías empezar a dejar de darle importancia a lo que los demás piensan de ti. Yo era la más popular en mi escuela y todos me hicieron a un lado cuando se enteraron de que era bisexual pero descubrí que tengo dos amigos a quienes les importo. Eres una chica muy bella y una gran persona, y si nadie puede ver el enorme corazón que tienes pues ellos se lo pierden. Siento lastima por las personas que no tienen la oportunidad de conocerte.

Sus palabras tocaron un punto sensible dentro de mí. Ceny lograba que no me menospreciara, que sea un poco más impulsiva y me animara tomar decisiones sin tener miedo. Empiezo a creer que hay cosas de mí que ni siquiera conozco ¿Qué pasa si soy más abierta? Tal vez no tendría por qué sentirme tan incómoda. Hay personas que entran a la vida de alguien y se la arruinan, eso forma parte de la experiencia, creo que a todos nos pasa, y al final te das cuenta de quienes son los que en verdad te valoran a pesar del sufrimiento. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro y respiré su espléndido aroma.

-Me vuelves loca- dije en voz ronca, levantando la cabeza para darle un beso.

-Waau ¿Y de donde salió tanto valor?- se burló mordiendo la comisura de mi labio inferior, haciéndome sonreír contra ella.

Nos dimos otro beso más apasionado que no duro lo suficiente para que lo apreciara.

-Entonces….-Ceny insinuó con una ceja levantada- volviendo al tema anterior ¿te gustaría hacerlo?

Aun me sentía insegura, con algo de miedo, pero me aferré a todo el coraje que tenía.

-¿Después del baile, te parece?- propuse.

Ceny se mordió el labio en señal de aprobación.

-Estaré contando los días.

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír. Ceny bajó hacia mi cuello, moviendo mi camiseta de futbol hacia un costado y depositó un cálido y largo beso que luego fue reemplazado por sus dientes. Se apoderó de mi piel y pellizcó exquisitamente obteniendo como resultado un chirrido de mi parte. Retiró sus dientes para luego volver a morder con más fuerza, agarrando una parte de mi cuello que no había llegado antes, y la masticó como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne. Mi cadera se movió lentamente hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que mordí mi labio para suprimir un grito que podría escucharse a tres cuadras de donde estábamos.

Ceny abandonó mi cuello y beso mis labios.

-Pienso hacerte eso y mucho más- aludió ella antes de apartarse.

Yo estaba demasiado aturdida y embobada. Recuperé la postura cuando ella sale del auto, dejándome algo decepcionada.

-Heeyy… ¿A dónde vas?- soné igual que una niña haciendo puchero.

-Me parece que nuestro tiempo acabo y ya se te está haciendo tarde para el partido con tus amigas.

Me regañé internamente por mi actitud, ese momento tan íntimo que compartimos me hizo olvidar el partido de futbol. Las chicas del equipo no comenzarán hasta que llegue y si mentalmente me están insultando lo tengo bien merecido, incluso si entre ellas están mis amigas. Bajé del auto y cerré la puerta.

-Supongo que te veo luego- Ceny dijo con un tono algo burlón-. Espero que tus amigas no te odien por la tardanza.

-Que graciosa.

Ceny se echó a reír por mi cara de fastidio.

Me despedí de ella apresurada, si hacía esto más largo de lo que debía el equipo iba asesinarme.

Llegué a la cancha corriendo, toda agitada. No fue sorpresa para mí encontrarme con la cara de molestia de mis compañeras. Si fue sorpresa encontrarme con una pelirroja de ojos turquesa con ellas, llevando también el uniforme de futbol y su mirada era incluso peor que la de las otras chicas, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente. Esto no podía ser más incómodo. Desde que la vi aquella escena de ella y su madre en al ventana, intento no formular teorías ni pensar en ello porque, por más que quisiera, Anna no iba a decirme nada.

-Perdón por la tardanza- me disculpé.

Todas practicaba en grupo de a dos en ese momento. Mulan se acercó a mí mientras el resto seguía con los suyo hasta que termináramos de hablar. Considerando que aun soy capitana y Mulan es la otra, nos dejaron conversar tranquilas pensando que íbamos a ver cómo organizar el partido amistoso, aunque yo sabía que no solo era por eso.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!- tal y como lo imaginé, Mulan me regañó.

-Lo siento, yo estaba…

-Con tu novia- adivinó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es… mi novia, aun. Oye, perdí la noción del tiempo esta vez, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Está bien, hasta yo a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy con Shang, era de esperarse que eso iba a suceder.

Una picazón en mi cuello me impidió hablar y moví mi camiseta a un lado para rascarme.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos, Elsa!... ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- Mulan preguntó de pronto, sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Heeii chicas!

Vi hacia atrás de la arquera, que permanecía con la boca abierta, a Merida y a Kida aproximándose. Como ellas dos eran las más cercanas a nosotras es normal que vengan a preguntarnos que nos toma tanto tiempo. Tan pronto llegaron, ambas se cubrieron la boca con la mano.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Por qué todas me miran así?!- cuestioné algo desesperada ante su comportamiento.

-Porque parece como si el conde Drácula te hubiera chupado la sangre- respondió Merida antes de reír.

Tragué saliva a causa de los nervios. Giré mi vista hacia mi hombro y apenas si pude ver algo morado en mi piel y las imágenes de lo que pasó en el auto con la chica que salgo invadieron mi mente. La risa de las chicas se hicieron más fuerte.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto- Kida se burló.

-¡Ya basta!- dije cubriendo la marca con mi remera-. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- cambié inmediatamente de tema para que terminaran de reírse, refiriéndome a Anna.

Las tres se giraron disimuladamente hacia ella y volvieron hacia mí.

-No fue nuestra idea- contestó Mulan-, Meg y las otras chicas decidieron invitarla.

Veo que Megara a pesar de que al principio quería romperle la cara comenzó a respetarla después del partido.

-Pero supongo que te preguntaron a ti si ella podía jugar, siendo la otra capitana- no tengo idea de porque no me lo preguntaron a mi sabiendo que fui yo quien le sugirió que jugara la final.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, Elsa? ¿Decirles que no?...No podía hacerlo aun sabiendo que la relación entre ustedes es demasiado tensa, ganamos la final gracias a ella. A puesto a que te lo preguntaran a ti ahora ¿Qué vas a contestarles?

Pensándolo bien, Anna no parece incomoda por estar aquí y eso me resulta algo sospechoso. Cuando le dije que jugara en la final, ella dijo que no quería hacerlo por miedo a que su madre la descubra. Me impresiona el valor que tiene para venir aquí considerando lo que nos dijimos. Levanté la vista hacia Anna, justo le dio un pase a una compañera con la que estaba practicando y como si supiera que la estaba mirando sus ojos turquesas buscaron los míos.

-Bien, que juegue- dije resignada, con la atención en mis amigas.

No voy a perder más tiempo en el asunto, solo retrasara el partido y mis compañeras se enojaran aún más.

-Voy a informarles- se ofreció Mulan, en parte porque yo no me encontraba de ánimos.

Las jugadoras, entre las cuales estaba Anna, quien actuaba como si nada raro estuviera pasando, dejaron de practicar para comenzar a hacer los equipos. Megara pidió para escoger y a mí me dieron el privilegio de hacerlo. Todas se acomodaron de lado a lado, como si fueran soldados, frente a nosotras dos.

-Merida- fue la primera que escogí sin ninguna duda.

Mi mejor amiga vino y me dio un abrazo antes de colocarse atrás de mí.

-Mula- nombró Megara.

Tener a la mejor arquera le daba una gran ventaja, pero también lo era tener a Merida. Yo elegí a Kida luego, tenía una buena ventaja con ella siendo defensa. Esto no se trataba de ganar, es un partido amistoso entre amigas pero tanto Meg como yo queremos tener una buena combinación de equipo.

Meg se tomó su tiempo, permaneciendo pensante, para saber a cuál jugadora escoger. Todos en el equipo eran importantes pero es difícil saber cuál era la mejor opción. Tengo una idea de a quién puede llegar a elegir.

-Anna- se decidió.

Si, fue lo que pensaba. Es una jugadora muy buena como antes dije y su rendimiento en las pocas prácticas que estuvo, y en el partido, fue excelente. No me importaba tenerla en contra ni tampoco en mi equipo, ya que no me beneficia en nada ninguna de las dos opciones.

Terminado los equipos nos acomodamos en la cancha. De arquera teníamos a una chica que era suplente de Mulan cuando ella no podía jugar. Era muy buena pero obviamente no tenía la misma destreza que tiene la segunda capitana.

Meg y yo jugamos como delantero central y para colmo, y esto si me preocupaba, Anna jugaba de delantero derecho y Merida estaba en mi equipo como delantera izquierda, por lo tanto se encontraban enfrentadas. Observé como se veían fijamente, Merida tenía su mirada serena, que usaba habitualmente. Anna usaba la misma expresión, lo cual me preocupaba ya que me resulta difícil creer que se encontrara serena después del comportamiento que tuvo los últimos días.

Comenzamos el juego y me centré más en eso antes que cualquier temor que sentía. Llevé, pateé y pasé la pelota a mis compañeras. Llegué a patear al arco pero Mulan atajó la pelota sin mucho esfuerzo, me dedico una sonrisa amistosa en el proceso y yo hice lo mismo. Jugar contra ella es divertido porque ambas probamos el potencial que tiene la otra.

Pasó el rato y continuamos jugando. El partido estaba uno a uno, ellas nos anotaron primero con un gol de Megara y luego yo anoté otro, dejando el marcador igualado.

Aun siendo un partido amistoso es normal que haya algo de competitividad. Anna estaba jugando de una forma muy ruda. Me costó arrebatarle la pelota cuando avanzaba hacia nuestro arco, mi cuerpo casi se pegó al de ella mientras nuestras piernas luchaban por su dominio. Evitaba tocarla por miedo a que ella malinterpretara lo que hacía, pero sorpresivamente ella empuja su pecho contra el mío y casi hace que me caiga al suelo. Eso me enfureció y por instinto, como pensando que en realidad se trataba de otra persona y no de Anna, la tomé de la remera, mirándola amenazante. Ella me respondió mirándome fijamente sin ningún temor, con su pecho subiendo y bajando.

-Heyyy, Cold, eso es falta- Megara se quejó, acercándose.

Solté a Anna sin cuidado y dejé que se quedara con la pelota. No quería discutir con el equipo solo por una falta.

Continúo el partido y yo en todo ese tiempo me concentré en el juego y no en la rudeza de la pelirroja que me hacía sentir un torbellino de emociones. Merida llevaba la pelota, logró pasar al equipo contrario y llegó al arco. Hace una especie de amague para confundir a Mulan, haciéndole creer que estaba a punto de patear, pero en vez de eso envió la pelota a mi dirección y ahí aproveché yo para patearla hacia el arco y anotar.

Las de mi equipo festejaron, Merida me abrazó y yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para darle una vuelta en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que ambas reíamos divertidas. Después de separarnos chocamos nuestras manos.

Retomamos el juego desde nuestras posiciones segundos luego, y mi equipo continuó teniendo la ventaja. En un intento de hacer otro gol, dos jugadoras me acorralaron y tuve que entregar la pelota a mi delantera izquierda. Merida corrió con la pelota y sorpresivamente apareció Anna con toda la intención de empujarla y tumbarla al suelo. Tensando su mandíbula, Merida volvió a levantarse y exigió que Anna le entregara la pelota porque hizo una falta. Todos habíamos visto lo que sucedió así que accedieron a su petición.

Seguimos el juego. Nuevamente Merida guiaba la pelota al campo de nuestras oponentes e igual que antes, de manera brusca, Anna chocó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Esta vez Merida resistió el golpe. Las dos luchan por conseguir la pelota de forma violenta y por unos segundos me pareció ver que el motivo de su pelea ya no era por eso sino por algo más personal, igual que la vez que le hicieron a Anna la prueba para que entrara al equipo. No sé porque maldita razón ninguna de nosotras fue capaz de detenerlas, supongo que porque nadie quería involucrarse en una pelea.

Merida perdió la paciencia y empujó a Anna para que la dejara en paz. Anna se lo tomó mal, a pesar de que ella era totalmente responsable de su reacción, y se lanzó contra ella. Ambas se jalaron de su cabello, dándose empujones, y eso fue suficiente para que el chip en mi cabeza reaccionara e hiciera que mis piernas rápidamente se aproximaran a donde ellas estaban. Cuando llegué, Anna le dio un golpe en la cara que me dejó paralizada. Merida levantó la cabeza y se limpió un poco de sangre que le caía del labio. Sonrió de forma extraña y no era precisamente de felicidad.

A diferencia de la última vez que las dos se pelearon en la cancha, fue más de lo que Merida pudo soportar.

-Ahora si voy a matarte.

De no ser porque la detuve a tiempo, sosteniéndola de la cintura, Merida habría cumplido con lo que dijo. No apoyo lo que Anna hizo pero tampoco puedo permitir que se maten a golpes. Jamás había visto a Merida comportarse de una manera tan agresiva como ahora, ni siquiera con otras jugadoras que le han hecho cosas similares. Ya no era esa persona paciente y tranquila de siempre.

-Sss-su-su…suéltame- gruñó.

-Merida cálmate- dije luchando para que se tranquilizara, y en el proceso me estaba haciendo daño con arañazos , golpes en la espalda y sus patadas.

Mulan y Kida llegaron para ayudarme. El equipo de Anna se puso delante de ella para protegerla porque si Merida se me escapaba otra persona iba a tener que detenerla. Kida la sostuvo del brazo y Mulan la jaló hacia atrás. Como yo estaba haciendo fuerza hacia delante para que retrocediera, las cuatro caímos al suelo.

-Sssa…sallls...dds…enss..

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, Merida no podía hablar. Me empujó bruscamente y apartó a las otras chicas. Nos pusimos de pie y vimos a Merida con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Meri…- intenté acercarme pero ella me apartó.

-Nn-no…dedede...-Merida se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiéndose débil por ser incapaz de formular una oración.

Lanzaba golpes al aire como señal de angustia, yo sentía que mi corazón se rompía por verla en ese estado. El equipo se quedó apenado porque no sabían que hacer. Insistí en acercarme una vez más y ella volvió a apartarme.

-Quu…quier…quqque…tte…aljs- Merida gritó de frustración, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y rápidamente salió corriendo.

No quería dejarla sola pero Mulan me detuvo antes de ir tras ella.

\- Es mejor que yo vaya por ella- explicó y salió corriendo por Merida antes de que yo pudiera protestar.

Eso me hizo pensar que mi presencia solo enojaría más Merida y que yo soy la responsable de su estado. Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a creer eso. Yo no hice nada, solo quise ayudarla… ¡La responsable es otra!

Sentí una mano en mi muñeca que hacía que se me erizara la piel y eso aumentó más mi enfado. Giré mi cuerpo para ver a Anna sin prestar atención en la expresión que ella tenía en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!- grité furiosa, empujándola.

Salí de la cancha y Kida me siguió.

* * *

_Estoy emocionada por el próximo capitulo. Haré lo posible para traerlo de inmediato_

_Por cierto acabo de hacerme una cuenta en twitter (estoy más perdida que aguja en un pajar). Quienes estén interesados de seguirme háganlo, con gusto yo tambien los seguire. Se los dejo por si me llego a demorar o hago algo, así los mantengo informados :3_

_Twitter: BlackStarr18 ( black_starr18) __Tengo la misma foto de usuario._

_Solo una cosa, comentarios ofensivos e insultos serán automáticamente ignorados._

_Gorgino: Es un mar infinito de dudas que te juro serán respondidas. Oh, y gracias por seguir apoyándome porque sé que sigues la historia desde que incio. Saludos n_n_

_Azu Rush: Siento si te molesto pero…si Kristoff puede besar a Anna ¿Por qué Ceny no puede hacerlo con Elsa? XP. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre. Nos leemos en el próximo. _

_Moniii: Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando leí tu Review. Gracias por seguir acompañándome._

_Yami: Gracias a ti por apoyarme :3_

_ Rorro: Has dicho demasiadas cosas que no puedo contestar jaja. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que Merida y Elsa son amigas?...Nos veremos en los siguientes capitulo. Habla todo lo que quieras, no me molesta jaja_

_Walle Megurine: Te voy a decir algo, en tu comentario dijiste algo clave. ¡LISTO!...ya está, dije suficiente. Nos vemos en el próximo cap._

_Hasta la próxima chicos y recuerden comentar ;)_


	30. Baile

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_¿Están listos para el capítulo 30? Pues aquí se los dejo._

_Canción: GLEE - Pretending_

* * *

No pude hablar con Merida una vez que me retiré de la chancha. La busqué por todos lados y no la encontré. Por la tarde le hablé por teléfono pero ella no respondió. Mulan me dijo que no se encontraba de muy buen humor cuando habló con ella. En realidad, casi no hablaron porque Merida no se encontraba en condiciones.

Estaba muy desesperada y preocupada y no podía esperar hasta el otro día para hablar con ella, tampoco sabía si tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Si estaba enojada conmigo necesitaba comprobarlo y si era así tenía que solucionarlo. Estoy asustada por perder la amistad que tenemos. Merida es alguien muy especial y de no ser porque se acercó a mi cuando estaba sola probablemente no sé dónde estaría yo en estos momentos.

Fui a su casa por la noche y esperé nerviosa en la puerta hasta que alguien contestara. No pude contener el suspiro de alivio que se escapó por mi boca al ver a Merida del otro lado de la puerta. Quería solucionar las cosas tan rápido que ni siquiera me di el tiempo de saludarla.

-Antes que me cierres la puerta en la cara por favor escúchame. Lo siento, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Si hay alguna manera de arreglar lo que hice, solo dime.

Merida suspiró, haciendo una mueca indescifrable, y se separó del marco de la puerta para abrazarme. Ese gesto valía más que mil palabras. Acomodé mi barbilla en su hombro y coloqué mis manos en su espalda. Era un gran alivio saber que no estaba molesta, una pelea más en mi vida sería difícil de tolerar.

Mi amiga se apartó para indicarme con la cabeza que entrara. Yo obedecí, todavía seguía preocupada porque ella no había pronunciado ni una palabra hasta el momento. No entendí bien que es lo que le ocurrió, ella dijo que había superado el problema de su tartamudez hacía tiempo pero hoy parecía como si jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sillón. Merida se aferró con fuerza a uno de los almohadones, pegando sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Oye… ¿Aun no puedes hablar?- pregunté algo preocupada.

-No, solo estoy haciendo teatro para molestarte.

Mi puño voló a su brazo, ella automáticamente empezó a reír y yo la acompañe.

-No juegues, quieres. Me asusté mucho por lo que te sucedió, creí que te había pasado algo serio.

Aunque paró de reír, Merida conservó su sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

-Fue solo un desliz, Elsa. Disculpa si te traté mal, es que no me gusta que me vean en ese estado.

-Creí que tu tartamudez se había ido.

Antes de contestar tambaleó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como diciendo que si pero no tanto.

-Ahora entiendes porque intento conservar la calma siempre que me hacen enojar.

-¿Qué?

-Es algo psicológico, tengo problemas de ira y eso causa que empiece a tartamudear por culpa de los nervios.

-¿Tu, con problemas de ira?- llegué a creer que solo me estaba haciendo un mal chiste- Merida, eres la persona más bondadosa y tranquila que he conocido en mi vida, me cuesta creer que tengas problemas de ira.

-Significa que el dinero que mis padres invierten en terapia dan resultado.

-¡¿Vas a terapia también?!- creí que lo sabía todo de ella en el tiempo que somos amigas.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, evitando mirarme.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé- su respuesta vino con un suspiro y se encogió levemente de hombros-. Supongo que…estoy tan cansada del problema que no me gusta decirlo.

-¿Pero…desde cuándo vas?

-Desde hace bastante tiempo. Te dije que superé mi problema a los doce años. Antes de hacerlo muchos chicos solían burlase constantemente de mí. Se me acercaban incluso cuando yo estaba lejos de ellos y se empezaban a reír por mi forma de hablar- vi unas lágrimas asomarse por su ojos-. Eso…me…hacia…enojar…siempre- le sostuve la mano para brindarle seguridad-. Cuando lo….hacían…ocurría lo mismo que pasó hoy- suspiró profundamente-. Después empecé a enojarme por tonterías y conmigo misma, aun cuando ya podía hablar bien. Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era que yo hiciera terapia y mi doctora me ha ayudado mucho desde entonces. Iba tres días a la semana para controlar mi ira y ahora solo voy una vez para que me sea de apoyo. Cuando siento que me hierve la sangre de rabia solo hago lo que ella me enseñó y en cada sesión le cuento de ello. Supongo que ya sé que voy a contarle la próxima vez que vaya.

Me siento una estúpida, Merida todo este tiempo no ha hecho nada más que escuchar mis problemas y darme ánimos y yo no he sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella.

-Merida, todo el tiempo me estás diciendo que diga lo que siento, está bien si tú haces lo mismo.

-Es solo que…no quiero aburrirte con ellos.

-¿Aburrirme?... si no estoy para ayudarte no podría llamarme tu amiga. Siempre has estado cuando te necesité y has hecho cosas que jamás hubiera esperado. Eres mi mejor amiga también, si alguna vez estas enojada solo dímelo.

Merida asintió y me dio un fuerte abrazo, que vino acompañado por unas lágrimas. Se me ocurrió que tal vez ella nunca se había abierto a una persona como lo hacía conmigo en ese momento, quizás con el chico que le gustaba si pero no con cualquiera. Ella había sido el objetivo de muchas burlas en el pasado y entendía por lo que yo estaba pasando cuando decidió acercase a mí para ser mi amiga. He tomado muchas decisiones malas en mi vida pero sin lugar a duda ser amiga Merida es la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho.

-Me disculpo por lo que Anna te hizo- dije al separarme.

-Está bien- negó con la cabeza, confirmando que nada de eso importaba-. Realmente no sé cuál de las dos es más cabeza hueca ¿Elsa, cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que a Anna le pasan cosas contigo?

-¡¿Qué?!- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Vamos, deja de ser tan ciega. Lo que le pasó hoy en la cancha fue claramente un ataque de celos.

-No puede ser, Merida, ella me dio a entender que soy un estorbo cuando intente disculparme por el beso.

-Es porque está asustada, no conozco los motivos porque no sé lo que le pasa pero si hay alguien que puede averiguarlo esa eres tú. Solo piénsalo por un segundo ¿Qué clase de persona pelea por alguien que la menosprecia? Si tú me hicieras lo que le hiciste a ella para alejarme te habría mandado al demonio hace tiempo.

-Aaaiihh por favor, cuando me buscaba todo el tiempo me decía que quería mi amistad de vuelta y además ¿Por qué seguir con Kristoff si de verdad sintiera algo por mí?

-Tal vez necesitaba un empujón para que se diera cuenta y el beso lo fue. Piénsalo, tú descubriste tus sentimientos por ella cuando te abrazó en la cama. Tal vez se sintió sola entre su grupo de amigos y Kristoff pudo ser con el que mejor se llevaba y pudo confundir sus sentimientos. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado o le preguntaste como se pusieron de novios?

Pensé un momento en todo lo ocurrido y algunas cosas cobran sentido viéndolo desde la perspectiva que lo dice. Pero aun así había cosas que no encajaban.

-Habla con ella- insistió Merida.

-El problema es que no están simple, ella seguro va a alejarse cuando me acerque a hablarle.

-Pues sigue presionándola, no conseguirás nada quedándote de brazos cruzados.

Apoyé mi espalda contra el sillón y miré hacia el techo. Esto solo me hace la vida más imposible, y eso lo digo por Ceny. Tal vez no sea mi novia pero lo que tengo con ella es algo serio y no quiero lastimarla y tampoco quiero que piense que la vi como un juguete.

-Desearía encontrar maneras sencillas de hacer las cosas.

-Y yo desearía comer pizza en la playa con Jared Leto pero es imposible.

La miré sorprendida y un poco disgustada.

-¡¿Qué?!...Es lindo cuando tiene el cabello corto y se afeita.

-¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?- pregunté incrédula.

-Si ¿Cuál es el problema?... ¿Piensas que a todas las heterosexuales de mi edad nos gusta Justin Bieber?

-¡No!...ni siquiera me gusta y es insoportable.

-Pues entonces déjame vivir con mi fantasía de Jared Leto. A ti te gusta Anne Hathaway solo porque usó un disfraz de Gatubela.

-Olvídalo ya- sacudí la cabeza-. No sé porque llegamos a esto.

-A lo que quiero ir, es que nada es sencillo. Tu misma lo has dicho antes, la solución no está en una botella.

-Pero tampoco puedo estar segura de a donde me llevará esto. Hasta donde yo lo sé, Anna sigue de novia con Kristoff y yo…estoy con otra persona, que me hace feliz.

-No, estas con ellas porque crees que es el camino seguro.

-¡No es así!

-Amiga, puedo darme cuenta de que te has esforzado mucho en quererla y al principio creí que lo tuyo iba enserio porque estabas haciendo lo que te dije para no verla como segunda opción. Pero sigue siendo el camino seguro.

-En todo este tiempo he evitado hacerlo.

-Inconscientemente lo haces. No te culpo por ello, saliste lastimada tantas veces por el mismo tema que tienes miedo de volver hacerlo. Si sigues así, solo te causaras daño y también a Ceny.

-Aun así, eso no garantiza que lo mío con Anna termine bien.

-Cómo te dije, nada en esta vida es sencillo. Y tú vivirás en un mar de dudas si no aclaras tu mente de inmediato. Créeme, no es lo mismo querer a alguien que forzarse a querer a alguien. Si todo sale bien, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Si todo sale mal, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, una caja de pañuelos y helado.

* * *

Al otro día, en la escuela, me sentía muy cansada. Pasé toda la noche pensando en mis sentimientos. Repasé mentalmente lo que me dije de Anna y de Ceny cuando le pregunté a Mulan como era su relación con Shang, no encontré ninguna respuesta. Pasé unos días maravillosos con la chica que salgo y no puedo abandonarlo así de fácil.

Un sonido en el pasillo me hizo levantar la cabeza que todo el tiempo miraba el suelo. Suspiré al ver que se trataba de Anna, parece más deprimida que nunca. El ruido que escuché fue de sus libros que cayeron al suelo y ahora mismo estaba recogiéndolos. Debatí mentalmente que debía hacer y decidí ayudarla.

Anna saltó del susto cuando vio que alguien se agachaba y se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo. Recogí los libros del suelo y se los entregué pero no llegué a decir nada porque todo su aspecto me dejó sin palabras. Se veía agotada y tenía sombras negras debajo de los ojos. Lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era lo que vi en su mano, una venda la cubría desde arriba de los nudillos hasta la muñeca.

No encontraba las palabras correctas que debía decir en ese momento. Anna tampoco quería darme tiempo de preguntarle, enseguida se levantó para salir corriendo pero yo la detuve del brazo lo más rápido que pude.

-¡No te vayas!- le pedí, me importaba un bledo quien estuviera viéndonos.

Anna se quedó paralizada y evitó mirarme.

-¿Hace cuánto no duermes?- de tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza eso fue lo primero que salió.

No quiso contestarme, pero yo no iba a dejar esto así. La llevé al baño para tener algo de privacidad porque, aunque a mí no me importara, ella si parecía incomodarse con todos rondando en los pasillos. La acorralé contra la pared, encontrándome en una escasa distancia de su cuerpo, para que no tuviera posibilidades de escapar.

-Responde- insistí, sonando un poco más dura de lo que pretendía.

-Si duermo, solo que…no muy bien- admitió, con algo de miedo.

-¿Y la mano?

-Ro…rompí el espejo que estaba en mi habitación.

Mis labios se abrieron levemente, sorprendida por la confesión.

-¿Anna, por qué hiciste eso?

-No creo que lo que me haya pasado sea de tu incumbencia- la pelirroja se mostró enfadada.

Reí sin gracia por la situación irónica, yo le respondí lo mismo cuando me lastimé por golpear el casillero, a causa de que la vi besando a Kristoff, en el torneo de futbol.

Lentamente alcé la mano para colocar la yema de mis dedos ligeramente en la comisura de su labio inferior y no hubo reacción negativa por parte de Anna. Ignoré como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y como las voces en mi cabeza decían que me detuviera de inmediato.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que voy a besarte ahora mismo?- no sé de dónde salió el repentino valor para decir eso.

-Te diría que no lo hicieras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo haría las cosas más difícil de lo que son.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- presioné.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que mientras tu tenías ganas de bajarme los dientes ayer en la chancha yo tenía ganas de besarte?

-Dirías que estás loca.

-Es probable.

Se hizo un repentino silencio en ese momento. Mis dedos, que todo este tiempo permanecieron en el mismo lugar se movieron a un costado de su mejilla, causando que ella suspire.

-Creí que me odiabas- rompí el silencio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un par de segundos.

-No podría odiarte aunque quisiera.

Sonó la el timbre de la escuela, indicando que debíamos entrar a clase, y esa fue la manera perfecta de escaparse de mí. Un papel cayó del cuaderno que traía en la mano y se deslizó hacia mis pies. Me agaché para recogerlo y como siempre, cada vez que veía un dibujo de Anna, quedé impactada. Era yo, estaba en el salón de clases y miraba la pizarra, con una mano acomodada debajo de mi barbilla, y la luz del sol me iluminaba. Hacía tiempo que no veía alguno de sus dibujos, excepto por los que conservo. Se nota que su estilo se perfeccionó aún más con toda la práctica que lleva haciendo. Por la forma de las líneas me doy cuenta de que estaba sin terminar. Anna suele hacerse líneas guías, formar el cuerpo con trazos rápidos y por último los perfecciona dándole detalles. Aun así seguía siendo un perfecto dibujo.

Todo esto me dejó con una pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Los días siguientes fueron como cualquier otro, aunque mis sentimientos seguían siendo una montaña rusa. Yo estaba con mi grupo de amigas y Anna con el suyo. No volvimos hablar después de lo que sucedió en el baño. Tuvimos oportunidad de hacerlo pero ninguna de las dos lo aprovechó. Merida dice que siga tratando pero ya estoy cansada ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo? Ya lo hice dos veces y Anna termina por alejarme o irse. Si en verdad siente algo por mi entonces no tendrá problema de decir lo que piensa.

No por esa razón abandoné a Ceny. La verdad es que me siento bien con ella, tampoco es que la engañé porque en el baño no pasó nada y no iba a besar a Anna aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

El día del baile llegó y yo no podía estar más nerviosa, quería que todo saliera bien y pasar una noche tranquila. Me puse el vestido y los zapatos, con los cuales tuve que practicar varias veces antes de ponérmelos para acostumbrarme a usarlos, que compré con mis amigas el día que me llevaron al centro comercial. Decidí dejar mi cabello atado a mi trenza, era más cómodo y no tenía ganas de pensar en otro peinado. Mis padres solo sabían que iba al baile con mis amigas y que Olaf estaba invitado. Así que él y yo decidimos organizarnos de la siguiente manera, dejé a Olaf en la casa de Merida para que fuera en su auto y luego fui a la casa de Ceny.

Estuve hablando con los padres de mi acompañante, bebiendo una copa de champagne, que acepté por compromiso y solo le di un trago, mientras ella terminaba de vestirse. Los dos se aseguraron de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Ceny se vio muy reluciente cuando se presentó en la sala. Usaba un vestido gris, escote redondo, con appliques de la cintura para arriba y llegaba hasta las rodillas. Todo su cabello estaba atado a un moño y su flequillo caía a un costado. Tenía varias pulseras plateadas en su muñeca derecha y como último detalle llevaba puesto un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello.

-Te ves hermosa- dije una vez que estuve a su lado, y gané una sonrisa por eso.

-Tú también lo estás.

Por fortuna los padres de Ceny no nos dieron sermones o sacaron fotografías. Solo dejaron que nos marcháramos en paz.

Una parte de mi estaba nerviosa por lo que iba pasar esta noche después del baile. De camino a la escuela yo sacaba cualquier tema de conversación para evitar hablar de eso.

Llegamos y fuimos al gimnasio, donde se celebraría la fiesta. Nos reunimos con mis amigas, quienes estaban con su pareja. Mulan con Shang, Kida con Milo y Merida con Olaf, aunque ellos dos solo estaban juntos como amigos. Jack y Gus también estaban con ellos y eran bastante sociables, agradaron a todos. Bebimos algo de ponche mientras conversábamos animadamente y nos reíamos de algunos chistes.

De pronto miré hacia otro lado, justo donde estaba la entrada al salón, y mi sonrisa cae por mi estado de shock. Casi pierdo el aire, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, y no pude evitar que mis labios se abrieran, formando un pequeño agujero. Anna estaba preciosa, su vestido era de tubo, color blanco, un tirante en un solo hombro, asimétrico, volante bordados y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabello estaba semiatado y una gargantilla de plata decoraba su cuello. Eso no era lo único, Kristoff venía con ella y la sujetaba del brazo.

Bebí del ponche que tenía y desvíe la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando, y también antes de que mis amigos lo notaran. Mi pareja se aferró a mi brazo mientras reía por un comentario que Olaf dijo.

Después nos pusimos a bailar en grupo. Ceny hacia unos movimientos sensuales que aumentaban mi temperatura y tenía que hacer una fuerza sobre humana para no devorarle la boca frente a todos. Nos detuvimos un momento para votar por el Rey y la Reina de baile y luego continuamos divirtiéndonos. Ni siquiera leí los nombres de los postulantes, solo los marqué sin importancia.

La noche pareció más divertida y más tranquila de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, incluso los compañeros que me molestaban a menudo ni se fijaban en mí.

La música dejó de sonar y las luces iluminaron el escenario donde estaba la chica que era la presidenta escolar, Vanessa, y estaba parada del lado del micrófono. Supe de inmediato, como todos los presentes, que iba a anunciar quienes serían los ganadores de la votación. Había seis nominados, tres hombres y tres mujeres. Generalmente los nominados eran los deportistas más populares entre los hombres y las porristas. Se supone que los ganadores serían los primeros en bailar un lento y luego le seguirá el resto de los alumnos. Una mierda a decir verdad, no sé cómo voy a bailar con Ceny sin que el resto sospeche algo.

-Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos al baile de graduación- comenzó la presidenta con la sonrisa más falsa que existe en la tierra-. Ahora anunciaré quien de nuestros seis nominados será nuestro futuro Rey y Reina. Denle un aplauso a nuestros seis candidatos.

La multitud aplaudió, silbó y gritó a medida que los seis chicos se subían al escenario.

-Y nuestra Reina del bailes es…-la presidenta sacó el papel dentro del sobre dorada y vi una cara de impresión, demasiado bien fingida- ¡Oh vaya, parece que tuvimos una especie de conspiración!

Eso era malo, siempre es malo, significa que ninguna de las nominadas será la Reina, sino alguien del público. Eso me aterra porque siempre que hacen eso es para bromear y quiere decir que quienes contaron los votos alteraron los resultados y algo me dice que la chica que hablaba lo sabía. Oculté mi rostro detrás de mis manos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede llegar a pasar si el nombre escrito en ese papel es el mío.

\- Anna Summers.

Levanté la cabeza al tiempo que escuché el murmullo de la gente sorprendida. La luz del reflector iluminó a la mencionada y noté su preocupación. Anna miró a su novio pero Kristoff solo se encogió de hombros, estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Sube ya, reina- insinuó Vanessa, enseñándole su corona.

Por su expresión me daba cuenta de que no quería ir ahí, tenía las mismas sospechas que yo. Uno de sus amigos le dio un leve empujón en la espalda, indicándole que fuera hacía el escenario y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo. A Anna le colocaron la corona en su cabeza y miró hacia otra parte donde no estuviera el público.

Vanessa abrió de inmediato el otro sobre y volvió a poner la misma expresión que cuando leyó el papel anterior.

-Y el Rey del baile es… ¡Elsa Cold!

Entonces toda la tranquilidad que tuve hasta el momento desapareció para traer consigo mis miedos. Mis ojos se ampliaron, la gente se empezó a reír, mi cuerpo tembló y sentí la necesidad de salir huyendo. Para Anna también fue toda una sorpresa y tan pronto la luz del reflector me ilumino su mirada se encontró con la mía poniéndome aún más nerviosa.

-Anda- susurró entre dientes Merida.

Tuve que mirar a Ceny y su rostro me decía que lo hiciera porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. No quería ir, pero no tenía otra opción, pasaría más vergüenza si mis compañeros me arrastraban hasta el escenario. ¿Por qué pasa esto?... ¿Por qué quieren que lo haga?... ¿Por qué tiene que ser con Anna?

Subí al escenario y colocaron la corona de plástico masculina sobre mi cabeza y quedé congelada justo al lado de Anna. Por si acaso miré hacia el techo por si me encontraba con un balde de pintura roja simulando ser sangre de cerdo, como en la película Carrie. No encontré nada. Evidentemente solo querían reírse de nosotras.

Observé de reojo a Anna y vi que bajaba su vista hacia mi mano, teniendo miedo de tomarla. Yo no sabía si tomar la suya era correcto, las dos nos encontrábamos en la situación de que no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar la otra. Las risas ya habían cesado para ese momento.

Vanessa se colocó de tras de nosotras y puso un brazo sobre mi hombro y el otro sobre el de Anna. Tiene suerte de que todos nos estén viendo porque de lo contrario su cara estaría arruinada por uno de mis golpes.

-Hora de bailar el primer lento, reinas- informó con gracias y todos volvieron a reír pero no tan fuerte como antes.

Lo quiera o no, me decidí por sostener la mano de Anna y bajar del escenario, evitando hacer contacto visual con las personas. La luz se hizo más clara, iluminando una gran parte del salón, y nos acomodamos en el centro de la pista. Los demás formaron un círculo alrededor nuestros. No sé por qué todos de repente se quedaron en silencio. Tomé un profundo suspiro antes de centrarme en ese color turquesa que tanto me gustaba. Anna se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer, no estoy segura de si ella también pero de todas formas tomó mis manos lentamente. No pasó desapercibido la fea herida en sus nudillos, si no tenía la venda quería decir que estaba mucho mejor pero se notaba que recientemente le quitaron los puntos de la saturación que tuvieron que hacerle. Curiosamente, esa mano lastimada era sostenida por la mía que tenía la cicatriz de cuando golpeé los casilleros de manera violenta. Sentí como ella las colocaba en su cintura y luego puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

La música sonó y fue señal para que nuestros cuerpos comenzaran a moverse.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_We will always be pretending_

No sé si me parece la canción más adecuada para un lento pero no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que viví con Anna, es como si la hubieran puesto a propósito. Su mirada era nueva para mí, estaba en mis ojos y me pregunté qué pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos. Pero además de eso me preguntaba qué es lo que siente por mí.

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_If we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

Le pedí auxilio a Merida porque esto ya me estaba incomodando demasiado y además porque no sé a qué punto mi pareja le gustaba verme con otra chica con la que no se llevaba muy bien y con la que además tuve sentimientos fuertes. Además estuve haciendo el ridículo frente a mis compañeros más de lo que puedo soportar.

Merida le susurró algo al oído de Mulan y ella asintió con la cabeza. Las dos se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron a bailar. Las miré sorprendida así como todo el mundo. Olaf hizo el siguiente paso, sostuvo la mano de Shang y lo sacó a bailar antes de que él pudiera protestar. El novio de Mulan no estuvo muy contento, pero aun así siguió con el juego. Ya hay dos parejas de mujeres bailando, alguien tiene que hacer la diferencia y también para ayudarme a salir del problema. Kida y Milo fueron los siguientes en unirse a la pista. Poco a poco los demás se fueron sumando. Para mi sorpresa había chicas bailando con chicas y chicos con chicos. Pero no creo que sea porque son pareja, más bien lo hacían para seguir con la broma, excepto por el capitán del equipo de básquet y el del equipo de ajedrez, todavía tengo el recuerdo de su encuentro amoroso en la fiesta donde me rompí la pierna.

_Will we always be keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like nowhere's safe to go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cuz if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know_

Ya todos estaban distraídos y la atención no estaba en nosotras por fortuna. Antes de volver la vista hacia Anna, Olaf vino para ofrecerme bailar y acepté enseguida.

-Prima, sé que vas a odiar que te diga esto pero debo decir que te ves preciosa.

No pude contener la risa que se me escapo. Lo abracé al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de la música.

-Eres un idiota.

-Oye, podrías decirme también que soy lindo.

-¿Puedo bailar con ella?- escuché a la dulce voz de Ceny preguntar.

Le sonreí a la chica y me separé de mi primo para bailar con ella. Ceny apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y yo pusé la mía a un costado de su cintura y después unimos las otras.

-Felicidades… ¿Rey?- comentó sutilmente, haciendo fuerza para no reír.

-Por favor, no hagas bromas, no es algo con lo que este contenta.

-De acuerdo. Pero tengo que decirte que esa corona te queda encantadoramente sexy.

-Gracias- tomé unos segundos antes de hablar- ¿No te molestas por lo que pasó con Anna?

-No- aseguró con tranquilidad-. Vele el lado positivo, nadie nos está viendo.

Siendo honesta, no sé de qué manera describir a esta chica. Parece que está llena de bondad y eso hace que mi corazón la aprecie más que antes. Ceny se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we always be pretending_

Cuando las últimas frases sonaron abracé a Ceny, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombre. Delante de mí vi a Anna abrazada Kristoff, bailando, y no dejaba de mirarme. Las miradas dicen muchas cosas, pero yo no puedo conformarme simplemente con eso. Sé que suena algo egoísta. Pero yo, antes de conocer a Ceny, habría recibido una bala por ella.

La noche terminó de maravilla. Por suerte decidieron no molestarme por el tema de ser "_Rey_". Olaf dijo que iba a cubrirme esta noche en mi casa mientras yo iba a un hotel con Ceny donde ella reservó una habitación. Quería devolverle el dinero que gasto pero ella me dijo que no era un problema y además porque ambas sabíamos que aun con todo lo que tenía ahorrado no tenía suficiente para pagarle. Me dijo que lo considerara un regalo de graduación.

Así que ahí estábamos, en una lujosa habitación, recostadas en una cama de dos plazas, aun con nuestras ropas puestas. Nuestros cuerpos estaban abrazados al mismo tiempo que compartíamos un beso apasionado. Separamos nuestros labios para mirarnos a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-preguntó.

Mi mente dio tantas vueltas antes de contestarle. Venia preparada para esa pregunta desde hacía días y venía lista con la respuesta positiva. Por algún extraño motivo no pude contestar.

-Podemos parar si es lo que deseas.

Creo que necesitaba de ese ligero empujón para regresar a la normalidad.

-¡No!...Quiero hacerlo.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada.

-Estoy segura de lo que quiero.

Sin más palabras volví a besarla. Y luego…pasamos la noche, juntas.

* * *

_Mi corazón Elsanna Shipper me prohíbe describir lo que pasa a continuación (si, lo soy aunque no lo crean)._

_Y por si se lo llegaron a preguntar, sí. Jared Leto es mi amor platónico. _

_Por cierto, deje la canción en mi Twitter, BlackStarr18 (black_starr18), por si quieren escucharla o por si no la conocen. La semana que viene les dejaré un pequeño obsequio así que pasen y vean ;)_

_Saben algo, creo que saqué mal la cuenta de los __capítulos_

_SnowQueen18: El ataque de celos ya paso XD. No te preocupes, gracias por comentar igual :) _

_Gorgino: Bueno, espero haberte dejado las cosas en claro jeje_

_Azu Rush: Eso es algo que te contestare en otro momento. _

_Siari55: Hola espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos :3_

_Moniii: Yeyy! Gracias… ¿yo también, no?_

_Yami: Gracias por tu opinión. Saludos_

_Rorro: Así me tome cuatro años voy a terminar esta historia. Si quieres saber porque Anna reacciono así pues lo sabrás luego (no sé cuántas veces dije lo mismo). Merida y Elsa son amigas, en serio. _

_KiwiPlanet: Todo es por un motivo. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. _

_Guest: Se de que fic hablas, pero no es como en este caso. Anna tiene otros motivos que no puedo mencionar. Más de lo que dije no puedo jajaja XD. PD: Yo adoro el caos, y amo los fic donde una pareja sufre por la otra (así de loca estoy)_

_Bekwo: Ya te lo dije, esto va por una misma dirección y no planeo cambiarlo._

_Bia: De nada, saludos._

_Guest: Wauu muchas gracias :). Saludos. _


	31. Graduación

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Y llegamos al capítulo 31_

* * *

_Llego tarde. Llego tarde. Llego tarde._

Lo peor de último día de escuela, es que olvidas donde pones las cosas esenciales. Puede ser parte de tu uniforme de escuela, algún accesorio o algo personal como un teléfono móvil. En mi caso no encontraba mi corbata.

Mi primo, en vez de ayudarme, estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta riéndose de mí.

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte y ayudarme?- pedí, agachándome al piso para mirar debajo de mi cama.

-¿Te fijaste en la ropa limpia?

-Sí, unas diez veces.

-Entonces está en tu mochila- informó seguro.

Me levanté del suelo con una ceja levantada ¿Por qué mi corbata iba a estar en mi mochila? Aun así busqué donde Olaf me dijo y, efectivamente, mi prenda estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- quise saber, atando la corbata a mi cuello.

-Porque me gradué hace dos años y pasé por lo mismo. Las cosas que buscamos se encuentran en el lugar más inesperado- se hizo el misterioso.

-Pppff…como digas- algo me dice que fue él quien puso lo corbata en la mochila pero no tengo tiempo para discutir en estos momentos.

Pasé a su lado y me dirigí hacia la sala principal, donde mi tía y mis padres esperaban. Los vi conversando y para mi sorpresa, mi tío Andrew los acompañaba.

-Tío Marshmallow- exclamé alegre.

Bajé los últimos peldaños de la escalera y corrí a darle un abrazo.

-¿En qué momento llegaste?- pregunté levantando la cabeza hacia él.

-Hace un rato, pequeña- me sacudió el cabello-. Escuché un gran estruendo ahí arriba ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-No encontraba mi corbata- expliqué.

-No me sorprende considerando el desorden que tienes en tu habitación- el comentario salió de la boca de mi madre.

Yo intento no discutir con ella y pone leña al fuego para avivar las llamas. Cuando estaba por responderle descubrí una leve sonrisa en su rostro, solo estaba jugando conmigo. Eso es un alivio porque no creo que quiera una pelea a minutos de mi graduación.

No había tiempo para más charla, de lo contrario si iba a llegar tarde. Tendremos tiempo para un emotivo debate familiar más adelante. Mi primo y yo fuimos en mi auto mientras que el resto de mi familia fue al auto de mi padre. Al llegar a la escuela nos separamos, ellos iban hacia el salón de acto, donde la ceremonia de graduación se llevaría a cabo, mientras que yo tenía que ir hacia el gimnasio, que era el lugar donde mis compañeros se reunirían.

El gimnasio era todo un lío, los profesores intentaban que todos hicieran una fila ordenada al mismo tiempo que tomaban asistencia. Claro que la mayoría de los estudiantes no estaban colaborando con ellos, en parte porque les encantaba hacerlos renegar y de paso enfurecían a la directora De vil.

Inmediatamente que llegué, busqué a mis amigas. Ellas estaban alejadas del bulto de personas que se hizo en el centro de la cancha de básquet y hablaban animadamente. Tan pronto me vieron, dejaron de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté extrañada por su reacción.

-¿Dónde está tu birrete y toga?- esa es la respuesta que recibí de Merida.

Automáticamente mire mi atuendo y entonces me di cuenta de que era la única persona en este lugar que solo traía puesto el uniforme la escuela mientras que los demás usaban el birrete negro y toga con una banda roja sobre los hombros.

-Demonios, los olvide en el auto- dije y me giré-. Avísenles que vuelvo enseguida por si llegan a decir mi nombre- les pedí.

Que inteligente soy, solo a mí me suceden estas cosas. Por suerte los pasillos estaban libres así que nadie me estorbaría. Salí por la puerta que daba al estacionamiento y bajé unos escalones. Cuando doblé para ir en dirección al auto me encontré con Helga, que justo se dio cuenta de mí, expulsando el humo de la calada que le dio a su cigarrillo minutos antes de que yo apareciera, con su espalda pegada a la pared.

Su mirada me dejó helada en el piso, con los puños tensos. Ella no hizo nada más que levantar una ceja y aspirar de esa toxica mezcla en el fino cilindro blanco una vez más. Desde nuestra pelea nos hemos ignorado y supongo que si no volvió a provocarme es porque sabe que no soy tan indefensa.

-No deberías hacer eso en la escuela- hablé.

-Y tú no debería hacer comentarios tan estúpidos- escupió de mala forma.

Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, a pesar de que su forma de hablarme aún me molesta. Me llamó la atención verla solo con el uniforme de la escuela puesto, ella debería estar con todos los demás en el gimnasio.

-¿Por qué no estas con los otros?

Helga rió de forma burlona.

-Ni siquiera me interesa ese estúpido diploma.

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

-Voy a darle un regalo de despedida a la directora- respondió simplemente, poniendo el cigarrillo de nuevo en su boca.

Más que un regalo de despedida, yo lo llamaría una broma que no olvidara ni en un millón de años.

-¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Qué dirán tus padres si no te ven ahí?

-Es evidente que no vas a dejar de hacer comentarios idiotas ¿no?

_Si Elsa, es obvio que te está dejando en ridículo._

-Mi padre está en prisión, mi madre es alcohólica y mi tia solo paga mi "educación", lo que considero es una pérdida de tiempo porque después de hoy haré lo que me dé la gana- su inesperada respuesta me dejo sin palabras-. Básicamente no tengo familia, así que no creo que se preocupen por mi ausencia allí dentro.

Ni siquiera sé si debo disculparme, decir algo, o sentir lastima. Su actitud hacia mí seguía sin agradarme.

-Yo…no…lo sabía- intenté decir pero me interrumpió.

-¿Y porque deberías?... ¿Crees que te cuento eso para que sientas lastima? Solo contesto a tu pregunta. Ahora, sino te importa, regresa al polo norte reina de hielo y déjame en paz. O esto terminara peor que la última vez.

-¡Cuidado!- fruncí el ceño, esta vez sí que estaba enfadada- No olvides que fui yo quien casi te dejó inconsciente.

El comentario fue suficiente para que Helga se desprendiera de la pared y se colocara frente a mí, en posición amenazante. Por unos pocos centímetros era más alta, pero no dejé intimidarme.

-¿Realmente crees que te tengo miedo?

Una parte de mí piensa que si lo tiene pero por otro lado no puedo subestimarla. Cuando la enfrenté estaba furiosa por lo que le hizo a Anna. Esta vez, no me siento ni la mitad de persona de lo que era esa noche.

-Yo que tú no me tendría tanta confianza- espeté.

-Solo tuviste suerte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque no saqué esto- Helga desdobló una navaja que sacó de debajo de su camisa y la giró entre sus dedos.

El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo automáticamente. Mi pecho subía y bajaba mientras que mis ojos observaban el punzante objeto, cerca de mi garganta ¿Quién no estaría asustado si se encuentra en mi posición?

-No te atreverías- insinué.

-¿A caso es un reto, bruja?

_Ya deja de hacerte la valiente Elsa, solo la sigues incentivando. _

-Recuerda bien estas palabras- la punta de su navaja se balanceó debajo de mi barbilla- pueden pasar… cinco días, un mes, un año, y yo aún voy a querer clavarte esto - retira el cuchillo y lo toma de la punta, girándolo peligrosamente-. Vamos a exagerarlo un poco. Pueden pasar cinco años, o veinte quizás, y si te llego a cruzar en mi camino, es muy probable que mi deseo de clavarte esto aún permanezca. Hasta que eso suceda- levanta y baja sus cejas-, yo tendría mucho cuidado al caminar. Podría hacerlo ahora mismo que tengo la oportunidad.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

Helga guardó rápidamente su navaja antes de que yo girase a ver a la voz que le pertenecía a mi amiga más cercana, quien solo llevaba su toga en ese momento. Merida veía a la abusadora detrás de mí expectante, con los ojos bien amplios. No estoy segura de que es lo que llegó a ver.

-Nos esperan en el gimnasio- ella informó sin cambiar de expresión.

La conversación me quitó demasiado tiempo y Merida sabe que no me entretengo con nada mientras estoy apurada, eso tuvo que alarmarla.

-Que lastima- Helga comentó, actuando como si nada estuviera pasando, y sentí su respiración en mi oreja-. Lo dejaremos para otro momento, entonces.

Luego de esas palabras susurradas, Helga se marchó. Sentí un ligero mareo que pude controlar, pero olvidé lo que tenía que hacer y como llegué aquí en primer lugar.

-Heii Elsa… ¿Elsa, te encuentras bien?- en ese momento me di cuenta de que Merida sostenía mi brazo y parecía preocupada ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien- sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba mientras caminaba.

Al ver su toga de nuevo recordé lo que quería hacer.

-Mi auto, tengo que ir a mi auto.

-Elsa aguarda, estas alterada.

-No…enserio.

-¿No?...Mírate, apenas si puedes caminar.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte y me obligó a detenerme para colocar ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

-Cálmate y respira- indicó y yo obedecí, poco a poco fui sintiéndome mejor- ¿Más tranquila?

-Si- confirmé.

-Eso es- se apartó una vez segura de que me encontraba estable, pero precavida- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada.

-Elsa, no mientas. Algo pasaba entre ustedes dos y es malo porque de lo contrario no estarías así.

-¡Nada me paso!- intenté no enojarme porque eso me regresaría a mi estado de antes y no quiero pelear.

No sé si hago bien en esconderle la amenaza de Helga. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es preocuparla. La amenaza de la abusadora pueden ser puras palabras para asustarme y ponerme nerviosa. Nada pasaría si se lo cuento a alguien, sin pruebas es probable que piensen que estoy mintiendo. Además sus dos amigas pueden confirmar como la dejé la noche que la golpeé.

-Nada pasó- insistí, dando por terminado el asunto.

Si voy todo el tiempo por la calle teniendo miedo me volveré loca y haré lo que ella desea. Pudo haberme hecho daño en otras oportunidades y no lo hizo.

-Vamos, busquemos mis cosa y regresemos con los demás- dije para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Merida asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que aún se veía algo preocupada. Corrimos hacia el auto para buscar las cosas y después volvimos a la escuela al mismo tiempo que me colocaba la toga y el birrete. Llegamos antes de que todos se marcharan y tuve que disculparme varias veces con los profesores por el retraso con una explicación que se me ocurrió en el momento.

La multitud nos aplaudió tan pronto llegamos al salón de actos y ordenadamente nos acomodamos en los asientos que estaban reservados para los que se graduarían el día de hoy. Yo me senté del lado derecho de la sala, junto al pasillo, en la fila número dos.

Un profesor inició la ceremonia con un discurso que emociono a varios de los estudiantes, incluyendo a los padres, y luego le indicó a la directora De Vil que se acercara a decir unas palabras. La mayoría de los presente sabía la clase de persona que era y es probable que no suene muy honesta con lo que diga. La directora reemplazó el lugar del profesor y miró a toda la gente.

-Queridos alumnos- comenzó-, es todo un alivio…digo, un placer para mi saber que se irán de la escuela…Quiero decir, que se graduaran.

La mujer parece demasiado cansada, básicamente es la típica persona que cuenta los días para retirarse del trabajo. Sé que tiene un lado amable debajo de ese disfraz de bruja malvada, de no ser así le habría contado a mis padres sobre la pelea en la cafetería.

-Como directora es mi deber…

El discurso, improvisado cinco segundo antes de subir al estrado y sin ensayar, fue interrumpido cuando las puertas se abren bruscamente, resonando en toda la sala. La gente queda en silencio y mira hacia atrás, escuchando como unos tacones caminaban a pasos agigantados por el piso.

Rapunzel se detuvo en medio de la sala, recuperando el aliento que perdió por la rapidez que utilizó para llegar. Vi que el Sr. Summers entraba corriendo y se detuvo detrás de su hija mayor. Se lo veía exhausto por correr, tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente, el cabello un poco despeinado y se ajustaba la corbata que se le desarmo. A pesar de esas imperfecciones seguía viéndose como alguien elegante con su traje que utilizaba para trabajar todos los días.

-Aún sigue haciendo entradas triunfales ¿Verdad, Srta. Summers?- habló desde el micrófono la directora, obviamente un poco fastidiada por la intromisión.

-Quería sorprenderla- bromeó la chica castaña de pelo corto y ojos verdes.

Es curioso ver como una directora se encuentra con un viejo alumno. Rapunzel siempre fue alguien sobresaliente y se graduó de la escuela con una excelente reputación. Según se rumora, fue la única que se atrevió a enfrentar a la directora De Vil sin miedo y sin obtener un castigo.

-¡Tome asiento!- le ordenó, casi con desdén.

Rapunzel lo obedeció, no porque se lo estuviera ordenando sino porque no quería llamar más la atención y su padre la siguió. Noté como saludaba a alguien al sentarse en una silla. Automáticamente busqué a Anna, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y vi como sus labios se fruncieron levemente, demostrando que estaba feliz de verlos a los dos.

Yo desvié la mirada hacia otro lado y cierre los ojos. ¿Cuántos, además de mis padres, se darán cuenta de que la Sra. Summers no está con ellos? Muchos deben saberlo pero seguro que piensan que si no está aquí es por una buena razón. ¿Por qué siento que soy la única que sabe que ella no está aquí porque no quiere?

Las palabras que me dijo Anna vuelven a mi mente y también la imagen de cómo su madre le dio una cachetada. Y luego empiezo a relacionar eso con el comportamiento que la pelirroja tuvo conmigo. De nuevo me encuentro en una montaña rusa que no parece tener fin y su único objetivo es marearme.

Volví a centrarme en el discurso de la Directora para apartar todos aquellos pensamientos.

La ceremonia continúo sin interrupción y sin otro inconveniente. Pasamos uno por uno, cada vez que decían nuestros nombres. Como era de costumbre, después de finalizar el acto, arrojamos los birretes hacia el techo. La gente se esparce por todo el salón en busca de sus familiares. Yo iría por los míos antes de buscar a mis amigas. Entre que pasaba por toda la gente encontré a Rapunzel, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Anna corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo extraño fue a ver a Sr. Summers unos cuatro pasos lejos de ellas, sonreía, hasta parecía orgulloso, pero lucia avergonzado.

-Elsa- sentí a mi padre tomarme del hombro y acercarme a él.

-Heeii hola, los estaba buscando- dije.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, pequeña luciérnaga- comentó, utilizando al apodo que tenía para mí, el cual me robó una sonrisa.

Me soltó de para que luego pudiera abrazar a mi madre con la misma intensidad y escuché como lloraba de felicidad. Después saludé a mis tíos y a mi primo. Este es el momento más emotivo de toda mi vida, además de mi primer partido de futbol.

-Elsa- me habla mi madre e intercambio una mirada de complicidad con su esposo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-¡Feliz graduación!- dijeron ambos, mi padre sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel de regalo detrás de su espalda y la acercó hacia mi.

La sostuve con ambas manos y sentí un pequeño objeto moverse. Rompí el papel suavemente, revelando una cajita de cartón blanca, cuadrada, que examine por unos segundos. Quité la tapa y abrí los ojos al encontrarme con una llave, con el llavero de una luciérnaga.

-¿De qué es esto?- pregunté enseñándoles la llave, también a mis tíos y a Olaf.

-Es de tu departamento en la ciudad- dice mi padre.

Abrí la boca sin poder creerlo ¿un departamento?... ¿Para cuándo me vaya a la Universidad? Siempre creí que iba a quedarme en una residencia de la universidad, incluso hablé de la idea con ellos y asentían a todo lo que les decía. Ya veo que me estaban tomando el pelo. Pero…un departamento… ¡Mi propio departamento!

-Esto debió costarles demasiado- dije, peinando mi cabello a un lado.

Después de todo los malos momentos que les hice pasar ellos se esforzaron por conseguirme un lugar propio. El pensamiento hizo que mi pecho se contraiga y en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar.

-Hija, no te fijes en eso- respondió mi madre-. Llevamos ahorrando muchísimo tiempo para obtenerlo, así que no te preocupes.

Eso me hace sentir aun peor, venían pensando en esto incluso cuando yo los trataba como una mierda.

-Lo siento- me disculpé sin mirarlos y apretando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que me salieran lagrimas pero no lo conseguí.

-Oooh pequeña luciérnaga, no te pongas así- el comentario de mi padre vino con un enorme abrazo junto con uno de mi madre.

No sé porque pero eso también me hacía sollozar, acabando con mi resistencia. Luego de esto sé que me voy a tener que esforzar mucho más que lo que hice el último tiempo. Los dos acaban de demostrarme lo que mi tía me dijo y lo que yo no tuve que dudar en ningún momento. Ellos me aman.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, salí con mis amigas. Paseamos por la ciudad, nos tomamos una cantidad incontable de fotografías con nuestros celulares para atesorar cada momento. Yo no uso redes sociales pero las fotos las iba a conservar en mi computadora.

Kida se iba esa tarde por la cesión de verano en su Universidad. Así que era en parte una salida de despedida para ella. Admito que las cuatro lloramos porque no nos veríamos con frecuencia como antes, pero no teníamos miedo. Todas sabíamos que nuestra amistad era fuerte y sincera y a pesar de la distancia no dejaríamos que termine nunca. Además vendría de visita de vez en cuando y sé que aprovecharíamos ese momento para estar juntas. No era una despedida, era un hasta luego. Con nosotras también estaba Milo, quien se convirtió oficialmente en su novio y ya tenían planeado como manejar su relación a larga distancia. Además, la universidad del chico solo estaba a treinta minutos de viaje en auto a donde Kida residiría, eso lo hacía fácil a comparación de otras parejas que vivían a una distancia más larga.

En mi casa era una locura, mis padres y mis tíos preparaban una cena especial para mí y Olaf me preparaba un postre. Generalmente cuando todos cocinaban era un caos y yo trataba de ayudar en lo que podía pero me dijeron específicamente que no tocara nada.

Quería pasar tiempo con Ceny pero ella también se graduaba hoy, así pasaba un tiempo especial con su familia, que era mucho más grande que la mía. Decidimos que lo mejor era reunirnos en otro momento, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada.

Así que básicamente estoy encerrada en mi habitación como si estuviera castigada y no podía salir hasta que me lo ordenaran. Para matar el tiempo decidí probar el nuevo videojuego para playstation que mi primo me obsequió por mi graduación. El juego es intenso desde el primer momento y no quería despegarme de él ni un solo segundo, no sé cómo harán para sacarme de la habitación cuando me llamen para cenar. Sin embargo, como suele sucederme muy a menudo, mi tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Mi teléfono móvil, que estaba en mi cama, a un lado de mi pierna, sonó indicándome que tenía una llamada. Al principio pensé en no contestar, ya que en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido y pensé que se podría tratar de alguien equivocado o de alguna publicidad, pero al ver que insistían demasiado me resigné.

-Hola- contesté, sin obtener una respuesta- ¿Hola?- insistí.

-Por favor…por favor no cuelgues.

Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho al escuchar a Anna hablar con dificultad del otro lado a causa de su sollozo. Quedé estática. Por un lado quería colgarle por todo lo que me hizo pasar. Por otro lado, sé que yo también me porté muy mal con ella.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo- dije.

-Porque te quiero.

Sentí unas palpitaciones en el corazón que me hicieron tambalear de la cama. Esa forma de decirlo es tan sincera, tan pura…hace que de mi interior brote algo cálido. ¿A esta sensación se refería Mulan cuando su novio le dijo lo mismo?

-No lo hagas…-pedí, consciente de que estaba a punto de llorar. Como Anna no respondió, supuse que no comprendió lo que le dije- No lo digas si no es verdad.

-Por favor, créeme, si lo es.

-¡¿Desde cuándo?!- solté molesta y nerviosa- … ¡Así de la nada me dices que sientes algo por mí!... ¡Justo cuando sabes que estoy con otra persona!... ¡Me dices eso aun estando con tu novio!...

-Elsa, rompí con Kristoff después del torneo de equitación. Solo fuimos al baile como amigos.

No sé porque eso no ayuda en nada. Ese día le dije que me necesitaba más que yo a ella.

-Cuando intenté hacer las paces contigo ese día dijiste que no querías- le recordé.

-Lo se…y fui tan estúpida. Realmente creí que eso era lo correcto pero no. Si me das una oportunidad te lo explicaré todo.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia el balcón. Anna me observaba desde su ventana. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y puede ver algo de esperanza en ellos.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me quieres?

-Porque contigo no tengo que usar una máscara para ocultar mi personalidad. Porque desde que te conocí sé que eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida. Porque todo mi universo colapsó el día que te apartaste de mi lado. Porque tu forma de ser es especial, a pesar de todo. Porque para mí eres como el invierno necesita de la nieve y como la primavera necesita de las flores.

Permanecí pensante unos segundos.

-Wooww…Creí que querías ser diseñadora, no escritora- me sentí una completa estúpida por decir una broma tan fuera de lugar justo en ese momento, sin embargo vi la risa más hermosa detrás de ese mar de lágrimas que la pelirroja tenia.

-Lo admito, leo mucho.

-Me gusta- admití.

-A lo que voy Elsa- dijo pronto, apoyando su mano en el vidrio que se interponía entre ella y el lado de afuera-, es que si te necesito, tal y como tú lo dijiste. Lo que digo es verdad y no sé si es sano o humano querer a una persona de la manera en que te quiero, y no lo digo porque seamos mujeres, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien que la verdad no me importa. Probablemente no te merezca pero…no quiero perderte…no quiero perderte sin pelear una última vez.

La observé sin poder decir nada, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para el momento.

¿Por qué debería darle otra oportunidad?..._Porque la amas maldita imbécil y nadie te hará sentir lo de ella, acéptalo de una buena vez._

Mierda, ahora veo todo tan claro. El verdadero amor no se olvida, ni se supera.

Merida tenía razón todo este tiempo, lo único que he estado haciendo es intentar superarla y acabo de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Estoy tan enojada que me dan ganas de golpear algo hasta quedar agotada o hasta que se me rompa la mano. No con Anna, sino conmigo misma. Otra vez dejé que las cosas se me salieran de las manos.

-Anna necesito…necesito pensar ¿De acuerdo?- utilicé mi mano libre para pasarla sobre mi rostro.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!-usé un tono de voz demasiado alto que me obligué a bajar de inmediato-…no quiero gritarte- no merece eso. Levanté la cabeza y traté de brindarle seguridad con mis ojos, aunque no creo que de mucho resultado-. Prometo hablarte luego.

-¿De verdad?- no sonaba muy confiada porque siempre que me pedía que hablara con ella yo no lo hacía.

-Lo prometo, lo haré- suspiré agotada-. Perdona, tengo que irme.

Colgué la llamada y entré a mi habitación sin despedirme con algún gesto. Necesito pensar claramente antes de saber qué es lo que voy a hacer, y el verla no me lo permitiría.

* * *

_¿Quien fue la que hizo ese chiste de que el encanto de Elsa dure hasta las 12?_

_Casi estamos por llegar al final...Uff, realmente eso me pega fuerte. _

_Si me tardo en las otras historias no es porque las he abandonado, es porque estoy poniendo todo mi tiempo en esta y aunque algunos no lo crean cuesta que salgan los capítulos. Como dije antes, la historia tiene ya dos años, quiero terminarla. Aunque se que sufriré cuando eso pase (?) _

_SnowQueen18: Pues si ocurrió. Está todo fríamente calculado. _

_LaMafer: Te aviso te enteraras en el próximo capítulo. _

_Rorro: Solo puedo darte gracias y me gusta que apoyes la historia con emoción. Creo que se cual capítulo de Glee hablas, si es el que me inspiró XD. Como dije, me gusta hacer esto para divertirme a pesar de los errores que tengo. Animo y buena suerte. _

_Yami: Y tambie te digo que ocurrió ajja XP. Gracias por leer, saludos._

_Walle Megurine: No importa, a cualquiera le pasa. Sabía que eras tú de todas formas pero no busque el nombre (perdón). Al parecer Anna reacciono. Solo pienso en las escenas Elsanna, enserio. Pero esta en ti creerme o no. Saludos._

_Mary: Es un pensamiento de Elsa, vos podes estar de acuerdo o no con que ella se le cruce por la cabeza. Ahora, estoy en desacuerdo cuando dices ella no hizo nada por Anna. No lo tomes a mal, agradezco la opinión y tu punto de vista enserio. Valoro tu apoyo n_n _

_Azu Rush: Jajaja si queres verlo así_

_D. Cufre: Si te soy sincera, estoy ansiosa por llegar a esa parte :3. Gracias por comentar y por seguir las historia, disfruta el capítulo. _

_Guest: Eeehmm…espero que este capítulo te haya dicho algo. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero su comentarios :) a ver que piensan que sucederá. Nos vemos. _


	32. Confesiones

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Abran paso al capitulo 32 _

* * *

Necesité de una semana para meditar en todo. Una semana bastante agotadora. Para empezar, mis tíos y mi primo habían regresado a su hogar, y eso era deprimente porque era divertido tenerlos en casa haciendo compañía. Intenté actuar como una persona normal frente a mis padres porque no quería preocuparlos, lo que también fue agotador.

Hablé con Olaf de lo que sucedió antes de que se marchara y él me dijo que no era una decisión fácil. El error ya estaba hecho, lo único que podía hacer era solucionarlo, y que tenía que hablar tanto con Ceny como con Anna. Merida también me dijo algo parecido cuando se lo conté, aunque sus exactas palabras fueron que la estupidez humana no tiene límites así que solo queda solucionarlo, pero que además de hablar con ellas dos, también tengo que hablar con Kristoff, porque sé que no me siento bien de que Anna haya terminado con él y además porque era una de las razones por la que yo no me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos.

Una semana es demasiado tiempo y si dejo que se extienda no solucionaría nada y terminaría por complicar aún más las cosas. Así que llamé a Ceny, a quien he evitado en todo este tiempo, y le dije que teníamos que hablar de algo serio. Noté que se preocupó al decírselo pero de todas formas me dijo que sí.

La llevé a dar un paseo en el auto, bastante silencioso y tenso. Me estacioné en una esquina y luego de otro agonizante silencio le solté la verdad, desde el partido de futbol amistoso con mis compañeras hasta después de la graduación.

Ceny trató de asimilar todo mientras le hablaba y permaneció con la cabeza agachada. Siguió así una vez que terminé y yo tuve que esperar por su respuesta pacientemente porque ella había sido demasiado tolerante conmigo.

-Bueno…supongo que eso es todo- contestó y suspiró.

De todas las respuestas que pensé que tendría, no imaginé que recibiría esa. Estaba tan asombrada que hasta abrí la boca.

-No me mires así- dijo Ceny, un poco indignada.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?...Ni siquiera me gritas o estas molesta.

-Si estoy molesta ¿Pero qué sentido tiene hacerte una escena si al final sé que no te quedaras conmigo?... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué soy una loca sicópata que te dirá _si yo no puedo tenerte ella tampoco_ o _jamás te dejaré ser feliz con ella_? La verdad, así no es como me educaron.

-Es que…- dejé que mi vista vagara hacia delante, pasando mi lengua por mis labios- no quiero que pienses que quiero hacerte daño.

-Elsa- su voz hizo que girara la cabeza hacia ella-, me habría molestado más y hecho más daño si seguías conmigo pero solo pensabas en Anna.

-No te confundas, yo si te quiero…

-Exacto. Me quieres pero la amas a ella, ahí está la diferencia.

¿Por qué siento que suena tan lógico cuando lo dice ella?...eso empeora mi estado de ánimo.

\- Aun así, no creo merezca tanta bondad de tu parte.

Ahora fue Ceny quien miró hacia el frente, cerró los ojos y suspiró, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

-No he sido muy honesta contigo para empezar- reveló de repente, llamando mi tención.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Realmente esperé a que ella te lo contara…-susurró para sí misma, aun sin mírame.

-¿Acerca de qué?... ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decírmelo?- mi voz sonó alta, porque sea lo sea que me estaba ocultado me ponía muy nerviosa.

Ella tranquilamente obedeció lo que le pedí y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Recuerdas el amor de verano que tuve?- consultó.

-Sí- asentí.

-Era Anna.

Mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar. Miré el volante del auto y llevé las manos a mi cabello. No era una chica de otra ciudad, en realidad era Anna. ¿Qué tengo que pensar?... ¿Qué se acercó a mí para perjudicar a Anna porque la abandonó?... ¿A Anna le gustaban las chicas en ese entonces?...Aguarden, Ceny dijo que Anna la abandonó porque tenía novio. En ese momento no estaba de novia con Kirstoff.

-Si me dejas, puedo contártelo todo- Ceny interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Si ella escuchó lo que le dije es justo que yo haga lo mismo. Asentí con la cabeza para que hablara porque nada coherente iba a salir de mi boca.

-Mi padre y el suyo son buenos amigos. Ese verano mi familia invitó a la suya a la casa que tenemos en la playa. Ahí fue donde la conocí, a su hermana también. Rapunzel era amble y divertida y sociabilicé con ella de inmediato. En cambio, Anna me pareció que estaba bastante deprimida. Rapunzel me dijo que si quería saberlo se lo preguntara porque a ella no le gustaba hablar de la vida privada de su hermana. Entonces un día solo decidí acercarme y le pregunté si había algo le molestaba porque parecía muy triste…-se limpió el ojo y parecía incomoda en ese momento- Me dijo que echaba de menos a su mejor amiga y que se sentía muy sola desde entonces.

La confesión hizo que mi corazón se hundiera. Anna ya tenía amigos cuando todo comenzó y siempre que los veía parecía muy feliz con ellos. Nunca la vi afligida o amargada con su grupo a su alrededor.

-Me explicó lo que sucedió, de que tu solo…decidiste apartarte y nuca supo el porqué. En ese momento yo no te conocía y le dije que no valía la pena estar triste por una tonta egoísta que solo la rechaza- _Auch-._Increíblemente te defendió, dijo que tú eras especial- vi una sonrisa embarazosa formase en sus labios-…Ahora veo a lo que se refería.

Todavía me cuesta convencerme de que soy "_especial"_y el que me lo repita me hace sonrojar.

-Después de ese día nos hicimos amigas y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Y no sé como pero con cada segundo que pasaba con ella mis sentimientos fueron cambiando hasta sentirme atraída y a Anna le pasó lo mismo, o eso creo. Cuestión es que tuvimos un romance, el cual disfruté y estaba dispuesta que fuera algo más, incluso pensaba en dejar a mi novio de ese momento.

Ceny pausó para ver mi reacción y como vio que estaba tranquila, o parecía estarlo, se dispuso a continuar. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eso pasó antes de conocerme y ella no sabía que yo era su amiga la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Su hermana nos descubrió una noche besándonos en mi habitación…

-Us…ustedes lo…-traté de preguntar pero Ceny me interrumpió negando pronto con la cabeza.

-No…Estuvimos a punto pero no llegamos a hacerlo. Fui sincera cuando te dije que la única persona con la que había estado era mi ex novio.

Asentí con la cabeza para que siguiera con la historia.

-Rapunzel no se molestó pero…si se quedó algo sorprendida y no la culpo porque no sabía nada de lo nuestro y mucho menos de la sexualidad de su hermana. Como sea, Anna rompió conmigo después de eso. Ya sabes que pasó después. Mis padres supieron que tuve una relación con una chica pero nunca se enteraron de que fue Anna y yo no quería decírselos porque ocasionaría más problemas.

-Anna no tenía novio en ese momento- le informé.

-Si…ya veo que me mintió. No se la verdadera razón por la que terminó conmigo y sabiendo que me ignoraba cada vez que nos volvíamos a ver no insistí.

-Debió ser duro para ti considerando lo que te pasó luego.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de eso y no importa ahora. Aunque una parte de mi quería hacerle daño porque estaba molesta, no porque haya rotó conmigo, sino porque actúa como una persona diferente y finge que nada pasó.

-¿Hacerle daño…cómo?- la pregunta se escapó con temor de mis labios. El recuerdo de Anna gritándome si ella no me estaba utilizando reapareció mi mente, haciéndome pensar lo peor.

-Yo no sabía que tú eras la amiga de la que me había contado- habló para apaciguarme-. Te conocí y me pareciste súper atractiva. Si, sabía que Anna estudiaba en esa escuela pero yo iba por mis amigos nada más, nunca esperé encontrarme contigo. Cuando la vi en el partido de futbol que fui a verte no imaginé que me encontraría con ella y aun así solo decidió evitarme después de admitir que nos conocíamos. Cuando te abrazó al final…me di cuenta de todo, y terminé de confirmarlo cuando me dijiste que ella había sido tu amiga en la infancia. No imaginé que la razón por la que la ignorabas era porque la amaras.

Hizo una breve pausa.

-No quería utilizarte ni nada. Lo que te dije, lo que sentía, todo fue real y cada momento que pasamos juntas fue divertido…

-Pero te gustaba el hecho de que podías abrazarme y Anna se molestaba- adiviné, antes de que continuara hablando- ¿Tú sabías que probablemente ella sentía algo por mí?

-Como te dije, no soy perfecta. No estaba muy segura de si ella sentía algo por ti o no, lo sospechaba por la forma en que a veces la notaba mirarte y si noté una especie de atracción cuando las vi bailar juntas pero no dije nada…Creí que al final ibas a quedarte conmigo después de lo que hicimos. Entiendo si crees que te utilicé en ese punto.

-No…- respondí ladeando la cabeza- tú me dijiste que podíamos parar y yo continúe. No eres completamente responsable de eso.

-En el torneo de equitación- dijo después de otro silencio-, Anna y yo nos encontramos en los establos.

-Sí, las vi pero me fui antes de que se dieran cuenta- confesé.

-Tuvimos una pelea- Ceny continuó como si yo no hubiese dicho nada-, peleamos por lo que pasó y porque yo estaba saliendo contigo. Al final le pregunté: _¿Sientes algo por ella?..._Se me quedó mirando como si le hubieran arrojado una bomba. Ella lo negó pero no le creí y luego la pregunté si tú fuiste la razón por la que terminó conmigo- a este punto ya apenas era capaz de asimilar todo lo que ocurría-. Tampoco me respondió y luego de otros gritos me fui.

Después de esa confesión nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Ahora sé que no éramos tan honestas como creía. Es demasiado raro pensar que todo puede ser tan perfecto, siempre hay un tropezón interponiéndose en nuestro camino. Ceny no quería hacerme daño a mí sino a Anna. No defiendo lo que hizo, pero Anna lastimó su corazón y muchos hacen locuras cuando pasa eso, y a veces son locuras al extremo. Hay personas que hacen cosas peores y Ceny no lo hizo. Me molesta un poco enterarme de todo esto pero yo tampoco me comporté muy bien con ella sabiendo que la estoy dejando por la persona que le causó daño. No puedo estar segura de cuál fue el motivo de Anna para terminar con ella, supongo que lo descubriré cuando se lo pregunté, si es que quiere decírmelo.

No quiero hacer de esto un gran drama, al fin y al cabo, las dos cometimos errores.

-Eres una gran chica Ceny- le aseguré mirándola a los ojos y conseguí que sonriera-. Tienes muchas cosas que un chico o una chica desearían. Solo mírate, no lo digo solo por tu belleza, eres una chica llena de sueños, con un buen corazón a pesar de lo que me dices. La perfección no existe, tu misma lo has dicho. ¿Pero sabes que eres? Eres tú misma sin importar lo que otros piensen y esas cualidades te llevaran hacer una gran persona. Es más serás una gran cineasta y causaras que muchos te adoren. Sé que alguien te amará por eso y cuando lo hagas sentirás tanta felicidad que probablemente ni te acuerdes de mí para ese momento.

El último comentario la hizo reír.

-Ya detente, o harás la ruptura más dolorosa y probablemente despiertes un lado sicópata que no sabía que tenía- bromeó.

Reí por unos segundos. Para ella no era fácil esto pero al menos intentaba que las cosas salieran bien.

-¿Crees que podamos ser amigas?- pregunté algo tímida.

Sé que muchas personas no quieren una amistad cuando rompen una relación, pero no puedo averiguarlo sin tratarlo. Me gustaría ser su amiga y demostrarle que puede contar conmigo cuando lo necesite.

-Si…-aceptó sonriéndome- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres especial?...Haces que las personas se sientan bien contigo a pesar de que terminas una relación con ellas.

Eso no sé si es tan cierto pero me hace sentir bien.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- pregunté.

-Si, por favor.

Una parte estaba solucionada y me alegra que no haya sido tan grave como lo imaginé. Ahora pasábamos a la segunda parte, hablar con Kristoff. Debo agradecer que terminé bien con Ceny, de lo contrario no tendría valor para hablar con él. Lo último que le dije fue que estaba enamorada de Anna. Su comportamiento fue extraño después de ese momento, porque aún me saludaba amablemente, no amenazó con golpearme si me llegaba a ver con Anna y hasta me ayudó en la pelea con Helga.

Apenas conozco al chico y no tengo idea de a donde vive. Solo se dé un solo lugar donde puedo encontrarlo y esperaba verlo ahí, la chancha de básquet donde me había invitado para hablar.

Intenté no ser negativa con lo que iba a ocurrir. Me aferré a la idea de que podíamos actuar como dos personas comprensivas. Tener miedo de expresar lo que sentía me había causado muchos problemas, así que no estaba dispuesta a echarme atrás.

Kristoff estaba en la cancha de básquet como lo imaginé. No lucia bien. Vi como trataba de encestar al aro pero no lo conseguía. Es como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lado cada vez que lanzaba. Frustrado por fallar otra vez, arrojó la pelota contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Definitivamente no era un buen momento, sin embargo entré a la cancha y me paré cerca de él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté, un poco insegura.

Kristoff me miró desde donde estaba y en poco tiempo se puso de pie.

-Hola- saludé sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo.

Él estaba en shock. Probamente… no, estoy segura, de que soy la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse. Mis manos comenzaban a sudar y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- habló al fin, lo que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo…solo quiero hablar y…por favor no me pegues- escondí la cabeza detrás de mi mano y esperé a que ocurriera lo peor.

_Cobarde, esa es la única manera de definirte._

-No voy a pegarte- respondió vacilante.

Lentamente levanté la cabeza hacia él y estalló en carcajada.

-¿Ah no?- inquirí, sorprendida.

-No… ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?

-Hum…por…Anna.

Su sonrisa se borró en ese momento y antes de cerrar completamente la boca, expulsó aire. Se sentó en el suelo otra vez y yo lo acompañé. Su pelota de básquet giró en sus dedos e hizo leves piques en el suelo, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirme.

-Escucha Elsa, yo no te hago responsable por eso.

-¿A no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No supe como tomarme tu confesión cuando me dijiste que Anna te gustaba. Me costó asimilarlo para ser honesto. Quise enfadarme contigo porque podías aprovecharte de mi novia sabiendo lo muy apegada que Anna era contigo. Pero luego me dije: _"Ella fue sincera contigo y quiere que la cuides, no hay razón para armar un alboroto."_

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca sentiste ni siquiera una punzada de celos?

-Sí, las tuve. Cuando te encontramos en la calle peleando y Anna te llevó a su habitación. O cuando ella quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo, a veces no podía evitar entrometerme.

_¿Cómo cuando te apareciste de repente en la prueba de futbol que le hicieron mis compañeras?_ Pensé en preguntar pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría fuera de lugar.

-Mi intención nunca fue quitártela- aseguré.

-Lo sé, simplemente decidiste renunciar a ella, entregármela y continuar con tu vida como si hubiéramos hecho una oferta de paz. Desgraciadamente, no contabas con que Anna no iba apartarse de ti.

-Si pero…yo la besé sabiendo que estaba de novia contigo.

-Sé de eso, Anna me lo contó cuando rompió conmigo. Y sé que tú misma sabes que eso fue un accidente. Me habría enfadado más si te aprovechabas de mi amistad para quitármela. El motivo por el que Anna terminó conmigo fue porque se dio cuenta que te quería a ti y no a mí. Tú no coqueteaste con ella o le insististe para que terminara conmigo.

-¿Pero y tu…?- me interrumpió antes de terminar la pregunta.

-No se trata de mí. Tú me dijiste que le hiciera feliz y si tenía que romper conmigo para serlo, está bien.

Si es así como Kristoff quiere verlo no voy a discutirle. Él es tal cual lo comprobé hace tiempo, es un buen chico.

-Sabes, nunca te di las gracias- de la nada, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿Gracias, por qué?- me sorprendí.

-Por defenderme con la directora después de lo que pasó en la cafetería.

Me sonrojé por eso. Ni siquiera recordaba ese pequeño detalle, excepto por la parte que él golpeó a Gaston. No lo consideré importante, solo dije lo que me pareció.

-Eso no fue nada.

-¡¿No fue nada?!- cuestionó volviendo a sonreír- Me salvaste de que me suspendieran.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, la directora me dijo: _"Tiene suerte de tener amigos como la Srta. Cold"_\- Kristoff trató de utilizar la voz de la directora- _"Debería estar muy agradecido con ella ya que lo definió como un buen chico de buen corazón"_\- eso sí que es embarazoso, de saber que la directora se lo contaría no le habría dicho nada, aunque me alegra haberlo ayudado.

-Lástima que no fue suficiente para evitar que tu entrenador te prohibiera jugar tu final de básquet- comenté.

-Descuida, tendré más partidos en la universidad.

-Sí, pero también se lo que se siente no poder jugar tu último torneo en la escuela. No será lo mismo cuando estés ahí.

-Lo sé, pero nada voy a conseguir si sigo lamentándome. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir adelante.

Entendí sus palabras. Su ruptura con Anna aún debe afectarlo porque, seamos honestos, nadie puede superarlo tan fácilmente. Además con la forma en que practicaba sus lanzamientos me doy cuenta de que sigue deprimido, aunque se nota que lucha por estar mejor.

Me agrada este chico, nunca pensé que me iba a caer tan bien. Es grandioso que al final hayamos terminado bien. Ojala tenga la posibilidad de conocerlo más a fondo y llamarlo realmente amigo. Pero como dije antes, él va a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse y se lo difícil que es lidiar con un corazón roto.

Después de terminar mi conversación con Kristoff era momento de pasar la tercera y última parte, hablar con Anna. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por verla y hablar con ella. No quiero ilusionarme con que por fin seremos como siempre he soñado, porque no lo será. No ahora, es demasiado pronto sabiendo que acabamos de terminar nuestras relaciones. Sé que me dijo que me quiere pero por lo menos tengo que estar cien por ciento segura de que lo que siente es real y no solo una "_etapa"_. Había una posibilidad de que eso fuera posible, así que por el momento solo quería aclarar las cosas con ella.

El punto de encuentro donde decidí reunirme con Anna era la plaza donde nos conocimos. Ese sitio era testigo de todo, ahí nos conocimos, ahí pasamos momentos inolvidables, ahí la besé por primera vez y ahora íbamos a reconciliarnos y quien sabe que más pasará en ese lugar. Es un punto histórico en nuestra relación. En realidad el motivo por el que nos vemos ahí es porque no se nos ocurrió un mejor sitio.

Observaba a Anna desde mi auto. Estaba sentada en una banca con los ojos puestos en el piso. Mi corazón latió como loco y me negué a salir del auto hasta que me calmara. Aferré mis manos al volante para controlas mis nervios y mantuve mi vista en el mismo para pensar en otra cosa. Formulé mentalmente escenas de conversación que sé que no ocurrirían. A decir verdad, aun no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, después de tanto tiempo…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Pateé al arco furiosa y, como había sucedido antes, la pelota fue hacia otro lado. El día no podía estar peor. No me pude concentrar en el examen de química que tuvimos, entregué una tarea incompleta, y mal hecha, para otra asignatura, tampoco presté atención en el resto de las clases y en la práctica de hoy fui un desastre.

Miré el suelo, colocando las manos en mis rodillas y respirando agitadamente.

-Heey…- una tímida voz sonó detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, la razón de todos mis problemas estaba detrás de mí y no me atrevía a mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté desde mi lugar.

-Te vi mal hoy y…solo querías saber cómo estabas- Anna respondió e hizo que volteé hacia ella

-Estoy bien- mentí, y tuve que luchar para no llorar en ese preciso momento- ¿Puedes irte? Realmente necesito estar sola ahora.

-No iba a quitarte mucho tiempo- contestó tímidamente-. Quería que supieras que Kristoff es mi novio… y quería decírtelo antes que lo supieras de otra forma.

Era tarde, porque ya lo sabía y esa era la razón por la que me sentía tan mal. Ya estuve llorando sin parar y ahora solo estoy sufriendo en silencio. Me enteré porque escuché hablar a unos amigos de Kristoff en el pasillo de la escuela.

-¿Y?- me encogí de hombros.

-Nada, solo quería decírtelo. Tu opinión me interesa- susurró eso último, más para sí misma que para mí.

-¿Qué quiere que te diga?...Se feliz, tienes derecho hacer lo que tú quieras.

Busqué la pelota, dando por terminada la conversación, pero cuando me volví hacía atrás Anna seguía en el mismo lugar.

-¡¿Sigues aquí?!...Vete de una vez- le ordené furiosa.

Y ella lo hizo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Aparté ese recuerdo de mi mente. Es difícil creer Anna me quiere después de todo lo que le hice.

_"Demonios Elsa, solo sal del auto y habla con ella."_

Antes de darme cuenta estaba parada frente a la chica cuyos ojos causaban un enorme efecto en mí.

-Hola- saludé.

Anna levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Nuestras vistas se conectaron y todo a mí alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué siento que ella tiene más poder en mí que antes?

-Hola…- correspondió- si viniste- lucia sorprendida.

-Sí.

Qué difícil es empezar una conversación siempre que nos encontramos en una situación como esta. Mi vista vagó en ella mientras hallaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar y me percaté de un brazalete brillante de plata, con figuras de hojas, en su muñeca, que posiblemente haya costado una fortuna. Era nuevo, o eso creo, no recuerdo habérselo visto antes ¿Se lo habrá obsequiado Kristoff aunque rompieron?

-¿Cómo es ella?- Anna sorpresivamente preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es…Ceny?

No le dije que iba terminar la relación, solo le envíe un mensaje para informarle que nos reuniríamos aquí.

-Ella es buena- empecé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras enumeraba cada una de las cosas que me gustaban de la chica con la que salí- gentil, inteligente- noté como Anna se ponía nerviosa con cada palabra que decía y bajó la cabeza nuevamente- divertida, me hace sentir bien, no nos gritamos y casi no discutimos, no empuja a mis amigas- okey eso fue malo de mi parte pero no pude evitarlo-, sabe manejar una motocicleta, es cuidadosa, también conoce mucho de videojuegos y además es probablemente la chica más hermosa del mundo…pero no eres tú- me detuve de pronto y ella alzó la cabeza.

-¿De qué…hablas?

Me senté a su lado antes de contestar.

-Que no importa que sea la chica más increíble del mundo, si no eres tú, no vale la pena. Porque tu ere mi universo- al fin, después de mucho, mucho, tiempo, le dije lo que sentía y la cantidad de explosiones que sintió mi corazón eran impresionantes.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en el rostro de la pelirroja pero pronto se obligó a calmarse.

-Ahora dime que es lo que tú piensas de ella- volví a impresionarla-. Sé que tuviste una relación con Ceny antes de Kristoff- revelé.

Jugué una carta bastante inesperada. Ósea que iba a decirme todo menos que estuvo saliendo con una chica.

-Es complicado - esa respuesta fue un gran error, suena a mis viejas excusas.

-Tengo todo el día- insistí-. No uses esa clase de pretextos conmigo, tengo experiencia con ellos y no darán resultado.

Vi una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado en su cara, pero sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto.

-Me gustó cuando la conocí – reconoció- pero eso cambio cuando Rapunzel nos descubrió.

-¿Ella se molestó?- sé lo que Ceny dijo pero tal vez ocurrió algo entre las hermanas y ella no se enteró.

-No- negó con la cabeza-, mi hermana es el único apoyo que he tenido en mi casa toda mi vida.

-¿Y por qué terminaste con Ceny?

-Busqué a Rapunzel cuando nos descubrió y le pregunté si estar con Ceny estaba mal y ella me contestó que si de verdad estoy enamorada no tengo porque pensar que hago algo mal. Cuando me dijo esas palabras lo medité. Me sentía sola ese verano, seguía mal porque te habías apartado y ella fue un gran sostén para no pensar en lo malo. Si, pasé buenos momentos a su lado, tal vez coqueteé con ella, salimos a una fiesta y me atreví a besarla. Como tú lo has dicho, es una chica genial pero me di cuenta de que no la quería tanto como ella a mí y pensé que lo mejor era que ella siguiera con su novio de ese momento.

-Rompió con su novio después de esas vacaciones.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! No tienes que remarcarme todos mis errores- dijo irritada.

Coloqué mi mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla. Mi intención no era hacer de esto una pelea.

-¿Por qué la ignorabas?- seguí con mi interrogatorio.

-Porque tenía miedo de que nuestras familias discutieran cuando se volvieran a juntar. Hacer un alboroto en frente de mi madre sería un infierno. Mientras menos supieran ellos sobre nosotras mejor. Pero claro, fue difícil hacerme la tonta cuando me di cuenta de que salía contigo.

Bueno, creo si sus familias se peleaban por su relación fallida, Anna era quien cargaría con la culpa. Considerando, también, como es la otra cara de su madre eso sería peor para ella.

-¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?- me atreví a preguntar con algo de timidez.

Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, lo cual me hizo poner más nerviosa.

-Creí que lo de Ceny había sido solo una "_etapa"_ porque yo me sentía sola en esa circunstancia. Me gustaba Kristoff cuando nos conocimos y es un chico maravilloso, hasta mi familia lo aceptaba porque él tenía todo lo que querían de un hombre. Llegué a quererlo mucho cuando nos pusimos de novios. Entonces tú me besaste y… me abriste los ojos, me di cuenta de que te quería más a ti que él. Y también comprendí que solo estaba con él porque tenía cosas que me recordaban a ti. Pero a quien quería engañar, Kristoff no eras tú, nadie podría ser como tú.

Fue imposible no sonreír ante eso último que dijo. Sus ojos turquesas me veían con tanta ternura. Si esto es un sueño, la verdad es que no quiero despertar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- susurré.

-Ah claro, porque tú te diste cuenta de lo que sentías y corriste a decírmelo- exclamó irónica, con algo de enojo, y me abofeteé internamente por eso. Es impresionante el cambio de humor que puede tener de repente-. Me asusté ¿okey?...Tenía demasiados problemas y necesitaba procesarlo. De no ser porque viniste a hablar conmigo el día de mi torneo tal vez ni siquiera estaríamos hablando ahora.

El silencio no tardó en hacerse esperar. Ambas nos queríamos de verdad y cometimos tantos errores para darnos cuenta. Estoy dispuesta hacer las cosas bien con ella y quiero corregir todo lo que hice mal.

No estaba segura de que hacer a continuación pero había algo que deseaba desde que llegué a la plaza y ya no puedo contenerme. Me sentí indecisa, pero hice el esfuerzo de levantar mi brazo, con mis dedos temblando, para colocar mi mano sobre su mejilla, provocando que ella cierre los ojos. Mi pulgar acarició esa zona y Anna me dio a entender que lo estaba disfrutando al suspirar. Su piel era suave y delicada. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mía y apretó más su mejilla contra mi mano para que siguiera acariciando esa parte del rostro. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y de pronto ocurrió algo que nunca esperé que sucediera, Anna inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y presionó sus labios contra mi palma. Al principio quedé en shock, luego sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo y mariposas en el estómago. Sus labios estaban calientes contra mi piel y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos ante esa muestra de afecto. Ella no tenía ni idea de que esto iba a causarme un ataque, mi temperatura estaba por las nubes.

Aun en esa posición nuestros ojos se encontraron y me perdí en los suyos un largo tiempo, apenas pude ser consiente de cuando Anna se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Sus ojos bajaron hasta mis labios antes de que desaparecieran debajo de sus parpados de nuevo. Pegó su frente contra la mia y mi pecho empezó a subir y a bajar, sentí la respiración de la pelirroja debajo de mi nariz. Me resistí ante el poder del torbellino de emociones que me controlaba en ese momento y llegué a colocar mis dedos entre sus labios.

-¿Por qué?- Anna abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Acabo de terminar una relación y tú rompiste con Kristoff. Tal vez la mía no era formal pero si era algo serio. Además, sé que hay cosas que aún no me has dicho.

Me retiré hacia atrás para separar nuestras frentes pero sin distanciarme por completo. Anna parecía avergonzada y arrepentida, como pensando que había hecho algo mal. Eso era lo que menos quería que hiciera.

-Te quiero- le confesé y mi corazón se aceleró instantáneamente, juntando nuestras manos-. Pero si vamos hacer esto quiero hacerlo bien ¿de acuerdo? A veces pareces una persona que no conozco y recuerda que una vez tú me dijiste lo mismo. Eso es porque ambas hemos cambiado en todo este tiempo y hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Quiero nos contemos todo, quiero que estés segura de que voy a estar ahí para ti, quiero que seamos sinceras…quiero que volvamos a hacer cosas estúpidas como cuando éramos niñas y reírnos de ello.

Vi sus círculos turquesas iluminarse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Amigas de nuevo?- preguntó.

-Amigas de nuevo…al menos por el momento- le respondí y no sentí vergüenza de decirlo.

* * *

_No, no es el final, de hecho es solo otro comienzo. _

No puedo hacer a Ceny una maldita arpía. Ese personaje no está hecho para eso. En cuanto Kristoff ¿Qué pudo decir? Él me gusta mucho y si realmente quisiera a un idiota pondría a otra persona y no a él.

_Eviten hacer comentarios como "creí que continuarías" o donde asumen que ya abandoné la historia porque no me harán regresar al siguiente día. Además, si quisiera dejarla no habría llegado hasta aquí. Les dejé un mensaje en Twitter diciendo que iba a tardarme, pueden verlos sin necesidad de hacerse una cuenta. Si no saben por lo que pasa en mi vida le sugiero no presionen._

_SnowQueen18__: Yo también la amo. _

_satou2612:__ Si eso es lo que crees. _

_LaMafer:__ Espero que esto haya solucionado tu problema. _

_Azu Rush:_ _Me alegró._

_Rorro:_ _Quédate tranquila, la voy a continuar. Solo intenta ser paciente. _

_elsii710:_ _Woow gracias, no se a cuantos les pasara lo mismo XP. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo como el anterior. Y no, no la voy a dejar. _

_Madh-M:_ _No te preocupes, puse esa advertencia por algo y tú hiciste lo que creiste mejor. Pero gracias por darle una oportunidad :), saludos._

_Torres19:_ _Helga es de la película Atlantis, rubia, mala. Me agrada que te gustara Ceny, mi intención no era hacerla mala, aunque no sé qué pensaras de ella después de este capítulo. Saludos._

_Como siempre, espero saber que piensan. Saludos. _


End file.
